2060
by Wynja
Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil won. Slade took over. Fifty years later, Robin wakes up to a brand new world, where Slade is the supreme ruler and Robin is… well, he is about to find out… Dark humor, Slash later on.
1. Of Men and Birds

**A/N:** Welcome to my new story. Please take the time to read the A/N at the bottom. This introduction-chapter is 12 pages. Normal chapters should be 8-10. We'll see.

**BIG** thanks to my beta-muse **The Darkest Half **who is very helpful with ideas and has pre-read 4 chapters or so of this so far (does anyone envy her? Don't… I nag her with annoying questions a lot… ;) ) She has helped me find some spelling-mistakes too, but her MAIN purpose has been as a sounding-board, so I would like to claim all the remaining mistakes as mine… ;)

This is a very dark story when it comes to the setting, but, in context, it's meant to be pretty funny. Will that work? You'll be the judge of that, I'm sure…

To those who go; "where the hell is Black Sheep 3!?!" It's coming, I promise. But I started this in September/October or something last year, so I thought it had to be first…

Will update about once a week…

**2060**

**Chapter 1: Of Men and Birds**

The Brotherhood of Evil succeeded with their plan to capture and freeze every hero on earth. Slade was never a part of their group, but he _was_ there… waiting in the wings.

As he had predicted, after only a few months, the 'brotherhood' was falling apart, internal strife for domination was, as so often, the cause.

That's when he stepped in.

The world could only function with one leader, and _that_ would be him.

Fifty years later, the world was a completely different place. Its people and cities decimated beyond imagination, and the survivors were ruled with an iron fist by the one-eyed man, who had long since shed his mask. Slade _wanted _them to see his face, wanted them to know that it was a fellow human who was doing this to them.

They were so easy to control; if fear didn't do it, then he had other tools at his disposal. Pain. Drugs. And for those pleasing him; power, food, even sex. Slade made sure they got anything they desired, except the one thing belonging to him: power. Absolute power.

The man controlled millions of strings, and he did it beautifully. Some days though, as he thought back, something red and green and yellow flickered across his memories. A certain bird, _not _so easily controlled…

* * *

Robin had never been so cold in his life. He felt like he was fighting his way to the surface of a deep lake, the water sluggish and half frozen around him, trying to pull him down.

"Hello, Robin."

He slowly opened his eyes. He knew that voice, but he had never seen the real face of the man speaking. The white hair, the short, white beard, the cold, blue-gray single eye, the other covered by a dark patch… all this registered in Robin's mind, if just barely. So did the man's next words.

"Welcome to _my_ world."

* * *

When Robin woke again, he was a little bit more alert. He felt that he was lying down, on his back, on something padded, but not very comfortable. He moved his fingers, only slightly, and the tips scraped over the material he was resting on; paper. Robin put two and two together and came up with a hospital bed, or rather one of those beds in the doctor's office they make you sit on when they do your physical. He carefully let his hands explore some more, finding that it was indeed as narrow as one of those. He opened his eyes, again slowly. It was not how he wished it; it was just the only way it could be done. White ceiling. Robin slowly let his head fall to the left… and saw a nightmare.

He didn't understand it at all at first, thinking it had to be a screen, or a picture, but he soon realized, that what he was looking through, was a window. An enormous, floor to ceiling, glass pane, stretching the length of the room. The bed was placed very close to it, making Robin's head spin for a moment, as he looked down, but, as soon as he knew it was real, he raised his eyes again. Destruction. A big city was spreading out before him, but it was mostly ruins, and, he spotted, construction. He had no idea which city it was, it didn't look like Jump, but how was he to tell?

"Admiring my work, Robin?"

That voice again. So it _hadn't_ been a nightmare.

Robin turned his head again, to the right this time, wishing he could snap it around, but the strange, slushy ice water was somehow still surrounding him. He finally saw the man again. He _was _real. Probably. He still wasn't wearing his mask, and now, the second time Robin saw his face, it was a bit clearer. The white hair and beard was still there, though, and so was the adhesive patch covering the right eye. The face itself was surprisingly striking, but perhaps a bit too angled and masculine too be called Hollywood-handsome. There was no steel armor, either; Slade was wearing a white military-shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and dark pants, which was as much as Robin's eyes could make out at the moment.

"Slade?" Robin wanted his voice to be a hiss, to sound defiant, but it was only a weak whisper.

"At your service." The man gave him a mock bow, and Robin frowned slightly.

"What… happened?" Again, his voice sounded so weak. He hated it! He tried to sit up, but could only raise his head slightly before he sank back again.

"You lost. I won. That simple." the man above him smirked. Robin closed his eyes briefly. He was so tired, but he knew, that if he just waited, the man would start talking. Villains always did. They fucking loved the sound of their own voice, the whole lot of them. Robin looked up again, trying to focus enough to glare at the man, when he realized that, just as Slade, _he_ wasn't wearing _his _mask either. The lenses in front of his eyes weren't there, and the very slight pull on his skin he always felt when he wore his disguise, was also missing. The consequences of this rushed through his mind. If Slade knew, then Bruce-

Just then Slade started speaking, and soon those consequences didn't matter anymore.

The man told him what had happened after he had been frozen, in many painful details. How most of the people in the world now were raised in institutions where they were tested from childhood, and divided into groups. Those who had the brains for it, got an education in different fields, like medicine, architecture or chemistry. Those with good physique were often chosen for hard labor, since it took a lot of human sweat and muscle to rebuild the world to Slade's specifications. Some were even chosen specifically for prostitution. Slade had discovered that sex was a very efficient way to reward and control especially the male part of the population, and, since most lived in institutions or in work-groups, there was little chance of a family-life. There were special breeding-institutions for that. So, after a long week of labor, the tired factory-worker was free to visit one of the many brothels. The more important you were, the more visits you got, and the more exclusive the places became. Your taste didn't matter. Man, woman, old, young, thin, fat, pain, bondage, pregnant, golden showers, scat, cross-dressing… even animals were available. There were no limits and no rules.

Most children, like most people today, was just ordinary, though. Good at some things, but no geniuses. Those went to the factories. There are many things little hands can do, and there were no shortages of replacements. When they got older, if they _did_ get older, they got sent away to other areas, factories, farms, building-sites, mines… There were always work to be done. If they were lucky enough to get too old for those kinds of jobs, they might get sent back to the factories where they started out, doing small, easy but menial and repetitive tasks, until their bodies gave up. Even now, after only fifty years, it was clear that few lived that long.

After death, well... There was no need for cemeteries, as they were a waste of valuable land. The bodies were burned and the ashes reused, mostly in building materials.

Slade didn't tell Robin all the details, but the boy was very good at filling in the blanks. Then the man started getting personal.

"It's the year 2060, Robin. Most of the heroes frozen that day, didn't survive. The ones who has, are entombed in special, secret, chambers, deep within the bedrock, the Americans ones are mostly half across the continent from here, so please… Put all thoughts of rescue out of your mind now."

Robin didn't answer. He just closed his eyes again for moment before turning and looking out the window.

"Where are we?"

"New York. The Empire State Building. It was once the tallest building in the world. It held that title for more than forty years, and now, when it is almost one hundred and thirty years old, I have made it true once more."

"So you knocked everything else down for the sake of an old skyscraper?" Robin muttered.

"What can I say? I like Art Deco. I did some renovations and changes, of course. These windows, for example, but the rest I have kept pretty much as it was once built."

Robin managed a disdainful snort. He would have loved to tell the man what a deranged psychopath he was, but he figured he would save that until he would be able duck the answering punch. He hoped it would be soon.

"Nothing to say, Robin? You are awfully quiet…" Slade chuckled.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Slade."

"Such language for a hero. Did the time as an ice-cube do something to your brain I wonder? We have to check that later, but, for now, I will grant you your wish. I'm sure you have a lot to think about."

Robin did. Fifty years. He had been frozen for fifty years. His friends… no, he didn't want to think of them as dead, no matter what Slade said. He could be lying. He could be lying about _all_ of this! Maybe it had only been a few hours, maybe what he was looking at was a hologram?

But in his heart he knew this nightmare was real. Suddenly something else dawned on him. He could pretend, because he knew it _was _pretending, that his friends were really all okay, but there were other people in his life too. Alfred. Alfred was dead. Robin shivered. He was dead. He had been an old man, fifty years ago… a sob fought its way out of Robin's chest. He didn't want to cry, not here, not now, not while Slade might be watching. He drew a deep breath, but he couldn't stop a tear from escaping from the corner of his eye, dropping down on the paper he was laying on.

He shivered again. The room was warm, very warm, but it didn't help. He tried to move more of his body, and his legs slowly started to respond. When he felt the paper against them too, and against his back, his breath hitched. Was he naked? He carefully touched his side and sighed from relief. There was a cloth there, wrapping around his hips. It felt strange, but at least he wasn't completely nude.

He closed his eyes again. All he wanted to do was sleep, and, hopefully, when he woke up, it would be in the Tower, to the sound of Cy and BB playing stank-ball, with Star yelling at them and the smell of waffles and Raven's herbal tea coming from the kitchen… He squeezed his eyes closed tighter. That wouldn't happen. Ever again. He pushed all the happy memories aside.

_This is useless. I can't let myself go to pieces! _Robin scolded himself angrily. _I need to DO something! I need goals! Okay… goal number one; get on my feet. I have to try to move, or I'll never get out of here… which is like… goal number one-thousand-something it feels like right now, but… okay… first goal first…_

He slowly, but methodically, started to work the stiffness out of his muscles and joints. He paced himself, making sure he didn't rush. If he had been frozen for half a decennium, there might be damages. He felt relatively well, though, no pain, just a bit of numbness. After a while he had enough strength to raise his hand in front of his face, and he studied his fingers closely, looking for signs of frostbite, but there was none. Good.

He took a big breath and started pushing himself up on his elbows. It was quite a struggle, but at least he started to feel a bit warm again, and now he could finally see the whole room.

It wasn't big, maybe… the length of two medium sized cars, and the width of … well… a small one. Robin frowned in irritation, maybe Slade had been right, maybe he _was_ brain-damaged… thinking about a room in the sense of cars? What did that come from? Robin suddenly blinked. Something about cars had been on his mind for awhile; he just hadn't realized it until now. He turned his head and looked out the window again. No cars. Well. _Almost_ no cars. There were builders and diggers, and the occasional truck, but, even from this vantage point, Robin couldn't see anything that could be described as actual traffic. No cars. No people. Robin knew there _were _a few, naturally, he could see little spots moving far below, but… it was so weird.

_Well, that's ONE way to get rid of the smog…_ he thought dryly to himself, and glanced up at the clear-blue sky above. At least that explained his weird car-parallel.

Robin shook his head and went back to exploring the room. He couldn't let any feelings in right now; he had to look at everything from a logical, investigating point of view. The main thing about it, and the most unsettling, was that the other side of his prison also consisted of glass. No sign of a door, and on the other side… an office? It looked very much like an ordinary office with a large black desk, its left side facing Robin.

Slade was seated behind it, in a comfortable-looking black leather-chair, seemingly scribbling on a piece of paper, and Robin briefly studied the man's profile, before continuing. Behind the man was another floor-to-ceiling window, making this a corner office.

A computer sat to the side of the desk, a couple of white stuffed visitor-chairs in front of it… The whole place seemed to be black and white. Besides the visitor-chairs, the desk also faced a large door of frosted glass. Slade's symbol, the large, sinister looking 'S' was embossed on it, and Robin was actually a bit glad to see it. At least_ some_ things were the same. He let his eyes carry on darting across the room. There were a couple of book-shelves, a small conference-table with chairs, and a cabinet, which was closed at the moment, but Robin thought it might contain a bar or even a small kitchenette, as it seemed to be built into the wall. It was a rather large room, and his area only made up part of the side, as it was closed off with another glass wall at the end. Robin fought to turn his head back, toward the outer corner of the room, which also was the corner of the building, and found that to be glass as well.

Robin blinked.

"It's like a bloody fish-tank!" he didn't realize that he had spoken the words out aloud until he got an answer.

"Very good, Robin, but I'd like to think of it as… a display cabinet."

The man glanced up at him for a moment and smirked, but then got back to working. Slade hadn't spoken loudly, and Robin had barely whispered, but nonetheless they had been able to hear each other perfectly through the glass. Robin figured they must be some kind of speaker-system or something, connecting the room. He decided it would be good to remember that.

He didn't answer the man, but managed a glare this time. It was useless though, since Slade didn't look up to see it. Robin muttered and checked out his own area instead. There were depressingly little to see. There was a very small partition, made of frosted glass like the office door, which hid a toilet. The partition, the open end facing out the window, was only high enough to hide him if he sat down, and, even then, his knees would probably show, but at least it gave him _some _privacy. There was a small sink as well, outside of the partition, and Robin suddenly realized that he was parched.

Apart from that there was nothing else.

Robin wanted to get to that sink so badly, but right now it felt like hours before he would even be able to stand up. He would have to ask for water. Pride was a very hard thing to get over, though.

_I have to. How am I going to get to goal one-thousand-something if I die of thirst?_

"Hey…" he started, hesitantly, before continuing. "Your display specimen is thirsty." Robin kept his voice cold and disdainful, trying to show Slade _exactly_ what he felt about the man's description, and mock it at the same time.

"Well we can't have that, can we, my little bird?" the man chuckled and pressed a button on his desk. Immediately a Slade-bot walked into the room, but Robin had a feeling he had missed a few upgrades over the years. He tried no to stare, but snarled at Slade instead.

"Come in here and call me that to my face, bastard!"

"So weak and still so cocky. I've missed you, Robin, I really have. And about the little nick-name… get used to it."

"I'm touched. Really. Not as touched as _you_, obviously, but…" Robin muttered.

"Shouldn't you _wait_ to threaten and insult me until _after_ you get the water?" Slade sounded amused.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something for _then_ too." Robin smirked. His eyes were on the robot, however, as it had gone to the cabinet, and, yes, there was a small combined kitchenette and bar behind the doors. The teen watched as the bot filled a large glass of water, and Robin's thirst rose to new, painful, heights.

He fully expected Slade to tease him, to refuse him the water for some time, perhaps even pour it out in front of him, but the man seemed to have gotten back to work and the robot walked up to the glass wall and touched it, making part of it slide aside. As soon as it walked in, the glass very quickly slid into place again.

Robin missed to see the exact spot the bot pressed, too focused on the water, and got annoyed with himself. Soon, the glass at his lips washed the irritation away, though, along with his thirst. The Slade-bot was still holding the glass for him, but Robin was thankful at first. It was all he could go to keep himself upright enough to actually drink. As he felt some of his strength returning, however, he reached out for it.

Suddenly his wrist was caught in a steel grip. Literally. Robin blinked. He hadn't even _seen_ the hand move.

"Hey, what-?"

"It is programmed not to let you close to any dangerous materials." Slade told him off-handedly from the outer room.

"But… how…?"

"Oh, the speed? This is only a household robot, Robin. The battle-droids are _much_ faster."

"Can you tell it to let go? I just wanted hold the damn glass myself!"

"It will let go automatically if you stay still and unthreatening for twenty seconds." Slade told him. "The same will happen if you make any moved the Robot deems as aggressive or attempts to escape."

Robin glared at the metal-man, but did as Slade had suggested and stayed still. He took the time to study the mechanical wonder. It had an entire head full of light and motion-sensors, that is, it could see all around at once. No sneaking up in it. Its joints were, obviously, double-jointed to let it move in any direction, which would make it very difficult to fight. Robin already knew he had to learn how, however. Suddenly the bot released him and offered him the water again. Swallowing his resentment, Robin gulped the rest of it down, and then, promptly, puked it all up again.

"Maybe I should have warned you about drinking too much at once?" Slade said in a deceivingly innocent voice.

"Yeah, thanks, asshole." Robin growled. His throat hurt like hell, and he was very dizzy. The robot, however didn't seem to have taken his throwing up as an attack, and was busy cleaning up the mess, which mostly consisted of the water.

It really _was_ a house-hold robot, Robin discovered. The teen wasn't able to see how, because he had collapsed back on the cot, too weak to hold himself up any longer, but the room suddenly smelled of detergent. Soon enough, the bot started to clean Robin's face and chest as well. The teen didn't object; he was too tired. He startled, though, as the Slade-bot lifted him, its arm extending and folding until it could balance Robin on one, like cradling a newborn, and then he heard the rustle of paper below. Robin faintly remembered that there were rolls of paper fastened to the beds in the doctor's office, and figured that was the case here as well, the old was simply torn off, and new, fresh paper pulled out. Instant bedding.

Robin tried to fight his embarrassment at being looked after like a baby. There was no logical reason to being embarrassed, since the alternative was to lie there, covered in his own vomit.

He expected to be left alone after that, but soon the bot returned, supported him so he could sit up slightly, and brought a fresh glass of water to his lips. Robin took a gulp, swirled it around in his mouth, and spit it out on the floor, before swallowing a few more. He needed to get the taste out of his mouth, and frankly, it was Slade's floor, so what the hell, right?

Unfortunately the robot thought he had thrown up again, and repeated the whole procedure. When it was all over, Robin got a few more gulps of water, and, the teen got almost teary-eyed with happiness; a cracker. Robin chewed the tasteless thing carefully, received another sip of water and was let down.

His eyes heavy, Robin decided to sleep, if they would let him, and, as he wasn't handled any more, he slowly drifted off.

* * *

It was wonderful to wake up again, only because he was much more alert this time. He even managed to sit up, though he moved like a ninety-nine year-old with double hip fractures.

A strange thought popped into his head.

"Holy shit, I'm sixty-five!"

"Pardon?"

Robin's head shot up. Had he been talking aloud again? He really _had_ to convince Slade that he needed that brain-scan.

"I'm sixty-five." Robin just answered. "Years. Old."

"Yes, well. In a sense, I guess you are." Slade grinned at him, putting the pen down. Had he been working all this time? Robin glanced outside. The sun was setting and he was pretty sure it was about noon when he was awake last. "It will make you happy to know, though, that you don't look your age."

"Wait… how come _you're_ not dead?" Robin asked. "Not that I'm _complaining_ or anything… well… actually I _am_, you _should _be a rotting pile of bones, but then again, you should never have been _born_…"

"I'm immortal." Slade shrugged, picking his pen up once more.

"Marvelous." Robin sighed. He _had_ suspected that, from the few facts he had been able to find about the man, but now he got it confirmed.

"Yes, I rather think so myself." Slade chuckled.

"Pretty lonely in_ that_ club, isn't it?" Robin smirked. Then he looked down. "What the bloody hell am I wearing!?" It looked like a mini-skirt. No, in fact it looked like a wide _belt_. The fabric-like thing was wrapped very low around his hips and covered only the essentials. And _barely_. The material was rough, like thick, black gauze, and Robin could see that it was only one strip of it, the ends overlapping each other, sticking together like Velcro. He didn't recognize the fabric, but, then again, he had other things on his mind.

"That? Isn't that a nice little piece…?" Slade chuckled, eyeing Robin. "Especially when you have your legs parted."

Robin slammed his knees shut, banging them together painfully.

"You… you…" he started.

"Now, now, my little bird… you were frozen, remember? Your skin _did_ suffer a bit of damage. Did you think we just pressed 'defrost' and here you are? No… you've been recovering in a special de-freezing unit for the past seven months, which carefully got all your internal organs and cells to start working again."

"What… damages…?" Robin asked, trying to digest yet another piece of unwanted information. He ran his hands over his arms, but they felt fine. Still a bit numb, and _something_ felt different, but-

"All your hair follicles, for example, died." Slade told him.

Robin's hand immediately went to his head, but he felt a full head of hair there, and glared at Slade.

"Oh, we put quite the effort into reviving the ones on your head, your eyebrows and eyelashes. We had to do it one by one, however, so we didn't bother with doing it anywhere _else_…" the man leered a bit and his eye flickered to Robin's crotch suggestively.

The boy blushed and pressed his knees together harder. Now he knew what had felt different on his arms; no hair.

"Why did you bother at _all_, then?" he growled. Not that he wanted to be a Lex Luthor look-alike, but… The hair on his head had felt okay, though, but a bit strange; very soft, and longer than he was used to in some places and shorter in some. It kept falling over his forehead and he hated that. Some of Bruce's girlfriends had once told him how cute he looked in bangs, and Robin had avoided that style since. What boy wanted to look 'cute'? Robin glanced around the room, but there was no mirror, not even over the sink.

"Well, if I didn't, you would just look _silly_… and I only want _pretty_ things in my display cabinet." Slade smirked, clearly teasing him.

"That's why I'm wearing this, then, perv?" Robin snarled, gesturing to the black fabric.

"Well, no. As I said, your skin is very delicate. Preferably you would be kept completely naked, but I allowed you _that_… the material is relatively new, it fights infection, has very little impact on skin, and is used mostly on burns and open wounds. I thought you might appreciate it, but maybe not? Maybe I should take it away?"

"No! No, it's fine!" Robin blurted out. He was trying to think of a biting comeback to hide his desperation, when Slade continued.

"Then say 'thank you'." the man smirked.

Robin glared back.

"I'm not joking, my little bird… if I don't hear those words very soon, my display-cabinet will draw a lot more looks in the near future… and I have a meeting here later tonight."

"You fuck-"

"Not_ those_ words, Robin."

The teen closed his eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Thank you."

"There. Wasn't that hard, was it? Good boy. Now, as soon as we are sure your skin can handle it, I will give you clothes. Since you don't seem to be in pain -are you?" Slade interrupted himself to ask the question, and Robin shook his head. "Good, well, then it will probably be as soon as tomorrow. Now, I have a few things to take care off, but don't worry. I'll be back soon."

Robin made a small, angry sound at the back of his throat, but it was ignored. Slade left the room, and Robin ripped the paper-sheet in half out of frustration. He had lost. He thought he was doing pretty well for himself. Sure, he was scared and he was mourning, but he was mostly shocked at the moment, and he had hidden it all so very well behind taunts and banter… and then Slade had to go and do _that_… Robin felt his eyes burn.

Suddenly there was a movement in the corner, which scared him half to death, before he realized that it was the robot. It hadn't gone away, but simply folded itself into a small cube, which Robin hadn't noticed. It now came up to the bed, and Robin risked jumping off it. He landed rather ungracefully, and took a few steps away, but all the thing was interested in was replacing the paper-sheet.

As he was on his feet, he hobbled over to the sink to wash his face and drink a bit more water. Behind the partition he unwrapped the strange gauze and dared a glance downwards. He winced. He looked like a damn _kid_. A rather well endowed kid, but none the less… Since Slade wasn't in the room, he tried to go to the bathroom, but nothing, it seemed, had traveled far enough down yet. He suspected his body must have been emptied while defrosting and hoped to God everything would really work as usual.

The robot had gone to re-fold itself in the corner again, and Robin glared at it, deciding that, as soon as he was well enough, he would go kick the cube. Just on principle.

In fact… why wait?

* * *

Five seconds later Robin stood, swearing, balancing on one foot, as the other was held in a firm grip. Only a hand had shot out from the cube, but it had done so before Robin's foot had connected with it. Which might be a good thing, since a naked foot connecting with metal, seldom came out as the victor.

Twenty seconds later and the hand let go. Robin was blushing and thanking his lucky stars that Slade hadn't walked in. He really had to think about what he was doing from now on. He went to sit at the bed again, only to stand up a moment later. He was tired and restless at the same time. The room was still very warm, but still he shivered now and then. He went to investigate if the sink had warm water, but it didn't. Great.

At that moment Slade walked in, and Robin was reminded of his little defeat previously, by the man's smirk. Robin glared back, but his eyes shifted to the men following in Slade's footsteps. Four of them, wearing identical suits with the Slade logo on the left breast pocket.

_I wonder if that's what I'll be wearing tomorrow?_ Robin thought grimly. He didn't kid himself, though; he would wear _anything, _as long as it was clothes.

"Sir?" one of the men said, spotting Robin.

"Oh, don't mind him. New pet of mine. He will be _quiet _and _behave_, won't you, my little bird?"

"Here's a bird for ya." Robin answered, and flipped him off.

Robin had meant to turn his back on them all, but the looks on Slade's associate's faces were so fascinating; he couldn't tear his eyes away. The mix of shock and fright, and especially the way their eyes darted from him to Slade, were remarkable. One of them even took a step back. Robin's own eyes widened somewhat and he glanced over at Slade, who looked… pleased? Robin frowned.

"He isn't trained yet… I'll get around to it." the man chuckled, and turned to the men. "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

Robin walked around for a bit, but as soon as he moved, he noticed the men's eyes on him, so he finally stretched out on the hospital bed. The bed itself did seem to have a few possibilities, but he would wait to explore those. He didn't want to activate the damn cube again. He turned over on his stomach, surreptitiously checking to see if his so called, 'coverings' actually _did_ cover everything. It did. Very barely. If he bent over in the least, half his ass would be showing.

_No sleeping on my side, then. _Robin told himself._ Especially not with my back towards the room._

He rested his head on his crossed arms. First, he looked out the window, but it had turned rather dark outside by now, so there was nothing much to see. Instead he turned his attention to the meeting, as he might learn something important. He didn't. It was mostly numbers and terms Robin had never heard of before. He could still hear them fine, however, so Robin scratched the idea of a microphone at Slade's desk, it must be something covering the whole room. He did find out one thing, though; if someone had information that didn't correspond with Slade's or, the horror, had a different opinion, the man in question turned almost sickly. There were lots of "forgive me, but…" and "if I might...", and, in all this, Slade hadn't even looked displeased once. In fact he appeared to be reason itself, almost benevolent, but it didn't fool Robin. The men were acting like this for a reason.

Robin studied them. All seemed to be around 40-45. They had grown up in this world; they didn't know anything else… Robin shivered, although not from cold this time. Growing up in a world where Slade ruled… he wondered what horrors these poor men had seen.

He decided to play the nice pet, as long as they were there, that was. He really didn't want to upset them any more, besides, he was tired. Even though he tried to stay awake, his eyes felt heavy, and he was soon asleep.

* * *

Robin was surprised when he woke up to a sunrise. He guessed he must have been really exhausted to have slept a whole night.

He was alone, except for the cube, and rose to do some stretches, back towards the window and mindful so the gauze didn't ride up. It didn't, however, even though it wasn't supposed to bother the skin, it seemed to stay in place very well, something Robin was rather glad for.

_Small blessings… might be all I get from now on…_ he thought grimly.

* * *

He walked around his prison for a while. It was _really_ small. High ceiling though, so he didn't feel all too claustrophobic.

_Right… I got goal number one down… I can move about pretty well… what should goal number two be?_ Robin's eyes flitted to the world outside. _No… that's too big, I need something smaller first. Okay… goal number two; leave this room… if only for a few minutes, and under heavy guard, it doesn't matter…_

Pretty pleased with his goal, even though he didn't know how to achieve it yet, Robin looked around once more. Still nothing new. Big surprise. He suddenly felt the need to pee, and did so, again thinking about small blessings, just happy that some water made it to his bladder. Afterwards his stomach growled. He was so hungry he almost felt nauseous, which was weird.

Well. This cell didn't come with a fridge, as far as he knew… _unless_…

Robin approached the cube.

"Hey! You! Slade-bot. I'm hungry. Come on… err… activate! No? Wait, I know what gets you going…" Robin grinned and returned to the bed, ripping the sheet. Just as predicted, the Slade-bot unfolded, and went to exchange it. Robin tried to get in its way, but only ended up being caught for twenty seconds again.

"Food? Feeeed meeee! Not getting musical-references are you…? Err… cracker? Robin wants a cracker?" Robin joked dryly, but the bot only let him go, as the time was up.

"Oh, that was precious; I wished I had that on film…." Slade chuckled outside.

Robin whipped around, earning himself another twenty seconds, because the bot had felt threatened.

"This is just _stupid_!" he shouted in frustration. "Hey, Slade! Crappy breakfast at this hotel! I won't recommend it to my friends."

"Two flaws in that statement." Slade smirked, as he rounded his desk and sat down. "Firstly, you haven't been served breakfast yet, and so you cannot judge it… and secondly, your friends are all dead."

"That was low." Robin muttered, but didn't let the statement bite. He couldn't afford it.

* * *

Not long afterwards, he actually _got _breakfast; a small sandwich and some sort of bitter-sweet tea. The mug was plastic, so, apparently, it was safe to let him eat on his own.

"I would like to repeat my previous statement." Robin muttered as he wolfed the meager meal down.

"It is only to see how your stomach responds to more solid food. You'll get more later, if you don't throw that up. I didn't bring you back to starve you."

"They why_ did_ you?" Robin asked a direct and sincere question for once. "What's the great genius' plan, huh? It doesn't look like you need an apprentice, does it, so why-" Robin suddenly cut himself off and stared at Slade. He then glanced over his shoulder at the city, and even at the Slade-bot in the corner. "I don't fucking believe it…" he muttered.

"What's that, Robin?" the man looked somewhat intrigued.

"You've taken over the world! Everything and everyone is in your control, bends to your every will. You have it all! And you bring me back, because… because you are fucking _bored_!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Dear readers. I know some of you might ask me some questions, regarding a certain detail, so I have taken liberty of responding beforehand:

Reader: Oh, Okay… but the Titans aren't _really _dead, are they?

Me: Yes, they are. They are all dead. All of them. Or frozen. Which is the same in this story. They won't be showing up.

Reader: No, but, you know… really-_really_?

Me: Really.

Reader: Oh, but, BATMAN surely ise-

Me: ALL. DEAD.

Reader: But SUPERMAN-

Me: The guy is fucking allergic to _green rock_! YES, HE'S DEAD TOO!

Reader: the JL can't-

Me: DEAD!

Reader –whimpers slightly- Spiderman? Wolverine? Harry Potter?

Me: Not even in the same universe, but if they were: dead.

Readers: -breaks down crying- No, no, they will come rescue him in the end, won't they?

Me: -slams head into desk- Yeah, yeah… they are all fine, sitting around drinking tea, and are just waiting for the right moment to go make everything great… in fact it's all a dream. Happy?

Reader: YES!

Me: I don't think you should read this story…

* * *

A/N 2: This is not your usual dark fic. As I said in the top A/N, this is a fun story in a dark setting, but it hasen't really gotten to funny yet. This was just the introduction-chapter, after all…. I am also working with a new Robin, someone who won't take any crap. Do you like him? I'm a bit scared, I don't know what he'll do or say next, or what it might lead to.

This is not "The Peace Contract". Robin was easily broken and controlled in that, not only because of the magic, but also because he feared for his friends.

I don't think _this_ Slade is very_ interested_ in breaking him, as Robin has just, to a degree, figured out. This is a Robin vs Slade story; something like a battle of the wits… how far will they go to reach their individual goals? I don't know… we'll find out. I have an ending, though. The last line is already written.

As always, I would love some feedback, criticism and also feel free to point out mistakes, it forces me to learn…

Love

/Wynja


	2. Of Killers and Flirts

**A/N:** Woooow! Thanks for all the feedback on chapter one, it's really appreciated! Some of you are exited, a few a bit worried, but it seems you will give this a chance, which I'm really happy about!

My computer has been in the shop since Monday, but I got it back last night (Thursday)… It was the graphic-card-drive thingy…don't know the English word for it… don't know the SWEDISH word for it. There was a problem, I threw money at it, and it went away. I'm happy. I just wish I could fetch some of that money back, cause OUCH… ;)

**2060**

**Chapter 2: Of Killers and Flirts**

"Sixteen bottles of beer on the wall, sixteen bottles of beer! Take one down and pass it around, fifteen bottles of beer on the wall!"

Robin was singing.

"Fifteen bottles of beer on the wall, fifteen bottles of beer! Take one down and pass it around, fourteen bottles of beer on the wall!"

Loudly.

Proudly.

And very badly.

"Fourteen bottles of beer on the wall, fourteen bottles of be-"

"Robin, what _are_ you doing?"

The teen grinned. Slade had finally taken the bait. He was quite impressed that the man had been able to stand his singing this long, since he _had _started on ninety-nine bottles, and that was two rounds ago.

"I'm _singing_ to you!" he declared. "I figured since I am your 'little bird', and, apparently the only amusement around, I'd do my best to entertain you!"

"Have I informed you that, with a push of a button, I can sound-proof your room?" Slade asked condescendingly.

_Fuck!_

"Oh, I see from the look on your face that I haven't. I'm sorry. My mistake. I can do it in either direction, actually, so if there's something going on here I don't want you to hear… you won't."

Robin glared.

"Don't look so upset, pet… since you are so eager to sing for me, maybe I should get you a _real _bird-cage? A golden one, with a swing? Would you like that, hm?" The man seemed to find the thought hilarious.

"Yeah, _that _sounds like fun." Robin snorted. Actually, after two days in the glass-cage, a swing _did _sound fun. Pathetic. "Hard to sound-proof one of those, though."

"Yes. There is _that_." Slade nodded.

"So, you don't like my singing, then?"

"Not particularly, no, although I'm sure that wasn't the intention."

"You are _so_ smart." Robin deadpanned. "So, am I going to get any clothes soon?"

"Perhaps later this afternoon. I haven't had time to decide what I want you to wear yet."

"Come off it Slade, I'm sure you have an old apprentice uniform laying around… or at least something in orange and black with your symbol on it." Robin snorted and went up to the glass. Slade stood right in front of him, only the pane separating them.

"Hardly." the man snorted. "The world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"Awww… that _hurt_! It used to be _all _about me! Remember the good old times? _Master_?"

The look in Slade's eye made Robin realize that he might have gone a bit too far with his joke, but not because the man looked angry. He didn't. He looked… hungry.

"Aaaanyway…" Robin continued hurriedly and pushed away from the glass, withdrawing further into the small room, to get away from that look, "Is the tin man here supposed to be my nanny, or what?"

"He won't be needed around the clock for much longer, he's just there to ensure you are healthy."

"So sweet of you. Makes me want to kill you less. Not."

"You think you could do that? Kill me?" the man sounded interested.

"Besides the immortal-thing?" Robin turned towards Slade and looked him up and down. "Yes. I actually think I can. I know I'm not supposed to, me being a hero and everything, but… I think you deserve to be an exception."

"How nice of you." Slade grinned like he had just been threatened by a dust-mite… but, on the other hand, Robin figured, dust probably posed a greater threat to the man than_ he_ did at the moment. It might give you allergies.

"I thought so." the teen shrugged. "Does the heap of junk have a name? And I'm talking about the bot. I know _yours_."

"Would I name a _robot_?" Slade snorted.

"You might. But you are not very clever so you'll probably name it Rob. Rob the Robot. Hi, Rob? How ya' do- _shit_!" Robin had waved his hand in front of the thing, and it had grabbed him again. And again, Robin almost didn't see it move.

Slade laughed at him and then went to his desk, to do whatever rulers of the world did at a desk. Robin decided to ask, but later, because he wanted to take the opportunity to figure out one of these bots.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they had been holding hands so much, Robin wondered if he should ask the thing out. That, unfortunately, brought another memory up. Speedy. It had been a few nights before what would be their final fight with the Brotherhood of Evil. The guy had gone on and on about going to battle, and what they might miss out on if worst came to worst… Robin sighed.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Slade asked.

"I should have fucked Speedy." Robin answered truthfully, delighted as he heard a little sound from the desk. Was that a pencil snapping? Well, it was definitely the tip breaking off or something!

Nothing more was said and Robin continued his experiments. The bot was clearly very focused on movement. Threatening noises, and Robin had shouted some things at it, didn't seem to register, but the slightest movement did. Robin wondered _how_ focused it could be. He had found out the exact boundary for it, about the length of his lower arm and hand combined, and was standing just outside, waving his right hand from left to right. He had spotted a place on the bot's chest, which looked vulnerable; a small service hatch. He continued to wave his hand over and over again, and then he suddenly pushed it forward. It was caught. Robin swore, but he had learned one more thing: just because there was repetitive movement, didn't mean the bot discharged it as a threat.

_Okay. Good. Again._

Robin waited patiently the required twenty seconds and then started over. There was no way to move or break away from the robot when it was in 'lock-down-mode'. Robin had tried to slam into it, getting it to tip over, but it was as if it was glued to the floor, and Robin only ended up with both his hands grabbed.

The next time he kept the waving up for much longer and then, still moving his right hand, he darted forward with his left. Success! He got the hatch open and his fingers slammed down on a row of buttons he found there. The bot froze. Robin glanced around at Slade, but the man had probably decided that Robin was trying to annoy him again, because he was clearly ignoring him. Good. Robin closed the hatch and went over to the glass, next to the desk.

"Slaaaade?"

"Yes?" the man muttered, not looking up.

"Rob died."

"What?" Slade did look up now, and to Robin's delight he also looked very surprised. The man glanced over at the robot and stood up. "How-?"

"Well… you see, I told him about where he came from, and when he heard that _you_ were his creator… well… he simply didn't want to live anymore, Slade…" Robin grinned.

"Cute, Robin. I must say that I'm impressed, though." the man admitted.

Robin all but beamed.

Slade then walked up to the glass, touched a spot, and the door opened. Robin threw himself at it, aiming at sliding between the man's legs, but was caught before he even got a hand outside.

"_That_, on the other hand, disappointed me. _So_ predictable, Robin." the man grinned, lifting him by his neck. Robin gasped from the pain and the rush of reality. Slade was actually _touching_ him. He was _real_. _This_ was real.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Robin yelled and tried to kick out at the man. Instead he ended up with his back against the man's chest, and an arm around his neck.

"There, there, little bird… you must get used to your owner _handling _you…" Slade purred in his ear and then marched him over to the robot. Slade opened the hatch, pressed a few of the buttons, and there was a low buzzing sound as the bot re-booted. Robin had managed to damage the hatch a bit, because it didn't close quite right, but, with an extra push, it held. Slade then stepped back, another hand now on Robin's naked chest, sliding slowly downwards. Robin started to panic.

"Let-let me _go_!" Robin yelled again "_Now_! Let me _go_!" His hands clutched at Slade's, but with little or no effect.

"Not so cheeky now, are we?" Slade chuckled.

Robin stilled. Slade wasn't groping him; the man's hand hadn't even reached his belly-button, and it didn't seem to go any lower. Neither had his nipples been touched. Slade was just trying to _scare_ him.

_Well. Screw him!_

"I'm disappointed, Slade… using me as a shield in case your damn robot flips out on us? What kind of a host are you?" Robin snorted, knowing that Slade wouldn't buy his little excuse, but it was better than admitting what he really had been afraid of.

The man chuckled and pushed him forward, into the bot in question, who, naturally, grabbed him.

"We really have to stop meeting like this…" Robin muttered.

While the teen was secure, Slade had plenty of time to leave the room.

"I have a conference soon. Say goodbye to 'Rob' until then, because you are clearly not ready to have toys yet."

"Oh, _dang_. He was so much fun, too…" Robin snorted.

Just to entertain himself, Robin spent the following ten minutes checking how much, or rather how little, he could rip the sheet until 'Rob' felt the need to replace it. The simple fact that the bot knew it was ripped was fascinating, and Robin felt a burning desire to ask Slade about it, but, again, pride won over curiosity.

The fifteenth time, Robin thought Rob gave him a bit of a baleful look, but, since the machine didn't even have proper eyes, it was hard to tell. Robin just grinned and did it again. It was amazing to see what happened to the old sheet; Rob rolled it up and then crushed it into an impossible small ball, which then, Robin was fairly sure he saw right, burned in his palm, the dusty ashes vacuumed up by a finger. Everything happened so fast, but Robin had watched it quite a few times now.

"Wow… talk about magic hands…" he grinned.

"What was that?" Slade asked from his desk.

"I'm not talking to _you_, I'm talking to _Rob_!" Robin jeered childishly. He hoped it would irritate the man. The only way to find _his_ buttons, after all, was to _look _for them. Robin had a feeling that looking would be half the fun.

* * *

The playtime with Rob was cut short when there was a round of slightly erratic knocks on the door and the same four men from yesterday walked in. Robin, more alert this time, decided to pay close attention, especially since there was a rather big difference this time. One of them was smiling. Broadly.

"Hello, Sir, wonderful day, isn't it?" he practically chirped.

"Boy, did _he_ just get laid or _what_? Robin chuckled.

The other inhabitants of the room didn't look quite so amused, however, especially not the man's co-workers, who were even paler than yesterday.

Slade gestured to the conference table where the meeting began. The man was just as reasonable as yesterday, although Robin thought there was the slightest trace of irritation on his face. It was fascinating to watch three men cover and tremble in front of the man and the fourth one merrily chatting away. So fascinating, in fact, that Robin barely noticed what was being said. Again it was mainly pointless numbers and pointing to charts Robin couldn't see.

"Very well, I think that's all for today." Slade said and stood up. The others immediately followed suit. As they were about to bow their way out, more or less, Slade spoke again.

"By the way… Mr. Johnson?"

Three quarters of the group looked like they had just had small heart attacks and wet themselves at the same time. The fourth just grinned.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I _have_ made my drug-policies during work-hours clear, have I not?" Slade asked in a silky voice which made a shiver run down Robin's spine.

"What? Yes, yes, yes, no worries there! It's just a little bit, you know… keeping the edge off, nothing major… just a bit of Happy." the man laughed, like Slade had been telling a joke.

"I would shut up and run if I were you." Robin muttered, and it seemed the man's co-workers agreed with him.

"Such a funny pet you have, Sir! And pretty too, he looks good enough to eat. He's making me quite hard to be truthful, I wouldn't mind borrowing him for a bit!" the man walked up to the glass and peered inside, his eyes showing a lot of interest. Robin felt rather dirty as they slithered over him.

"Sorry. No can do. I'm Slade's pet." Robin smirked and crossed his arms. "And I _am_ sorry, because…" Robin now walked all the way up to the glass and let his fingers trail its surface. "you are soooo much more handsome…" he purred.

The man giggled until Slade decided to step in again.

"I am afraid, Mr. Johnson, that you have violated one of my rules. I will have to send you to a work-camp. Mining, I think. Or would you prefer oil-drilling?"

Again the man laughed at a joke on one else had heard, and turned towards his boss.

"Ah, Sir… now, what is it they say… Yes; I would rather die, right?" the man grinned.

"That can be arranged." Slade nodded, and his hand shot out.

"No!" Robin yelled as it closed around the man's throat, but there was nothing he could do but bang on the glass, which, let's face it, had no impact whatsoever on what was happening on the other side.

Slade didn't strangle the man; he crushed his windpipe. The guy was then thrown at his companions feet, still alive, but fighting for air. With emergency care, he would survive, but no one was going to give it to him.

"I do try to grant specific wishes." Slade smirked at the convulsing man on the floor. "Get him out of here, and have him replaced by tomorrow. All your privileges are suspended for three months. You should have killed him yourselves before entering."

There was a desperate chorus of "Yes, Sir!" and "Thank you, Sir", and then Robin and Slade were alone again.

"You killed him!" Robin didn't know if he was more shocked or disgusted… or scared, but he repressed the last feeling. He couldn't afford to feel it, it would hamper his own actions.

"Yes. He broke my rules. Learn from that." Slade said, and went to wash his hands in the kitchenette's sink.

"I don't even know what your rules _are_." Robin muttered.

"Here's one: don't flirt with the staff." Slade smirked over his shoulder. Robin was sure he was joking. Pretty sure.

"What can I say, I have a thing for pudgy middle-age men…" Robin shrugged. He was still reeling after Slade's little demonstration, but a vary cold and logic part of him told him both to not show it and not to feel pity. The man had been an idiot, and being an idiot around Slade was like a suicide waiting to happen.

"Oh? Really?" The man walked up to him, sipping on a glass of water. "And your turn-offs?"  
"Tall, muscular men with eye-patches. Hate them." Robin made a show of shuddering.

Slade chuckled.

"Yes, well… if you insist, I might be able to arrange a romantic evening with one of the others?"

Robin was, again, pretty sure the man was joking. He debated whether or not this might be a good opportunity to reach his second goal, but, no. The risks were too high.

"Ah, no… it was just him. We really connected. He had something special…" Robin sighed wistfully.

"A complete lack of brain?" Slade asked.

Robin couldn't help it; the chuckle was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He carefully schooled his features into a disapproving frown after that, but it was really too late.

"You don't seem as upset as I would have expected you to be…" Slade hummed.

"I've had people die in front of me before." Robin muttered darkly, and, because he wanted to change the subject, he added, "So he was really high? What did he call it? 'Happy'?"

"Yes. I've wiped out the usual drugs; too dangerous, too much brain-damage. Instead I created mood drugs, wonderful things. Works as torture-instruments _and_ rewards." Slade explained, sipping on his water and turning towards his desk, sifting through some papers.

"Mood… so… 'happy' actually makes you _feel _happy?" Robin gaped. "Hell," he added, pointing at his arm, "hook me up!"

"That might be… _interesting_, but no. At least not yet."

"You can create_ any_ type of mood?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Fear, anger, lust, happiness, love, sorrow…" Slade said. "It's pretty easy once you know exactly which areas of the brain to stimulate, and we had the human brain completely mapped out in three years. Amazing what people can do when you hold a gun to their head."

"I have two questions…" Robin said thoughtfully. "Firstly… may I please test that gun-theory on _you_, and secondly… can you create 'slightly ambivalent'?"

"Nice one, my pet." Slade grinned. "The answer to your first question is no, of course. I would only get a headache and be annoyed with you, and, believe me, you _don't_ want that. The answer to the second question is actually _yes_, in a sense. There is a drug that makes it impossible for you to make any conscious choices. Should you go to sleep or stay up? Have peanut butter or ham on your sandwich? Read the news- or sports-section first? It is quite extraordinary, and will drive a person insane in a matter of days."

Robin was impressed. He really was. It wasn't the _good_ kind of impressed, rather the _scary_ kind, but still.

"Am _I_ on any drugs?" Robin was a bit afraid of the answer. He didn't think he was, but on the other hand, would he even notice? Probably not.

"No. There were, naturally, sedatives and painkillers in your system when you woke up, but they should be gone by now. Speaking of that, are you hungry? You haven't thrown up?"

"I feel fine, I mean… considering." Robin caught himself. "And I'm hungry, yeah."

"Good, I'll get you something. You'll eat often, but small helpings for a while, I think."

Robin just nodded and looked away. He didn't really like it when Slade acted caring and nice. Robin _knew_ it was an act. Some weird attempt to make him trust the man, probably. Well. It wouldn't work. Slade was the monster who had destroyed half the world, not to mention just killed a man in front of him, and that didn't exactly make him best-friend material… or any material at _all_, for that matter.

Suddenly the door to his prison opened and Slade stood there, handing him an apple. Robin took it, carefully, since he wasn't sure if Slade would try to grab him or something. The man didn't, however.

"It's to keep you over. I have to see to a few things, but I'll be back with food in half an hour." the man explained.

"Can't wait to see you again… if only for the food." Robin told him.

"Such a good pet…" Slade smirked at him and left.

* * *

Robin wolfed down the apple, putting the core on the edge of the sink since he didn't know what else to do with it. Then he looked around. What to do? His eyes landed on the bed and he grinned.

It was rather interesting, he discovered, especially since it had wheels. Soon Robin had figured out all the functions, like that he could raise and lower the head-end, so he could half sit up in it. He also could adjust the height, but unfortunately only make it as low as just below his hip. He had hoped for lower, because it was very narrow and he was afraid to fall off in his sleep. After that, he flipped down the wheels, clicking them into place, and, with all his strength, ran the whole table into the glass wall.

Not even a scratch. Well. He hadn't expected it to actually _break_, but if first you don't succeed… He decided to try the smaller glass-wall at the end of the room, because that way he could get up more speed. There was barely any room when he turned the bed the other way, just enough to take two steps, but now he could take five or six, pushing the bed in front of him. He tried again, with no result; the bed only bounced back and hit him rather hard in the stomach. Next he tried the windows. Sure, he was over one hundred floors up, if Robin remembered his facts about the building correctly, and Slade hadn't added a few levels in the renovation, but if he had to climb, he had to climb…

Unfortunately, the windows seemed to be of the same material. Robin ended up 'bouncing' the bed back and forwards between the window and the glass wall, about where the sliding door was, until Slade came back.

"You are familiar with the term 'unbreakable', aren't you?" the man commented dryly, when he saw what his prisoner was doing.

"Yes. Are you familiar with the term 'I don't give a shit'?" Robin asked sweetly, and continued a few more time just to spite the man. Then he jumped up on the bed instead and gave Slade a somewhat curious look

"So, you did what you had to do, then? It all went well?"

"Yes. Why so curious?" Slade chuckled, as he put down a covered tray on his desk.

"As you said. I'm jealous." Robin shrugged. He got the look he hoped for, and continued. "You know… as I said I'd figured that _I_ was supposed to be the centre of attention… I _sang _for you and everything… never sung to _anyone_ before…" Robin overacted being hurt and looked down on his feet.

"A good thing, that." Slade smirked.

"Might have to sing to you again if you are mean like that…" Robin pouted.

"Oh dear me, I'll better be nice then." Slade chuckled and, having finished taking the covers off, he opened the door and handed Robin the tray.

"Yup." Robin agreed. He had to admit the conversation was strange, almost easy-going, but if you wanted to catch flies… "So… these guys you work with? Why not let them take the drugs? They must be going through hell…"

"The people who work with me personally know that if they make me happy, they have all the safety in the world, and that, my dear boy, is something no one_ else_ has."

Slade glanced at him as he said that and Robin shivered slightly. It was clear that it was a warning. Slade had hinted at retaliation before, but only in front of others, so Robin had pretty much written it off as putting on an act. Now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

He decided to focus on his meal; potatoes, meat, vegetables and milk this time.

"You still eat cows, right? I'm not being served cat or babies here?" he asked.

"It's food, Robin. Be grateful and eat it." Slade, who had returned to his computer, answered, staring intently at the screen, obviously too busy to be bothered with him at the moment.

Paper plate and a plastic cup. The knife and fork were plastic too, but Robin thought he could use them, the knife might make a good screwdriver. After he finished eating, he hid it, but, unfortunately, Rob had been assigned to pick up his dishes and the machine noticed.

"Behave." Slade muttered from outside, obliviously warned about Robin's little try somehow.

Breaking the knife in half and only taking part of it, didn't work either.

Robin actually heard Slade sigh from outside.

"I know you have to discover these things for yourself, Robin, but it's almost sad to watch. Don't you think I have made sure that you are kept under the most sophisticated surveillance there is?"

"Heartwarming. You _really_ must like me, if you go to that much trouble…" Robin snorted.

"Of course." The man's voice sounded so sincere that Robin had to look away from where he was angrily staring at Rob's grip around his wrist and look at the man. "Does that surprise you that much?" Slade smirked.

"You don't like me, Slade, I'm a hero! Besides, you don't like anyone but yourself." Robin bit back. Rob had let him go now, and was leaving with the empty plate and, sadly, everything else.

Robin went to the sink and washed his hands and face, as he didn't have anything better to do, and drank some water. He heard Slade chuckle for some reason and straightened up, glancing back. The man was watching him with a raised eyebrow, and Robin suddenly realized that he had been bending over to drink for the faucet, therefore probably giving the man a pretty nice view of his ass.

_Great._

Robin looked away again, pretending he hadn't noticed. Instead he wiped his hands dry on the some toilet paper, since there were no towels.

"Would I have _offered_ you a place at my side as an apprentice if I had _despised_ you?" Slade continued the conversation, despite Robin's attempts to end it. "Would I have brought you back to life if I did? You amuse me, Robin, you are fascinating. And you are very easy on the eyes. _Especially_ without the mask. Who knows… maybe you can be convinced to forgo your typical taste in men, one day…?"

There it was. Not the threat of immediate rape he had expected, but definitely a step in the wrong direction.

"Sorry, love, I'm an exclusive top." Robin shot back immediately, like Slade's words hadn't just chilled his very soul.

Slade burst out laughing, a sound Robin had never heard before.

"So many virgins make that mistake, _love_." Slade told him. "You'll bottom. Don't worry. You'll have no complaints."

Robin bit his tongue to stop himself from replying. It was so easy to yell something like 'that will never happen!' but what if that would just goad Slade on? The man would probably see it as a challenge, and, in his current situation, Robin knew it was a challenge he could never win. He didn't even bother with the virgin-comment. He could lie and tell Slade he wasn't one, but what would be the point, really? The man was a living lie-detector sometimes.

* * *

Not knowing quite what to do or say, Robin was saved by a quick knock followed by the door opening, and someone, dressed in a Slade-insignia uniform, hurried in with a parcel.

"Isn't he supposed to wait outside?" Robin jumped at the chance to divert Slade's attention from himself.

"House-staff are allowed free entry, unless the electronic sign outside my door informs them differently." Slade told him, and took the parcel. The young man disappeared just as quickly again, He hadn't seemed particularly nervous, but he did his job so quietly and efficiently so as if to ensure he that was noticed as little as possible, with told Robin quite a lot. "Ah, looks like your clothes are here."

Robin perked up, but it didn't last.

"I thought," Slade continued, "that as you seemed to like to flirt with my employees, you should wear something fitting…" he stepped into Robin's cell, and the boy didn't bother to try to escape this time, he simply accepted the parcel Slade offered him.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's thick and has layers…" Robin murmured as he opened the brown wrapping paper, not without a sense of dread. As he feared, the clothes were very skimpy. There was a tank-top in there and a pair of cut-off jeans, the top a deep red and the jeans very dark blue, bordering on black.

"No underwear? No shoes?" Robin asked.

"In those shorts? No. And I keep this room warm enough. You don't need shoes or socks." Slade smirked. "Try them on."

"Maybe later." Robin moved to throw the clothes on his so-called bed, but his breath caught in his throat as Slade's hand shot out to grab his wrist. The man was almost as fast as the bot.

"Try them on. Now."

"Okay, okay, mister cranky-pants…" Robin muttered, trying to hide how startled he had gotten. He walked over to the toilet-partition, since Slade didn't seem to want to leave. He barely fit behind there, but it was some shelter at least. Even so, he pulled up the pants before removing the gauze, just in case. He could have done that right in front of the man, but it was a matter of dignity. He walked out and pulled on the top as well. It all fit. A little _too_ well. Robin still didn't have a mirror, but judging from Slade's appreciative look, it might be worse that the 'mini skirt'.

He noticed how the man's eye paused on the left side of his chest and he saw a little smirk. Wondering what had made the man smile, Robin glanced down.

There was a small 'R' embroidered there, in black and yellow.

Robin pretended not to have noticed, as he walked up to Slade.

"Here." he said, handing the man the black gauze. As the man's hand grabbed it, Robin moved. He could move fast too. His fist crashed into the Slade's jaw, and Robin heard a satisfying crunch.

The world went very still. They stood facing each other, nobody moved, nobody spoke. Robin's eyes were burning, his vision blurry. He had straightened up, ready for the punch he knew would come. It didn't. Robin couldn't meet Slade's eye anymore, his own eyes were so close to brimming over.

"You_ sick_ son of a bitch!" he snarled and tried to turn around.

_Then_ Slade moved.

Robin gasped as his throat was caught and he was forced to look up into the man's cold face again. For a moment Robin expected the same fate as the happily drugged man, but Slade didn't squeeze _quite _hard enough.

"So you didn't like my little… reminder?"

"Go to hell! Just beat me up and get it over with!" Robin forced out, hardly being able to breathe.

"No-no-no, _that_'s not what I'm after…" Slade smirked and Robin felt the man's thumb stroke his cheek. "_This _is." When the man held up his thumb in front of Robin's face, the teen saw wetness there. He was crying.

Robin made a strangled growl, but felt more teardrops spill over.

"Why?" he asked, trying very hard to will the tears away.

"Oh, I just thought you seemed far too much in control… very confident, almost arrogant… I just wanted to make sure you remembered your late friends."

"_Remember_ them? To me it was only _days_ ago I saw them last!" Robin hissed. "How could I have forgotten? I'm still human, Slade! _You_ seem to have forgotten what _that_ is like!"

"I probably have." The man smiled, like it was an achievement. "But don't worry… I'll never let _you_ forget."

Slade pushed him away, sending him flying into the window, and by the time Robin had picked himself up, the man had already left his cell.

"Good night Robin. My private rooms are close by. Call for me if you need me, if you use my name, I will be alerted." the man said, in a gracious tone like the previous few minutes hadn't happened at all. It almost made Robin doubt it as well.

"I don't need you!" Robin hissed.

"You are wrong." Slade just said calmly, looking back over his shoulder. "Very wrong. And for your sake, you better learn that quickly."

* * *

After the man left, Robin went to sit in a corner, drawing his knees up and staring down onto the street. He wiped his cheeks, and then sighed, rising to pull some paper from the bed to blow his nose. With no Rob in the room on sheet-alert, he could do this freely. He washed his face again and then, glancing at the wide roll of paper attached to the bed, unwound several lengths of it. He went back to the corner and swept it around himself, before he sat down once more. The paper became a scratchy but much needed security blanket; a screen from the world around him.

He bit his lip. He knew he needed to do this, but he dreaded it. It would hurt. But Slade had just proved a point; he needed to grieve. He needed to react emotionally, or this would soon break him. He couldn't afford that. He had goals. Robin took a couple of deep breaths, and started to let his shields down. Bruce had taught him, indirectly, how to put them up, how to keep going. You couldn't just break down and cry in the middle of a mission, because you saw a dead kitten. And you couldn't break down if a member of your team got hurt, or even killed, either. You needed to keep going, or you would end up the same way. And you would never reach your goals.

Shield after shield went down, layer after layer, and more and more faces were allowed to come forward, more and more names and memories. And soon, curled up in a corner of his glass prison, a desolate world without hope spreading out before him, Robin cried.

* * *

**A/N**_**:**_ The angstyness is, of course, necessary, but I hope there is a balance, so it won't get you too down… ;) Fridays are a good day for me to update, so I will… I'll continue to write in the mean time, and If I happen to finish the story, I'll update more often… NOT like that's likely to happen anytime soon, though, but I _am_ writing ahead… You are still welcome to guess/wish what will happen in this story, as not EVERYTHING is planned out, there are still room for additions and changes…

Love  
/Wynja


	3. Of Brothel Owners and Whores

**A/N: **Fridaaaaay! This update is later than I thought, because when I got home from work I discovered that I still had the door-opener we use to let guests in on me… so I had to turn around and walk all the way back… thankfully I live close to work, but it felt like MILES! Here it is, anyway…

**2060**

**Chapter 3: Of Brothel Owners and Whores**

He was left alone, mourning. He still did it silently, instinctively not wanting to give anyone, who might be watching, any satisfaction from his pain. As dawn started to color the sky, Robin swallowed a last, quiet sob. He would bear this grief the rest of his life, but, for now, it was time to try to put it aside. He still had his goals, and, looking out over the vast city, he knew_ it_ needed goals too. It needed _him_.

_One person CAN make a difference._ Batman had told him that, and so had Superman. It doesn't matter how hopeless things looked, not as long as there was _someone_ out there, trying to make things better. Robin firmly believed that. He needed to.

During the night he had tried to deal with his heavy sense of guilt. He had failed them. He had, in a way, helped to create this world. But he couldn't let the guilt bring him down; instead it should push him on. He had a lot to atone for, and he would do it. He would pay for his sins with his own blood, through pain and tears, if needed be, but he would help this world. He would make it better. No matter what.

Before he could do that, however, he still had to escape Slade. To do _that_, he needed to understand the man, this building and this age. There was so much to learn, and he didn't even have the answer to the most obvious and important of questions: what were Slade's intentions with him?

Robin lifted his head a little and stared blindly out over the horizon. He frowned slightly as he pondered the possibilities.

He thought he had been close when he had accused the man for bringing him back because he was bored… Slade had referred to him as a pet, and why did one keep a pet for, if not company?

_Is Slade feeling lonely?_ Robin smirked coldly to himself. _Well, he'll get no sympathy-points from me… _

Yes, there was another thing… judging by Slade's looks and comments, the man found him attractive, and here he was, still a virgin. Clearly fucking him wasn't the man's main goal, or he would already have done that… Robin frown got a bit deeper. He didn't really want to have sex with the man, but if Slade thought it would break him, emotionally that was, he would be wrong. Robin couldn't imagine it being pleasant, mostly because he figured that Slade probably was a egocentric lover, and had no interest in making things enjoyable for him… but he could take a little pain. And the humiliation? Robin snorted to himself. Slade had probably already seen his body hundreds of times, when he was 'defrosting'. He would have to learn to swallow his pride to reach his goals, Robin knew that, so he could mentally prepare for it. Therefore, he could handle it.

Suddenly Rob came in with breakfast, and Robin ate it all. Slade came in soon after and started working. Robin stayed in the corner, thinking, for most of the morning.

* * *

"You are very quiet today." Slade noted around lunch, as the man rose to get himself some water.

Robin had pondered that aspect as well. Him acting out and talking back seemed to amuse the man, but how much fun was a pet who hid quietly in the corner day in and day out? What would Slade do if he acted like that? On the other hand, Robin had the goals, and he still hadn't been allowed to leave his cage for even a second. He doubted boring pets got let out. Boring pets might even get put down.

Besides, he hated hiding away, it looked weak, it looked like he was scared, or worse; pouting, and Robin didn't want Slade to get that impression. He would rather be cheeky, actually, even if it _did_ entertain his 'owner'.

This morning, though, he had just needed to think, besides…

"I'm just tired." he answered the man quietly and truthfully.

"Been awake the whole night?" Slade asked.

Robin nodded and stood up, stretching and yawned, shaking the paper-sheet off his shoulders. He bent backwards until his palms touched the ground and then stretched his legs in the air, standing on his hands with perfect balance. It was just something he liked to do, just because he could, something his father had taught him a long time ago, and he had never forgotten.

"Watching you really brings it all back…" Slade said.

"What?" Robin asked, flipping over to his feet again.

"I find myself back in time, reacting the way I used to when I see you. It is like nothing has changed."

Robin gave the man a weird look. Slade seemed very philosophical today.

"Well, you_ haven't _changed, Slade." Robin shrugged.

"No?" the man asked, and arched an eyebrow.

"No, you were a bully then and you're a bully now. You just have a slightly bigger playground."

"Well put." Slade smirked. "Not very clever of you, but I guess you haven't changed either."

"Ouch. I'm hurt." Robin muttered. "Well, take a trip down memory lane all you want, Slade, but I'm not going with you."

"No, you did enough of that last night, didn't you?" the man asked with a cruel smirk.

"Drop dead, coward." Robin replied, in a somewhat childish fashion.

"Coward?"

"Yeah, I didn't see you for what… two months before the Brotherhood–trouble started? You just sat back and let them do all the dirty-work... Isn't that cowardly?"

"No, that's_ intelligent_." Slade chuckled. "Although I'm touched that you remember when we last met."

"I want a second opinion regarding that intelligence-thing."

"Sorry. Only mine counts here."

"It's a crappy world after all…" Robin hummed.

"Please no more singing?" Slade pleaded mockingly.

"Oh, okay… in that case, can I have a blanket?" Robin asked, walking up to the glass, looking Slade calmly in the eye, showing him that he might have been down last night, but he was back again, and _definitely_ not broken.

"No."

"A pillow?"

"No."

"A glass-cutter? A small explosive device? A semi-automatic weapon?"

"Now you are being ridiculous." Slade smirked.

"See! That makes my other requests _reasonable_!" Robin smirked back. "Logic."

"Very good, pet. The answer is still no."

Robin gave an irritated snort and ran his hands through his hair.

"Aw, is my pet upset with his Master? Well, I guess I have to give him a little something…" Slade smirked. He picked up a small plastic jar from a shelf in the kitchenette, grabbed a paper cup, and walked over to his desk. Slade opened the jar and shook some of the contents into the cup.

"Those are pills, I'm not taking those!" Robin objected, feeling his heart beat a little bit faster. Were those the drugs Slade had been bragging about?

"It's not drugs; it's a personal hygiene product." Slade told him, as it wasn't hard to imagine what Robin had associated the pills with. "And yes, you will take them. They are part of your daily routine starting now. After every meal, you'll take a bit of water in your mouth and then one of these. Just one, and don't swallow. If you do, you will be throwing up for days."

Robin put it together.

"It will clean my teeth?"

"Yes, and very efficiently too. It will even take care of small cavities, not that you have any."

"How did you- ? Never mind." Robin muttered the last part. Slade probably knew a lot more about his body than he himself did.

Before Slade could hand him the pills, Rob walked in with lunch, two plates, and Robin noticed that there seemed to be the same kind of food on both. Slade took Robin's plate, dismissed the bot and took it in to the boy himself.

Robin saw that the man expected him to rush him again, especially since he was carrying a plate, so the teen didn't, he only moved aside so Slade could place the plate on the hospital bed. If he confused Slade enough with good behavior, the man might be lulled into a false sense of security and slip up later. If he thought he had any chance of escaping right now, though, he would have tried, but getting out of Slade's own building would take more planning than just running blindly, he understood that now, and the more attempts he had to make, the closer he would be watched… Robin didn't want to lower his chances; God knew they were slim enough as it was.

"My, my, you really _are_ a good little pet today…" Slade smirked at him. "I wonder what you are planning, hmmm?"

Robin looked down at his feet, acting abashed. He quickly came up with something that would make Slade think he had been right.

"Well, I… actually I have … a favor to ask…" he started, blushing a little. It _was_ a real favor, and it _was_ embarrassing, so Robin didn't have to act this part, which was the safest way to go, he figured.

"I thought so… well, what is it?"

"I was wondering... err… I need to use… use the bathroom, and I… if you have somewhere you need to go after lunch…?"

"You have privacy." Slade told him, "The partition is quite enough. Although… Yes, since you were so well behaved I will reward you. Eat up, use the Denta-Tab, and I'll show you a little trick…"

"Thanks." Robin forced out the word, knowing it was necessary. He started eating quickly as soon as Slade left. The man sat down at his desk and began to eat himself, although less hurriedly. Robin glanced over at him and actually felt rather relieved that they seemed to be eating the same thing. Not that he thought Slade would sink as low as forcing him to eat something disgusting- Robin stopped chewing for a moment. That was actually true. He _didn't_ think the man would sink so low.

"What is it? Don't like the food? You are not getting anything else." Slade told him.

"Huh? No, it's great… I just… had a revelation."

"About what?" The man snorted as if he thought it was rather unlikely.

"About you."

"Oh? And this revelation was…?"

"Not sure I want to tell you."

"That's strange, because I'm rather sure you do." Slade smirked.

"Well…. what's in it for _me_?" Robin smirked back.

"I've already agreed to give you some privacy after lunch, haven't I?" Slade sounded that that was more than enough.

"No-no-no, that was a _previous _deal, this is a _new_ one!" Robin tutted and waved a finger at Slade. "This time I want…." he thought about it. He could ask to be allowed out, thus reaching his second goal, but Slade would expect that, and it would be strategically better to ask for something that didn't scream 'I want to escape' quite so clearly. He made up his mind. "I want a comfier bed! A mattress is fine, but not a thin one!"

"A bed?"

"Yes. Ever tried to sleep on one of those?" Robin pointed to the medical bed with his thumb. "It's a nightmare."

"Hmmmm…." Slade seemed to study him intently, the look in the man's eye made Robin want to confess to everything from once cheating on a test at school to having a few wet dreams about Slade himself. He won the fight with himself though, and kept his mouth shut and face blank. "Very well." the man said after thinking things over. "I like to be generous to those who please me. Now… what was the revelation?"

Robin considered telling the man some nonsense like 'Spiderman could beat Wolverine', but, then again, that would be harmful to any future bargains, so he decided to be truthful.

"I just realized that you might not be a total creep. And I don't mean that in an endearing way, just that you might not be 'likes to step on puppies and throw newborns to rabid-dogs for entertainment' kind of creep."

"Ah, I see." Slade watched him intently. "I'm glad you realize that… although stepping on puppies_ does_ sound like an awful lot of fun…"

Robin ignored the last part, and merely snorted. Slade returned to his food, and, having finished, Robin went to the sink to get some water. He did as Slade had told him, and soon his mouth was practically buzzing. It was like eating a lot of really powerful Pop Rocks at once. He held it all in his mouth until the fizzing stopped and then rinsed. Running his tongue over his teeth, they really felt wonderfully clean.

"Wow."

"Yes, once you get over the weird sensation, it really is a rather nice invention." Slade chuckled. "Now, then…" the man touched a few buttons on his desk. "Watch this."

Suddenly all the glass around Robin went opaque. Robin looked around, and then, just as suddenly, only the bottom half seemed solid and the rest was clear. Then it shifted from wall to wall.

"How?" Robin asked, watching the display.

"Liquid crystals, reacting to a faint electronic current." Slade explained. "I'll give you ten minutes of complete privacy, I'll make the room soundproof as well, but, if you use this time to misbehave, in _any _way, then… well…" the man nodded to Robin's toilet and the teen turned. To Robin's horror, the partition was also see-through now.

"I won't!" he quickly promised, and then added, a bit more sincere this time; "Thank you, Slade."

"A pleasure, my pet." the man smirked. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

It didn't take long for Robin to finish at all, and, once again, he was very relieved that everything seemed to work as it should. Afterwards he got almost claustrophobic, however, as Slade had 'frosted' all the glass around him. He was also very nervous about doing something the man might consider 'bad' so he ended up sitting on his bed and waiting for the last couple of minutes.

* * *

As the glass became clear, Robin could see Slade's eye darting around the room.

"Yes." Robin said dryly, jumping off the bed. "You got me. I used some toilet paper and those 'Denta-Tabs' you gave me, and I built a small tank. You can't see it, because I had a minute or so left, so I used the paper-sheet and made a cloaking device."

Rob came in and got his dishes. The bot even picked up the now brown apple-core on the edge of the sink. As Robin hadn't tried to cheat this time, it all went smoothly.

"Cloaking-devices are real now, to an extent." Slade smirked at him.

"Really?" Robin couldn't hide his curiosity.

"Yes. Be a really good boy and I'll tell you all about it…" Slade chuckled and went back to work.

Robin snorted and went back to work as well. Checking out the door.

It didn't matter that Slade was in the room. After all, the man must know that he would do this sooner or later, so there really was no point being stealthy about it.

Robin had only watched it being opened before, and, after a moment, he found a small square, about the size of a quarter of his palm, which had a thin, white outline, nearly invisible. He pressed it, but, naturally, nothing happened. He found the edges as well, by feel, but he couldn't even get his nails in between the wall and the door. He decided to bother Slade.

"So… how do you open this thing?" he asked.

"_You_ don't."

"That's why I asked how _you_ do it…" Robin rolled his eyes like he thought that Slade was particularly daft.

"If you want to know, you have to ask nicely." Slade chuckled, obviously thinking that that would bring the discussion to an end. But Robin _needed_ to know this.

"Please mister despot, Sir, tell me how you, in all your glorious brilliance, have designed this door?" Robin asked in such an overly sweet voice that Slade thought he might need some Denta-Tabs himself. For his ears.

"We really need to work on your way of addressing me." Slade snorted in amusement.

"What? Not a single swear-word in that!" Robin looked affronted. "Come on! Tell me! You know you want to!"

"Thumb-print."

Robin's face fell.

"What? But that's… that's so… that's so _simple_! Wait! The bot doesn't have a thumb!"

"Not, but it has an electrical signature, which unlocks the door."

"Oh. Still too simple. I'm disappointed. I thought it would be something cool."

"I'm sorry." Slade had gone back to reading, and didn't sound the part.

"You _should_ be."

* * *

Half an hour later, Slade had another meeting. Robin was getting more and more intrigued about what exactly it was Slade did all day. He didn't like the look of this newcomer though. Or his companions.

"Who's the slimy bastard?" he asked. "And the hookers?"

"That is enough, Robin, be quiet." Slade growled. "Erik, maybe you could advice me what to do with him?"

"Of course, Sir, send him down to one of my brothels and I have him sorted out in a few days." the man said. He was around thirty-five, tall, close-cropped brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He would be handsome if he hadn't looked so cruel. This was clearly a man who enjoyed hurting others. "We have separate obedience training, you know. I suspect you want to deal with his sexual education by yourself?" He caressed the heads of two teenage boys, around Robin's age, and Robin was disgusted by the way they pushed back into the touch like dogs or cats. They looked like they could have been twins, in fact they probably were, both blond with longish, slightly curly hair, and brown eyes. They were dressed in some kind of loin-clothes which accented more than it hid, and Robin had to admit that they were gorgeous.

"Hmmm… yes… obedience, you say?" Slade looked like he was considering it.

"Yes. Give me a week, and he'll kneel when you enter the room, he'll never speak unless spoken to, he'll never look you in the eye without permission, and he'll gladly crawl over glass to please you." the man said, proudly, not a doubt in his voice, telling Robin he spoke from experience.

"And how would you do that? Drugs?"

"No… that's what the cheaper places use. That's cheating. Any obedience goes away when the drug wears off. We only use pain. It will stick. Believe me."

"Oh, I do… I've seen your results before. I'll consider it."

"Then do it, Slade!" Robin snarled, having heard enough. "Let me out of here, and I'll teach that _psycho_ a bit about pain!" he continued, glaring at the stranger. "And you too!" he added to Slade. The reason for being sent away wasn't a good one, but being out from Slade's immediate control might prove fruitful, he might be able to escape.

The stranger laughed heartily.

"He's quite a little spit-fire isn't he, Sir? I can see why you chose him."

"Well, yes. I've been too lax with him, though. I'm going to teach him a lesson after this."

"If I may, I would like to watch?" the man said, his eyes gleaming.

"No." Slade said, to Robin's surprise. "Now. To business…"

"As you wish. Boys? Do entertain us while we work, won't you?"

* * *

Again, the talks were mostly numbers, but this time, knowing what the man did for a living, Robin understood more. This was about the number of prostitutes, new ones, dead ones, wanted ones. It made Robin sick. He also had a knot the size of a football in his stomach, dreading what was in store for him after the meeting was over. The only thing that he enjoyed was the fact that, even though he hid it quite well, the brothel owner was terrified of Slade. Robin couldn't help but smirk at that, despite his own situation.

It was hard to focus, though, because of the 'show'. The two boys started by caressing and kissing each other while the men spoke, and soon they were both naked, moaning and grinding their bodies together. They then broke apart and one of them walked up to his 'master' and kneeled in front of him, while the other chose Slade. Robin's eyes widened. They wouldn't? But it seemed they would, or at least have planned to. Slade, however, pushed the boy away with his foot.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I prefer to focus on business?" Slade told the other man sternly, and he too, shooed his boy away, although with obvious regret.

"I beg your pardon, they are just eager. Go back to enjoying yourselves, pets…" he said, and, boy, did they ever. Robin had long since withdrawn to the windows, embarrassed beyond belief, and when heard the slurping noises he promptly turned away and fought an urge to put his fingers in his ears. He couldn't do that, however, because, again, that would make him seem weak. With a punishment coming up, that was the last thing he wanted.

_Oh, God, now there's moans too…_ Robin groaned to himself. He was painfully hard in his skimpy daisy-dukes, and closed his eyes, trying to will the arousal away. It was so very, very wrong and disturbing, but no one had told his cock that, it seemed.

* * *

The meeting ended, eventually, and Slade showed the visitor and his pets out.

Robin drew himself up as the man walked towards the glass. Since the moaning had died down, after noisy climaxes on both parts, Robin's hardness had finally subsided, and now his heart had started to beat faster, awaiting whatever terrible fate Slade had planned for him.

"So afraid… and still so proud…" the current world ruler almost purred.

"I'm not scared of someone who spills sauce all over himself!" Robin snarled.

Slade looked down and smirked, as he saw that he had, indeed, a tiny speck of sauce on his shirt.

"Ah, but I beg to differ. I haven't told you this, but this room is constantly surveying you all by itself. Your temperature, pulse, blood pressure, everything is projected on a display on the outside, invisible to you. It alerts me too, if something seems out of the ordinary. It even shows a heat-scan, so I know if your hands are cold or if you are… _hot_." Slade was now right in front of the glass, smirking. "You liked the little show, didn't you, Robin? Naughty boy…"

Robin's face was tomato-red at the moment, and he was sure those sensors showed it too.

"I hate you."

"I'm sure you do."

Robin's fist slammed into the glass, around the height of Slade's solar plexus.

"Come on! Punish me, then!" he growled, he needed this to be over, even though it would probably mean pain.

"Oh, yes…" Slade smiled. "In a moment." The man opened a cabinet and withdrew a clean, folded shirt. He shrugged off his old one, and Robin got to see, first hand, that time had treated the man very well indeed. Slade turned towards him, just before slipping his shirt on, giving Robin another eyeful, making his teenage hormones come to life once more. Worry became the prominent feeling, however, as Slade stepped inside his prison.

Robin stepped back, but only enough to let the man enter. He refused to budge any more that that. His heart was racing by now, but at least, he comforted himself, Slade couldn't see that anymore.

"Button my shirt."

"W-what?" Robin stared at the thing and Slade, like the man had asked him to construct a time-machine.

"Button my shirt." Slade repeated.

"That's my punishment?" Robin asked, bewildered.

"It's part of it. Start now, or I might throw in something painful as well."

Robin swallowed and stared at the man's chest. With his hands shaking, just a little, he started at the top. He glanced up at Slade but quickly looked down again, blushing. Biting his bottom lip, the teen tried to hurry. What was so embarrassing about this anyway? He struggled to ignore those stupid feelings and calm down. Truthfully, he had been less nervous while disarming bombs.

This close to the man Robin couldn't help but notice things. Like the way his muscles moved. Or the man's scent. Or the way his nipples had hardened from coming in contact with the cool fabric. Robin tore his eyes away and looked down. Big mistake. He had come more than half way, and noted that the light hair scattered over the man's chest, started to getting slightly denser below his navel, and as Slade breathed, the muscles rippled under the skin in a very enticing way. Robin couldn't help but stare, and it was all he could do to not let a finger, or rather, his whole hand, follow that trail, as it grew slightly darker in color further down.

"You can continue to button it now."

"Huh?"

"Continue. Or did you want to take it off completely again?" the man chuckled.

Robin felt mortified; his face turning almost purple, as he hurriedly fastened the rest of the buttons, getting it right on the third try.

"T-there." he finally said, drawing a deep breath and actually managed to give Slade a slightly defiant glare. "So what's the rest of the punishment?"

"No dessert for you tonight."

Robin blinked.

"What? But… I have never gotten any dessert?"

"No? Well, you won't tonight either."

"That's... _that's_ the punishment?" Robin stared at the man like he had gone mental. Which he must have.

"Yes."

"But… that's… it's…"

"Very well, you won't get any dessert tomorrow night either, then." Slade shrugged. "Want to make it three?"

"Err… no?" Robin still didn't know what to think. "You… you're not going to…?"

"I think I've been harsh enough."

"_Really_? I mean… I… that must have been one_ hell_ of a dessert…"

Slade chuckled and grabbed Robin's chin, although a bit more gently this time. The man bent down and his lips just skirted past the teen's mouth and cheek before they stopped close to his right ear.

"Oh, yes… it had _cream_…" he whispered.

The man then let him go, just as suddenly, and left a very dazed and bewildered bird in his cage.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know you are probably as confused as Robin is… I was too, when writing this, but Slade insisted on the "no dessert" punishment. I really have no idea why. I think he was trying to be funny. Be afraid, Robin, be very afraid…

I also apologize for the first mention of slash in this story wasn't between the main characters… as Slade would say: be patient… ;)


	4. Of Assistants and Mongrels

A/N: Maybe you are wondering what happened before Slade brought Robin back to life? What made him remember? Well, there is a little story called **"Something About Songbirds"** by **Chaogirl **which just might be the way it happened, who knows? Go read!

**2060**

**Chapter 4: Of Assistants and Mongrels**

It took a few moments for Robin to come back to his senses, and by then Slade was at the kitchenette, apparently making himself a drink.

"You… you…" Robin started, but then began anew. "Just _stop_! Just stop playing games with me!"

"That, my dear little bird, is what pets are for." Slade smirked at him, before raising his glass in a mock toast.

"I'm not your bird _or_ your pet! Just because you keep telling me that, doesn't make it true!"

"It doesn't?" Slade asked in mock surprise. "My, my, I thought it did…. when people call each other 'dumb' or 'ugly', or even positive things like 'kind' or 'pretty', and if it keeps happening… the person being called these things often start to think it's the truth."

"Well, _I'm_ not going to!" Robin hissed.

"No, those things _do_ tend to take a while…" the man admitted. "We have time, though, don't we?"

"Actually no, I just remembered, I have this thing and I have to go… but if you insist I can come back tomorrow, and we'll continue to play?" Robin sneered sarcastically.

"We'll continue tomorrow in any case." Slade told him with a smirk. "Now, I believe it is dinner-time, and no dessert, remember? I have a couple of things to deal with… I might come back later."

"What things? Those twins?" Robin smirked.

"Marvelous idea. Thank you." Slade said, raising a hand as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The bot came in with dinner a moment later. This time, Robin tried to wedge his foot into the opening before it closed, but Rob was smarter than that, and stopped him.

With a slightly sore foot, Robin settled down on the floor to eat, his back against the window, watched over by the metal-nanny. He wondered what was going on in Slade's head. No dessert? Make him button his shirt? What the _hell_?

_Those things were the last kinds of punishments I expec-_

He sat up straighter. That must be it! He expected a physical punishment, so Slade didn't give him one, because… because… Robin slumped against the glass again. He had no idea. Mind-games. Slade had a goal, probably… It might not look like it, but the guy wouldn't bring him back just to mess with his head a little, would he?

"God, I wish he could just ask me to be his apprentice again… much simpler…" Robin sighed. When he realized that he had spoken out aloud, his head shot up, but the room was still empty. Robin glared at the Slade-bot. "Don't you _dare_ tell him I said that!" he growled. "I'll mess with your buttons, you know I will!"

That gave him an idea. What if he could put the bot out again, and maybe use him to somehow open the door? Robin jumped to his feet, but, unfortunately, Rob was not very corporative. He clearly had orders to take the dishes out and nothing else, and when Robin tried to stop him the third time, the teen was suddenly in a lot of pain.

"You shocked me, you bastard!" Robin hissed. Crumpled on the floor, he could only watch as the bot left the room. A few minutes later Slade walked in, bare-chested and a towel over his shoulders.

"You hurt?" he asked, but he chuckled while he did it, which didn't exactly give Robin the impression the man had any sympathy for him.

"Only my pride." the teen muttered and then glared at Slade. "Really, if you can't keep your dirty hands away from underage boys, at least dress before you come back!"

"No need to be jealous, I was just in the gym. I was about to head for the shower when I got the alarm. A few minutes more, and you might have gotten a _real _show…" Slade smirked.

"Like you would rush over just because-" Robin started. "Wait! You have a gym?"

"A whole floor, actually, including an exercise pool."

"Can I come?"

"To shower with me?" Slade purposefully misunderstood. "I don't see why not…"

"No, perv! To the gym!" Sure, Robin had his goal of setting his foot outside his cage clear in his mind, but there _were_ limits.

"What was that? Was that you saying 'No, Sir, I meant the gym, may I please go there?'" Slade asked innocently.

"Hell no." Robin snorted. "It was an observation based on our individual ages, the situation, your previous comments and actions, including the fact that you have flaunted your employee's prostitutes in front of me. Therefore I have come to the conclusion that you are quite a perverted man, hence; 'perv'" Robin said haughtily.

"I object to the term 'flaunted' as I didn't know he would bring them." Slade answered in the same tone of voice. "Otherwise, faced with the all these undisputable evidence, well… I have to admit I might be guilty."

"Believe me, you are." Robin muttered and walked up to the door. "So come on, let's go!"

"No."

"What? But I won the argument!" Robin objected. He hadn't really expected Slade to let him out, but it wouldn't hurt to act like it.

"Oh, Robin… you'll never _really_ win again." Slade almost sighed and shook his head in a mockingly sad way.

"Watch me."

"I will."

Slade moved towards the office door, but Robin didn't want the conversation to be quite over. The man had given him a rather good idea for reaching his next target.

"You know… I really _could _use a shower, though…" Robin said, in a rather civil tone. "I smell. What if I get an infection?"

Slade gave him a contemplating look, and, to Robin's big surprise, he nodded.

"A Slade-bot will take you shortly." the man told him, and Robin suddenly had a feeling that Slade had _planned_ to let him have one, maybe even this very night. He pretended that he had just convinced Slade, though, just to annoy him.

"Good. Glad you see reason." he nodded, like Slade was a dog who had just learned to sit on command.

"You'll be using my private shower, so _do _behave." the man snorted.

"Oooohhhh…. you _might_ not have wanted to tell me that…" Robin smiled evilly. "Soooo many possibilities!"

"You will be supervised, and if you step out of line even _once, I_ will be the one to watch you the next time." the man warned him, and, with a smirk, added; "So _please _try something?"

"I'll see what I can do." Robin promised, while reminding himself to really _be_ on his best behavior.

* * *

Slade left and half an hour later, Rob came in, grabbed Robin's wrist in a firm grip, and, for the first time, Robin was led outside. He felt almost giddy, and couldn't hide a happy grin, as he walked over the parquet floor in Slade's office, even enjoying the coldness against his bare feet.

He almost held his breath as the bot opened the door, and then tried to take in as much as possible of the room outside. It was a big reception-area, open and light, with several comfortable-looking visitors chairs, and even a reception-desk, manned and everything, even though it was a bit late in the evening. A large Art Deco bronze chandelier spread its metal vines high overhead, but really, Robin had no time to look at antiques.

"Hi!" Robin called out to the handsome blond man in his late twenties or early thirties behind the counter, as he was being half dragged past. "I'm Robin! What's your name?"

"I'm William, Slade is expecting you in his quarters." the man, dressed in black slacks and a white short-sleeved shirt with the Slade logo, smiled politely, and gestured toward the corridor into which the bot was already heading.

"I'm just borrowing his shower!" Robin yelled back. He wasn't sure why, but somehow it was important to let the unknown man know that there wasn't anything else going on.

There had been two elevators right across from the reception-desk, and several corridors leading away. The layout wasn't completely clear. However, as they came up to a door, Robin had figured out that Slade's apartment probably made up the opposite corner of the building from his office. He was right.

The whole place was open plan, a large sitting room and a kitchen, divided by a counter, and then, raised a few steps above the rest, was the bedroom. Slade was actually _on_ the bed, sitting up against the headboard, dressed only in a pair of black boxer-briefs, his hair damp and a bit messy. He was reading some kind of report, and there were papers strewn across the bed. Robin was surprised at seeing the man actually making a mess; it seemed more private then him being half naked.

The teen looked around. It was a beautiful apartment. Slade had good taste. Robin frowned at that thought, but shrugged. What did it matter? He and Hitler might, if pressed, agree on a favorite flower, that didn't make the Nazi any less of an evil, insane, mass murderer. Same with Slade. Possibly excluding the insane part. Robin didn't really think Slade was exactly _insane_, he was… well… there wasn't a name invented for that yet. Or maybe there was? It's been fifty years, the language must have evolved.

A strange thought suddenly occurred to Robin. As he was marched up to the bed, he looked around one last time, waiting for Slade to acknowledge his presence. When the man did, Robin spent just a few seconds longer pretending to look around before he spoke.

"I just have one question… if the world is pretty much in ruins… how come there are still interior decorators?"

"There is just no way to get rid of them." Slade answered at once, without even blinking. "They just keep popping up. Often with wallpaper-samples."

Robin couldn't help but grin a bit again. The man had a sense of humor. It was a pity he was evil.

Slade gestured to the robot, and it let him go before walking away. Robin knew there was no use in trying to run; he needed to gain some trust-points with the man, and the more, the better.

"Besides…" the man then said. "Does the world look so much in ruins to you?" he nodded out the window, and Robin turned. He gasped. He had just crossed the building, but it was like he had traveled in time as well. This side of the city, even though it was rather dark by now, looked amazing. He took a few steps up to the window and looked down. Still barely any traffic, but the buildings looked whole, although foreign. Robin had been to New York many times, and he didn't recognize a thing, except, perhaps, the general layout of the streets.

"What… how?"

"The office faces the mostly unfinished parts of the city... It looks pretty gloomy, doesn't it? Well, in a year or two it will be re-built. I have neglected this city a bit, as I have focused on other parts of the world. It is more important, after all, to build lodgings were the work will take place, close to natural resources and farm-land. These are mostly administrator buildings, and that can be done in trailers, if need be."

"But… you _destroyed_ the city…" Robin started, trying to wrap his mind around things.

"You thought _I _did that?" Slade snorted. "No, no, no… That would be a complete waste of resources. The Brotherhood, however, managed to cause a great deal of damage before I took over."

"Oh." Robin didn't know quite want to say.

"Yes, they were quite stupid, the lot of them. It is insane to destroy cities like they did. It is much more efficient to just kill the people and then use the buildings as they are."

"_Now_ I recognize you." Robin almost relaxed. "As fascinating as this is, where is the shower?"

"Over there." Slade gestured. Robin had already guessed, since the robot that had brought him there, had walked into that room. "But wait a moment." Slade turned and pressed a button on the wall next to the bed.

"Wintergreen? Were you able to get what I asked for?"

"Of course, Sir. Shall I bring it in now?" a voice answered.

"Please do."

A moment later there was a polite knock on the door, and the man at the desk came in with a flat, but rather large, cardboard gift box.

"This is William Wintergreen. His great-grandfather was an old friend of mine." Slade introduced the man, who smiled and bowed slightly. His demeanor was completely different from the rest of the people's Robin had met so far. He seemed entirely relaxed and at ease.

"Sure he's not drugged?" Robin muttered, making both of the men chuckle.

"No, I'm not." William grinned, making his eyes sparkle. He wasn't a bad-looking man, in fact. Tall and slim with a runner's build.

"My apologies." Robin smiled back. "Is he part of your staff, Slade, or am I allowed to flirt with him?"

His comment made Wintergreen's cheeks color slightly and Slade snorted.

"He is, so you are not. If you are that horny, I'll be right here after your shower."

"I'll never be _that_ desperate." Robin said lightly with a smirk. "Well. Can I go?"

"Yes, but take this. I've arranged for something for you to sleep in." Slade gestured to his secretary or whatever the man was.

"So kind of you." Robin said dryly and took the parcel William was handing him. He had a feeling that, whatever was in there, couldn't be good.

* * *

The bathroom was, though. It was amazing. Big enough so the bot, standing in a corner, looked rather unobtrusive. Robin put his 'gift' down on a granite counter-top and looked around. The room was completely tiled, the floor a light gray and the walls white with a border of gray. Two of the walls were, in fact, windows, and, as the building was far taller than anyone around it, Slade had apparently not been bothered with privacy, so the glass was clear, offering a fantastic view, which could be enjoyed from the tub, situated right in the corner of the two windows.

There was a residue of moist heat in the air, as well as some wetness on the floor, telling him that this was the shower Slade had used just now. It made him feel a bit strange.

Robin saw a large mirror above the sink and walked up to it, curiously. There was another one, a full length, closer to the bot, but Robin avoided that, he didn't want the thing to send any emergency signals to its Master. He couldn't help a grin, though.

_Vain much, Slade?_

After wiping the remains of vapor for the mirror's surface, he studied the image in it. He looked pretty much the same, but a bit paler. His hair was way too cute, though. It really needed a cut and a few products, but neither was available at the moment. Actually, the place looked devoid of any personal items. Not that Robin had dared hoped for Slade to leave his hemorrhoid-ointment out or something, but he thought there at least should be _something_. There was soap, though, a plain, white one, but that was all. Sure, there were several cabinets, but Robin didn't think it was a good idea to go through them with the bot in the room. He gave up and went back to business.

He tried to choose between the vast corner tub and the large shower, but couldn't, so he turned the tub's faucets on, checking the temperature, and stepped into the shower while the bath was slowly filling up. He undressed in the shelter of the shower cubicle, which offered some privacy, if someone was looking through the robot's eyes. He threw the clothes towards the other end of the room, though, so he wouldn't get them wet. That made the bot move, and it gathered up the two parcels. Robin muttered. He should have held on to them somehow, he had a feeling he now pretty much had to wear what Slade had picked out for him. Well. He probably wouldn't have a choice anyway, so why pretend he did?

The temperature of the water in the shower was, thankfully, not affected by the fact that the tub was also filling up, so Robin took his time washing his hair and scrubbing off. There was one type of shampoo and conditioner in there as well as one bottle of body-soap. Robin quite liked the scents.

Washing himself felt weird, especially his private parts. The hairlessness made it feel like he was touching someone else, and that made him instantly harden.

"No, you don't!" Robin hissed at himself, and snatched his hand away. He was used to… well… _relaxing_ like this almost every day, it was a great way to forget the stress of fighting deranged villains after all, but here and now? Very bad. Especially with one of those deranged villains just outside the door.

He finished in the shower, and quickly made his way to the tub instead. It was almost filled, and Robin added some liquid soap, which created a mountain of bubbles. He smiled as he sank into the water. Small blessings.

"How is it going in there?" Robin heard Slade ask through the door.

"I'm taking a bath." Robin tried to dismiss him. "Go away." he added, thinking he might have to be a bit clearer.

"A bath? I heard the shower?"

"I'm doing both." Robin sighed. "Is there a law against that?"

The man chuckled.

"Enjoy yourself. I just wanted to tell you, there is a small red bottle by the tub, do you see it?"

"Yeah?"

"Add the whole thing to the water."

"Err… no? Thanks?" Robin didn't want any strange chemicals in his bath.

"It is just an oil to help lock moisture into your skin, much like baby-oil. If you remember I told you your skin had been damaged. It's is mostly fine now, but it can't afford to dry out. You either put the oil in the water or I will have to rub it on you afterwards. And it needs to go _everywhere_."

"I'm already pouring." Robin barked, and he, in fact, was.

"Good pet."

Robin could hear the sound of Slade's footsteps fading, and sighed, sinking deeper into the water and relaxing again. He closed his eyes and started to seriously weigh his options.

What could he do? What would help him escape? He needed more freedom, he needed to see more of the building before he could even attempt it for real. He also needed to learn what he could about the city itself, as well as the technical advances made these past fifty years.

Robin grimaced. He needed to do a _lot_, but how? Ask Slade to be allowed to stroll around and do research? Well, that might be good for making the man laugh, but… Robin's eyes snapped open.

_Making him laugh… _

Entertaining him… Robin felt his heart starting to beat a little bit faster as his thoughts entered a forbidden path. Could he make the man trust him? Could he please Slade enough so the man would be generous and let him out more often? Robin wasn't a fool, he knew a few jokes wouldn't do it, he knew this was serious. To come close to the man he would have to get _really_ close. _Uncomfortably_ close, no doubt. Could he do it? Could he _seduce Slade_?

It had to look real, he realized. Well, as real as possible. Slade would know that he wasn't in _love_ with him, of course, but it would be enough if the man thought he was just doing it for whatever little gifts or pleasures he was promised… that he had resigned himself to his fate and just decided to make it easier on himself and play by the man's rules. Resignation was the key word here, but he had to do it little by little, so it would have to take time. He couldn't just walk out to Slade and claim that he had thought things over; he was giving up, and, by the way, was there a main key around here somewhere…?

Robin didn't like the time-aspect. He was impatient and he wanted out _now_, but that wouldn't happen. If he played this right he was sure he would be allowed more freedom and knowledge in time, if he did this wrong, however, he might end up getting chained to the floor as well.

Rob started moving around a bit, opening cabinet doors and getting out a stack of towels, among other things Robin couldn't quite make out across the distance.

The teen sighed and noticed that the water was getting cooler. He pulled the plug out to empty it and went to the shower to wash off the soap. Taking one of the towels, he swept around his waist while he dried his hair carefully with another one. Then he took his time drying his whole body thoroughly, knowing he was stalling, but he really didn't want to go back to his glass cage so soon.

There was a hairbrush on the counter now as well, and Robin tried to make his hair look better, but finally just gave up. It was just too soft. He tried to straighten the slight curls around his ears and neck, though, but they were very stubborn as well. He cursed under his breath, threw the brush down on the counter and picked up a packet of Denta-Tabs. He used one, again enjoying the result, used the bathroom and then… then it was time for the scary bit.

He glared at the box before lifting the lid.

He stared.

He lifted the contents out and, not knowing quite what to think, he chuckled. Slade was _really _trying to rattle him. The man clearly expected him to throw a tantrum and be embarrassed to death. So he wouldn't.

What he was holding contained more silk and lace than anything he had ever touched before. It was a baby-doll nightie. It was sky blue, matching his eyes, and it was trimmed with lace. A small slip of fabric was supposed to be the underwear, Robin suspected, although it couldn't possibly cover a lot. Robin gritted his teeth and slipped the panty-like thing on under the towel. He had never worn silk before, and the coolness of the material both surprised and aroused him. He suddenly wished he had jerked off in the bath.

The underwear wasn't quite as ill-fitting as Robin first thought, in fact it seemed to be made for males, and covered everything it needed to. The 'panties' were in the hipsters-style but left the bottom half of his ass bare, making them, all in all, even skimpier than the Daisy-dukes. Robin pulled the nightie over his head, again hissing at the coolness. It covered him, just barely, in the front, but not nearly enough in the back. Again, it seemed made for the male body, with a flat chest, but it was definitely sewn to simulate a curvier one.

Robin steeled himself and walked up to the full-length mirror. He ignored the Slade-bot next to it, but moved slowly, so not to aggravate it. When he had gotten close enough, he glanced up.

Oh, god.

A picture of him like this would sell for millions to the tabloids. Well. It _would _have, fifty years ago. He really looked like a sex-toy, and even though lace and frills weren't Robin's thing, he had to admit that he looked… hot.

_It's a pity only Slade will see it…_ Robin thought dryly.

About Slade seeing it, that time was quickly approaching.

_Might just as well get it over with…_

He walked to the door, glancing at the bot, but it didn't react. It had probably not been ordered to stop him from leaving, at least not this time, which would have been great if Slade had not been right outside. Robin dared to wish that the man had been called away by some emergency, but as he pushed the door open, that feeble hope was crushed. Slade was still on the bed, reading.

Robin took a deep breath. This was as good a time as ever to start playing this new game with the man. He just hoped he wouldn't cheat or jump ahead too much too fast.

He opened the door fully, and raised his arms, running his hands up the frame on either side.

"So… do you like it?" he purred.

Slade glanced up.

"Hmmm… Should had made it an open front." he said, and then smirked. "How come you are not covering in embarrassment?"

"Because you would have _wanted_ me to." Robin smirked and walked up to the bed. "Besides, I look hot."

"It seems I failed, then." the man sighed.

"What do you mean?" Robin smirked. Slade admitting failure was always good news to him.

"I thought I would take some of the cockiness out of you by humiliating you… I was rather sure that a tough hero like you would _abhor_ the thought of dressing up like a girl. I couldn't imagine that you would _like _it." the man looked slightly peeved, but he didn't fool Robin for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the teen said, deciding to play along. "If you _really_ want to embarrass me, buy me brown Manchester pants, a pink shirt and a mustard-colored itchy pullover. That way I'll be uncomfortable _and_ wearing something I wouldn't want to be caught dead in."

"You have a very evil mind, my dear pet. I like it. We must explore that more." Slade smirked. "Now, should I have the bot take you back, perhaps?"

Said robot just walked out from the bathroom and went to stand in front of the apartment door. Robin, once out, realized that he really didn't want to go back to his cell. _Really_ didn't.

"How about…." he said, and slowly circled the bed, to the empty side of it. "I stay here tonight…?"

"Here?" Slade was clearly surprised by the question.

"Yes…" Robin smiled softly, and started to climb onto the bed on all fours. "In your bed? Please?"

Slade grinned.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, Robin, but don't think I'll back down. You can stay."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Now shoo, and don't fall off the hospital-bed." Robin told the man, gesturing for him to leave. There were limits, after all, to what he was willing to do.

"Ah, so _that _was the condition? Sorry, pet, it's _my_ bed. If you want to stay, you have to share."

"Oh." Robin didn't have to feign his disappointment, because it was real. He hadn't, even for a moment, expected the man to agree, naturally, but now, kneeling on the bed, it felt so incredibly soft compared to the one he had been forced to sleep on lately. He almost felt like going along with it, but, of course, he couldn't. "Pity." he sighed. "I don't want to give you any ideas. How about William? Maybe I can sleep with him?"

"How is it that I tell you _one_ rule, and you try your hardest to break it?" Slade smirked.

"Because you only _did_ tell me the one!" Robin rolled his eyes. "And since it's yours, of _course_ I'll do anything to disobey!"

"In that case, sitting on my lap is absolutely forbidden." Slade deadpanned.

"Nice one, Slade." Robin snickered. "I think I'll behave this once. Wouldn't want to aggravate you _too_ much."

"Not a very good time to come to your senses…" Slade sighed. "So, you prefer to leave?"

Robin bit his bottom-lip, partly because he was thinking, and partly because Speedy had once told him it looked damn cute. He had hit the archer on the head that time, but 'cute' was what was needed at the moment.

"Can… can I stay for a bit?" he asked in the end, giving Slade a very sincere look, which he suspected also made him appear a bit vulnerable. Well. It didn't matter. He would show throat to the man if it helped.

"I have to read through this. You can stay until I finish. Don't try anything, I'll have Rob watching you."

"Ha! You called him Rob too!" Robin grinned, making Slade snort, half in annoyance half in amusement.

"Get off the bed, little bird, or I'll leave my reading to later."

Robin explored the rooms, tracing the titles of a bookshelf he found, but there were mostly titles he recognized. Well, writing and printing books might have been put on a slight hold when the world fell apart, Robin guessed. The same things might be true about design, since even Slade's computer looked, pretty much, like a normal one. The screen was a bit slimmer perhaps, and Robin hadn't actually seen the actual computer, but nothing seemed too futuristic.

The living-room area didn't exactly look lived in, and Robin had a feeling that Slade spent most of his time in the apartment in his bed. He blushed slightly, as his mind started to run away a bit with him, and shook his head. There was a dinner table by the windows, seating six, and a sofa and coffee table facing away from the bedroom towards some sort of fire-place, Robin guessed, although it wasn't burning at the moment.

The kitchen was rather bare as well, a small breakfast-table and two chairs was pretty much the only furniture. The fridge was also rather empty, containing nothing but water and some fruit.

"Are you planning to cook for me? How sweet. Let's make it a breakfast." Slade drawled from the bed, making sure Robin knew he was watched.

"Just curious, I thought it would be filled with chicken heads and blood." Robin told the man with an overly friendly smile.

Since the rooms offered no more of particular interest, Robin started walking along the windows, looking out into the night. Again the lack of futuristic elements bothered him.

"So, where are the flying cars?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Slade looked up from whatever work he was doing.

"Flying cars! In those old movies and cartoons about the future, there were always flying cars. Don't tell me you messed _that _up too, Slade!" Robin sounded like he was a teacher who was, at the moment, very disappointed with his student.

"I'm sure it could be arranged, but I rather put my science-teams to better use." Slade said dryly.

"Like designing panties for boys?" Robin's voice was pure acid.

"_Not_ the same team." Slade chuckled, and gave Robin another appreciative once over. Robin huffed and turned towards the window again. Suddenly a couple of streets, perhaps a whole block, was lit up completely, making Robin jump a little.

"What's that? What's going on?" he asked, trying to see something, but the streets were too far away, he could only make the light out because of the altitude.

"That? Mongrel-hunting, I would think."

"What? You have people shooting dogs? What for?"

"Not dogs, no. Not everyone lives in institutions, and some of them _do_ escape. It's just a reminder that it's safer where they came from."

"M-mongrels are… are _humans_?" Robin stared in horror at the patch of light.

"Yes. Called so because they breed outside of any plan… hunting them for sport is supposed to be a great way to relive stress."

"That's terrible!"

"It keeps people in line." Slade shrugged. "Those planning to escape might think twice, and those enjoying the hunt want to keep enjoying it… and not be one of the hunted."

Robin swallowed what he was about to say, and shivered, rubbing his arms.

"Makes me kinda glad to be in here…" he murmured. He made sure it was just loud enough for Slade to hear, without making it obvious.

"Smart boy."

Robin shot Slade a glare and then plopped down in a large arm-chair standing close to the bed. It had a reading-lamp and a small table for companions, and this piece of furniture at least seemed used. Robin yawned. It had been a very long day, and he hadn't slept a wink the night before, so everything was starting to take a toll on him. He wasn't ready to leave quite yet, though.

"Don't you have a TV?" he asked, finally discovering that something was missing.

"Why? There's nothing on."

"Yeah, I know most is crap but at least- Wait… you meant that _literally_, didn't you?"

"Yes. I use TV to send instructional-, educational-, and propaganda programs, nothing more."

"So… no more 'The Bold and the Beautiful'?"

"No."

"You are my hero, I think I love you." Robin said in a serious and very star-struck tone.

"And how about no more Dr Phil, Martha Stewart, Oprah or Gordon Ramsay? All right, so time would have taken care of them by now anyway, but the re-runs would still be on…"

"Oh, stop, you're making me hard… now I want to have your baby…" Robin gasped in an over dramatic way.

Slade chuckled.

"Keep that up, and you might get a pillow." he smirked.

"Hmmm… yes… must remember to flatter the ego-centric overlord." Robin smirked and yawned again. He made himself a bit more comfortable, drawing his legs up, fitting easily in the wide chair, and leaning back against its high back.

"Overlord… I quite like that. Must print new business cards." Slade grunted and put the paper he was reading down in a pile, before picking up a new one.

"So what does an overlord _do_, then?" Robin mumbled. "Taking over the world to sit in an office all day, doesn't seem like much fun…"

"Oh, that's for _your_ sake. It said in the book to let the pet become accustomed to one room at a time."

"What book, and how can I kill the author?" Robin snorted.

"No can do, she must have died ages ago… it was a book on dogs I read when I was young." Slade smirked.

"You are _so_ funny." Robin drawled. "So what do you normally do, then? How come a world leader has meetings with a brothel-owner? Trying to get a discount?"

"Since everything belongs to me anyway… no." Slade said. "However, I try to meet at least one of the so called 'elite' personally, every day, they are the ones who govern all the different departments and businesses, because it keeps them on their toes."

"And you like to watch people squirm." Robin noted.

"Yes. I _do_ like that." Slade gave him a meaningful look and a small smirk.

"Bastard…" Robin mumbled. His eyes were getting heavy, but, at the same time, the conversation was interesting. "So besides scaring the crap out of your employees?" he urged the man on.

"My organization is stable enough so I really have to do very little." Slade told him. "I do like to be involved in fields which interests me, like technical, biological and medical. I'm very involved in the drug-development, as you might have guessed. I did the ground work for several of them myself."

"Let me guess; not the nice ones?" Robin yawned.

"I actually developed a rather successful love-drug. Want to try it?" Slade suggested.

"I don't need one, I love William already." Robin smirked. He was a bit worried about all the drugs Slade had mentioned, because if he was forced to use any, his plans of escaping would be delayed, maybe destroyed altogether. On the other hand, on drugs, he couldn't help his own actions, and wouldn't blame himself, so if Slade thought it would make him terrified, he was wrong. "Besides, it couldn't have worked very well, since you're so lonely you had to wake _me_ up…. aw… that's sad…" Robin mumbled.

"Yes. I need a hug." Slade smirked.

"Hug William." Robin suggested.

"You won't be jealous?"

"We have an open relationship…" Robin shrugged.

"Glad to hear it." the man chuckled and then focused on his work again. Robin thought he would just rest his eyes for a moment, but before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

He woke up momentarily as he was being lifted from the chair.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

Slade, correctly interpreting this as; 'what the heck is going on?', answered.

"I'm just taking you back to bed."

The man's voice was almost hypnotically calming, so Robin, who was not even close to being awake, only mumbled something and fell asleep again.

* * *

Robin dreamed that he was eating a piece of fruit, but the food kept slipping away. It touched his lips, just barely, and, as Robin parted them, he was able to trick it closer, sliding in between them, lightly touching his tongue, but then it drew away again. He frowned a bit. The fruit had tasted strange but good, and it made his lips tingle. He wanted more. He, still half asleep, opened his eyes. Slade's face soon became clear. The man wore an obnoxious smirk.

_Of course it's him… messing with me… ignore him…_ Robin thought drowsily and went back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: EASTER HOLIDAY!!! YAAAYYY!!! I'm hoping for great weather so I can take lots of lovely long walks… to think about Sladin-stories of course! ;)


	5. Of Robots and Puppies

**A/N:** I **love** this chapter. I really do. I'm worried, though, about what a certain crowd will say… hmmm….

Again, big thanks the **The Darkest Half **who spent some of her weekend reading the next 45 pages of this story, and explained the difference between "cola" and "coke" to me… ;)

Also a hi to **Yumi**, I hope this chapter makes up for having to cut our chat-session short last night… editing was necessary… ;)

**

* * *

**

**2060**

**Chapter 5: Of Robots and Puppies**

Robin woke with a different perspective on the world. Quite literally, since he was on the floor. On a mattress. A quite comfortable one. He was back in his cell, but even so Robin couldn't help but smile languidly and stretch. He must make more deals with Slade, and soon. Victory felt good. Something else felt good, and Robin licked his lips. That strange dream… He sat up quickly, realizing that the good feeling he was having was probably very noticeable, especially since he was still wearing the stupid little nightgown-thing, and, as he looked up, there was Slade at the desk, watching him with a very satisfied expression. There was something about that smirk… Robin sucked on his bottom lip for a second, and then it hit him.

"You _kissed_ me!"

"Well, it is a _very_ nice mattress, I felt you owed me." The man's smirk widened.

Robin knew he had a choice. He could rage about it, following his instincts, _or_ he could stick to his dangerous plan of last night. The decision was made in a split second.

"You could have at least woken me _up_…" he muttered sullenly. "I would have wanted to be awake, first real kiss and all…"

"I think this way involved less biting." Slade answered, but Robin could see quite clearly that the man was rather taken aback.

"Oh, so you don't like biting? I'll remember that." Robin smirked at Slade's expression. He felt he had taken things far enough, he didn't want to make the man suspicious, after all, so he added "Is there any _non_-perverted people around here I could talk to about get some real clothes, or should I just prance around in this all day, keeping you hard?"

"Look who's talking." Slade snorted.

"I was having a nice dream. Involving William." Robin muttered and blushed. The arousal had gone down, thankfully, but the fact that Slade might have glimpsed the tent made Robin want to shoot his brains out of pure embarrassment.

"He'd be delighted to hear that." Slade said dryly.

"Really? You think so?" Robin exclaimed happily. "Do you think he likes me? Can you call him in here? Can I ask him out? Or in? Oooohhh! Can he and I have a sleepover in here?"

"You are _so_ much fun, pet." Slade's voice was even dryer now, and Robin hoped he hadn't gotten William into any sort of trouble.

"I know, that's why you brought me back, right?" Robin smirked, showing he hadn't meant a word of what he had just said.

"Actually, I'm starting to question my motives for that." the man muttered.

"Typical. I hate it when people get pets without thinking it through first." Robin snorted and crossed his arms, which made his nightie rise up to expose the panties underneath, a sight which put Slade in a somewhat better mood.

"I think I will be quite happy watching you, what did you call it? 'Prance around' in that for a bit longer…" he said.

"Watch it! I'll call PETA!" Robin threatened. "They will talk sternly to you and give you some pamphlets!"

"I'm so scared." Slade smirked.

"You should be. People with pamphlets are always scary." Robin nodded seriously.

Slade was about to reply when there was a knock on the door, and William came in, carrying a stack of papers.

"Sir? I just- oh." Robin knew when he was being checked out, and glanced at Slade with a small smirk on his face, before walking all the way up to the glass, stretching his arms over his head and pretending to yawn.

"Hi, _William_…" he said in a sleepy, purring voice. "Nice to see you again…"

"I… I just… the papers…" the young man stuttered, clearly unable to look away from Robin's outfit.

"I know, isn't it awful?" Robin said, smoothing the silky material down, which just happened to look like he was caressing himself. "Slade made me wear this… I look like a prat."

"I… uhh… no, you look… fine."

Robin gave the man a brilliant smile, which made Slade snort and approach his assistant, yanking the papers from his hands.

"You know, I had a dream about you last night…" Robin told the man , who had barely noticed his boss. "I was locked in this castle with a big, ugly monster, and you saved me. I was _so_ grateful and… well, it got a little X-rated after that… I wonder what it could mean?"

"It means your little playtime is over." Slade growled. "William. Back to work."

The man blinked and was out the door in a moment. Slade turned to Robin and walked up to the glass as well, giving him an imposing glare.

"I don't know what you are doing, pet, but William is straight."

Robin smirked and glanced at the door.

"Oh… I'm not sure he is all _that _straight…" Maybe Slade wasn't the man he needed to seduce? On the other hand, William wasn't exactly his type. Sure, he was handsome, but a bit too slender, which made him look somewhat weak. Well, that might have been unfair, as he had to compare with Slade, but still.

Robin wasn't as shallow as going only on looks, however, but there was also something about a free man, working this close to Slade, and _still_ not taking a stand or trying to better the world, which rubbed Robin the wrong way. Again, not fair, he hadn't spoken to Wintergreen for more than a few seconds, but to Robin it seemed that he truly respected Slade… and surely, no one who did _that_ was worth his time… unless, of course, it would get him out of here.

Robin realized that Slade was still there, still glaring, and snorted.

"Oh, come on! I'm going to keep flirting with every guy, girl and robot that comes in here, until you give me some clothes!"

"So that's what that was about?" Slade quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Of course. You know you are the only man for me…" Robin said sweetly and batted his eyelashes.

"Very true…" Slade smirked. "Fine. You win. You'll get clothes with breakfast. I have a few things to do today, so I'll see you tonight."

Robin had lit up as Slade had admitted defeat, but the prospect of being left alone all day was daunting. He didn't_ want_ to be alone. At least not yet, without a plan to escape. When he was alone he started to think, and worse, _feel_. With Slade in the room he had to hold onto his mask, as it were, and the banter made him forget his situation for a while, but alone the whole day?

"Can't I go to the gym? A bot can take me? I'll behave, I promise!"

"No."

"Okay, but you might want to start make these in plus-sizes." Robin snorted and tugged at his nightly. "If you don't let me stay fit, that is…"

"I can always stop feeding you."

"Yeah, _that's_ healthy…" Robin muttered. "Come on, Slade; let me go to the gym? I hate being locked up here!"

"Well, that will just make you all the more happy to see me tonight… something you might want to _show_ in some way…" Slade suggested with a smirk. "Be a good boy today." he said and left.

Robin muttered and kicked the glass.

* * *

After taking his frustration out on the inanimate material, Robin sighed and looked around. Without the hospital-bed-thing, the room looked slightly bigger. He pushed the mattress against the far corner, opposite the wall containing the toilet, and further away from the door. He then walked around the cell for a while, until he stopped to study the joints between the glass-panes in the corners. He whistled under his breath. He couldn't even make them out. It was like the whole thing had been made in a mold. He really had to ask Slade more about the material, whenever the bastard returned. Just then the door opened, but it wasn't his keeper, it was his metal nanny, bringing breakfast and a change of clothes.

Robin got out of its way as it opened the door and placed the items on the floor. Only when it moved away to stand guard, did Robin fetch the things. He knew that it was useless to try anything at this point, and he refused to look childish and do. On the other hand, this might very well count as being a 'good pet' and he hated the thought of that too. He sighed again. There was no way to feel good about his actions either way, he guessed.

He took the tray of food back to the bed and dug in. After the first day or so of small portions and simple food, at least that part had improved, and he found nothing wrong with the breakfast at all, quite the contrary; it made him feel better.

"I know what you remind me of." he said to the robot between bites. It wasn't that he thought it might do any good, he just felt like talking. "The Cybermen from Doctor Who. No, a mix between them and the Daleks. Can you say _Ex-term-i-nate_? No, no voice-function, right…? Guess Slade doesn't want you to speak back to him… wonder if Slade ever seen Doctor Who? Maybe that's where he got the whole Master-thing from…?" Robin pondered this a moment. "Nah. Probably not. I sure could use a sonic screwdriver right about now, though. A TARDIS wouldn't be that bad either… to be honest I'll settle for an old Game Boy… So… what did my dear old owner decide I should wear today?"

Robin sat the tray aside and grabbed the first item of clothes.

"Oh, look, full-length jeans! And… wow, a T-shirt? That's great!" As he shook out the t-shirt, though, something fluttered to the floor. Something pink. "What the hell… nooo… he can't be _serious_?" Robin looked up at the robot as if he expected it to shrug and tell him it was all only a joke. He looked down at the thing he had picked up. It was a thong. A silk one, even though the material couldn't make it worse… well… maybe chain-mail would have been. Well. No. Not if it wasn't painted pink. The devastating thing was that he _had _to wear it. He had put the damn baby-doll on without a fuss, so he couldn't throw a fit over these. It would make Slade too happy. Robin cursed under his breath as he hooked his thumbs under the line of his current underwear and glared up at the robot.

"No way you could turn around, huh? Didn't think so…" Bending forward, his nightgown actually shielded him, so if anyone was looking through the robot's eyes, something Robin wasn't sure could be done, they still wouldn't see anything. He quickly slipped the thong on, and then grabbed the jeans. They were gray and made to look worn and tattered, but Robin didn't care. Full coverage, that was what mattered!

Full coverage he wouldn't get.

"What the…?" the jeans, which must have been tailored to his exact measurements, just barely made it to the middle of his hips. At the front they were so low that if it hadn't been for his recent hair-loss, quite a lot of it would be showing, and at the back… Robin turned around, lifted the night-gown and winced. Yeah. Slade would have no problem seeing the thong. Not that he couldn't avoid it in the front, either, it was much higher up than the pants, and there was no way to really push it down.

"Fuck, this wasn't even a good look back in _my_ time…" Robin muttered. "Please, please, please let it be a really long t-shirt?"

It wasn't. In fact, the white shirt which that had looked so promising, turned out to be made of a material which was almost completely see-through. Though it reached below his navel, it was so tight that every move made it hike up.

"Why does he bother giving me clothes at all?" Robin muttered to himself, and moved away when the robot indicated that it intended to pick up the tray. The thing also took away his night-clothes, not that Robin was sorry to see them go. After the bot left, an hour or so of total boredom followed. Robin was sitting on the bed, contemplating just sleeping the day away, when the door opened again.

Robin looked up and was surprised to see William.

"Hi!" the teen smiled and got up. The man only gave him a nervous glance and started to hastily sort a stack of paper into binders.

Robin thought he knew what was going on.

"Oh, Slade told you not to talk to me, huh? It's about this morning, isn't it? Listen, I didn't mean to get you in trouble, okay? I'm sorry… it won't happen again…"

"You didn't get me into trouble… exactly." the man said, still with his back against Robin.

"Good." Robin put as much relief and warmth into his voice as possible. "I'm just trying to tease him… find out why he brought me back… you don't happen to know that, do you?"

"No."

"Okay… has… has he brought many in here, like me?" Robin asked carefully. He was curious but a little scared of the answer at the same time.

"No. Only you. He had your room specially built."

"Oh. Good… I guess…"

"Good?" For the first time William turned around. From the look on his face it was pretty clear that he couldn't figure out what could possibly be good about the situation Robin was in.

"Yeah, like… if he had a lot of people here, I would start to worry about what happened to them, and how long it were before it did…" Robin mumbled, letting a lot of his real worry into his voice. "Do you think he's going to kill me?" he asked to try to judge the man's reaction.

"I… I really shouldn't be talking to you."

"Oh right, sorry… You… you couldn't give me a book or something then? Something to pass the time?" Robin tried.

"I'm _definitely _not allowed to open the door. Slade warned me about you."

"I'm flattered." Robin grinned, but his glee didn't come from Slade's warning, as much as the fact that William had said 'allowed' and not 'unable'. That probably meant he _could_ open it, perhaps for emergencies. And the more people who could, the better… "So you know who I am? Well, who I _used_ to be?"

"A hero back around the turn of the century."

"Yep… annoyed the hell out of Slade back then… so I'm pretty curious about why he brought me back for a repeat performance…"

"Slade is a great man. You should have more respect for him."

"Yes, well, the thing is… back in _my_ time, Slade was a masked, murderous villain with a hubris-problem. Turns out that just because his dreams came true, he's still pretty much the same bastard."

"I should tell Slade you said that."

"Don't bother. If he was in the room right now, I still would have said it."

Surprisingly that got a small smile out of William, which Robin returned.

"I believe you. But you don't understand what Slade has done for the world. It is so much better now."

"Better?! You-" Robin started, but was interrupted by a gesture from the man.

"I'm not going to argue with you, you will discover it yourself, in time, I think. Now I have to go."

"But- wait, so okay, we won't talk about Slade… can't you stay?" Robin asked, not looking forward to more boredom.

"No, things to do." the man answered, and walked to the door. As he opened it, he turned around and grinned at the teen. "By the way, nice panties." he said and closed the door after himself.

"Well, you work for the guy who thought they would be a good idea…" Robin muttered. He plopped down on the mattress again to think about things. William was a very possibly ally in this, knowingly or unknowingly. If it came to seducing him or tricking him to open the door and knock him out, didn't really matter if the result led to him getting out of here. Robin blinked as he thought that.

_Damn… I'm really getting desperate, aren't I? _He frowned. What he really wanted to know was why he was here in the first place. So far Slade had more or less told him that he wasn't sure himself, but Robin really didn't buy that. Slade didn't do things without a reason.

_Well, you don't dress someone like this and make all those suggestions unless you wanted to fuck him, right?_ Robin thought. _Or maybe that's what he WANTS me to think? Maybe he has something even worse planned? But what? Because, come on, if he just wanted to fuck me, why isn't my ass sore? _That was the real conundrum. Slade had no reason to hold back on whatever desire he might have, but still he, perhaps, had. _Maybe it's playing with me like that which is the real entertainment for him…?_ Robin suddenly realized. _Sex at the end might just be a nice dessert… _

He continued to think about Slade's possible, and impossible, reasons for the rest of the morning, and then Rob finally appeared with lunch, Robin was more confused than ever, which also, not surprisingly, put him in a rather bad mood.

His food consisted of potatoes, beef and a wonderful rich cream sauce, but also of Brussels sprouts. He _hated_ those. Ignoring them, he continued eating, but got a surprise when it came to the drink he had been served. Instead of water, milk or juice, it was a brownish-black fizzy soda.

_Coke still exists?_ He took a whiff and then tasted it gingerly. He made a face and put it down. It was horrible. Not Coke then. Possibly Pepsi. He decided he would have some water later, and finished his meal. As he sat and stared at the sprouts, he got an idea. He picked one up, and then, quickly, threw it as hard as he could on the bot. The poor vegetable was vaporized before it could hit the metal.

"Wooow… remind me not to tackle you…" Robin muttered. "…again…" he added thoughtfully. He then glanced down on the sprouts, and then at the so-called Coke, and a wicked smile started playing on his face.

* * *

William Wintergreen had a pretty nice, quiet day. His boss was out on business, and he had nothing much that needed to be done. Then the alarm from the robot went off. The man immediately rushed into the room, but it was too late. The bot was on the floor and Slade's mysterious 'guest' was standing over it, grinning happily.

"Stop that!" William shrieked.

"Why don't you come in here and make me?" Robin smiled pleasantly. He was very happy with himself right now. He had thrown the rest of the sprouts, four of them, and the soda at the same time, and lo-and-behold, the bot hadn't been able to handle it. Robin had hoped that it would get wet, at best, but it seemed he had been very lucky, and some of the liquid had made it into the hatch, where Robin had bent it slightly when he assaulted the poor machine earlier. The thing could apparently not handle sticky fizzy-drinks, and, after only a moment, shut down and even managed to fall backwards onto the floor with a rather amazing crash.

"I'm going to call Slade!" William sounded like he didn't want to, and Robin quite understood him.

"No need, I'm sure he's on his way… I bet this thing cried out for daddy…" Robin snorted.

"He left the alarm with me… he's on a business-trip, he wasn't supposed to fly back until this afternoon…" William groaned.

"Oh… he's out of town? Then you are _more_ than welcome to come in here!" Robin grinned.

"No."

"I'm going to play with the bot, then…"

"P-play…? What are you…?"

"You might want to leave now, or do you want to explain to Slade why you just watched and didn't stop me?" Robin smirked.

William fled.

* * *

When Slade walked into his office a few hours later, he stopped dead and stared.

"What the_ hell_?"

What used to be a perfectly functioning bot was now strewn all over Robin's cell, mostly in very tiny pieces. The teen himself was sitting in the middle, currently unscrewing yet another part.

* * *

Robin looked up and swallowed when he saw the man's expression.

"Errr… hi? Welcome home?"

"Explain." the man growled as he closed in on the glass-partition.

"Wait!" Robin said and jumped to his feet. "Before you say anything… or _do _anything, I want you to remember your book!"

"My… book?"

"The dog-book! Check what it says about leaving puppies alone and_ then_ you can decide who to blame for this!"

"Oh, I already _know_ who to blame…" the man muttered, before pausing. "Tell me, Robin, how come you yell that you _aren't _my pet one minute, and then call yourself a puppy the next?"

"Two reasons. Mostly, I do it to make you realize how ridiculous it is, but in_ this_ case it just seemed very, _very_ handy." Robin admitted, backing away slowly as Slade opened the door. The man still looked furious, and Robin really couldn't blame him.

* * *

He had meant to merely take the thing apart a_ bit_, but then he found a piece of metal which worked wonderfully as both a screwdriver and a miniature crow-bar, and the more he picked through it the more interesting it got. The technology was amazing! Robin wasn't sure he understood half of it. He couldn't, for example, find a power-source, even though the bot's torso had half melted, probably caused by the little drink-mishap. What he _had _found, in one of the hands, was the thing he was pretty sure would open the door. Unfortunately, that wouldn't work without power, but Robin had hidden it away just in case.

He had hidden a _lot_ of things, mainly in the mattress, but also behind the toilet and around the sink. He knew Slade would look there and find them, probably all of them, which was why he had been slightly more innovative when it came to hiding the opener. He had rolled the mattress up as hard as he could, tying his jeans around it to hold it, and then he had taken some of the half-melted sticky plastic, before standing the mattress-roll up so it stood as steadily as he could make it. Finally he had climbed it and fastened the small collection of circuits to the ceiling, just above the door. His find wasn't very big or noticeable, and Robin really hoped the sticky plastic would hold, and that no one would get the fantastic idea to look up. After putting everything back in place, including his jeans, he had continued to play the afternoon away, slightly surprised that he hadn't been disturbed at all. His peace was over _now_, however.

"William!" Slade bellowed as he entered Robin's cell, and, despite the teen's best efforts, the man soon had a firm grip on Robin's arm.

"What are you doing?" the teen snarled, trying to twist free.

"What do you think the book would tell me to do?" the man snorted.

"Talk with a firm voice and reward positive behavior?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Oh. Not whip you and chain you outside for the night, then?" Slade growled.

"What pet-book would say _that_?" Robin asked, even more worried now.

"A really _old_ one?" Slade smirked. "But don't worry, pet. I'll take you to a place you wanted to go; the gym."

"Really? Great!" Robin said, surprised.

"To beat the hell out of you."

"Oh. Damn." Robin's heart was beating a million times a minute, but he tried very hard to keep his game-face on.

William peaked in through the door, looking a bit hassled.

"Yes Sir?"

"I want you to get a cleaning-crew in here right now, tell them to bring metal-detectors and sweep the room. If they miss anything, I'll have their heads. I'm going to take care of Robin for the rest of the night."

"Why doesn't that sound reassuring…?" the teen himself muttered.

"You destroyed a very valuable piece of equipment, are you _sure_ you want to talk back too?" the man asked, tightening his grip until Robin's hand started to tingle from blood-loss.

"What's the big deal? You have _millions_ of those things!" Robin objected.

"No. Only that one."

"Errr… what?" Robin gaped.

"Don't misunderstand, I _do_ have millions, in fact billions, of robots, in all kinds of fields, but if I would have put a regular maintenance robot in there with you, you would have had very little trouble escaping-"

"Why, thank you." Robin cut in with a grin.

"Be quiet. Had I used a _combat-robot_, on the other hand, you would have been dead. I had to personally program and test a robot which was advanced enough to judge between all kinds of threat-levels, and deal with them in a matter which wouldn't cripple or kill you. It was also, of course, pre-programmed with thousands of commands, ranging from not letting you leave the designated area, to make sure that you didn't try to steal the plastic cutlery. I spent _months _on it, while you were being treated… and what did you do?" Slade hesitated and looked down on the mess. "What _did _you do?"

"Spilt soda on it." Robin shrugged. "One would _think _you would have made it _waterproof_, you know?"

"I thought I did… but apparently I didn't make it _Robin-proof_."

"Nah… even fifty years of technological advancements couldn't do _that_…" Robin grinned.

"You won't feel so happy about this in a moment…" Slade muttered, and started to drag the teen out of the room.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Errr… so… I… I hope there's no Rob-fans out there, pointing weapons at me? Some of you mentioned liking Rob before, and, since I knew what would happen to the poor thing, I got rather scared… -looks nervous- It was AMAZING letting Robin do that, though… god… _amazing_… better than se- no? not better than..? Oh, for god's sake, you need more patience! ;) You know Wynja loves you and will bring you slash, right? Well, then! Pass the time by reviewing… ;)

2060


	6. Of Authority and Fighters

**A/N**: Happy birthday** Jayto**! I wanted to write something for you, but time was too short… I thought that the next chapter of this story might be appreciated, though? A whole week early! But don't worry, there'll be another one next Friday as well, I'm not gonna skip a week or anything… ;)

And, yeah, the rest of you get to read it too… But only if you send Jayto imaginary presents! Oh, and tell me what they were in a review! ;)

**2060**

**Chapter 6: Of Authority and Fighters**

They entered an elevator in the reception-area, and Robin pushed all his apprehension aside to pay attention to where they were going. It seemed Slade's office and living-quarters were on one of the top floors, and now they were to go just one floor down.

Robin watched as Slade pushed the button and he couldn't see any indicators that codes were needed, but, on the other hand, the controls could be thumb-print activated. He didn't really feel that this was quite the time to ask.

As the doors parted there was an open, square area in front of them, with a few doors on each wall to choose from. None of them seemed to be marked, and Slade led him through the first one on the left. Robin looked around in what appeared to be a dressing-room, and almost tripped when Slade suddenly released his arm. The man then started to unbutton his shirt, making the teen somewhat nervous.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm changing. You_ are_ familiar with the concept of changing before you go into a gym, aren't you?"

Robin, who saw an opportunity to get out of his ridiculous outfit, relaxed.

"Okay… so where is my stuff?"

"I haven't gotten you any." The man shrugged out of his shirt and then pulled off the wife-beater he had on underneath.

"So I'm to wear_ this_?" Robin snorted and gestured to himself. Slade, for the first time, seemed to notice the teen's attire. The man smirked.

"That will do for now. Nice panties,"

"Just what William said." Robin muttered. "Who dresses me, really? How do you come up with this stuff?"

"Oh, I gave your measurements to my managers. They will try to dress you in what they think I will like. They have even made sure to number the outfits and have drawn lots on the order you will wear them in…"

"Your team of killers and brothel-owners?"

"In part, yes."

"Wonderful. Can't wait for the French maid outfit." Robin snorted.

"Me neither."

Robin muttered under his breath, trying not to stare as Slade kicked his shoes off, and then unbuttoned his pants. The man had very nice, form-fitting underwear on, and Robin decided to look on a tiny smudge on the wall for a while. As he turned back, Slade had dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and, just as Robin, he was barefoot.

"Let's begin. We will spar, but I warn you; I won't hold back."

"You used to?" Robin asked.

"Oh, yes." The man answered smugly.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Robin asked.

"No?"

Robin smirked.

"So did I."

* * *

It was true, actually. Robin had always held back when he fought people. With robots and equipment there was no reason to, but, deep down, the teen really didn't want to hurt anyone, not terminally anyway. But now, knowing Slade was immortal and that he could hurt a punching-bag worse than the man, Robin quite looked forward to the fight. He just hoped his pants wouldn't fall down.

* * *

The gym was immense and divided in different sections. Slade led him to an empty area with a red circle on the floor, about ten meters wide.

"Put as much as a toe outside the line and you lose." The man told him.

Robin snorted.

"And what happens then?"

"Usually, execution…" Slade smirked. "I'd like to keep you around for a bit longer, though, so if you lose you have to live with the shame."

"Nu-huh." Robin shook his head. "I want _real_ stakes. It's much more fun that way."

"You really don't recognize a break when you're given one, do you?" Slade shook his head, clearly bemused.

"I'm stupid that way. So if I win, I want normal clothes, a blanket and two pillows, and I don't want to stay in the cell so much."

"You can have a blanket and pillows." Slade snorted.

"_That_ afraid to lose?" Robin bit back.

"Not really. Didn't want to risk the French maid outfit, though." The man shrugged. "If you _lose_, then-"

"I can rebuild the robot?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Not likely. You would _love_ that, and I'm not giving you any tools. If you lose… I think I will demand a kiss."

Robin tensed.

"You can have a handshake?" he suggested.

"I _could _demand a lot _more_." Slade pointed out.

"Okay… a kiss… on the cheek?"

"What do_ you_ think?"

"That I'm not that lucky…"

"That's right. Now. Let's start. If any one of us moves outside the red line, an alarm will sound. The fight is also over if one of us gives up."

Robin nodded. He knew his only chance was to get Slade outside the line, possibly by making him lose his balance, because making Slade give up? Well, that just wouldn't happen.

"I want some warm-up-time." Robin told Slade as they moved in position. "I haven't done this in fifty years, you know. Besides, I'm fighting in a thong here! You ever done that? Please say yes, it would make my day."

"We'll have a five minute practice round." The man allowed and attacked.

* * *

After the five minutes had passed, Robin had discovered that the pants actually wasn't that bad to move in, once he was sure they wouldn't fall off. They felt glued to him, and even though his old tights allowed for a bit more flexibility, he couldn't really say that they hindered him.

He had also discovered, or rather _re_discovered, what pain felt like. Slade, it appeared, was not trying to break his bones or even cause much bruising, instead he went for the nerve centers, where a slight pressure on the right point could make Robin scream out in agony. It seemed Slade had spent a lot of the last fifty years perfecting this technique.

Robin, however, gave as good as he got.

"You're not used to fighting people who actually _can_ fight, are you?" the teen smirked as he landed on his feet after a particularly successful series of kicks. "I bet you only fight terrified employees or weakened slaves."

"You have a point. Should have brought you back _years_ ago." Slade grinned, looking much happier than Robin would have liked.

"Just-" Robin ducked "_not_ fighting people didn't occur to you?"

"It's mainly self defense." Slade claimed, making sure not to back down another step, as Robin had him dangerously close to the line.

"_Sure_ it is… how so?" Robin almost laughed.

"They have a different opinion than I have, so, naturally, I have to defend myself and kill them." Slade said.

"Yes. Naturally." Robin answered dryly. He enjoyed fighting full out, even though he didn't feel as strong as he remembered. After only half an hour his muscles were trembling rather badly, and he found himself on the defense more often than not. Slade, however, only seemed to intensify his efforts, and soon Robin felt like there wasn't a cell in his body that didn't hurt.

"You might want to give up." Slade suggested.

"You might want to drop dead." Robin replied between his teeth. "I'm fighting for my pillow here!"

"Well, you know what _I'm_ fighting for…" Slade leered.

"Yeah, that only makes me want to- _fuck_!" Robin cried out as Slade's foot made him throw himself backwards, missing crossing the line with only a hairsbreadth to spare.

"Now, now, baby steps…" Slade chuckled.

Robin was too tired, and soon he wasn't able to get out of the way quickly enough. A foot hit him in the stomach, and when he landed, a signal sounded. The teen looked down. Yeah. He couldn't really argue with Slade's win, since he was _completely_ outside the ring.

He muttered and was about to get up, when a hand landed on his chest and pushed him back against the floor. Robin startled as Slade had practically pounced on top of him, straddling his legs and leaning forward, until their faces were only inches apart.

"Time for my prize…" the man leered.

"Not fair. If _I_ had won, I wouldn't be getting my pillow yet!" Robin objected, trying, and failing, to crawl backwards.

"Hmmm… are you saying you want me to do this tonight… in bed?"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just get it over with."

"No, no, no, Robin… I won just one kiss, but I warn you; we will keep at it until it is done _right_, so if you plan to be unresponsive or, say, _bite_, think again."

"I didn't plan to do _anything_, I don't know _how_!" Robin objected, slightly flushed by the admittance.

"Ah, I forgot. My poor little virgin. Don't worry, I'll teach you… about everything." the man added with a little smirk, and then he leaned down.

Robin wet his lips nervously and closed his eyes. If he thought his heart had been racing before, it was nothing to now, and he wasn't even in any _real_ danger. As Slade's lips touched his, Robin forgot how to breathe. He was painfully tense, but, at the same time, he wanted this to be a _good_ kiss, because if it wasn't, he had to do it all over again. The problem, though, was that he wasn't quite certain how to make sure it _would be _good.

Slade lips massaged his in a way that made them tingle, just like in the dream, and Robin tried to copy the movements a little. The man seemed to want him to open his mouth, and, after hesitating for a moment, Robin slowly parted his lips a bit more. The feeling of the tip of the man's tongue caressing his bottom lip, almost made Robin snap his teeth shut from the surprise, but he caught himself in time and tried to relax, focusing on getting some air. He continued to mimic the man's move, but didn't dare to use his tongue. Slade did, however, although not overly aggressively, but, soon enough, Robin felt it slide into his mouth a bit. Not wanting it down his throat, Robin moved his own tongue now, and, just lightly, the tips touched, making the teen gasp with surprise, as the intensifying tingle he had felt now turned into a flash, which went straight to his groin. Thankfully, Slade ended the kiss then and drew back, chuckling slightly. Robin knew the man was making fun of his expression, he felt how flushed he was, and he probably looked a bit dazed as well.

"It appears that you enjoyed that." the man smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm a teenager, a lecture on _mold_ would turn me on."

"So you're turned on, are you?" The man grinned even wider now. As he wasn't pinning Robin to the floor anymore, the teen shuffled out from under him and stood up, snorting.

"Go see a whore, Slade, you obviously need it."

"I don't think you want to throw the first stone here…" Slade said, and Robin turned away to hide his blush. He started walking, half limping, towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Slade asked, making Robin stop.

"What? We're done, right?"

"My dear pet… we haven't even _started_ yet. We have the gym left, don't we?"

"Come on, Slade, I'm beat!"

"Yes, you are… but you begged to come here, and I'm going to make sure you get the_ full_ experience…" Slade smiled evilly.

* * *

"Ten more."

Sweat was streaming down Robin's face as he glared up at the man standing above him. He was trying to bench press rather more than he usually did, and he literally felt the pressure.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Five more for talking back." his spotter said evenly.

"Come on! I-"

"Five more. You're up to twenty in total. Let's see how steep this learning-curve is to climb, shall we?"

"Fuck you."

"Twenty more."

"WHAT?!"

"That was an open insult, you pay more for those. And five more for questioning me. Any more objections?"

Robin glared, but stayed silent. He fantasized about just dropping the weight, breaking his own neck, just to get out of Slade's little punishment and annoy him, but, Robin figured, he could probably annoy him _more _in the long run, by staying alive.

"Good boy." Slade smirked down on him.

Robin tried to ignore how much his arms, chest and back hurt, and, not to forget, how close Slade's crotch was to his face. He, to his own surprise, actually managed to complete the session, although he was pretty sure parts of his arms had died in the process.

* * *

Slade then changed places with him, and, Robin found, having his _own_ crotch close to _Slade's_ face wasn't at _all_ that daunting, the thought of it was actually-

"Stop daydreaming and put on more weights, twenty kilos on either side." Slade told him. Robin tried not to whimper as he hoisted the weights in place and secured them. His body would never forgive him for this.

* * *

They moved on, mostly working side by side, although Slade was in charge of the settings on the machines Robin used, and told him how many repetitions he should do. The teen kept his mouth shut and his mind focused on the task ahead, as he was convinced that back talking at this point would kill him.

Finally, after an hour and a half, Slade seemed to be done. After a thorough stretching-program, which Robin was very grateful for, because he knew that the pain he felt during it was nothing to the pain he would feel in the morning without it, the man headed for the door, and Robin hobbled along behind him.

"Can we just go eat now?" Robin asked, not caring if he sounded pitiful. His stomach was screaming at him that he should have eaten an hour ago, and he had completely emptied the little resources he had.

"Now, now, Robin, we have just worked out. What happens after that? Come on, boy, think… I know you can figure it out…" Slade chuckled and pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it in a clothes-bin in the corner.

Robin blinked. The man didn't mean…?

"Oh… I'll… wait my turn." Robin decided and turned around as the man pulled down his pants.

"Oh, no, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Strip." Slade ordered. "Here's a towel if you're feeling bashful."

Robin turned around to take the offered protection, but momentarily froze as Slade had had time to undress completely.

"It's not polite to stare." the man smirked.

"What _at_, it's only about average!" Robin shot back_. For a Clydesdale_… he thought to himself.

"I'm sure it is." Slade chuckled and walked into an adjoining room where the showers must be. "I'll count to ten, and if you haven't joined me by then…" Slade let the sentence hang in the air, but Robin had become quite good at filling in the blanks. As soon as the man had disappeared, Robin hurriedly pulled his clothes off, his shirt making a wet sound as it hit the side of the bin; it was completely soaked in sweat. He then tied the towel around his hips and followed.

As soon as he entered the room, however, he stopped again.

"There's only one shower!" he exclaimed.

"Yes? This is my private gym, and even though I sometimes bring guests, this is my personal dressing-room. Why would there be more than one?"

"But… how…?" Robin firmly kept his eyes on Slade's _face_. The man was already under a spray of water, and Robin felt his skin begging for the refreshing feeling he knew came with that.

"I'm sure you are familiar with the concept of_ sharing_? Good boys like you always are. It's big enough."

For a moment Robin thought Slade was talking about something else, but he realized quickly that the man actually meant the shower itself, and he had to agree there. It _was_ a big stall, large enough for two men of Slade's size to shower together comfortably. Robin quickly put that image out of his head. Perhaps he would revisit it later, in private. There were also several nozzles, spraying water from both sides. He still didn't quite agree with Slade's idea of generosity, though.

"Yes, but- oh, screw it." Robin knew he was going to lose, so why argue? He unwrapped his towel, and, giving the man a defiant look, he stepped in under the spray.

It felt heavenly. Slade was actually giving him room, and they were mainly back-to-back, which made Robin relax just a little. There was a dispenser of soap, and, stepping just slightly out of the spray, Robin used it generously, lathering his stupid, soft hair, and his body alike. The water was just the right temperature, which surprised Robin. He had expected it to be either ice cold or scalding, but apparently, they agreed on _something_. Robin wasn't sure he liked that.

He tried to think of mundane things, but, as nothing around him actually _was_ mundane anymore, his mind has a will of its own.

_It's rather big, isn't it…? I wonder how big it get's hard? Damn, I can't let him fuck me with that thing, I'll need stitches! I probably have to rethink this… although… it must feel positively AMAZING to be filled like- oh god, stop! Baseball! I wonder if that still exists… Ha! I bet Bruce's baseball cards are absolutely worthless now… and he got sooo upset when I drew a moustache on Babe Ruth… damn, I miss his yelling…_

"Almost done?"

Robin looked up, startled, as Slade interrupted his thoughts.

"Y-yeah."

"Then let's go."

Robin immediately wrapped the towel around his hips, but was soon met with a bit of a puzzle.

"What will I wear? I don't want to put on those sweaty things again." he said, gesturing towards the hamper.

"Here." Slade said, handing him a white shirt from a pile of carefully folded clothes. "This will have to do for now."

The man continued to dry off and dress, and Robin realized that he had gotten the man's clean shirt as Slade didn't have one. Robin hurriedly put it on and found that it almost reached his knees. He folded the arms up so he wouldn't look completely ridiculous, but, walking up to a mirror, he found that it hadn't helped. He sighed and pulled his fingers through his damp hair. He was tired, he was hungry and the thought of Bruce didn't exactly lift his spirits either.

"You don't have an extra pair of pants do you?" he asked Slade tiredly.

"No. Sorry. I didn't exactly plan to take you here, but, then again, I didn't expect to come home to that scene either."

"Forgiven me yet?" Robin tried to joke, but the weariness shone through.

"I'll tell you once I find out if the memory-chip is salvageable."

"Err… where _was_ that, exactly?"

"The chest-area."

Robin thought back to that very part of the bot, which had mainly been a melted pile of metal and plastic.

"I think I'm still in trouble."

"You probably are."

"Can we eat before you go to find out?" Robin asked hopefully.

Slade gave him a look.

"Why do I have a terrible feeling about this?"

"You're just paranoid. Food. Let's go." Robin walked towards the door and looked back impatiently.

Slade, dressed in a fresh par of slacks and another wife beater, shook his head at his pet and gestured for him to go ahead.

Robin hurried to the elevator, and pushed the button. He had to find out if it would show up or not, but it did, and Robin added that to the very short list of advantages. He toyed with the thought of trying to give Slade the slip by closing the doors before the man could reach them, but, he figured, he would have almost no chance at getting away, and he didn't need more on his plate right now.

Slade looked slightly surprised when Robin waited for him, holding the doors open. As soon as the man stepped in, Robin pressed the correct button, making sure this also worked for him. It did. Another small burst of hope shot through Robin's chest, and he clung to it.

As they got out from the elevator, Robin turned right, towards the office, but Slade stopped him.

"We're going to my rooms. They won't be ready in there yet." he said.

"Oh, okay." was all Robin said and changed directions. Slade looked at him strangely again, before turning to the man at the desk in front of them.

"William, I am retiring for the evening. Report the clean-up and security-team's progress to me first thing in the morning, and make sure there is an evaluation from the tech-support about the bot on my desk as well."

"Yes Sir." the assistant nodded quickly, still not looking quite himself.

"You're not pissed at Will, are you?" Robin asked. "It's not his fault, you know."

"I'm very well aware of who to blame, don't worry." The man smirked, but the teen only shrugged in reply. "Who knew taking you to the gym would work so well?" the man added teasingly.

"Hmm? Worked well for what?" Robin asked, looking up. His eyes felt very heavy by now, and only his hunger, and the fact that he was standing up, was keeping him awake.

"Getting you to behave. You're quiet and obedient… rather the perfect pet."

"I'm just tired. I'll be back to my old self tomorrow." Robin mumbled.

"I thought it might be too good to last." Slade sighed. "Or…" he added with a smirk "I'll just have to find new ways to wear you out."

The teen just mumbled something in reply.

* * *

Walking into Slade's apartment, Robin's nose told him of wonderful things in the kitchen, and he headed that way, finding pots of hot food, ready to be served. He grabbed a plate and started filling it with rice and a rich stew which smelled heavenly.

"Now there's that naughty pet again. Not waiting for your Master, Robin?"

"Hungry." Robin snorted and grabbed a fork. He started shuffling in food in his mouth where he stood.

"At least sit down." Slade pointed to the small breakfast table. "One would think I have been starving you, for god's sake."

Robin, starting to feel a little bit more alert now, swallowed a big mouthful and gave Slade a calculating look.

"Why does your punishments suck?"

"Pardon? I thought you were in quite a lot of pain there for a while."

"Yeah, sure, but come _on_! If I had destroyed something _that_ valuable back when I was your apprentice, at least _one_ of my arms would be broken by now!"

"Are you_ complaining_ that you're not hurt _enough_?" Slade asked with a chuckle as he sat down opposite Robin with his own plate.

"No, I'm just wondering what has made you change…" Robin asked curiously.

"It's not _me _who has changed, but _you_, or rather, your _status_." Slade started to explain. "You see, Robin, back then, I hoped to make you my apprentice, a student and a tool at the same time. To do that, I had to make sure to change you, to break your connections to your old life… _Now_… well all those connections are irreparably broken already, and, as I don't need an apprentice anymore, your place is just as a pet. You don't _beat up _pets, Robin. A swat on the nose now and then, perhaps, but you don't break their legs for being bad."

Robin stared down on his plate, toying with the rest of his food. He was in two minds about Slade's view of him. It could be an asset to be just a pet; he would be seen as unthreatening, and, in time, he might be trusted to behave and slip under the radar, provided he could actually play the part well enough. That was the problem. Robin knew he had difficulties with acting meek for longer than five minutes in a row. He would blow his cover, even if he somehow could make it seem believable in the first place, which he doubted. All in all, though, being a pet was an _option_. On the other hand, Robin's ego wanted to be something _more_, someone who might be important enough to actually punish. A more dangerous path, perhaps, but much more appealing.

"So that's all I am, then?" he mumbled.

"Of course. Have I made you wear my symbol? Have I been giving you any lessons?"

"But being a pet is so… useless! There must be something I can do! I know I can put that bot together again, Slade, just let me try!"

"I doubt your usefulness, my boy. This is an alien world to you; you would have to catch up with fifty years of technological development-"

"I can do that, no problem." Robin growled. "Just try me. Try to keep me as a pet, though, and I'll give you hell." Robin's last threat was somewhat spoiled by a sudden yawn.

"You are too adorable." the man chuckled.

"Drop dead."

"Awwww…." Slade teased him, and Robin could feel the corners of his mouth twitch. Damn. Robin shoved some more food in his mouth to try and hide it.

They finished their meal in silence, and then Robin sneakily cut in front of Slade to the bathroom, locking the door in the man's face. Slade obviously didn't want to kick his own door in, so Robin got to use the facilities in peace, taking his time. He grinned at himself in the mirror when he noticed how used he had gotten to the Denta-Tabs already, they made him want to find out more about the other good things he was sure was out there now. He would probably have to wade through a swamp of pain and misery to find them, though… or ask Slade. Which was probably more or less the same thing.

* * *

The man gave him a glare as he exited the bathroom, and Robin smiled sweetly back. Slade's steps seemed just a tad hurried as he walked inside, and Robin chuckled at the notion of Slade needing to pee. He was heading for the comfy chair when he turned back and glanced at the door. Yes, he was in enough trouble, but if he was to trust Slade, which he wasn't, he didn't need to fear any real punishment, so why not? Besides, it would be locked.

* * *

To Robin's enormous surprise, it wasn't.

The teen, still clad in Slade's shirt, and _only_ the shirt, padded down the hall to the reception. William, in the same kind of white shirt as the day before, looked up and startled when he saw Robin without Slade.

"Go back to the room, Robin!" The man almost barked, making the teen startle. William looked like a very gentle person, but maybe looks were deceiving.

"I'm just taking a stroll. Be back soon." Robin waved, and headed for the elevators. There was a buzzing sound and an alarm beeped, before Robin could even get close to the doors.

"All the doors on this floor are now locked, and only I or Slade can open them." William informed him calmly. "Go back."

"Can't. Door's locked." Robin grinned, and instead went to sit on William's desk. "I was just going to take a tour."

"_Sure_ you were." the man muttered, and then his eyes went wide and he shot up from the chair he was sitting in. "Where's Slade?! What have you done with him?"

"Done?" Robin asked incredulously. "Wow, thanks for the confidence, but he's just in the bathroom."

At that moment, the door down the hall opened.

"Robin. Come back here." The voice had a slightly tired 'or else' kind of tone, and the teen thought it was for the best to oblige.

"Coming!" he called out. "Just saying goodnight to William!"

"He's _not_, Sir, I had to put the place in lock-down!" the assistant called back frantically.

"Oh, you're_ so_ whipped…" Robin muttered as he walked back to Slade.

The man, wearing only boxers with his wife-beater now, was glaring at him again. Robin, however, was becoming quite used to that by now and glared back.

"I wasn't going to run away dressed in just your shirt." he snorted.

He didn't even see the back of Slade's hand until it connected with his cheek, snapping his head to the side and making him fall to the ground from the force of the impact. Robin's head was ringing as he struggled into a sitting position.

"What…?" he asked, and looked rather dazed as he stared up at Slade.

"_That_, my pet, was a swat on the nose." the man said and turned away, leaving Robin behind as he walked to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N**: Slade can joke around, but I think Robin just tested him a bit too much… poor bird… Slade's not a nice person no matter how cuddly (?!) he appears, I guess…

Well I hoped you liked this extra b-day posting, next chapter will be out next Friday…

Oh, and different spellings in the UK and the US drives me crazy… take mold/mould for example… I have the US spelling-thingy activated, but it still likes mould better… it says "mold" is a cast/shape… Well **The Darkest Half **pointed it out, and I looked it up on Wikipedia as well… but it keeps irritating me! ;)


	7. Of Board Members and Fan Boys

A/N: A very long chapter, 17 pages! I apologize for my chapters not being equal in length, it's just that as I am writing ahead, I need to find a good place to end things and sometimes that happens sooner, sometimes later… We are starting to get caught up to where I'm currently at in the story, however, so I need to work harder to stay ahead…

A LOT of things will happen in the chapter, so fasten your seatbelts, please.

Oh, and thank you SO much for all your reviews! I know I'm being lousy at answering them, I ALWAYS set out trying to answer them all, but then times gets away from me… I DO love them, though, they make me push on… and I'll always answer if you have any specific questions or opinions!

**2060**

**Chapter 7: Of Board Members and Fan Boys**

Robin got to his feet, trembling just a bit, blinking as his stinging cheek made his eyes water. In a slight shock he hesitantly started to follow Slade towards the bedroom, and as the man spotted him, he spoke again.

"You are welcome to push me Robin, test my boundaries… but don't for a minute believe that just because I'm not punishing you the way you _expect_, I have gone _soft_. That would be a very dangerous mistake to make. Are we clear?"

Robin nodded just once and then turned towards his chair.

"No. You're sleeping in the bed tonight. Come here." Slade told him.

Robin glanced back at the man, worriedly.

"Now." the man added, and Robin tried to straighten his back a little.

"No. Not unless you sleep somewhere else." he said, but his voice wasn't as firm as he wanted it to be.

"You know the answer to that, Robin. Now, come here. Be a good boy, and I'll promise you that all we will do is _sleep_."

"_Sure_…" Robin muttered sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"But of course. You haven't really _deserved _anything else tonight, have you?" Slade smirked at him. "Because I assure you, Robin, whatever your dirty little mind envisioned us doing in this bed will be _far_ too rewarding for you, after what you have done today."

_Am I really going to just take this lying down? The bastard fucking HIT me! _Robin roared in his head. Another part of him was just tired, though. Tired to the bone. He just wanted it all to stop.

Robin snorted and stepped forward. Slade seemed sincere, and, even though he really wasn't looking forward to sharing the man's bed on pure principle, he was dead on his feet and it was probably better than the chair in the long run. Robin climbed into the bed, got under the covers and was asleep before he could even think up a snide reply.

* * *

A thud and a flash of pain woke Robin, and he sat up, looking around wildly.

"Slade, you bastard!"

"What?" the man mumbled, apparently just waking up.

"You kicked me out of bed!"

"I did?" Apparently, even a genius was a bit slow when he was half asleep.

"It's big enough for _five_, for god's sake!" Robin, who was prone to exaggeration when he was angry, continued yelling. He did not like to be woken up in unexpected ways, and being shoved from the bed by his arch nemesis, was unexpected enough to get him _really_ pissed off.

"Shut up and come back." Slade muttered, scooting back to make room for Robin again.

"I'm sleeping in the chair." Robin muttered and reached for a pillow.

Slade's hand shot out, and, before he knew it, Robin was back in bed, firmly in the arms of the man, who, judging by the deep breaths tickling the teen's ear, was already half asleep again.

Robin tried to wriggle out of the grip, but to no avail. After a while he gave up, just letting sleep claim him once more.

* * *

He woke up in a rather foul mood, still in Slade's embrace. He kicked the man's shins with his heels and managed to roll away as the man startled awake with a curse.

"That hurt." his nemesis objected groggily.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a teddy-bear." Robin snorted and headed for the bathroom, making sure Slade's shirt still covered him. After taking a few steps he realized that he _could_, in fact, walk, something he had rather doubted after yesterday's exercise. He was a bit stiff, but nothing too bad. In truth he felt rather good. Not even his cheek was aching.

_Ha! I'm tougher than I thought…_ Robin grinned to himself. Still, he finished quickly in the bathroom this time, and as he got out he was greeted with a tray of breakfast and a bag of clothes being carried by William.

"I guess this is for me?" Robin said, relieving the struggling man from part of his burden.

"Ah, your outfit is from Erik this time, I believe. What did he send you?" Slade asked, taking a stack of papers and a small parcel William handed him.

"I'm… not sure…" Robin said, holding up the only item of clothes which had been in the bag.

"Hmmm… Leather. Well, Erik _does_ love it. Leave it for now and join me for breakfast first, before it gets cold."  
Robin happily threw the strange attire over a chair and walked into the kitchen where William was busy putting everything on the table.

"You do _everything _around here?" Robin grinned.

"Since you wrecked the bot, yes I do." the man muttered. "It used to be a modified household robot until Slade upgraded it."

"Oh. Sorry." Robin shrugged. "Still, you get paid overtime, right? No? Ouch…"

"There is no such thing as salary, Robin." Slade said, having overheard the teen.

"What? He works for free? You need to join a union, mate. Oh. Of course. No unions."

"Naturally not, no." Slade snorted. "The old economic system is useless now. Payments are made in products and services. If you attain a certain rank, you are allowed a fixed amount of those, ranging from everyday things like food, housing and clothes, to the more personal choices of drugs and brothels. If you do your job well you can receive additional perks, and, of course, these can also be taken away."

"So… no brothels for you, huh, Will?" Robin grinned and nudged the man, "No wonder you're grumpy."

"I-" the man blushed.

"William is not being punished. He is just picking up some slack, thanks to you." Slade smirked. "Now hurry up and eat, I have a meeting in an hour."

"Yaayyy…" Robin muttered as he sat down. "Back to the office…"

"Actually, no, this is a big meeting, so it's held in a conference-room thirty floors down. You are coming with me."

Robin perked up enormously at that. It was a great opportunity to see a bit more of the building and figure out its weak points.

"Really?"

"Yes, there's still work to be done in your room. However, you are to behave. Put one _toe _out of line and I'll find some empty broom-closet to lock you up in for a _week_."

"I will! I mean,_ behave_, that is…" Robin nodded so enthusiastically that Slade chuckled.

"Eager to please, hmm? Well, that's what I want to see in a pet. Stealing my _toast_, however…" the man added, looking from his plate to Robin's hand.

"What?" Robin asked with his mouth full. "The behaving-thing starts at the meeting, right?"

* * *

"I can't wear this!"

"I'm sure that's what you said about the panties as well." Slade said from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No, I mean I can't _literally _wear this! I have no idea _how_!" Robin called back, frustrated. The clothes had turned out to be pants, but the legs seemed to consist mainly of leather straps, and Robin had no idea what to do. The upper part was ordinary enough, although, again, they were very low on his hips. No underwear meant he had to go commando, and Robin hoped there would be a shower by the end of the day, because he would need it. He had the pants on, but the open straps and chains hung loosely around his legs.

Slade laughed at him as he came out of the bathroom, making Robin blush angrily.

"There, there, not so easy to put on, I imagine, if you haven't seen them worn…" Slade said soothingly. "William, sort him out. I'm going to take a shower."

Slade's assistant obediently got on his knees and started to sort through the straps, buckling them in place. Robin, who had to put a hand on his shoulder to keep his balance, grinned down on him.

"You know, I think I like you like this."

"Please just stop. Don't you have _any_ sense of self preservation?" William snorted. "I'm going to be the one who has to try to patch you up once Slade loses his patience with you, so be nice!"

"That's what I have been _trying_ to be!" Robin defended himself.

"No, you have been teasing and flirty like a cheap whore. I know it's just to annoy Slade, but, really, I had no idea heroes acted like this."

That shut Robin up, and Slade might have walked out to a quiet scene ten minutes later, if it weren't for one thing…

"No way!"

"He's being difficult , Sir."

"No, I'm not, we are having a _discussion_." Robin snorted and folded his arms over his bare chest.

"What about?" Slade asked, wearing only a towel as his clothes were laid out on the immaculately made bed.

"That." Robin growled and pointed to the thing in William's hands.

"It's a collar, Sir, he doesn't want to wear it."

"If it came with the outfit, he's wearing it. The contest declares that he has to wear the complete ensemble, if you will, for it to be fair."

"Like _you_ care about fair." Robin growled.

"'_Discussion' _over." Slade said sternly. "Now put that on, or it's the broom-closet for you."

Robin opened and shut his mouth a couple of times, but then muttered a curse and snatched the wide black leather collar, which matched the pants, from William's hands and fastened it around his own throat. The thin silver chains were attached to the front and dangled down over his chest, making Robin shiver at the coolness at first. He supposed they were a sort or ornamental leash, not that he couldn't probably snap them easily.

Slade had started to dress, with William politely turning his back, making Robin roll his eyes.

"Don't do that. He likes to brag, and now you will make him sad…" the teen snorted.

Slade chuckled as he put on his usual white military-shirt over a wife beater, his black, well pressed trousers already on.

"There, what a nice collar, it suits you. I might have to order a few. The pants are a bit busy, though… but not too bad."

They _were_, Robin thought, both busy and bad. They consisted mainly of leather straps buckled around his legs, sometimes crisscrossing, making Robin feel like he was trapped in a weird belt-fetish. Silver chains, like the ones on his collar, also adorned the waist of the pants, like a loose belt. All in all they were lot of trouble to feel that naked, Robin decided, and he was actually glad that Slade wasn't over the moon about them either. Maybe the guy _did_ have some taste in clothes after all. On the other hand, there was that baby-doll nightie…

Robin sighed, trying to resign to the fate of being badly dressed for yet another day, and walked up to Slade to fix the man's collar, which was slightly crooked. When he got a questioning look he just shrugged.

"What? I might have to wear something which looks like a sick man's wet dream, which it probably_ is_, but I don't want to _also_ be ashamed for having a Master who can't dress himself." he muttered, hiding a little smirk. Casually touching Slade was a part of his plan, and he hoped he wasn't being too obvious. On the other hand, he was glad that, for now, it was enough to fix his clothes; soon the stakes would be higher.

"Let's see what this is then…" Slade said, opening the small parcel he had received. "Ah, as I thought… both clip-on and for piercings. How considerate."

Robin curiously glanced down into the box, which contained two pairs of silver rings.

"No way I'm wearing earrings!" he objected.

The way the two men looked at him made him think that he had said something stupid, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Robin, these are for the chains on your collar." Slade said, like that explained anything.

The teen burst out laughing.

"How stupid would that look! Having those chains attached to my ears? You're joking right?" he stopped talking when a horrendous thought struck him.

"Looks like the penny dropped." William said, smirking slightly, and Slade chuckled.

"No-no-no!" Robin slapped his hands over his chest, making him look like a rather gender-confused young man. "You are not piercing my nipples, I'll take the broom-closet any time!"

"I'm not going to mark you like that, simply because of a whim from one of my staff-members." Slade snorted. "He sent the clamps as well."

"I don't want to wear clamps either." Robin growled, backing away.

"You are not coming with me if you don't." Slade said sternly., It was very clear to Robin that the man knew exactly how much he wanted to come along. Robin weighed his options carefully. He really _had_ to go, and he _had_ to act perfectly. Was this really worse than wearing, say, a frilly skirt and a bra? His nipples screamed yes, but Robin couldn't really listen to them right now.

_Sorry, guys, we all have to make sacrifices here…_ he thought grimly.

* * *

"Ouch-ouch-ouch!"

It was only a minute later, but Robin, and especially his nipples, was thinking that perhaps he could find a way out from the building from a broom-closet after all.

"Oh, don't be a baby, you'll get used to them… they look very nice…" Slade smirked and flicked a ring, making Robin jump.

"You big pile of-" the teen snarled, but it seemed the man was right, because the initial pain was already down to a dull ache.

"…of?" Slade asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Very handsome and powerful man?" Robin tried. He really had to learn when to just _think_ the insults and not say them out loud.

"Very good, pet, I thought you were ready for another swat on the nose. Now let's go."

* * *

As they entered the elevator, Slade grabbed Robin's chin and gave him a very stern look.

"Remember your place now, my little bird, or you'll never see the outside of my office again."

"I will." Robin promised. "Err… how _should_ I act, exactly?" he added when Slade let go of him.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, walk and stand slightly behind me at all times, and pay attention. Only answer with 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir' if anyone asks you anything, and if you are unsure what to answer, turn to me."

"And I guess I should call you Master?" Robin asked, merely getting his facts straight.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Good boy. Of course it would be appreciated if you could act like that in private as well."

"Fat chance."

"Thought so. Well. In time…" Slade shrugged, not sounding too worried.

* * *

The conference-room seated around forty people, all of them already there, getting on their feet as Slade and Robin entered. Slade sat down at the head of the table and gestured to the others to take their seats, while Robin stood obediently slightly behind Slade's chair on his right side.

"Letting your pet accompany you already, Sir? Impressive." A man a few seats down to the left commented. Robin recognized him; it was Erik, the brothel-creep with the twins. He also noticed the men who had come to Slade's office twice before. Well... the ones who were _left_, all of them were sitting closer to the far side of the table.

"I have my methods." Slade answered smugly, while Robin tried very hard to look demure and chastened.

"Did you bring enough for everyone, Sir?" another man asked, getting some chuckles.

"Though I'm normally _very_ generous, I won't share my pet." Slade said with just a hint of sarcasm. "So those of you waiting for him to get under the table should turn their minds to their work instead."

Robin couldn't help that his cheeks colored slightly by the implication, but he kept his eyes down.

"Do you like the clothes, boy? I picked them out for you, you know." Erik continued.

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir." Robin answered in a clear but humble voice.

As soon as the meeting began, however, Robin made sure to pay attention to the people in the room. There was only one woman there, and Robin wasn't sure what her field was yet. All in all it was very interesting. All of the participants were dressed in suits with the Slade logo on the jacket's right breast pocket, but there were small differences. Robin doubted that there was a coincidence that the closer someone sat to Slade, the darker their suits got, from light grey to dark blue to black. There also seemed to be something going on with the cuff-links, one type was gold and one silver. It was obviously some sort of status- or rank symbol, although they were a bit les obvious than, say, military ranks.

"And Europe? I heard about trouble there?" Slade asked, bringing Robin back from his musings.

"Yes. An uprising in Copenhagen, rather serious at that, I'm afraid." A man in a horrible pair of enormous glasses said. He looked like a cartoon-accountant and Robin almost thought he looked funny, but only for a few moments. "We evacuated the valuables, and exterminated the rest. Clean up is in progress."

"Very well." Slade said, "Hopefully a lesson has been learned."

The others around the table nodded in agreement, and seemed rather annoyed that people dared to react to their perfect world order. Robin felt a bit sick.

* * *

Two hours later and the teen had a problem. He had needed to pee for the last thirty minutes and, though he tried everything he could think off, the problem wasn't going away. In the end he knew he had to give in, and as the meeting came to a temporary lull, as the members had to read through a report, Robin touched Slade's arm carefully and bent down to whisper in the man's ear.

"Master, I'm sorry. I need the bathroom."

"Very well." Slade answered loud enough for the room to hear. "Seems my puppy needs to be taken for a walk. We'll take a fifteen minute break."

The rest of the room chuckled, making Robin's ears go a bit red.

* * *

"Did you _have_ to do that?" Robin asked. They were in a bathroom which Slade claimed was his private one, so there was no reason, the teen felt, to keep up the act.

"Have to do what?" Slade asked.

"Did I embarrass you out there?" Robin countered with a question of his own.

"No, you were very good, in fact." Slade answered.

"Well, then why did you have to embarrass _me_?" Robin growled. "Shouldn't this work both ways?"

"Such a strange notion… I wonder what Erik would say about that? Pets demanding to be respected simply because they _behave_…"

Robin gave him an icy glare, and the man smirked.

"You are forgetting that I have a role to play too. I don't want my staff to think I'm being soft on you."

"Yeah, but _you_ like _your_ role…" Robin muttered.

"That I do." Slade agreed with a chuckle and turned towards a urinal.

Robin snorted and chose a stall. He felt he had 'bonded' enough with the man; he wasn't about to pee next to him as well. Every time he moved, the nipple-clamps made themselves known, but now the ache had turned into a tingle, and the chains caressing his naked chest just added to it. Robin was both uncomfortable and embarrassed, not only because of his body's reaction, but the fact that the rings were drawing attention to his nipples made him feel strangely naked. Even more so than the revealing pants did.

"Did you notice anything special during the meeting?" Slade suddenly asked.

"Please don't talk to me while I'm in the bathroom." Robin muttered, finishing up and flushing. This gave him some time to think. Slade's question was important, both what he had asked and the fact that he _had _asked at all. It suggested, to Robin, that maybe the man _didn't_ really see him as a useless pet after all, and that he could have a purpose here if he played his cards right.

_But do I want to? Do I want to help him? Well, it will help ME, right?_ Robin thought. As he washed his hands, Robin picked up the conversation again.

"So, what did you want to know?"

"Only if you've seen anything useful." Slade shrugged like it didn't matter, but the look the man gave him was sharp and interested.

"Well, your decision to appoint the managing-post to that Davidson-guy wasn't popular. Especially not with the two guys to your right, the blond and the bald one… the bald passed the blond one a note when you weren't looking. Also, the younger guy down the table, with half-long brown hair? He idolizes you. You don't need _me_ for a pet, you can have _him_. He'll do anything for you, trust me. When you gave him that crappy statistics-job I thought he would cry from joy."

Slade chuckled at Robin's descriptions.

"Very good, pet… I'm very curious about that note."

Robin shrugged. Helping Slade might mean endangering the people working for him, but really, Robin had heard enough from them not to care about them as individuals anymore. It wasn't _his_ fault if they had done something Slade would disprove of, was it?

* * *

When they returned to the conference room the others were standing around talking with cups of coffee or tea. They all looked up when Slade entered, but as the man only took a cup of coffee himself, the conversations restarted. The first thing Robin had seen was the bald man furtively putting a piece of paper in his jacket pocket. Robin walked closer to Slade and caressed his arm to get his attention. Slade's hand came down to rest at his hip as Robin stood on his toes.

"Baldy. Left jacket pocket."

"Well, isn't he cuddly?" Erik's voice could be heard across the room, and several people turned towards them and smiled with a varying degree of warmth. Some, mostly the younger participants, actually looked like they wanted to say 'awww… isn't that cute?' and Robin came to the startling realization that they actually _saw_ him as a _pet_ and nothing more. He wanted to prove them wrong so badly, but Slade seemed to sense that, and the man's hold on his hip tightened in warning. Robin swallowed his indignation and instead turned into Slade's chest so at least he wouldn't have to look at them.

"He is very affectionate if you know how to handle him." Slade said offhandedly. "Aren't you, pet?" he asked Robin.

The teen gave him a short glare before melting into him, wrapping his arms around Slade's neck and tilting his head up as if asking for a kiss.

"Yes, Master…" he whispered in his best 'sultry slave voice', a voice Robin had had very few opportunities to explore, but still pulled off brilliantly. He had hoped the man would dismiss him, but instead Slade bent down to meet his lips.

_Damn opportunist!_ Robin thought to himself and nipped a bit at Slade's bottom lip, something it seemed the man actually liked. _Well, this time I'm keeping my head, anyway, I'm in full control. He tastes like coffee…it's nice… No! I don't like this at ALL, but I guess it's TOLERABLE, I- ahhh…_ Robin gasped as Slade's free hand came up and carefully touched his nipple, drawing a small circle around it, sending all kinds of strange feelings through his body, all with his groin as the main destination. The teen made a small noise of appreciation and let Slade deepen the kiss without any resistance. Before he could come back to himself, Slade let him go.

"That's enough now, pet. Back to work, everyone!" the man said, and the people in the room hurried to their seats.

Robin just barely managed not to pout, and walked to Slade's chair. The man, however, hadn't sat down just yet.

_Way to keep your cool, idiot…_Robin berated himself_. I whish I had more experience, I bet Slade is a lousy kisser, but how am I to know? My body just tricks my mind into thinking it feels great… damn hormones… although, what if it was gross? With what I plan, it is better that I at least enjoy this part, right? I just wish I could like it a little LESS and fake the rest…_

Slade began speaking, and Robin snapped back to attention. As the man spoke, he slowly walked around the table, and the teen got the impression of a teacher doing his round in the classroom. Robin stayed where he was, though, after a gesture from the man. It bothered him that he instinctively understood what it had meant.

"Each and every one of you was chosen to be in this room because of your achievements." Slade started, walking down the left side of the table. "It might be the way you run your businesses, or because you are the best in your field. It might even be your cruelty, which has taken you this far. You are amongst the highest ranking people on this planet… You are an example, not only to the ones out there, but to each other. Our new members," here Slade stopped, by the end of the table, and touched the shoulder of the young man Robin had noticed before. He looked awestruck, and Robin had to fight back a snicker. "like young Duncan here." Slade continued. "He will, of course, look to the more senior members of this room for guidance. Now, I don't exactly encourage bonding. You all should think and work as individuals, but what I _do_ demand…" Slade had now walked almost all the way around the table, and stood behind the two men Robin had pointed out to him before. "… is _absolute_ loyalty. Not to this group, not to the work we do. To _me_. Take Parker and Bill here, for example. Both wearing black, as you can see, and for good reason. They complement each other well. Parker is an excellent strategist…" Slade placed a hand on the blond man's shoulder. The man looked pleased.

_Poor guy… you're in so much trouble and you don't even know it yet…_ Robin smirked coldly on the inside. He really felt no pity for them, something which surprised him a little, but even when he tried to picture them as fathers, husbands, brothers…well… it didn't work.

"… and Bill is a man who makes sure his plans get done. Doesn't really matter if it is killing or logistics, does it Bill?"  
"No, Sir, I just make it happen." The bald guy grinned.

"Good man. And the three latest reports I have gotten from you two have been very fascinating. Seems you have taken an interest in one of my pet-projects lately; drug research. These two have single handedly figured out a way to, in theory, make the effects of the drugs permanent and there is even a hypothesis presented how it might be possible to switch the effects on and off, with a simple, silicone based implant… I honestly didn't think you two had it in you…"

Bruce had taught Robin that if two people were talking, you might learn more not by watching _them_, but by watching those listening, so he did. Young Duncan had immediately caught his attention, as the man had a mixture of emotions crossing his face. He looked surprised, then angry and, strangely, proud. Robin turned his attention back to Slade, as the man's tone suddenly turned colder.

"… turns out you didn't. I have been watching Duncan's work closely, and I must say I was surprised to find his ideas in a report from you. Now, I know you don't have the brain-power to come up with these things on your own… And stealing? Duncan wasn't a member of the table yet, at that time, so you probably didn't think I had noticed him… and I don't mind the stealing. You should take what you can, and Duncan should have protected his work better. He knows that now, don't you?" Slade looked up at the man who swallowed and nodded, like he had done something wrong. "All in all, it is not the act, but the reason behind it I will judge you on. You wanted to impress me. Fair enough. But why? You chose an area you knew I had a special interest in. You thought this would lead me to be lenient towards you, leave you to your work. But you weren't working on the drug-project at all… you were planning something else all together, and, I'm taking a wild guess here, it's not my surprise birthday party."

"Sir, I-" the blond started. Both of the men had paled considerably.

"Empty your pockets."

Robin watched in awe as the men obeyed. They didn't even try to hide anything. Pens, chewing-gum, a used tissue, even a condom was placed on the table, and, among them, three folded notes.

"Passing notes in class? Really, how childish… and how careless. So much more dangerous than talking in private, isn't it?"  
"You have the building bugged, and spies everywhere. This was the safest place!" The bald man, Bill, growled.

"Hmm… yes… interesting. But working loyally with me would have guaranteed that safety anyway, so… what was so important, hm?" Slade asked and picked up the notes. The man scanned them quickly, his face giving away nothing.

"I didn't write that!" the blond man suddenly squealed. "It's a set-up! It was placed in my pocket, and-"

"Along with the pen?" Slade smirked. "These two pens match the ink on the papers." Slade said, holding them up for everyone to see. "And besides, I _do_ recognize your hand-writing… no, I'm afraid that you are guilty. You're fired."

Slade suddenly moved and there were a couple of strange sounds. Robin saw the men tense, and their eyes going glassy, but it wasn't until they fell forward that he realized what had happened. At the base of their necks, barely half of the pens were sticking out. Robin's mind threw him a very strange thought.

_Shit… those are just plastic ball-point pens… how did he DO that?_

Slade had taken his seat in the meanwhile.

"The black team will discuss replacements tomorrow. Now. Gwen? I believe the next point on the agenda is yours?"

_If someone says 'the pen is mightier than the sword', I don't care what happens, I'll just leave…_ Robin decided, still somewhat shocked.  
"Yes, Sir. We are planning to shut down the energy-plant in-"

Robin tuned out for a moment. He couldn't believe that, other than an uncomfortable look or two, the meeting continued as usual, even with two dead bodies at the table, but it did.

* * *

It was two hours before there was a break for lunch, and they all got to leave the room. Robin found himself in the bathroom with Slade again.

"You didn't throw up. I'm impressed." the man smirked at him.

"As I said before, I've seen worse." Robin shrugged and then crossed his arms. "So… that's _three_ of your own people you have taken out in a few days… I don't know whether to be horrified or just sit back and relax while you are doing my job."

"I've spent a bit too much time focusing on your progress for the last couple of months, I suppose. I just have to make sure they know I haven't lost control… and get rid of some bad seeds while I'm at it."

"Awww… I'm sorry to have gotten in the way… maybe I should just go?" Robin grinned, moving towards the door.

"Stop right there, or I _will _pierce your nipples and fasten the chains to a leash. We are going to lunch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… do I get to eat, or am I the centerpiece?" Robin asked. He was quite hungry, despite having spent hours standing next to two corpses.

"Normally pets don't eat with their Masters-"

"Is there a pet-table?" Robin asked dryly.

"That's a rather good idea… not that I let the others bring pets to our big meetings, it's far too distracting… but maybe I'll make an exception some time."

"Fantastic." Robin muttered.

* * *

"Duncan." Slade said, getting the _very_ undivided attention of the man in question. The lunchroom they had just entered was huge, and the large table was placed in the middle of the room. The rest of the group were milling around, talking, but Slade had walked straight up to Duncan who was standing with three other men in light-grey suits.

"Yes Sir?" the young man asked eagerly.

"Would you look after my pet during lunch? He won't be any trouble. He needs to eat, though, and I really can't have him sitting at the head of the table, now can I?"

"Of course not, Sir, he'll be safe with me." Duncan promised.

"Good. If you have any complaints after lunch, tell me, and I'll see to it that he is punished." Slade said, with a glance at Robin. "You'll be a good boy, won't you, Robin?"

"Yes, Master." Robin answered clearly.

"Send him to me after he's eaten." Slade instructed Robin's temporary keeper, before walking away.

"Yes, Sir. Come here, boy, sit down."

Robin almost grinned. The man had a forced authority voice, like he was correcting a child he didn't know, or maybe trying to get a strange dog to sit.

_Oh… which he IS…_ Robin snickered on the inside and sat down.

"Good… good… so… Robin, is it?"  
_  
Trying to be friendly to the stray now? God, Slade is so much better at this… What the HELL am I THINKING?!_

"Yes, Sir." Robin said and looked around. The rest of the people around had decided to ignore him, in favor of the first course. "May I start, please, Sir?"

"Yes, sure. I mean… you may."

Robin took a big bite of the small shell-fish pie to stop from snickering.

"You know, Robin, I'm quite jealous of you…" Duncan said a bit later.

_Don't I know it…_

"Are you, Sir?" the teen asked, round-eyed.

"Yes. And you must know why… He's amazing, isn't he?"

"Sir?" Robin asked again, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know. Lord, after Slade fucked me the first time I could barely walk for two days, but I still couldn't wait for more…"

A rather large piece of shell-fish pie went down the wrong way in Robin's throat. After trying not to choke to death, without coughing his lungs up over the table, Robin, teary-eyed, looked up at his baby-sitter.

"You… and S- Master Slade…?"

"Yes. It was _years_ ago now, before I started working for him. I belonged to Randolph Wintergreen, you see, the son of one of his oldest friends… you might have met Randolph's son William?"

"Y-yes, Sir… so you… _belonged_… to him?"

"That I did. Good old Randolph kept me mostly because it was really popular to have male pets then, but one night I caught Slade's eye, and Randolph let him borrow me… man, I've never been so scared in my life! Anyway, he was amazing, as you know, and, well… it was a happy time… Slade discovered I was actually rather bright, so he let me get an education, and… well, you just can't help but try to impress him, can you? Still remember his hands, though… and his cock! It wasn't the length, you know, as much as the _girth_… you blush rather a lot for a pet, don't you?"

"S-sorry Sir." Robin mumbled, staring at a shrimp, which had, like him, been frozen, but at least_ it_ only faced getting eaten.

"Oh, you're not used to this, are you?" Duncan asked and Robin numbly shook his head. "Well, then, just eat. Ahhh… I sometimes wish I was a pet again… life was so easy back then… just pampering and pleasure all day long… You are so lucky, you know. And being that pretty, people will fight for you once Slade lets you go. You probably have five to ten years left in this business, easily. You might even find someone who wants to keep you, if you're lucky. Having something Slade has touched… well, that's valuable."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Robin tired to smile, but it probably looked a bit trembling.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You _fucked Duncan_?"

It was four hours later. When the meeting had continued after lunch, it had contained fewer deaths than in the morning. None, actually, as far as Robin had noticed. Slade and he were in the elevator now, heading up.

"What? Oh, yes, I did… I _thought_ there must be a reason for him to be so fond of me…" Slade chuckled.

"He wanted to compare notes!" Robin grunted "He's like your one-man advertising firm or something."

"Oh, and poor you had nothing to offer the conversation… maybe you should do some research for next time?" the man leered.

"Lovely idea. Just get me some glue to sniff… have to get my IQ down enough…" Robin muttered. "Hey? Why are we going to the gym-floor?"

"Take a guess."

"What? Noooo… Slade, I've been standing around all day, I'm tired!"

"But you _love_ the gym. It's a _treat_, remember?" the man smirked. "Besides, it's for me, more than you. If you are too tired for a basic workout, you can rest your poor little feet…"

Of course Robin couldn't back down from _that_.

* * *

This time there were actual work-out clothes for Robin. Taking off the pants and the collar felt good, and getting rid of the nipple clamps alone was heavenly.

"Look at those poor things, all puffy…" Slade grinned, and pulled Robin closer in the locker-room. "Here, this will help."

Robin yelped as the man put some very cool lotion on his poor nubs and started to gently rub it in.

"That… doesn't _help_… you just want to touch me." Robin hissed, actually enjoying the sensation a bit too much.

"Guilty." Slade shrugged and continued. "But that never bothered me before."

* * *

"Five more."

"I'd rather do ten, if you don't mind?" Robin smirked, gripping the bars of the gym machine tighter. He was working on his arms, and Slade was at a similar machine close by.

"As you wish, fifteen it is." Slade grinned.

"No problem. I can do that." Robin smirked. "Can you?"

Turned out they both could.

* * *

"Did you know that the Greek word gymnasium means 'place to be naked'?" Slade asked as they got dressed after another, for Robin, awkward shower, where he had caught himself stealing more glances at Slade than was probably healthy.

"Flocci non faccio." Robin muttered. He had put on a clean pair of boxer-briefs, which had been left for him, but he was looking at his trousers doubtfully. He never would be able to put them on without help. As there weren't any more clothes in his size he opted for another one of Slade's shirts, which at least covered him well enough.

"Cheater. That's Latin." Slade smirked.

"Oh, just be impressed and get it over with." Robin snorted before going completely red in the face, remembering Duncan's words.

"Oh, my, I _really_ want to know what _that_ was about…" Slade chuckled, studying Robin curiously.

"I know you tend to take this statement literally, but I'm still standing by it; I'd rather die."

"Now I'm disappointed."

"And I'm hungry. Dinner at your place?"

"Of course."

"Haven't they finished with my _'room'_ yet?" Robin asked. He was worried about the electronics he had 'glued' to the ceiling.

"Oh, probably, but you've been so good today, I think you deserve to sleep with me tonight as well." Slade said with an air of generosity.

"Just don't kick me out of bed again, or you'll get the couch." Robin warned. He was actually rather pleased with the situation; this was, after all, what he wanted; being close to Slade, slowly gaining his trust.

_If he keeps bringing me along_, Robin thought, _I might not have to go through with my seduction-plan… I mean, according to William I came on to him like a whore, and I was just trying for light flirting… maybe I'm just not any good at it… _Robin frowned. If it was one thing he _hated_, it was realizing that he might not be great at something. He needed to be _very_ good at flirting, if _Slade_ would fall for it… any overacting or slutty tendencies, and the man would know that he wasn't being sincere; that he was up to something in particular. Robin sighed. He had no idea it would be such a bother to get fucked.

_Oh, god, that sounded horrible…_ Robin blushed a bit again. It was _so_ very important, though, that _if_ it happened, it happened in the _right_ way. Robin didn't want to be forced, and, apparently, he couldn't play too willing either. Both scenarios would worsen his situation. The first one, because Slade probably knew that Robin would never forgive him if the man raped him, and the second, as he had just come to terms with, because Slade would never believe it. There was also the rather important fact that Robin didn't really _want_ to have sex with Slade. Sure, he was a bit curious, but he was far too nervous… besides, Slade was _Slade_, for god's sake, a man responsible for wiping out half the human population, as far as Robin understood it… not exactly a turn-on.

"Dinner's on the dining table, Sir."

Robin looked up at William's words. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that they had walked all the way back to Slade's apartment.

"Did he behave today?" William asked, and Robin had no doubt who he meant.

"Yes, he did. He was absolutely perfect." Slade sounded like a proud parent. A proud _perverted _parent.

"And he's in the room." Robin muttered. "I have a headache. Is there still aspirin around, or do you cure this with… lasers and shit now…?"

"You really _must _have a headache if _that's_ the best you come up with…" Slade snorted. "William, would you mind?"

"Not at all, Sir, I'll be right back."

Robin saw the beautifully laid small dining table and snorted.

"I'm a bit underdressed."

"Oh, clothing is optional here. _Very_ optional…" Slade grinned and gestured to a seat. Robin sat down and his mouth began to water when he smelled the perfectly cooked slices of beef and the pepper-sauce.

"Is William trying for more benefits, or what?" Robin grinned.

"He knows I like to celebrate a good day…" Slade said offhandedly.

"Good day? You killed two employees!" Robin objected. "Not very cost-effective, I would say…"

"Oh, I've been looking for an opportunity to do that for a long time." Slade smirked and handed Robin a plate of steamed vegetables. "Thank you for the help."

"You are not looking for an opportunity to kill off Erik? Because I can _totally_ help with _that_!" Robin smirked back.

"What _do_ you have against the poor man…?" Slade sighed.

"He's a total creep. Every one of my instincts tell me that."

"Of course he is! He wouldn't be much good at his job if he wasn't…" Slade snorted.

"He's too cocky, too. I just don't like him."

"Hmmm…." was all Slade said, taking a bite of his dinner.

Robin was enjoying the food immensely when Slade's assistant came back with two white pills and a glass of water. He had almost forgotten about the headache, but when he thought about it, there was still a dull ache throbbing behind his temple.

"Thanks." he mumbled and swallowed them without a second thought. If Slade wanted to drug or poison him he would have done so, he figured.

"You're welcome." William nodded and turned around.

"Hey, Will?" Robin stood up, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"I said it before, but I mean it this time: I'm sorry for the trouble and… well... you know… the other thing… That wasn't really me… I know we can't be friends, exactly, but… forgive me?" Robin glanced up at the young man bashfully.

William glanced as Slade for some sort of permission and then smiled and nodded curtly.

"You're forgiven. So you are going to behave now?"

"Weeeeell…." Robin grinned. "Okay, for _you_ I will. I'll just concentrate all my efforts on Slade now."

"Lucky me." the man at the table snorted.

"Indeed, Sir." William said, and Robin had no idea what he meant by that.

* * *

"Wine?" Robin looked up in surprise at Slade's question. The man was holding a bottle of red wine poised above the teen's glass.

"Errr… okay… sure?" Robin shrugged.

"Have you had wine before?" Slade asked curiously and poured the teen half a glass.

"Well, Bruce let me have a sip or two sometimes, to let me know what all the fuss was about… I actually never liked it that much." Robin admitted, looking down at the red liquid as he picked up his glass and swirled it.

"It's an acquired taste, I agree, but try it with this meal, the bottle is especially picked to suit it."

Robin still didn't love the taste, but he had to agree that in combination with the meat and the spicy sauce, it was rather good. Slade refilled his glass once or twice, and, somehow, it got empty again in time for dessert.

Slade served it himself, a chocolate and strawberry mousse, directly from the fridge, with fresh, chocolate-dipped berries on top.

"My personal sommelier picked a white wine for the dessert, would you like to try that as well?" Slade asked.

"Yes, the red wasn't too bad…" Robin nodded, and as soon as Slade had filled a new glass he took a sip. "Oh, but this is much better… I think I prefer white wine…"

"Said the expert after trying _two_ kinds…" Slade chuckled.

Robin just snorted good-naturedly and tried the dessert instead. He closed his eyes. Heaven. Pure heaven.

"Good?" the man asked.

"Amazing… am I really allowed dessert by the way?" Robin mumbled and then popped a strawberry in his mouth.

"I'm very forgiving." Slade smirked, and Robin laughed out aloud.

All too soon the mousse was gone, and the teen sighed.

"I could have eaten a _bucket_ of that."

"And then you might never want to taste it again… small treats are better than splurging." Slade said and looked up as the door opened. "Ah, here's Wintergreen to clean the table, let's move out of his way, shall we?"

Robin nodded and followed Slade to the couch. As soon as he stood up, however, he winced, and walked gingerly.

"What's the matter?" Slade asked, handing him a fresh glass of wine as he sat down.

"I've been just standing around for _hours_ today, my feet are sore…" Robin muttered.

"Poor baby… want a foot massage?" the man offered.

Robin laughed and placed his feet in Slade's lap.

"Having the ruler of the world rub my feet? Yeah, why not?" he grinned teasingly. He was feeling quite giddy, actually, and for the first time he felt that, apart from him being alone in a world gone to hell, life was actually pretty good. He wondered if he might be just a little bit buzzed.

"I'm finished, have a good night, Sir. Robin." William said politely, nodding at them both in turn.

"I plan on it." Slade grinned, and Robin smiled lazily, mumbling good night as well, before taking another mouthful of the wine.

Soon Slade's strong hands closed around his left foot and started massaging. A little while later Robin had scooted down a bit, half lying down, and was sighing in pleasure. The man had magic hands; he had to give him that…

"I don't think I would have you wear those trousers again…" Slade suddenly said, and Robin opened an eye at the good news.

"Oh, why not?"

"They left marks on your skin; look…"

Robin looked, and, sure enough, there were some faint lines after the tightest belts. Slade traced one with his fingers and started to rub at that too.

Robin emptied his glass, put it down on the coffee-table and leaned back. This was nice. Slade was nice. He- Wait! He was_ too_ nice!

_Is he trying to seduce me?_ The thought startled Robin, but not as much as his next one. _Should I LET him?_

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: I can't really imagine any of you answering 'no' to Robin's last question, but... who knows? ;) And you know when you'll find out the answer. That's right. Next Friday. ;)

Oh, I have gotten a request to stop with the silly outfits… I have written ahead, though, and won't change that, but, as Robin needs SOME sort of clothes, what do you think Slade would dress him in if it was up to him? Tell me and I might use it! What's sexy without being silly? ;)And, yeah, today's outfit WAS inspired from what Red was wearing in "Titan's Tails" on DA when he was flirting with Red. Only inspired, though, Robin's pants were more or less ONLY belts. Damn my strange fetish… ;)

Thank you again **D/2**! Especially for catching the place where I called Duncan "Dominic". I don't know where my mind was taking a vacation at that time, but… well…

Oh, and the latin-thing... if you don't know it, google it... ;)


	8. Of Gamers and Doctors

**A/N:** Yes, I KNOW it's only Thursday, but I'm busy tomorrow and either I had to wake up early to publish this or wait until late in the evening, so... I'm doing it now. I hope you can forgive me. ;)

Yet another OC appears in this chapter and you WILL wonder about her name. Your questions will be answered. See the bottom A/N afterwards.

**2060**

**Chapter 8: Of Gamers and Doctors**

Robin quickly opened his eyes, and was about to say something, _what _he wasn't sure, when he discovered that Slade had moved much closer.

"Your collar is crooked. Let me fix it…" the man almost whispered, and then his hands traveled up Robin's body to the teen's neck, echoing Robin's own action from that morning. The man didn't straighten the collar, though; he unbuttoned the top button. Another one followed, and Robin looked down at his chest, which was starting to become exposed, and then up again at Slade, his eyes rather round.

_Oh, my god… what do I do?_ he asked himself, but his mind didn't provide any answers, just a faint buzzing. He wasn't exactly drunk, he hoped, but operating heavy machinery was definitely out of the question.

"Oh, poor things… still a bit swollen…" Slade then said, and Robin glanced down again, to where the man had bared his nipples. "Don't worry. I know an ancient remedy which will help."

"Wh-what?" Robin asked worriedly.

"It's called 'kiss it and make it better'." the man leered, and then did just that.

Robin gasped, his whole body trembling with the sensation of a hot mouth on his sensitive chest. When Slade pulled back and blew some cold air on the nipple, making it turn rock hard, Robin let out a keening little sound which made the man almost purr, and suddenly Slade's mouth was on his.

The kiss was demanding from the start, and Robin found himself being pressed back onto the sofa, with Slade on top of him, but, somehow, the expected panic or anger didn't quite set in. If this was going to happen, Robin felt it was a rather good time.

Instead of using his hands to push Slade away, the teen pulled him closer, and, as the man sat up, Robin's fingers found their way to the man's shirt-buttons as well. He hesitated for a moment, but then resolutely got a few of them open. Slade smirked and then grabbed Robin's shirt, tearing it off completely.

"It was _your_ shirt, you know…" The former Titan said dryly, the slight shock having sobered him up a bit for a moment.

"Damn., I forgot. You're going to have to reimburse me." Slade grinned. "For two." he added, and tore his own shirt off as well.

Robin had no time to reply before Slade's lips were back on his own, his tongue demanding entrance. Robin fought it for a moment, but gave in when Slade nipped at his bottom lip.

Robin touched Slade's now naked skin tentatively, as if he was afraid it would burn him, as he felt very hot himself. It didn't, but it sent a jolt through his system, which only strengthened as Slade started kissing his neck. It was then Robin surrendered, giving up even thinking about fighting this, and Slade, somehow, seemed to sense it.  
"Let's continue this in the bedroom, shall we?" the man purred and the next instant Robin found himself in the man's arms, only to be put down on the bed a few seconds later. Before the sheets had warmed against his back, the man was on top of him again, once more almost smothering him with kisses, distracting him enough so that Robin barely noticed when his underwear was being pulled down to his thighs.

He _did_ notice, however, when Slade moved off him to remove his own pants, and then took out a jar from the nightstand.

Robin glanced at the man, particularly at the man's crotch, where his cock was beginning to grow rather rapidly. He then glanced at the jar and up at Slade.

The man chuckled quietly at the obvious doubt in Robin's eyes.

"Having seconds thoughts? Too late for that, my pet… much too late."

That's when Robin kicked Slade in the groin.

* * *

People who have been through traumatic events, like car accidents or robberies, might tell you about a moment in time when the only thought in their head was 'I'm going to die'. For Robin that happened a millisecond or so before the top of his foot connected with Slade's balls. But he couldn't stop it. He could just watch as he literally kicked death in the nuts.

His survival instinct went into overdrive, and Robin flipped off the bed at the same time as Slade crumpled by its side. Pulling his underwear on as he ran, he hit the door at full speed, and, luckily for the door, it was open. There was a whimpering sound, and first Robin thought it was Slade, but no… it came from himself as he rushed down the hallway. He stumbled to a halt, trying frantically to decide where to go next.

"The place is on lock-down. Just activated it." a slightly bored voice came from his side.

"William! Great! Hide me!" Robin shouted.

"No."

"No?! But we're friends now, right? He's gonna kill me!"

"Good luck with that."

"Bastard! What are you doing here anyway?" Robin hissed. "Didn't you go home?"

"I did. I live there." the man pointed to a door next to Slade's office. "I'm just using the computer."

"Can't I hide in your place?"

"No. Besides, lock-down, remember? I heard you rushing through the door. Figured it might be bad."

"Fuck!" Robin again looked around frantically, and, if he had thought it would work, he would have thrown himself at the windows. A noise, sounding a bit like a growl, came from the hallway.

* * *

When Slade entered the reception area he wore a pair of sleeping-pants and a robe, but showed none of the normal signs a man in his situation would. The frozen mask of pain, for example, was just an irritated frown. Not that it didn't look scary.

"Where is he?" the man snarled.

Wintergreen only calmly pointed upwards, and Slade craned his neck back.

"How the hell did he get up there?"

"He took a running start, leapt off my desk, and… well… pretty amazing really…" the younger man grinned and looked up at Robin who was, for his life, clinging to the large bronze chandelier.

"Come down here, Robin."

"No. You're going to kill me." Robin snorted.

"Quite possibly. Is it better to starve to death in a _lamp_?"

"Yes!" Robin nodded. "Listen, Slade, I really didn't mean it! I panicked! It was just instinct!" The teen was actually telling the truth. He had been prepared to let Slade go all the way, but then the stupid man had to go and provoke his fighting-reflexes, and… well…

"What did he _do_?" William asked curiously.

"None of your business." Slade quickly said before Robin could provide the information.

William turned his gaze on Robin, who shook his head.

"Not gonna tell you. Anyway, I'm dead. Nice to have met you."

"If he was going to kill you, you would already be dead." William shrugged.

"He can't _reach_ me, idiot!" Robin hissed. He felt woozy and still very warm for some reason.

"Bullet's can, though. If he was going to kill you he would have brought one of his guns out with him."

"Oh, I can still go get one." Slade offered.

"Don't!" Robin objected. "Don't… I… fuck… I'm not feeling very…"

That's when Robin threw up on Slade.

* * *

He remembered little bits afterwards, like his sweaty fingers slipping of the metal, falling backwards, his hip being scraped by a sharp metal leaf, and then falling through the air. He was caught, though, at the last moment, and a gruff voice muttered at him.

"If I hadn't gotten mostly out of the way there, I would have let you crash to the floor."

Robin wasn't sure he was thankful, and as the dizziness returned it was followed by a wave of darkness he just didn't have the energy to fight.

* * *

He woke up again a few hours later and wished he hadn't. He felt hot, like a sun in a sauna, and the sheets around him was damp and icky.

"I was under the impression that you were not going to let him out for a week." a female voice stated coldly, and Robin felt a set of cool hands turn his head to the side. Pressing into the divine coolness he sighed a little, before something was stuck in his ear and beeped.

"I figured the first shots-?"

"He needed to be fully vaccinated! He has fifty years of flu-viruses to be exposed to, and you know this, Slade! God knows I've explained it enough times. Men! Can't keep their hands of their toys, can they?"

"'m not a toy…" Robin mumbled, and opened his eyes a little. Too damn bright. He caught sight of a blond woman, hair tied back in a knot. She was wearing a white doctor's coat.

"Of course you're not, sweetheart." the woman said and patted his head, in a way that made Robin think she really didn't mean those words.

"So, he's been exposed to you, obviously, and Will?"

"And the board…" Slade muttered. If Robin wasn't so sure it was the fever that made it sound that way, he would have thought that the man sounded a bit meek.

"The board!? The whole fucking _board_!? What the hell, Slade?!"

"Don't yell at him… he'll kill you." Robin warned the woman. "You must be stupid." he added, frowning tiredly.

"I'm not stupid, and I'm far too valuable for him to kill. I'm also William's twin sister, so I'm just about the only family this idiot got." the blond snorted. "I'm Rose."

"Robin…" Robin mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"You might want to heed his words, my dear." Slade muttered, clearly not happy about being told off in front of his pet.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't been an idiot, then." Rose boldly dared the man. "See? You know I'm right. Well. I'm going to try to save your little pet's life. Get out of my way."

* * *

For Robin, the next couple of hours were filled with sharp and/or cold things poking him. He was woken up each time and grew more and more cranky.

"Stop that… Slade? Make her stop…" he mumbled tiredly after the umpteenth time something stabbed his arm.

"I'm not allowed, sorry." Robin heard the man answer from inside a can. At least it sounded like that. And it didn't sound like he was sorry.

_Why wouldn't anyone be sorry to be in a can?_

"You're useless…" Robin muttered.

"Who's being stupid now?" Rose snorted. "I know you are from the past, but, really… you haven't learned your place yet?"

Robin couldn't muster the energy to answer and simply turned his head away. He just wanted to sleep, and the burning in his eyes just matched the rest of his body perfectly.

* * *

When Robin awoke again, it was morning. He felt somewhat stronger, and tried to sit up. Someone was by his side instantly and helped him, pressing a glass of cool water to his lips.

"Thanks Slade." Robin wheezed, already tired from just sitting upright.

"Sorry, it's only me." William's voice answered, and Robin only now bothered to look up.

"Oh… where's Slade?"

"Working. Don't look so surprised, he isn't exactly the nurturing type, you know."

Robin felt a pang of abandonment, though he tried to ignore it.

"Bastard." he muttered.

"What do you expect after kicking him in the balls?" William asked dryly. "Besides, he asks for reports every half hour and has already been to check up on you once, if that's any comfort…"

"You… you KNOW?! How?" Robin had hoped it had all been a bad dream, but it seemed not.

"Because you have been apologizing non-stop for the whole night. Even Slade got tired of listening to it by the end."

"Oh, god… no…" Robin screwed his eyes shut. "Idiot, idiot, idiot…"

"Yes…Well, Rose claims he had it coming."

"What about you?"

"I wouldn't say that to his face, no." William smirked a little.

"Because you're whipped."

"Because I'm mortal. Not that Rose isn't, but she doesn't seem to have grasped the concept… Well, I have to let Slade know you are awake, and then I'm to give you a bath."

"What? No!" Robin objected.

"Yes. You stink, and it's the doctor's orders. No choice."

"Can't Sla- Oh, forget it…" Robin realized that having Slade bathe him would probably be worse, but at least the man had already seen him naked.

"I'm going to do it as quickly as I can… and no groping." William tried to joke, but the teen only gave him a flat look in reply.

* * *

Robin ended up having to be carried to the bathtub, where, with much embarrassment on both parts, he was given a quick but thorough scrubbing, before being wrapped in several towels and placed in the big chair while William changed the sheets. Even though he felt better, he was too weak to even keep his head up, and the fever hadn't left his body by a long shot.

Just as William had finished, Slade came in.

"Bring us some lunch." the man ordered, as he walked up to Robin. The teen was worried, naturally, but tried to put on a cool façade. "So I hear you are better?" the man said, as he stopped in front of the chair.

"Yeah… a little… listen, I'm sor-"

"I've heard that enough times, thank you."

"But I'm _really_-"

"Of course you are. You are afraid of your punishment."

"No! That's not it! I actually _wanted_-" Robin broke off and blushed, looking away from the man.

"I'm listening." Slade growled, towering over him.

"It doesn't matter, you won't believe me. So… what's my punishment? No desserts for a week?" Robin mumbled tiredly.

Slade snorted and picked him up, making Robin's heart race before he realized that the man was just taking him back to bed. As Slade started to unwound the towels, however, he got slightly worried again.

"You're… not gonna…?"

"While you are sick? No."

"Will I regret getting better?" Robin muttered darkly.

"Perhaps." Slade said honestly, "There is a way, though, if you are willing to try it."

"What?" Robin asked.

"As things look now, the whole situation might very well have been a setup on your part." Slade started.

"It _wasn't_-"

"Yes, you keep telling me that. To know if you are telling the _truth_, however, I have to prevent you from lying."

"I…. how?" Robin asked carefully.

"I told you that there are drugs that make you incapable of making a decision? Well, there are drugs that make it impossible to lie as well. The brain activates different parts when telling the truth, as oppose to lying, and we can block the paths to those parts, making someone tell only the truth, or, for that matter, only lies."

Robin bit his lip. He wanted Slade to believe him, and since it _had_ been an accident, he wasn't worried about that part. He was worried about spilling his guts to the man about other things, though, especially his plans to escape.

"How long does the drug work?" he asked carefully.

"It can be controlled, from around ten minutes to hours or even days."

"The shortest amount of time, and you are only allowed to ask one question, and only about what happened." Robin decided.

"I wasn't aware that we were negotiating anything. It's the drug or the punishment. Choose."

Robin hesitated for a while longer. His pride told him to choose the punishment, but his brain said that if he did, Slade would be _convinced_ the kick had been planned. In the end, therefore, the choice was simple.

"The drug." he muttered.

"Really?" Slade seemed genially surprised, confirming Robin's suspicions. "All right, I have it set up after lunch. And speaking of the devil…" the man said as William entered with a tray.

"Not a good sign to be talking about yourself in third person…" Robin muttered.

* * *

"So… how will it feel?" Robin asked as Slade was preparing a needle with the drug.

"A sharp pinch. Really, Robin, you've had about thirty shots during the last couple of days."

"I meant the _drug_!" Robin clarified. "Besides, why do you still use needles? Isn't there new _painless_ ways to do this?"

"Needles are effective and can be re-used. Why put time and effort into another option just to avoid a few seconds of pain?" the man asked, and demonstrated those 'few seconds' by stabbing Robin's arm a bit harder than probably necessary.

"OW! I want my doctor! Where's Rose?" Robin growled. "And you haven't answered my question."

"You'll feel slightly lightheaded, nothing else." the man told him, just as Robin's world started to look a bit wonky.

"Oh… feeling it…" the teen mumbled.

"Very well, let's start. Tell me about what happened."

Robin tried to gather his errant thoughts, but, somehow, trying to _create_ a story seemed so difficult, so he just started talking.

"Well, we were at the table and you offered me some wine and it was awful, but then it got better, but then we had the white and it was soooo much better and the dessert? It was great! And then we moved to the sofa and you were touching me and I felt like you shouldn't, but then it felt so nice so I felt like you _should_…" Robin took a pause to breathe, before going on, internally wincing at his abuse of the English language. "And then you got closer and I thought that you were trying to sleep with me and I wasn't sure, but it wasn't a totally bad idea, because I had just realized something, and-"

"What had you realized?" Slade interrupted, knowing instinctually that this was about the same thing Robin had stopped himself from saying earlier.

"Well, it's like this, right… I'm a teenager, right? And I'm a guy, right?"

"Right." Slade nodded with a smirk, since he could see no reason to disagree as of yet.

"Yeah, well, I want to have sex, right? Hell, I have wanted to have sex since I was twelve, really, and I'm gay, so I want to be with a guy, and to be totally honest, I kinda always picture myself on the receiving end, if you catch my drift. I know it's normal to switch and stuff, but in every fantasy, especially with you-"

"Me? You've fantasized about me?" Slade purred.

"Are you kidding? There were permanent stains on my sheets because of you…" Robin rolled his yes like it was a silly question. "Anyway, so… well, I figured that either I had sex with you, or… you know… _never_, and that… that is just…_ horrible_…" Robin's eyes turned really big at the dreadful thought of being a virgin forever, and Slade had to stifle a laugh. "And you're not a total disgusting man to look at, really…" Robin continued. "But then, when we were in bed you said something about 'too late to change my mind' and I felt threatened and _BAM!_" Slade winced at the little sound effect. "And I really, really didn't mean it, hell, I'm not suicidal! And then I really thought you would kill me, and I'm still a bit worried that you are just getting me healthy enough to really _suffer_…" Robin muttered the last thing. "I was actually looking forward to it, even though you _are_ hung like a bloody horse, and really, if you want too, we can try again, but that doesn't mean I like you! You might be charming and hot and fun but you are still a bastard and- oh fuck, what the hell am I _saying_?!"

"And there I believe the drug ran out." Slade smirked.

"Kill me. Please kill me." Robin whimpered and curled up under the covers.

"No. I think this hot, charming, fun man, who's hung like a horse and who is fucking your tight little ass in your daydreams, will just consider this your punishment and enjoy your, very true, comments while sitting through a long, boring meeting this afternoon. Because I also _am_ a bastard."

* * *

Robin had to spend the next two days in bed, slowly getting better, and he very much tried to avoid even looking at Slade, much less speaking to him, his face a constant dark red as soon as the man was in the room. Fortunately the man seemed very busy, and apart from some very smug leers and comment in his direction, Slade mainly left him alone.

Robin spent the time mostly sleeping, but, when awake, he found himself wondering if he hadn't made a mistake exposing the two men's plans, whatever they were. Robin was sure it was big, probably on a mutiny-scale, but he had to conclude that an attempt to overthrow Slade would not be in his best interest right now, how ever crazy that sounded. If there was the good guys charging in, sure, but Robin rather doubted there were any of those left, and they definitely didn't exist in Slade's board-room. A fight for power would only lead to more suffering, and, if Robin were to be selfish, it probably meant he would end up either dead or in one of Erik's brothels. Neither really appealed to him. Slade was actually the only man who could control it all, Robin thought, anything less and the world would end up in ruins again. It was strange to even think it, but, right now, it was probably for the best that Slade was in charge. Later, well… Robin had to think about that some more when he _wasn't_ running a fever and kept seeing Big Bird everywhere.

* * *

"There. That was you final shot. You should now be safe from every nasty little virus which has been popping up the last fifty years." Rose informed him as Robin rubbed his arm.

"Yeah. Thanks." the teen muttered.

"You need to rest for another six hours, in case you have a reaction, but by dinner tonight everything should be fine."

"By dinner, hmm…?" Slade, who had been overseeing the procedure, grinned. "Would you like some wine tonight, Robin?"

"Yeah, a bottle or two. White." the teen snorted, and felt his cheeks color slightly. It had been getting better, but he could still just barely look the man in the eye.

"I'll mention that to the kitchen…" Slade chuckled. "I will see you tonight. Make yourself presentable. Wintergreen will bring you something to wear."

"Great. Another outfit?" Robin muttered.

"No, since you have been sick I've delayed the competition a few days. I just asked Wintergreen to find you something in your general size. You have to trust his judgment."

"Oh… okay." Robin said. "Your brother isn't a perv, is he?" he asked Rose, who was packing her case.

"No." The woman said. "He's colorblind, though."

"Robin will have no problem with that, you should see the uniform he used to wear." Slade grinned.

"Hey! Look who's talking, Mister Halloween-face." Robin snorted.

"Sir, you really _should _punish him." Rose said as a matter-of-fact. "He's going to be impossible to deal with in a few months."

"Yes, I learned that with you." Slade said dryly.

"Ha! In your face!" Robin grinned and Rose who rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, kid, I'll be stitching you together any day now… if there's anything left of you."

Robin couldn't help but think that she might be right.

* * *

Robin was in the bath when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes William?" Robin asked. He had a feeling that Slade wasn't much into knocking.

"I brought you some clothes. Finished soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out, just gonna rinse off!" Robin called. He had done as he promised and really tried to behave around William lately, and the man seemed to appreciate it.

Robin jumped in the shower and then wrapped a towel around himself before opening the bathroom door.

"Here you are." William said, gesturing to the bed. "I got your measurements, so these should fit."

Robin looked at the clothes on the bed with large eyes. A white shirt and black dress pants. Normal clothes. There was even underwear. Boxers. Of _cotton_. Sure, the shirt had the Slade insignia, but everyone in the building seemed to wear that, including William, so Robin didn't feel targeted. There was even a pair of black socks, although no shoes.

"Wow…. thank you… really…" Robin mumbled.

"I hope Slade won't mind… I had a lot of work to do, so I really didn't have time to go to any sex-shops or anything…" William grinned.

"I really appreciate it, Will…" Robin beamed. "Err… could you… turn around? Please?"

"I bathed you, remember? But whatever, I don't want Slade to get any ideas…" William muttered and turned his back long enough for Robin to get the boxers on. "So… big night tonight?"

Robin stiffened and looked up, before his shoulder sagged a little.

"Yeah. Guess so." He had managed to put reality on the backburner for the last hour, but now his nerves were coming back. "Errr… have you ever… with a guy?" he asked the assistant carefully.

"I think _you're_ the expert there." William said dryly.

"Me?" Robin blinked. "Get real! I've never even really _kissed_ anyone before waking up here!" he snorted.

"What? You're…? Oh."

"Yeah… _oh_." Robin mumbled.

"It's just that… well… now people usually are a lot more experienced at your age, and considering Slade's interest and… well." William coughed. "So… nervous?" he then asked. The man was clearly uncomfortable, but it seemed he wanted to at least try to be a pal here.

"Terrified." Robin admitted darkly. "Not much to do about it, though."

"I… guess not."

They looked at each other for an awkward moment before William coughed again and broke eye contact.

"I… it will be okay. Just behave and he won't hurt you, I'm sure… you should _really _behave, though, _god_ knows you have some making up to do."

"Yeah, well, I'll try… but order a body-bag just in case…" Robin said dryly.

"Already done." William tried to joke, but the look in Robin's eyes clearly said he wasn't very amused. "Anyway, you are to join me in the reception-area within an hour… in the mean time just… pretty yourself up or something."

"Pretty myself up?!" Robin choked.

"Yes, well… comb your hair then." William shrugged, and smirked when Robin growled at him. "See you in a bit."

"Hey, are you sure Slade said I could leave the room?" Robin asked.

"He insisted on it." the man said and left Robin alone with his thoughts.

Robin finished dressing, only now realizing that he had been standing around talking to William in his underwear.

_I'm really gotten too desensitized to being half naked…_ he thought bitterly to himself. _Another week and I will probably walk around in the nude… LIMP around, _he corrected himself, _if Slade gets his way…_

He shrugged the dark thoughts away. Whatever happened happened. Slade liked mind-games, he might not even have anything disgusting planned.

_I can try telling myself that, at least…_ Robin sighed.

* * *

He reentered the bathroom and pulled the brush through his hair a few times, still hating how it looked. Cool hair was spiked, not soft and slightly curly.

"Even_ I_ would want to top me looking like this…" Robin muttered to himself. "This style doesn't really scream 'dominant' does it? More like 'I'm cute, soft and cuddly, please take me'. Poor Slade. He really didn't stand a chance, did he?" Robin shook his head and snickered.

He then decided that he had spent quite enough time talking to himself in the bathroom, and instead headed towards the reception. Opening the door to the hallway was slightly daunting, he rather expected Slade to jump out at any moment, throwing him back into the apartment.

This, naturally, didn't happen, and Wintergreen just nodded to him when he walked up to the desk.

"One moment." he said, and Robin smirked at the cliché wording as the man pressed a button and started speaking. "He's ready now, Sir."

"I'll be right up." Slade's voice answered.

Robin peeked over the reception-desk. It all looked so… normal. Pens, papers, a keyboard, something which looked like a cell phone, a row of buttons… even-

"You still have paperclips?" Robin asked.

William gave him an odd look.

"Err… yes? How else would we fasten paper together? But we have this neat thing for fasten them together more permanently." he said and lifted something off the desk for Robin to inspect.

"That's a stapler." Robin said flatly, not very impressed at all.

"Oh. So you had these back then, did you? Never was any good at history…" William shrugged. "Seen one of these-?"

"That's a highlighter-pen. Yes." Robin snorted.

"Robin isn't very impressed with the future. He seems to think I've been lazy." Slade said behind them, and Robin turned around. The man had come out from the elevator, and those things were eerily quiet.

"Well, yes, there is a disappointing lack of cool stuff." Robin smirked and folded his arms. "So, gone to the gym without me, have you? Trying to get a few extra hours in? Afraid I'll beat you?" Robin could tell because… well, it wasn't really hard as the man had his gym-clothes on and was rather sweaty.

"Funny pet. You've been sick, remember? I'll take you for a short time tomorrow, perhaps… if you're up to it by then…" the man added the last thing with a smirk which made Robin shiver slightly. "You are to stay out here for an hour. Take a seat." Slade gestured to the visitor-chairs. "Don't bother Wintergreen."

"Aren't there any magazines or something?" Robin looked around.

"If there were, they would be fifty years old, Robin." Slade sighed.

"Yeah, so? That's the standard age for waiting-room reading-material, isn't it?"

"You are going to be difficult if you're not entertained aren't you?" Slade muttered and gave Robin an 'I know you so well' look.

"I'm afraid I might." Robin nodded.

"William?" Slade looked at his assistant rather pleadingly.

"I have this game in my phone he might try. You are to put falling blocks together to form whole lines-"

"Tetris?" Robin snorted.

William blinked.

"Yeah. You might be right. Nothing much _has _changed, has it?"

"Only for the worse." Robin shrugged and snatched the phone up, figuring out in seconds how to operate it.

"Critics… critics everywhere." Slade muttered and shook his head. "Make sure he only use the games."

"Oh, damn, and here I thought I might call the police or something…" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Police?" William asked.

"Go back to school, Will. Really." Robin snorted.

* * *

The next hour got Robin hooked into the alluring world of Tetris again. He had been quite addicted, on and off, growing up, as this was one of the few games Bruce approved of. It apparently worked as some sort of meditation as well as improving reflexes and mental abilities like critical thinking and reasoning. It didn't distract him enough not to look up, however, when some staff came out of one of the elevators, pushing covered serving-carts which spread an amazing smell, making Robin's mouth water.

Ten minutes later, Slade reappeared, dressed very much like Robin, in a white shirt and black pants. The staff filed out behind him and disappeared into the elevator again.

Robin swallowed nervously and stood up as Slade approached.

"Shall we?" the man smirked and offered the teen his arm.

Robin stared at it and then up at Slade, giving the man a 'are you kidding me' look. He then shrugged, however, and took the man's arm. Slade was obviously playing the gentleman-game, and even though Robin knew how _that_ would end, he didn't really want the man to drop the act sooner than he had planned to. He handed back the phone to William as they passed with a quiet 'thanks', and then stared at the door at the end of the corridor like it hid his place of execution.

_This is stupid! It's just sex! People have it every day! _Robin snorted at himself. _At least he has to get me dinner first… _a second, dry thought came to him, but it didn't cheer him up much.

* * *

When they entered the room it was like it had transformed. The lights were dim; there were burning candles on the table and a fire in the futuristic fireplace, burning seemingly without fuel. The dinner table was even more extraordinary set when last time, and Slade even pulled out a chair for him. Robin closed his mouth with a click, as it had opened to deliver some kind of sarcastic comment, and simply sat down, nodding in thanks. Whatever game Slade was playing, it was in Robin's best interest to just play along, he decided.

The first dish was a creamy vegetable soup which, Robin decided, definitely hadn't come out of a can. As his taste-buds had recently awakened again after his sickness, Robin enjoyed it even more.

They had been eating in silence for a while, and now it started to go from comfortable to slightly uncomfortable, at least in Robin's opinion. Silent meals, according to his experience, meant that someone was pissed, and therefore he didn't like them.

"So… are you keeping the board on their toes now?" he asked casually, and sipped his wine.

Slade raised an eyebrow at first but then smiled.

"Yes, they are quite behaved now, actually. It's amazing what a little motivation can do."

"Yeah, well… not to speak about man-slaughter in front of their eyes…" Robin said calmly.

"I'm sure that helped as well. Are you finished? Ready for the main course?"

"Yes, the soup was amazing, though. Don't kill the chef."

"I'll_ try_ to remember that." Slade chuckled and took away their plates, setting them down on the serving-cart, and retrieving new, covered ones. When the man removed the lid Robin say perfect slices of what his nose told him was chicken, on a bed of rice with fried vegetables and covered in a yellow sauce. He took a bite and closed his eyes.

"Forget about not killing him, you should _knight _him or something…" he mumbled. "Is there saffron in the sauce?"

"Yes." Slade nodded "What do you think?" the man added and opened another bottle of whine, which was, Robin suspected, picked for this part of the meal. As Slade filled a fresh glass, Robin thought about his answer.

"It wasn't the taste I expected, but it's amazing… but… saffron?"

"What about it?"

"Well… isn't that very expensive? I mean, yeah, I know it's not expensive in _that_ sense, here and now, but doesn't it take a lot of work and skill to produce?" Robin asked, tasting the new wine. It was rather good.

"Yes. Your point?" Slade asked, sounding intrigued.

"My point is…" Robin collected his thoughts. "How come you would set aside resources to grow and refine a _spice_? I mean, even though it's delicious, the world would hardly suffer very much without it, would it?"

"That's a very good question, Robin." Slade said slowly, looking pleased. "You are right, it takes a lot of work and manpower to produce this spice, but… let me explain using another example… After taking control from the Brotherhood, I did an inventory, and-"

"Wait… what…? An inventory? As… of the whole _world_?" Robin gaped.

"Yes, of course." Slade shrugged. "I knew I wanted to run this planet like a business, and I needed to know what resources were available. Do you know, for example, how many pens there are in the world?"

"Errr… no? But two less than a few days ago…" Robin said.

"Well, I do. The number, considering the population has decreased and only a part of it actually uses pens regularly, would last us for another century."

"Good for you! Saves on office-supply costs." Robin applauded ironically.

"Yes, but here is the problem…" Slade smirked. "Do you know how to make a pen?"

"I… no? I mean, I can figure it out, but…" Robin shrugged.

"I'm sure you can. Now, can you figure out how to build a machine which manufactures pens?"

"Err… would… take me a while." Robin muttered.

"And that is the problem." Slade said.

"What?" Robin felt like he had missed the point.

"We have pens to last a hundred years, but, when they run out, we have to figure out how to make them all over again. We have to do it from scratch. That will drain an enormous amount of resources, naturally, so what to do to avoid that?"

Robin thought for a moment.

"Well… I guess… you could… still make pens now?"

"Exactly." Slade chuckled. "Despite having more than enough pens, I also have a rather large pen-factory, just to make sure there are pens in the future. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Robin tried to mull this over. "So, to make sure you don't lose the knowledge of how things are made or done… you have to make sure all these crafts keeps going… like a type of working museum?"

"A bit like that, yes. Although most factories produce things which are actually _needed_, of course."

"And where does saffron come into all this?" Robin asked.

"I simply like it."

"You… so you kept that going because you like the taste?"

"Yes."

"Any spice which are extinct?" Robin smirked.

"Curry." Slade smirked back.

"Here-here. Always hated the stuff." Robin grinned and raised his glass, draining it in one sweep.

"Careful there, Robin, I don't want you drunk." Slade scolded him, but still refilled his glass.

"You don't? My bad." Robin snorted, thinking he bloody well _needed_ to be a bit tipsy. "I thought you would appreciate if the aim of my kicks was off."

"Very funny, pet." Slade chuckled. "Maybe I want you sober enough to understand when _not_ to kick at _all_."

"Never been that sober." Robin muttered, although he wasn't very clear about what he meant by that himself.

They continued to eat quietly for a while, before Robin felt the need to talk again.

"I've been meaning to ask you… what happened to the Brotherhood?"

"I killed them."

"What? All of them?"

"Yes. One by one. Personally. It was quite clear that none of them were fit to work for me."

"_For _you? Not _with_ you?" Robin asked and then shook his head. "Forgive me, I forgot who I was talking to."

"Obviously." Slade said dryly. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, actually… Meta-humans… did you kill all of them too? And aren't there people with special skills born now as well?"

"The Brotherhood took care of the heroes, and not just the main ones. They tracked down every one of these 'skilled' people you talk about, and, if they didn't join them, they were killed or frozen."

"Why the frozen-part at all? Wouldn't it be easier to just kill us?" Robin asked.

"In some cases, as long as a bullet could do it, yes. But the Brotherhood actually planned to revive the more useful heroes, as soon as they had figure out how to control them." Slade said. "At lest that's what my sources told me. They never got that far."

"Stupid plan that, bringing someone back to try to control them." Robin said pointedly, earning a smirk from Slade.

"Ah, but interesting all the same." the man said airily.

Robin muttered something into his glass.

"As for new Meta-humans, we've seen only two the last fifty years. One was born as a mongrel and had to be put down, and the other was an elite soldier before she was killed about fifteen years ago. Meta-human anomalies are not that common, and the numbers decrease with the number of births, obviously. Of course, most meta-humans are _created_, in some way or another, but no efforts are made to save people like your old team-mate Cyborg, for example."

"What about aliens? And what about other planets in general, did they just let you take over?"

"You know as well as I do, that it takes quite severe sufferings for an alien nation to be allowed to interfere. Granted, sufferings did occur. Under the first few weeks of the Brotherhood's reign, for example, over half a billion were killed, but that was short term. No one cares about that. When someone outside looks at the planet today, they see a world which is not over populated, with no wars, no noticeable starvation and an environment which hasn't been better since before the industrial revolution. All in all, Earth get's pretty high marks."

"And they don't care that people are being treated like animals?" Robin snarled.

"No. We _are_ animals, Robin. And the people populating the earth today don't know any other reality… and if someone's not happy, there are some possibilities to improve your status. Look at Duncan for example, a pleasure-pet, but bright enough to rise to my inner circle."

"Via your bed." Robin snorted.

"Not true. Yes, he caught my attention in a purely physical sense of the word at first, but that relationship ended when I granted him his education, and, since then, he had stood on his own two feet."

"Good for him." Robin muttered. "So, what would it take for me to improve _my_ status?"  
Slade suddenly had a very wide grin on his face.

"Funny you should ask…"

* * *

A/N: Who the hell is Rose?! Is she Slade's daughter? But that would mean that William is his son? Is it just a coincidence? Is the author too lazy to think up new names? Is this universe more screwed up than you thought? Is there a yellow rubber duck involved? Don't worry, you'll find out soon, in an extra, short, drabble-like chapter I'm gonna post on… Sunday or so, I think… You don't have to read it, but it will answer the question… ;)

EDIT: Thank you to yaoigurl12 (and maybe others, I haven't read all the reviews yet) who pointed out that I called Duncan Dominic again... -sigh-


	9. Addition: Of Sons and Daughters

A/N: this is an extra story from Slade's past, focusing on the original William Wintergreen, great grandfather of my OC. You don't have to read this to continue with the rest of 2060, but it might answer a question or two. Many of the facts are Canon, but the time-lines are altered to fit the story. Also, I know that one of Slade's sons, Joseph/Jericho, was involved in the Brotherhood-battle, but I'm not including him here, because it doesn't fit the timeline; Jericho was too young in the episode, and I don't want to think myself out of ANOTHER inconsistency… ;).

**2060**

**Addition: Of Sons and Daughters**

William Wintergreen had met Slade Wilson when they were both serving in the United States Army. They had saved each other's lives countless times and the friendship and trust, which had built over the years, was unparalleled to any other relationship the two had. They were closer than brothers, and still… William had a secret, one which he was soon about to take to his grave; he had cost Slade a daughter.

* * *

William closed his weary old eyes as he thought back to the early days of the Brotherhood's reign; it was over twenty years ago now. Slade had stayed out of the battle, which wasn't surprising to Wintergreen; Slade wasn't a joiner. What_ had_ surprised him was the irritation the man had shown as a large number of heroes had been taken down, among them the teens from Jump City. Still, however, the man didn't act.

Then the destruction of New York occurred. The images of destroyed cities were coming in from all over the world, too fast to grasp, but to Wintergreen the area of New York he had seen on his monitors then, reduced to a wide, shallow crater, _meant_ something. Something he now knew he would never be able to tell Slade about.

Lillian and Slade had met when he rescued her from a Cambodia ripped apart by war. It was a mission which turned into a short-lived romance, but when William met up with Lillian fourteen years later, he discovered that there had been a result: a beautiful white-haired vibrant girl, who had not only inherited her father's hair color, but also some meta-human abilities, and, apparently, his temperament. Lillian had asked him to keep Rose, as the girl was called, a secret from her father, at least for a bit longer. William had felt guilty, but did as the woman asked. Slade had left family life behind him long before he met Lillian, and the business he was involved in could hurt both the woman and the child if they were to be discovered.

William had planned to tell him, though, one day. But then it was too late. He did some careful investigations, but the results were bleak. It seemed no one had survived.

* * *

He remembered the next day quite clearly. There were more reports about the global destruction coming in; New Delhi this time. Slade had then stood from his throne-like seat.

"Wintergreen. I'm going to stop them."

"Slade?" he had asked, wondering what had brought on this change.

"It's gone far enough. They are morons. They will destroy the whole planet if I let this continue." The man had picked up his belt and clicked it on. Grabbing his mask in his hand, he had headed for the door. Slade had then turned around and given William that look with the little half-smile he always wore when he thought he was up to something clever. "Besides… they took something of mine. I'm going to take it back."

For a heart-freezing moment Wintergreen had thought Slade was talking about Rose, but no. It was someone, or something, else, but what, he had never found out. He had never asked. Instead his guilt had made him even more loyal to his brother in arms, and he turned a blind eye to the horror the man caused as he ruthlessly seized control of the wounded world.

* * *

Twenty years ago. The old man sighed, breath rattling in his lungs. It had started in turmoil, but soon enough there was a strange order, a peace, spreading over the world. Granted, that peace weren't for everyone, but it was starting to mold society into a new form, created and controlled by Slade.

The years had brought happiness as well, on a personal level. He had, long before the Brotherhood, met a young woman, Helen. Slade knew and approved of her, and was later quite pleased when they got a son, named Liam. When the destruction had started Wintergreen had kept his family close and safe, with Slade's help, something that didn't lessen the man's guilt. Liam had now a son of his own, Randolph, with a girl he had fallen recklessly in love with in the middle of the worst destruction the planet had witnessed.

Slade seemed to deeply appreciate his family and, maybe, the sense of normality it brought to be surrounded by them. William's and Slade's relationship had slowly changed over the years, as the mercenary's immortality had started to show. William had, somehow, become more of a father-figure than a brother, and then, lately, a grandfather. Slade had never stopped respecting, and asking for, his opinion, however, and they had stayed close.

* * *

"Dad?"

William opened his eyes and smiled.

"Liam… is Randolph here as well?"

"Yeah, grandpa, sure I am." A younger voice said. Randolph was now in his late teens, training to be a security officer, whereas his father handled a lot of Slade's industry. There was a joke that the need to wield weapons seemed to skip a generation in the Wintergreen line.

"Good… good… I called you here to… to ask a favor."

"Anything." the young man said, and his father nodded solemnly.

"I heard… that Rebecca is expecting?" William smiled. He liked the girl, much too bright and lovely to be a slave, something Randolph had apparently picked up on too, as he insisted on freeing her, and, to everyone's surprise, actually marrying her. Marriage was not common in this day and age, but Randy was a romantic at heart and had seen his own grandparent's happiness growing up. As there was a rather large shortage of priests, Slade himself had conducted the ceremony, and, as they all agreed, there wasn't a higher authority, so who were they to complain?

Right now, however, Randolph didn't look all too pleased.

"You _know_? I was looking forward to telling you!" he complained.

"Then you will have to be quicker than a woman with a good piece of gossip… and I don't think even Slade can compete with_ that_…" Wintergreen chuckled, before starting to cough.

He didn't have long left, he knew that. He wasn't sick, just old, as he had told Slade when the man had raved about it the other day. Slade didn't_ like_ to be helpless, and the fact that Wintergreen had refused the experimental longevity treatments Slade was working on, irritated the former mercenary beyond belief. William, however, felt that it was time to go. He had lost his wife a few years earlier, and he felt ready. Slade didn't agree, but, once more, he had respected his old friend's wishes.

When William had regained his breath, he looked at his family again, and smiled.

"As I said… the favor…"

"Yes?"

"If you have a daughter… I would like you to name her Rose."

* * *

A/N: so there you have it. The explanation for the name, and some background to boot! But let's leave the past in the past now… it's Slade and Robin we are interested in, right? Just one thing: Wintergreen's (the canon character) middle name is "Randolph", and Liam is a shortening of the name William, so there you have the names. I do want to stress that his children, wife and everyone else is completely made up. I don't THINK Wintergreen ever married or had children, and I don't know of any lover (my only source here is Wikipedia), but correct me if I'm wrong…


	10. Of Sickos and Animals

**A/N:** I know some of you will think I stole the idea for the outfit in this from one of my own drabbles, but it was actually the other way around! I thought this up first and decided I needed to explore it more… ;)

From the previous chapter:

"Good for him." Robin muttered. "So, what would it take for me to improve _my_ status?"  
Slade suddenly had a very wide grin on his face.

"Funny you should ask…"

**2060**

**Chapter 9: Of Sickos and Animals**

Robin's eyes narrowed, but Slade just chuckled and gestured to the cart.

"Let's have dessert first, shall we?"

Robin didn't think he had much of an appetite left, but after seeing the thick piece of chocolate cake with slices of canned peach and a thick dollop of cream on top, he changed his mind. Some things were just too good to pass up. Robin still gave Slade a glare or two before sighing and reverting to his silent mantra.

_It's just sex, it's just sex, it's just sex… all I have to do is lie back and endure it…_He had felt rather flippant about this in the beginning, thinking that it wouldn't be such a big deal, that Slade would in no way be able to even _crack_ Robin's façade just by sleeping with him. Now, however, when the moment drew closer, he wasn't so sure of himself any more.

He ate the dessert as slowly as he dared, without looking like he was stalling. That, the hero decided, was beneath him. Far too soon, however, the treat was gone.

"Now, Robin…" Slade rose and took the plates, placing them on the cart. The teen remained seated, he wouldn't do anything before being told to, he decided. "Rose, and William as well, I might add, seem to think I have been too lenient with you." the man said, and started walking around the table in what Robin recognized as his 'lecture-walk'. The teen's eyes darted around the room, looking for pens, but he really didn't think he would be dead at the end of this little speech. He could _hope_, though. He frowned at the mention of the twin's opinions, and Slade caught the grimace.

"No, no, Robin, you thought it very strange yourself. Remember the 'no dessert'?"

"Yeah, well, if I had known there were desserts like_ these_ involved, it would have felt as _more_ of a punishment." Robin shrugged.

"Ah, my fault I see." Slade smirked, making Robin follow him with his eyes as he circled the boy. "However, I think Erik is basically wrong."

"There's no 'basically' about it." Robin snorted. "About what, by the way?"

"About pain."

Robin blinked, and Slade continued.

"You remember, I think, him offering to train you in obedience by using pain? His methods _are _efficient, but only on the common mass… someone as extraordinary as yourself… you need something else."

Robin snorted. He knew when he was being buttered up, and when he was being threatened, and this definitely felt more like the latter.

"Like what?" he asked, taking the bait.

"Like pleasure."

Robin burst out in a short laugh.

"And you think you can give me that? How? Fucking me? Right… that would take a miracle, Slade, and whatever you and Duncan might think, you are _not_ a god."

"Aw, but you misunderstand." Slade had come to stand in front of him now, and Robin unconsciously moved back a bit in his chair. "Pleasure can be so much more than sex. How about somewhere nice to sleep? An opportunity to take long baths, work out, have interesting conversations, healthcare, eat amazing food? Haven't I given you all these things?"

"You've also dressed me up in silly outfits, embarrassed me, and killed people in front of me. Oh, yeah, and almost got me killed with some stupid germs." Robin muttered and crossed his arms.

"Oh, yes, I didn't want to spoil you_ too_ much." Slade grinned. "However, Robin, I feel that you haven't appreciated my generosity enough. I think it's time for you to give something back."

"Like what? As if I didn't know…" Robin growled and glanced up at the bed on the raised part of the apartment.

"Oh, no, Robin, I _am_ going to fuck you, make no mistake, but what I was thinking about for now is more about _you_ applying yourself, instead of _me_." the man took half a step forward. "Does anything come to mind?"

For a split second, nothing did. Then Robin's face drained of color as he realized that the man's crotch was right in front of his face.

"No! I'm not doing _that_!" Robin shouted and got to his feet, pushing his chair back as he did. Immediately Slade's hand shot out and grabbed his neck in a grip so painful that Robin thought he felt his arms and legs go numb. Before he knew it, Slade was on the sofa and he was on his knees between the man's legs.

"Would you like to rethink that?" Slade hummed softly.

"I'll bite you!" Robin growled, unable to move as he was afraid his neck would snap. The pain was exploding out from his upper spine to every nerve in his body. It was like being slowly electrocuted, and in all his years fighting and getting hurt, Robin had never felt anything like it.

"Then what would you think would happen? I'll heal in a matter of moments, and you'll heal in a matter of _months_… and then… we'll start all over again. Without me asking you nicely." Slade still sounded like he was purring, making Robin see white. He had been prepared, although reluctantly, to let the man fuck him, but this? It was somehow so much more personal, and it was about him submitting, _servicing_ the man in a whole other way, something he was far from ready for. Escape plans be damned.

"I don't care!" Robin snarled. "I don't fucking care! Beat me up all you want, I'll nev-" Slade's thumb moved, pressing down on his air-pipe, making Robin gasp for oxygen.

"I apologize. I couldn't let you say it… it would come back to haunt you, you see, every time you willingly fall to your knees in front of me from now on." Slade smiled almost gently. "You see, Robin… there's always this…"

Robin barely noticed that the man let him breathe again, as he stared at the syringe which had seemingly just materialized in the man's hand.

"Wh-what"? he croaked, although the icy feeling in his stomach made his suspicions known.

"Lust. For the next twenty-four hours, you will moan and spread you legs for me as soon as you see me. Well, _any_ man or woman, to tell the truth, but don't worry. It will only be me." Slade then removed the small plastic cap over the needle with his teeth. Spitting it out, he continued. "I'll give you three seconds to make up your mind."

_I can't do it! I can't-_

"Three."

_I'm not responsible if he drugs me, I'm not! It's not my fault-_

"Two."  
_  
He'll never trust me, though, he'll keep me drugged all the time, he'll-_

"One." Slade turned the syringe over, needle pointing to Robin's arm.

"_Stop_!" Robin half screamed, half sobbed. "I'll _do_ it, you son of a bitch, I'll… don't…"

He needed Slade's trust more than anything, Robin knew that.

"Very well."

Robin felt the grip on his neck disappear, and amazingly all the pain disappeared with it. He had to raise a hand to the sore spot, making sure his head was still connected to his body.

"In your own time." Slade said dryly, indicating that Robin should get started immediately.

"How about Friday afternoon 2105?" Robin muttered.

"Now, don't be nervous. Since it's your first time, I don't expect you to be _good_… I merely expect you to be adequate." Slade, sort of, reassured him.

Robin only glared.

"Are _you_ any good?" Robin asked coldly.

"I always endeavor to excel." Slade said airily, with only a slightly hint of sarcasm which told Robin that he was teasing him.

"Spent a lot of your time on your knees then, I presume?" Robin smirked. "Really, Slade, you surprise- Ow!" the man had just cuffed him lightly on the head.

"Get on with it." Slade reprimanded him with a small chuckle, like the teen's words were really just light entertainment to him.

Robin tried not to let his hands shake as he reached for the man's trouser-button.

_Just think of something else…_ he told himself and then nearly rolled his eyes at the silly thought. Like he was_ able_ to think of anything else than what he was about to do.

He got the button open and pulled down the zipper. Slade was wearing underwear, probably just to make things more difficult, Robin suspected. He was sure that the man was _that_ petty.

Robin could feel himself getting more and more embarrassed for every second it took to get the man out, but eventually he managed. He stared. He couldn't really believe he was holding Slade's cock… it was just so… _absurd_! The man wasn't even half hard, and that fact irked Robin. Somehow he had expected Slade to be painfully stiff at the mere thought of him sucking the man off, and now he felt slightly offended somehow. The cock grew rapidly now, however, and it didn't seem that it knew how to stop.

"Well, your mouth is already hanging open; maybe you should put it to good use?" Slade suggested.

Robin was almost too transfixed by the thing to hear him, however.

_God, if I had something this size to play with at home, I would have never left my room…_his inner voice, cheered on by his libido, drooled. He couldn't find the energy to fight as Slade's hand cradled the back of his head and drew him closer.

"There's a good pet, Robin. Lick it."

Trying his best to ignore Slade, at least the part which spoke, Robin still stuck his tongue out and licked tentatively just under the head. The cock twitched and the teen had to repress a smug smirk. He repeated the move and the cock twitched slightly again, growing even harder. It vaguely occurred to him that doing this would make Slade lose some of his infuriating control, and, in doing so, Robin would gain a bit of control himself. It wasn't much of a comfort, but it helped Robin proceed. Closing his eyes, he took the head into his mouth and sucked gently.

Slade's hand was still present, guiding him, coaxing him, and petting his hair in reward when he was performing well. Robin had sat up higher on his knees now, as Slade was slowly fucking his mouth. The taste wasn't horrible, he decided, probably because the man recently had a shower, but it was no chocolate cake. His jaw was beginning to ache a bit, so Robin pulled back a little.

"You are not finished until _I_ finish, Robin. Just a reminder." Slade purred.

Robin blinked. Of course. Make Slade come as soon as possible, and this would be over. He started up his task again with an enthusiasm which seemed to take Slade by complete surprise.

"Very… good." the man admitted.

Robin tried to think of things that would feel good on himself, and, doing so, his boxers tighten a bit.

_I'm NOT getting hard from sucking Slade off!_ he told himself, but, in fact, he was. Over a week without any release was long in the teen's life. Add a vivid imagination to the mix and Robin had some serious problems. Fortunately he didn't get more than slightly aroused, however, but it was more than enough to be embarrassed about. His only consolation was that Slade wouldn't notice in this position. Robin used everything he had learned in the short amount of time, and he could hear Slade's breathing getting heavier, the fingers on the back of his head tensing and releasing. He had started using his hands as well, cupping the man's balls and stroking the base of the cock which he wouldn't be able to reach otherwise. When Robin felt the man stiffen, he tried to pull back, but Slade's hand wouldn't let him, holding him still as Robin's mouth filled with his seed.

"Swallow."

He did, more so not to choke than because of the demand, and the hand let him go. Robin tumbled backwards, wiping the corners of his mouth where some droplets had escaped. Now that it was over, his anger returned, but he tried to keep it in check as he quickly got to his feet.

"Well done, pet." Slade sounded slightly different; there was a satisfaction in his voice now which Robin didn't want to hear again, ever. The teen growled something nasty quietly under his breath and went over to the dinner-table, sweeping the rest of the wine in his glass and then refilled it, downing that as well. It wasn't to get rid of the taste, not exactly. Slade's cum had tasted very much like his own, and he had tasted himself often enough to be used to it. It was the _action_ he was trying to wash away, and the fact that Slade had been able to '_convince'_ him to perform it.

"Happy now, sicko?" Robin growled.

"Call me what you want, pet. The fact is that whatever you do from now on, I will always be able to picture you on your knees with my cock in your mouth… and so will you."

"Yeah, well, do you know what_ I_ will remember?" Robin asked coldly.

"Pray tell."

"The ending. Did you know that you sound like a little kitten when you come, Slade? A lost, scared little kitten." Robin smirked.

He saw Slade narrow his eye, and looked back without blinking. After a moment Slade smirked.

"Well, when… happy memories for us both, I would say."

Robin chuckled grimly. The man had suspected the lie, but he wasn't _completely_ sure, something which Robin took great satisfaction in.

"As for the rest of our evening…" Slade said and stood up.

"'_Our_' evening's _over_." Robin snorted. "You got what you wanted, so back off!"

"Is that so?" Slade smirked, and, there in his hand, was the syringe again.

Robin wouldn't allow himself to be threatened _now_, not when he was free to move. Before the man had time to react, the teen's foot crashed into his hand, sending the needle into the fire-place where it was almost immediately incinerated by the heat.

"Let's not use _that_ argument again, shall we?" Robin said flippantly. He didn't back away when Slade came closer. It was no use running, he would only look foolish.

"Robin, you know I have more of that drug, don't you?"

"Yes, probably." the teen shrugged.

"And… " Slade had come all the way up to him now, looking down at the teen with a curious expression on his face, "… you know I can make you do what I want? One way or another…?"

"Yes, I know." Robin said and rolled his eyes. "If you insist on going on, we will. I never said I wouldn't. I was just expressing my opinion." the teen allowed a small smirk to play on his lips, knowing it would drive the man crazy.

"And the syringe?"

"I don't like feeling threatened. When I feel threatened, I kick… hmm… haven't we been over this? I have this feeling of déjà vu."

"Then you would have no problem taking a bath with me?" the man smirked triumphantly, obviously thinking Robin would retreat.

"No, of course not. Want me to undress you?" Robin asked sweetly, and reached for Slade's shirt-buttons.

"Is your fever back?" the man asked and felt the teen's forehead.

"Actually I feel a bit-" Robin's eyes suddenly grew large and he bolted towards the bathroom.

_Pity about the dinner…_ he thought as he bent over the toilet and quickly stuck his fingers down his throat. He had been taught this by Bruce, in case he ever ate anything poisonous, but not even in his wildest imagination he would have thought that he would use it to get out of having sex.

When Slade entered the bathroom Robin just managed to throw up again, this time from the vile taste in his mouth.

"Seems like the wine might not agree with you…" Slade commented as Robin tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah…" Robin panted. "Sure… blame the _wine_…"

"I'll call Rose. Clean up and get to bed." Slade said and turned around in the door. As the man left, Robin smiled. As he thought; _no one_ wanted to have sex with someone they had just watched throw up.

_I'm a genius... pity I can't do this all the time without starving to death…_ he smirked as he got up and flushed, before rinsing his mouth, splashing some water on his face so he would appear clammy, and then using a Denta-tab to get rid of the taste completely.

He then hurried to bed and climbed in, just as Rose came in the door.

"Some of us have personal lives, you know? Just because you get your pet drunk and he throws up, doesn't mean _I _need to be here." Rose snorted after checking Robin over.

"I'm just making sure it's not a relapse." Slade defended himself.

"It's not, he just ingested something that didn't agree with his stomach." Rose told them, making Robin chuckle softly.

"I think I did too…" he said.

"All he needs is some rest, I would say. He probably won't even throw up again."

"Very well." Slade muttered. "I'll let you get back to… what did you call it? Your 'personal life'? Who is it? Will I approve?"

"Not your business, and I doubt it. When have you ever approved of anything?" Rose snorted, but then laughed softly and, Robin's eyes grew round again, gave Slade a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I feel a bit sick again…" the teen muttered.

After seeing her out, Slade came back, walked up to the bed and picked Robin up in his arms.

"Hey, what?" Robin objected, afraid he would be forced into that bath anyway.

"I'm taking you back to your room."

"_What_? After what I _did_ for you?" Robin objected.

"Well, I'm tired of having sick people in my bed. I only want _horny_ and _willing _people in it from now on." Slade smirked.

"You'll always sleep alone then, won't you?" Robin muttered.

"I've let you stay far too long already. It was only supposed to be for a night or two, without _reimbursement_ that is, but then you got sick… Damn, I really _have _been too soft on you…" Slade muttered more or less to himself.

"But… I want a blanket…" Robin complained, as he was being carried down the corridor.

"And I wanted a long, hard fuck. Seems none of us will get what he wants tonight." Slade told him.

"Cold-hearted bastard." Robin hissed.

"Naturally talented cock-sucker." Slade whispered in his ear, just as they entered the reception. For once it was empty, and Slade merely continued on to his office.

"I can walk by myself you know." Robin muttered.

"But you are sick… I wouldn't _dream_ of letting you tire yourself out…" Slade smirked, and easily handled both Robin's weight and opening the door.

"You're so sweet… always thinking of me…" Robin said dryly.

"But of course. You're my precious little pet, Robin…" Slade chuckled back and opened the cell.

"I was sarcastic." Robin pointed out, in case the man had missed the obvious.

"Really? I wasn't." Slade grinned, kissed his forehead and, standing up, dropped him on the mattress on the floor.

"OMPF!" Robin gasped as the air was knocked out of him. "What the hell happened to taking care of me because I was sick?!"

"I got the impression you didn't _like_ that? Make up your mind, little bird." Slade shrugged. "Besides, I wanted to test your new bed. You stuffed the other mattress so full of metal it was easier to just exchange it."

"Oh." Robin mumbled, pretending to be disappointed.

"They found things in the water tank of the toilet too, and many other places… you were quite busy, weren't you?"

"Well, 'idle hands' and all that, you know?" Robin grinned innocently.

"Indeed? Well… I've forgiven you. Good night, pet, wake me if you feel worse." Slade said and was out the door before Robin had stopped gaping.

_He's… he's just strange…_ the teen decided and sat up, checking so he hadn't dislocated anything. The mattress was thick, but Slade was also quite tall, and the fall had been completely unexpected.

He looked around and dared a glance upwards. The electronics he had hidden on the ceiling was still there! That cheered him up to no end and he stretched out on the mattress with a smile. After a while he took his shirt off, to have something to cover himself with. It was strange… it was warm enough, but he still felt the need for a blanket or a sheet of some sort.

He sighed. Strange day. He hated that he had been forced to give in to Slade, but at least he man hadn't gotten a two-for-one deal, and Robin war rather proud of that fact. Sex would come, but it wasn't completely in Slade's control. In fact, he was pretty sure he had confused the man tonight. Robin's smirk grew. A confused Slade was good… He wasn't quite sure why, exactly, but it was the principle of the thing… and it was only fair, since he was pretty confused about Slade as well.

Robin closed his eyes and curled up a bit.

_If someone was to keep score… I wondered who won today?_ he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Robin awoke early in the morning, starving. His dinner last night had, after all, ended up in the toilet. Refusing to call for anyone, Robin decided to wait for Slade, but he had to wait for almost two hours before the man showed up.

"Morning. Slept well?"

"Yup. No one groped me or kicked me out of bed." Robin shrugged.

"You are _never_ going to forgive me for that, are you?" the man chuckled.

"I have bigger things to not forgive you for…" Robin muttered.

"Ahhh… about last night… were you really sick?" Slade asked.

Robin tried with all his might to keep his face blank, but his lips betrayed him, quirking up in a small, quick grin.

"I thought so, you little minx…" Slade snorted. "Well played, Robin." the man sounded proud of him, and Robin was so busy trying to come to terms with that, so he didn't become aware of the man entering his cell until it was too late.

Slade lifted him up again, but slung him over a shoulder this time.

Robin almost burst out laughing at both the sensation and the absurdity of the situation.

"Hey! Cave man! What are you doing?!"

"We are going to take that bath." Slade growled, but in a good humored kind of way.

"What? Before breakfast?" Robin complained pleadingly.

"Yes. And about the cave man-thing; let me remind you that I am more evolved than you…"

"You're not evolved, you're _devolved_…" Robin snorted. "Morning William!" he greeted Slade's assistant as they passed the reception.

"Err... Slade, where are you…?" the man asked.

"Taking a bath, apparently." Robin answered in Slade's place.

"Sir! Sir, you have a meeting in thirty minutes, remember?" William called after them.

Slade stopped.

"Damn." He turned around and put Robin down on the floor.

"Hey? What gives?" Robin crossed his arms.

"Rain check. The meeting is _very_ important." Slade muttered glumly.

"Now I feel _incredibly _rejected. I might not be in the mood for a bath with you for _weeks _because of this!" Robin snorted and turned on his heel, marching back to the office with his nose in the air.

"Not a word." Slade growled at Wintergreen when he noticed the young man glance at him.

"Noted, Sir." the man tried to keep from grinning. "Shall I bring you breakfast? And what about Robin's outfit for today, did you want to continue with the competition?"

"Might as well, it will keep the board happy." Slade shrugged. "And perhaps me as well."

"Not Robin, though, I fear." William chuckled.

"I doubt that too… but I'll get there…" Slade smirked and went into his office.

* * *

Robin was sitting in one of the conference-chairs, flipping through a folder he had grabbed on random.

"Into your room." Slade pointed.

"Aw, come on? Can't I-?"

"_Now_."

Robin knew when not to push, and stood up with a sigh, before dragging his feet into his still open cell. Slade left it open until Wintergreen came in with a breakfast-tray and a large, rather flat, box.

"Will! I love you!" Robin exclaimed and hurriedly grabbed the tray.

"Robin…" the young man said warily, glancing at his boss.

"What? Oh, no, not like_ that_! It was just an expression, like…. 'Slade, go fuck a meat-grinder'. Means, nothing, just something you say all the time… I can think of thousands-"  
"If the pet wants its breakfast, the pet might want to eat more and talk less." Slade said dryly. "And I don't need to remind you to behave _perfectly _during the meeting, do I?"

"Ooo, I'ill-ee-ood." Robin promised with his mouth suddenly stuffed with food.

Slade wasn't completely sure what his pet meant, but nodded nonetheless, as it sounded encouraging.

Wintergreen left the box in Robin's cell as well, and Robin glared warily at it while wolfing down his breakfast. He knew it must contain the days outfit, and he had no idea how to gather the resolve to not looking embarrassed once more.

_It's a French maid uniform, I know it is… or black fish-net stockings and a leather bodice… Or… oh for the love of god, don't let it be harem-pants!_

* * *

Wintergreen was on standby to retrieve the tray, and Robin looked over at him when he had finished.

"Thanks for breakfast, it was great. Err… do you know what's in there?" he nodded to the box.

"No, neither I nor Slade does, I just get the one with the right number." the man said and collected the remains of Robin's breakfast, which only consisted of sandwich paper, and apple core and an empty plastic mug, since the teen had eaten every last crumb.

"Oh. Okay then. Time to find out." Robin took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"You must have been hungry… didn't you have a big dinner last night?" William said, making conversation.

"Yeah, I… threw that up." Robin shrugged.

"You… what? How- wait... this is something I don't want to know about, right?"

"Right." Slade and Robin said simultaneously. They glanced at each other, both having their own reasons for not wanting the story told.

"I just had a small relapse." Robin shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Work's calling." Wintergreen said and exited the cell, closing the door behind him.

Robin undid the strings around the box. He lifted the lid and glanced down. A second later he put the lid back on and stared into the air for a moment, before glancing back into the box again, like he wasn't sure what he had seen. Then he started giggling.

"Just put whatever it is on." Slade muttered, probably still a bit annoyed to have his morning bath postponed.

"Yeah. I will. Definitely… but Slade, could you whiten the glass? This should be a _surprise_…"

"You got two minutes." Slade muttered, and the outer world disappeared.

Robin giggled again. He couldn't _wait _to put this on, because, even though he would normally rather die than be seen in it, he _knew_ Slade would _hate_ it.

"I can still hear you, you know." The man growled from outside, and Robin hurriedly pulled the box contents out.

"Hey, Slade, do you know who this was from?" he asked as he dressed.

"Let me check the list. Oh, it's from Parker."

"Parker? Wasn't he one of the guys who had a… err… writing utensil-related accident?"

"That's right."

"Good, then you don't have to kill him again. I'm ready."

The walls once more became clear and Robin saw Slade as close to gaping as he thought he ever would be. The teen twirled around, showing the outfit off.

"Aren't I pretty?" he asked, straightening his ears. He was wearing black leather shorts, the really short kind, a top which looked like a t-shirt but it was cut off just under his pecs, showing of his taut stomach, and then there were the black bunny-ears and big fluffy tail. There were even fingerless gloves with fake fur, as well as little rabbit-feet shaped slippers.

"Take it off." Slade growled.

"What? I'm _pretty_!" Robin objected gleefully. He had bent one of the rabbit-ears in a cocky angle and he could tell that it _hurt_ the man just to _look_ at him.

"You look ridiculous! I'll get you something else."

There was a knock on the door and Wintergreen stuck his head in.

"Mr. Moto has arrived, Sir." the man glanced over at Robin- "Oh, my..."

Robin saw Slade close his eye for a moment, and he was actually worried about what the man would decide.

"I never believed in Karma until now." Slade muttered, making Robin burst out in a happy little laugh. "So be it. William, take the box out of Robin's room and show Mr. Moto in. Bring us some coffee. I need it."

"Yes Sir." Wintergreen nodded and hurried into Robin's cell. He grinned at the teen. "Can't help but think that you seem even less threatening now…"

"I know, I must look adorable." Robin chuckled. "I could still kill you with a single kick, though."

"Got it." the young man nodded and grabbed the box and wrappings, before backing away quite quickly.

"Oh, don't be like that, I wouldn't hurt_ you_…" Robin snorted and rolled his eyes. "I have Slade for that."

William didn't look like he quite believed Robin, and seemed much better at ease once the cell was closed again.

* * *

Slade had time to give Robin a last, warning glare, which the teen returned with a smile, before the door opened and Wintergreen showed Mr. Moto in. The man was short, in his sixties, and of Asian descent, Robin guessed Japanese.

"Welcome. Had a good flight?" Slade asked, and Robin listened up. The tone of the man's voice told him that this was a man Slade cared about, maybe not emotionally but at least professionally, and, therefore, he was important.

"Fine, Sir, fine. Oh, so this is your pet I have heard so many rumors about?" the man studied Robin over the rim of his steel-framed glasses. "He's as lovely as they said… and you dressed him in the latest fashion, I see?"

"Well, his outfit was given to me today, he's trying it out." The strain in Slade's voice was slight, but there.

"He looks adorable." The man said, and Robin dared to give him a little, bashful smile. "My wife loves that style. She keeps an insane amount of kittens, puppies, rabbits and foxes around… Japanese-retro-fashion she calls it. Animal-outfits were the hottest style twenty-five years ago, and now the time for it has come again. Have you seen the robotic tails? Oh, but I digress, forgive me… Business first as always, correct?"

"I don't mind, I won't pretend to know much about pet-fashion." Slade chuckled.

"That's right; he's your first, isn't he? Well, a good choice, I must say, although the rumors of where you got him are pretty wild. Some say he is a mongrel, some say an alien… care to set the record straight, Sir?"

"I'm sorry, that is private." Slade said, and Robin blinked in surprise. He had thought his origin was common knowledge, but now he wondered if only the Wintergreens knew the whole truth.

"My apologies, Sir, just an old man's curiosity." The man waved Slade's words away, as he started to spread folders out on the small conference-table. "Do feel free to let him out, though. He is well behaved I've heard."

If Robin's rabbit-ears had been real, they would have perked up, but Slade's next words would make them droop again.

"He's recuperating from a slight cold; I'd rather keep him where he is."

"Oh, poor little thing. Well, take a look at this, Sir, and tell me what you think…"

The men started working, and they worked intensively. Wintergreen came in and served them coffee and tea but they barely noticed. Robin soon figured out that it had to do with drug-development and testing, and he listened carefully, absorbing everything he could.

"Your pet seems very attentive." Mr. Moto smiled after a while.

Slade glanced in Robin's direction and smirked.

"He's very attached to me."

Robin smiled back, trying not to make it look forced or ironic.

"I can see that. Well, if we look at this plan…"

* * *

Robin's stomach started growling after a few hours, telling him it was time for lunch. As on cue there was a knock on the door and the teen looked up hopefully. It wasn't a hot meal, though; it was a small group of people. Duncan, Rose and Erik, as well as two Asian men Robin had never seen before. Slade and Mr. Moto started to put their papers together, while talking to Rose and the unknown men, while Duncan came up to the glass cage, with Erik trailing behind. Robin, however, didn't notice; he was busy watching Slade.

The man's demeanor and expression was so different to the one in the board-room. He was surrounded by his subordinates here as well, but he was more relaxed, and discussing a subject he found truly fascinating, and it showed. He almost looked_ pleased_, and the others were clearly more comfortable around him.

Suddenly someone banged on the glass-pane next to his head, making Robin jump a feet in the air.

"I was talking to you boy! Pay attention to your betters!" Erik chuckled cruelly, and Robin could practically feel the man's eyes sliding over his body.

Robin just managed to school his featured into a demure look.

"I'm sorry Sir." he said softly.

"Hmmm… A few days ago you called me a 'slimy bastard', if I remember correctly…" the man growled.

"Yes, Sir. I apologize, Sir." Robin said, trying not to sound like he was clenching his teeth. It wasn't that fun to play this game with Slade, but doing it with Erik was almost painful.

"You can't blame him, Sir." Duncan said in a surprisingly warm voice. "Didn't you see that he was looking at Slade? I swear, once you sleep with him, you just can't help but fall in love, isn't that right, Robin?"

"Yes Sir." Robin beamed, and it wasn't completely fake. Duncan had given him a wonderful idea. Maybe he could convince Slade that he was confusing sexual gratification with love, once the had gotten that far, that was… it only depended on if the man had planned to even _try _to make it pleasant for him, but Robin hoped so. He wasn't sure he could fake _that_ as well.

"Hmm… well. I'll take our word for it." Erik shrugged. "By the way, Duncan, nice work on that statistics-report. If you ever get tired of the office or lab, let me know, though. I might have a spot open for you in one of my brothels. 'The Wet and the Willing' perhaps?"

Robin gaped, but quickly hid it. Who the hell did the guy think he _was_, insulting his coworker like that? He was even more shocked, however, when Duncan smiled delightedly.

"Thank you, Sir! That was very generous of you!"

Erik nodded and walked back to the other group. Robin just had to know, so he risked asking the man a question.

"Err… Sir? Are you _happy_ the man offered you a job at a brothel?"

"Of course! Erik has the best ones, after all, and he might even let me choose my own clients. I wouldn't want to let the education Slade gave me go to waste, though…"

"What is he doing here? I remember he told Master Slade that he used pain, not drugs, to train people." Robin tried to keep the scorn out of his voice, but didn't fully succeed.

"Not completely true, he has allowed us to use some of his slaves for research, and has made some valuable suggestions… you should try to get on Erik's good side, you'll probably end up with him one day."

Robin couldn't hide a shudder, and Duncan chuckled softly.

"I know you don't want to leave him, but it's not really your choice… Even if you please him to the best of your abilities, Slade never holds on to one person for very long. He hasn't even had _pets _before, for goodness sake, and only temporary lovers like me, so he's not much for commitments. I thought for sure he would marry Rose, but… well…"

"Slade and Rose are-?" Robin whispered wide-eyed.

"No, no, not as far as I know. There were rumors when Rose where in her early twenties, but they were denied… it's just that I think they look good together, don't they?"

Robin glanced over at the group. Rose was just laughing at something with the rest of them, and even Slade smiled.

"Yes, Sir." Robin lied. He felt… not _jealous_, per se, but if Slade had brought _him_ back he was damned if would let the man run off with some blond skank and leave him to rot in some filthy brothel. His inner voice tried to tell him he was being ridiculous, but Robin refused to listen.

"And aren't you supposed to call him Master?" Duncan said a bit sternly, making Robin forget his dark thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry! Please don't tell him, I just…"

"I know, I know… young love…" Duncan smiled and shook his head with a wistful grin on his face. "I won't say anything."

"Thank you Sir." Robin said softly.

_That guy has more loose screws than Rob_… he thought to himself.

* * *

"Well, everybody, I have brought my best chefs with me, so lunch is on me!" Mr. Moto said loudly. "Afterwards, why don't we take a tour of the labs and we can demonstrate a few things first hand."

"Sounds good." Slade said. "Well, shall we?"

Robin was hungry enough to want to come with them, and, as he had showed the rest of the group out, Slade turned back, and probably saw some of that longing on the teen's face. He smirked.

"I'll be back tonight, Robin. Be a good little bunny."

Since no one else was in the room, the good little bunny flipped him off.

* * *

A/N: yes, the bunny-outfit… I'm actually writing a sequel to "hop-hop-hop", because I need to write something insanely silly when I take breaks from this story… ; P

So, you got a bit of smex here, and more IS coming up. Robin won't be able to avoid that tub forever. ;)


	11. Of Bunnies and Bathers

A/N: What to say… err…. nothing. There's a rather long bottom (!) A/N, though. be nice to it and read it… ;)

**2060**

**Chapter 10: Of Bunnies and Bathers**

Robin faced another long day alone in his cell and was glad to see William come in a few minutes after Slade left. He _wasn't _that happy to see that the man wasn't carrying any type of food, though.

"Slade said that since you behaved this morning, you will be allowed back into his rooms. If you cause any trouble, though, he wants you to know that you'll regret it." the young man said.

"I'm a good bunny." Robin grinned. "Come on? Don't you trust this face?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and giving him a kicked puppy-look.

"Yeah, as far as I can throw you…" William muttered, but still opened the glass cage. "I have locked the elevators and the doors to the stairs, just so you know."

_There are stairs? Must remember that…_ Robin thought to himself and nodded at William's words.

"I said I'd behave, didn't I?" he sighed. "Do you have anything to eat, by the way?"

"There's lunch ready for you in Slade's rooms." the man said, and Robin brightened up.

"Great! Thanks, let's go!" Robin took the lead and William had to hurry to catch up with him. Robin stopped at Slade's door, however, waiting to be let in.

"I'll check on you now and then. _Do_ behave." the man said, the last thing sounded like a plea.

"Why do people keep telling me that?" Robin snorted.

"Because you tend not to listen?" William muttered. "Also, I'll find you something else to wear, ok?"

"Nope! Gonna wear this the whole day, it's the _rules_!" Robin grinned. "See? I listen."

"But Slade doesn't _like_-"

"Too bad! Still the rules. I didn't get to take those clamps off, after all, so…"

"But…"

"William. Trust me. You won't win." Robin smirked, waving the man away. "Have a good day at work now."

The man sighed in a way which almost made the teen take pity on him.

**

* * *

**

Robin took a quick detour to the bathroom, and, while there, he caught a look of himself in the mirror. He was still wiping tears of laughter from his face when he sat down to eat. He had gotten chicken salad for lunch with freshly baked bread which was still hot. It was amazing, and, Robin realized afterwards, he had eaten a bit too much. Feeling very full, he randomly grabbed a few books from the bookshelf and curled up on the bed. He was asleep not ten minutes later.

* * *

The nap lasted for almost one and a half hour, and, waking up, Robin felt very drowsy. He got up, however, stretched, and then looked around the room. Being alone in Slade's quarters was an opportunity he shouldn't have wasted with sleeping the day away, and he was a bit annoyed at himself.

There was _one_ down-side to being here, and that was that he couldn't get to his hidden electronic opener. It was still in his cell, and he would have to roll up his mattress again to get to it, so that might take some time. But it was important, Robin thought, because if it opened _his_ door, maybe it opened the rest of them as well? The robot would have to be able to get in and out everywhere, maybe even during lock-down. Robin shrugged. Without it,_ and_ a power-source, he had no way of finding out, but he was sure he would be able to get to it eventually.

He explored the rooms in every detail, from the windows to the ceilings, looking for possible ways out, but found nothing. With no direct ways of escape, the second most valuable thing was knowledge, and Robin browsed the bookshelves more thoroughly this time. He had already tried Slade's computer, but couldn't get it to start. He suspected there was some kind of security measure, and didn't want to push it. Good bunnies didn't destroy computers.

* * *

His book hunt was successful and he found three volumes about the building he was in, all from his own time, of course, but it was better than nothing. He was busy reading all the titles carefully when his breath hitched. 'Entrepreneurs of the Twentieth Century'. He _knew _that book. His hand shook slightly when he pulled it out. He remembered the place clearly and opened the book at almost the right spot straight away. He turned a few pages and…

"Bruce." The name came out as a hoarse whisper as he stared down at the man in the picture. Bruce had his serious business-face on, the photo taken with Wayne manor in the background. The chapter included pictures of Bruce's parents, since it was his father who had started the business and charities which had become associated with the name Wayne, but it was mainly about Bruce, as the whole book focused on the then living business icons of the day. Robin sat down heavily on the floor, just staring at the man's face.

"Bruce…" he said again. "I… I can't believe you're really gone… I kind of still expect you to burst through a window or something… saving your pathetic side-kick for the millionth time, you know…" Robin chuckled dryly. "I've been here for… oh, god, I think it's only been ten days… it's a bit fussy in the beginning, I'm not sure how long I slept, and then I was sick, but… yeah… about ten days… feels like _weeks_! Feels like a _lifetime_… I wish I could just go home… I wonder if Gotham is still there?" Robin sat quietly thinking for a while before blinking away the wetness in his eyes. Crying wouldn't get him anywhere. "I better start working…. you know the thing you used to say about one man making a difference? You better not be wrong, Bruce… you better not be wrong."

Robin closed the book but kept it with him. It contained nothing which would help, nothing but a photo of a man he had loved like a father, but, for Robin, that was like finding an open window and a very long rope-ladder.

* * *

He took his finds to the bed, since that was the most comfortable place to read, and settled down. Almost three hours later, the door opened. Robin twisted around to look back towards it, seeing William standing there with his dinner, the man's eyes darting around the room as if looking for disasters.

"I'm over here, and I'm just reading." Robin called, grinning. "Where's Slade?" he asked, the grin fading a little.

"He'll be having dinner with the others. I expect him back at around seven."

"Oh." Robin shrugged. This gave him more time to read, after all. It also meant more time alone. "Am I going back to the cell, or…?" he asked.

"You're to wait here." William said firmly.

"Oh. I see." Robin mumbled. "Well… so what's for dinner?"

It turned out to be fish, and, although not Robin's favorite, not too bad. The big slice of apple-pie, which followed, made up for it. After finishing, Robin returned to the bed to continue to read. He had found many interesting facts and had gotten a few ideas. The books hadn't included blueprints and a marked out secret escape-route, though. He hadn't expected there to be one, but it _would_ have been helpful.

By seven he had almost nodded off again, but immediately became alert when Slade walked in.

"Hello, pet. Missed me?" The man said, and then seemed to roll his eye. "You _still_ haven't gotten out of that ridiculous outfit?"

Robin smirked as he stood up and straightened his ears.

"Nah… too cute." he said.

"Well…" Slade came up to him and slowly stroked a finger up one of Robin's fake rabbit-ears. "You can make _anything_ look good."

Robin's eyes widened a little.

"Slade…?"

"Now lose the ears and get in the tub." The man smirked.

"Ah… _there_ you are. I thought you've gotten brainwashed… not that that thing doesn't _need_ a soak… more than _I_ do anyway."

"Bathroom. Now."

"What's _with_ you and baths?" Robin growled, but reluctantly walked into the spacious tiled room. "You are surprisingly single-minded, you know."

"That's how I get what I want." Slade told him simply, and Robin suddenly felt a hand on his ass. "Hmmm… I like this… very soft…"

"Hey! I have a _firm_- oh… the tail…" Robin blushed.

"Yes, I would never dream of insulting _this_." Slade smirked and moved his hand a little, squeezing one of Robin's buttocks.

The teen spun away, blushing.

"You don't need a bath, you need a cold shower." he snorted.

"I think it was Oscar Wilde who said that 'the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it'." Slade purred.

"And_ still_ you wouldn't let me have more of that chocolate mousse? That's just _wrong_." Robin smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Slade chuckled softly, a strangely unnerving sound, and turned towards the bath. The man all but ignored him as it started filling up, and he added some bath oil and soap, making the water lather. Slade then turned to a small display, set into the wall, and pushed a few buttons. Suddenly the lights dimmed, leaving a few weak fluttering spotlights along the perimeter of the bathtub. They just barely held off the darkness and the light reminded Robin of hidden candles. Next there was the soft sound of classical music filling the air.

"One of two things is going on here…" Robin said dryly, "and I don't know what's bothering me the most… either you are trying to set a romantic mood, or you _always_ take your baths like this."

"What's wrong with a bit of romance?" Slade leered, standing in front of him again.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that, from what I've heard, you should be doing this with _Rose_."

"Rose?" the man sounded rather taken aback, although Robin couldn't quite make out his expression in the twilight.

"Yeah?" the teen asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. Except that I see her as my family. A granddaughter of sorts. Who gave you _that_ idea?"

"Oh, just rumors… and wishful thinking…" Robin muttered.

"Awww… my little pet wasn't jealous, was he?" Slade purred and his hands were pulling Robin closer. "Ow! Damn ears... poked me in the eye…" Slade suddenly said, and the rabbit-ears soon hit the floor.

Robin burst out in a semi-amused, semi-nervous laugh. He swallowed it, though, when Slade announced that the bath was ready.

"I'd love to undress you, Robin, but if you'd rather do it yourself…?" Slade said as he started to unbutton his own shirt.

Robin closed his eyes for a moment, before pulling the skimpy top off, then he glanced at Slade and planned his next move precisely. He kicked the slippers off, pulled off the little gloves, and, as Slade pulled his undershirt over his head, Robin, as quickly as he could, pulled down his own pants and practically dived into the tub. Sure, Slade had seen him naked before, but that didn't mean that Robin had to play along with this little fantasy of stripping in front of him. Slade, unfortunately, didn't see it in quite the same way.

"I didn't know you would be _this_ eager…" the man chuckled, as he finished undressing at a much more leisurely pace.

Robin kept his eyes on the twinkling lights of the city while the man finished and climbed into the tub as well, on the opposite side, thankfully. The bath was more than big enough so they didn't have to touch much, but that, Slade apparently decided, was no good.

"Come here, Robin…" he said, opening his arms.

"I'm comfy, thanks." Robin said, drawing his legs a bit closer to his body, thankful for all the bubbles.

"Now. Please."

Slade didn't sound irritated, but there was nothing very comforting about the added politeness, and Robin knew that the game was over. Frowning he turned around and shuffled back towards the man.

"I hope I sit on your cock." he growled.

"Oh, me too." Slade chuckled, making Robin repeat what he had just said in his head. He didn't like it.

"I didn't mean-!" the teen turned so red that it practically reflected in the tiles.

"Not this time, no… just you wait…" Slade promised him smugly.

"I'll _nev_-" Robin gasped as Slade's arms surrounded him and he was pulled back against the man's body.

"Shhh… just relax…" Slade whispered in his ear, making Robin tense even more.

Robin thought his heart would force itself out of his chest. The water had suddenly felt a lot hotter, almost boiling, warmed by the contact of Slade's skin against his. The man's legs was on either side of him, caging him in, and his arms were wrapped around his chest, holding him a grip firm enough to tell Robin that he would never be able to fight his way free, but gentle enough not to bruise.

Slade kept them both still, and, after a while, Robin found himself settling down. Only then did Slade's hold loosen slightly, and soon the man's hands were traveling up Robin's body, to his neck and shoulders, where they started massaging the tension away slowly.

"So, how did you spend the day?" the man asked, in such a causal way it almost made Robin laugh. That might, for what he knew, even have been the intention.

"I read, mostly." Robin answered. "It was… nice of you to let me come back here."

"Believe it or not, but I'm not_ trying_ to make your life horrible." Slade said in a tone which sounded almost sincere.

"No? Well, you managed it well enough _without_ trying, then…" Robin snorted, but there wasn't any real venom in his words. This wasn't the time and place to start a fight, Robin's instincts told him.

"Yes, well… some things just come natural, you know?" Slade chuckled, his thumbs digging deeper into Robin's muscles, making the teen tilt his head backwards and close his eyes. The man was dangerously good with his hands, something Robin had already discovered.

"Mmhhm…" was all Robin could think of answering, he couldn't even muster the energy to feel embarrassed about it. "Why haven't you told everyone where I come from?" he asked after a while, trying to find safety in conversation. Besides; he was curious.

"It's too dangerous for you. Even now you are at the risk of kidnapping or assassination just because you are my pet."

"Oh, thanks." Robin said dryly.

"Don't be afraid, I'll keep you safe." Slade chuckled. "But, you should know that if you ever find yourself in a dangerous situation, you have my permission to defend yourself in any way possible."

"Great! Then-"

"In any danger from anyone but _me_, I think I should add." Slade hurriedly said, making Robin snort.

"I thought so… so why is it more dangerous if they know the truth?"

"Because now you are just a random pet or slave I picked up somewhere. True, they don't know _where_, and if anyone asks about your number, tell them I had it removed and you are not allowed to tell."

"You _number_ people?"

"Are you saying you don't have a social security number?" Slade chuckled.

"Yeah, but-"

"Same thing, but with a large part of the population being illiterate and in some areas or in professions where escape is common, the number is tattooed somewhere on the skin, usually the neck."

"It screams Nazi to me, that's all I'm saying." Robin muttered.

"I'm sure a lot of what I do does… besides the fact that I don't discriminate against races or religions… I kill them all equally." Robin could hear the smirk on Slade's face without having to turn around to see it.

"You think you are so funny."

"Yes. Anyway, where was I? Yes, if they would find out that you were special, an individual I knew fifty years ago and _chose_ to save and revive, not just someone picked out on a whim, as I have told them you where, then you would be in even worse danger, I'm sure you can imagine."

"Yes. Again, I'm so grateful that I'm special to you. Really." Robin growled. "Why not just kill me and get it over with?"

"Without having some fun first? Never!" Slade chuckled and Robin was_ pretty_ sure that he was joking.

Robin decided that conversation was overrated after that, and Slade increased his efforts on the teen's tense muscles, making him relax again.

After a while Robin felt something soft gliding along his neck, a sponge, he realized after a moment. It continued down his arm and then up again, before sliding across his chest. The tub was so deep that only Robin's head and shoulders where above water, and Slade squeezed the sponge, making hot water dribble down the side of the boy's throat, causing him to shiver. It then went under water again, caressing his chest once more, before diving deeper towards his abs.

Suddenly there was no more sponge, only Slade's hand, gliding down Robin's firm stomach. Robin jerked a bit, but Slade's other arm was back around his chest again, keeping him still. All the teen could think about was how big Slade's hand was, covering his stomach as it crept down towards his thigh. It squeezed his hip, making Robin let out a small gasp, and then went over the leg, until it was pressing itself down between the teen's thighs, the soapy water helping. Robin felt his legs parting, but couldn't do more than trying to press them together again. Slade's lips on the side of his throat distracted him from that goal, however.

Robin had no idea how his head had ended up resting on Slade's shoulder, but it was hard to care as that hand was slowly edging its way upwards.

_God… don't... I… Fuck, I WANT this! I want this so damn much! The whole damn day alone and I didn't jerk off! I SHOULD have… maybe I would have been able to… mmmm… not… feel like this… _Robin was very much in two minds about this, but his teenage one seemed to be winning.

"Ahh!"

It was there. Slade's hand was brushing against Robin's cock, and then gently closed around it.

"So hard… poor thing, I've neglected you …" the man murmured against his neck. Robin turned his head in the direction of the sound, and then, unplanned, the lips were on his own instead.

His lips were the only thing Slade moved at the moment, and Robin's hips bucked up of their own accord, reveling in the feeling of sliding in and out of the man's grip.

"That's it, Robin… feels good, doesn't it?" Slade said, letting the teen breathe. "Want me to help?"

"Y-yes…" Robin panted helplessly. Slade could have suggested anything at that moment as long as it somehow involved Robin coming.

The hand around his cock started to move slowly, squeezing and releasing, while the arm that had held Robin still, let go. That hand started wandering down as well, stroking his inner thigh, spreading his legs further. Robin, half floating in the water, grabbed the sides of the tub to try to thrust back into the teasing hand.

"Son…of a…" Robin groaned.

The new hand changed direction, going up over his thigh, over his hip, and around it, caressing Robin's ass and nestling there, slowly massaging his balls. The other hand still just barely moved, forcing Robin to thrust into it, and then his balls were abandoned and there was a finger teasing his entrance.

"Fu…!" Robin gasped as the tickling sensation turned to the kind of itch that just _had_ to be scratched. Robin fought to gain better leverage, as he pushed down on the digit, and then up against the hand. It slipped in easily enough in the soapy water, and Robin moaned as he fucked himself on the man's finger. His hold on the bathtub's sides kept slipping, however, making his thrusts a lot more infrequent than he would have liked. Robin's hands grabbed Slade's thighs, but slipped on those too.

"Slade… help..." he all but whimpered.

"Anything you say." the man replied huskily, and, as Robin pressed closer to him, he could feel the man's hard cock against his lower back.

Slade then started 'helping' however, which had Robin crying out and bucking even harder, as both of the man's hands started moving.

"Oh, god…. yes… yes more!" Robin demanded, lost to everything but the hand around his cock and the finger in his ass. He was quickly moving towards the edge and Slade did nothing to slow it down.

"More? Like this?" the man asked and pulled out of him before plunging two fingers inside him.

* * *

In his own rooms William lifted his head and listened. He thought he had heard something; a faint scream. For a split second he worried, until his mind finished analyzing the sound. Then he relaxed and shook his head with a small smile on his face. It seemed that Slade was getting his way, and that Robin didn't mind at all.

* * *

When Slade climbed out of the tub a minute later, Robin almost slipped below the surface, before the man caught him and lifted him up. The teen didn't come back to his senses until they were in the shower, getting rid of the suds, and even then he only muttered something Slade didn't hear.

Robin stood shakily and felt himself being patted down with a towel, still a bit too out of it to really care.

_That… that was the best EVER…_ his mind decided. _Even though it WAS with Slade…_

The man in question scooped him up again, and Robin was about to object to being carried around like a feeble lap-dog when he noticed that they were headed towards the bed. Even though he was physically exhausted he felt a new wave of nervousness hit him like a fist in the stomach.

The next thing he knew he was on his back with Slade next to him, the man's hands caressing him and providing the only warmth as the room felt chilly after the warm bath.

"You're so smooth…" the man said, almost lovingly, as he stroked Robin's thighs and then continued over the teen's crotch. Robin jumped and hissed as his still so sensitive cock was touched.

"Ops… sorry… need some time?" Slade grinned.

"Yeah… four years…"Robin muttered and tried to draw his knee up as a barrier against the man. Slade pressed the leg down again, however.

"Don't be upset, Robin, you really enjoyed yourself in the bath… and you might enjoy this too… although… it is more or less _my_ turn, isn't it?"

Slade rolled away slightly, and Robin shivered from the loss of heat. He didn't try to get up, it would be futile, and instead he vowed to use what was about to happen to his advantage. He remembered Duncan's words, and prepared himself for the performance of his life.

Preparation was clearly on Slade's mind as well, because as he pressed up against Robin again, his fingers were slick with lube. As they got closer to their target Robin parted his thighs, only slightly, and took a deep breath.

"Decided to play nice?" the surprise in the man's voice was obvious.

"Don't… ah!" Robin had to take a new breath as Slade' fingers pushed into him. "Don't… want it to hurt, do I?" he finished the sentence, and then grabbed the sheets as the tips of Slade' fingers brushed something which definitely did _not_ hurt.

"Smart boy. Always knew that…" the man purred and rewarded him by slowly massaging his prostate, making Robin's spent cock come back to life again.

Robin spread his legs wider, welcoming Slade as he moved between them.

"Add… add another one…" the teen more ordered than suggested.

"Wouldn't want to you _too_ loose…" Slade smirked. "You can have my cock if you want it?"

Biting his lip, Robin nodded. He didn't. He wasn't prepared enough, but it was what _Slade_ wanted. It didn't mean he wasn't aroused at the thought, however, and he did his best to relax as Slade moved into position.

Robin might be a virgin, but that didn't mean he hadn't experimented. He knew how to relax and how to clench and push to be able to take things big enough to really fill him. He used all of that experience now, and he was sure that, to Slade, he seemed very eager. Still, as the head of Slade's cock popped into him, Robin cried out from both pain and surprise. His hands had come up to clutch Slade's arms, trying to make the man wait for him to adjust. Amazingly, Slade did, but only a moment, then he pushed in hard.

"Aaah!" Robin objected, digging his nails into the man's arms in retaliation. "I… didn't… kick you hard _enough_!"

"Lift your knees... wrap your legs around me." Slade told him.

"Fuck you…" Robin hissed, still not over the initial discomfort. Besides, he figured, a bit of resistance couldn't hurt.

_There is no way I can act all cuddly with a horse-cock up my ass anyway…_

"If you want it to feel good, you'll do as I say." Slade snorted. "But… suit yourself." the man pulled out and plunged in again. Robin growled but understood what the man had meant. He had just brushed his sweet spot, but with the right angle…

"You… just have to… be right about everything, don't you?" Robin complained and did as the man suggested; hooking his feet together behind the man's back.

"You should just listen to those who know better." Slade smirked, and started to fuck Robin in earnest.

Robin was hard, but not nearly as aroused as in the bath. He felt every vein of Slade's cock, and the burning the quick, sliding motion created. The burning was nice, not painful, but Robin felt too lucid to really let himself go. He was too aware of that it was _Slade_ fucking him, Slade getting his way, Slade _winning_. Robin closed his eyes, because the same awareness was very clear on the man's face as well, something he'd rather not see. Instead he tried to focus on finding his own pleasure. It was crucial to his plan that he came, and preferably sooner than later. He moved back towards the man, arching his back, clinging to him with his legs, until he found the perfect angle. Slade's cock now almost pummeled his magic spot with every stroke, and Robin could finally push the man himself out of his mind and focus on his building orgasm. This was a feeling Robin had never experienced before. His old toys had touched this spot, and he had ridden them, making them plunge in and out of him, but this was someone _else_ controlling the pace, pushing him harder than he would have had the energy to do himself, and, sooner than he had thought possible, he was almost there. He reached down between their bodies to finish himself off, but he hadn't even gotten his fingertips on his cock before he came violently all over himself and Slade.

Then he felt something else he had never experienced. The man above him stiffened and then fucked him even harder with a few, short, thrusts until he buried himself to the hilt and Robin felt something warm coat his insides, making him shudder in pleasure again.

He panted, fought for air, knowing the time had come. Trying to pretend he felt what Duncan felt, he slowly opened his eyes, making sure the look he gave Slade held nothing but pleasure and adoration.

"You liked it _that_ much, did you?" the man purred and kissed him. Robin kissed back, as softly as he could manage, making a small, affirmative noise. His legs slid down from their position by themselves, and Robin winced slightly as Slade's cock left him a moment later. He didn't fight when Slade rolled over and pulled him along, so they were still pressed together.

Robin allowed himself to rest for a moment, but then started to move again. The acting was over for now. While he still had to be slightly subdued, Slade wouldn't buy Robin suddenly _worshipping_ him, but it seemed the man had fallen for that first look, and that was a solid ground to build from.

"I need the bathroom." Robin muttered and pushed away from Slade. The man didn't stop him, just watched him closely as walked across the room. The teen could feel the man's eye on his ass and blushed.

* * *

In the bathroom, Robin cleaned himself up, hands shaking slightly. This was new too, but not in an especially good way.

_Better get used to it…_ he thought grimly. _At least there's no blood…_

He stepped into the shower to quickly rinse off, and then fought a strange urge to wrap a towel around his whole body. Deciding that he was still male, he settled for one around his hips, however, and prepared to face Slade again.

The man was by the bed, collecting the books still scattered across it. Robin was suddenly thankful he hadn't ended up on top of one of them.

"So you were reading about architecture?" Slade asked innocently.

"No, about this place. I wanted to know what was so fascinating about it." Robin answered frankly.

"I see. And economics?" Slade held up 'Entrepreneurs of the Twentieth Century', and Robin snatched it from his grip.

"I'm keeping this."

"You are taking my book?" Slade sounded both amused and puzzled.

"Yep." Robin nodded. "It's mine now."

"Does this have anything to do with a certain millionaire being portrayed in it?" Slade asked.

"No, I'm fascinated with the dull conclusions and the dreadful research." Robin snorted, clutching the book tighter. "You got sex, I get the book."

"That's selling yourself a bit cheap." Slade chuckled. "I'm going to take a shower. Prepare us something to eat."

"I'm not your maid. Call Wintergreen." Robin growled.

"I'm not asking you to _cook_. There's fruit in the fridge, cut us a few slices." when Robin looked like he was going to refuse again, Slade glanced at the fireplace and added thoughtfully; "I wonder how fast a book would burn?"

"Got it." Robin snorted and turned towards the kitchen. "You're not allergic to anything, are you?"

"Would I keep it in my fridge if I was?" Slade asked.

"No. I guess not. Pity." Robin muttered irritably and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god, sex finally happened! Happy? Sad? Angry? Scared? Hungry? I usually like the build-up better than the actual thing, some stories go down hill from here… that's why I try to wait and get some story in first… ;) anyway, I hope that won't happen here…

Speaking of which, if you tire of any of my stories (that happens, I'm sure… I tire of stories I read sometimes) I would really appreciate it if you left me one last review and told me why… it can be something as simple as the story not going in the direction you were expecting from the start, or in one you personally hate… (like m-preg. Or SLade bottoming... ;) I know what I prefer... -smirk-) it doesn't matter who you are, old time friend or new reader, I won't take any offence, just try to be specific! Some longer stories can feel too slow or repetitive, or maybe chapters are too long and you never seem to have the time, or the updates are too far apart (but use THAT one on this story, and I'll bite you… one time a week is all I can manage…) ;) or you might feel it's just badly written or the story itself is poor and gets worse… I've tried to think of all the reasons I tire of stories myself, I'm sure you can come up with a few more, so… tell me! This, naturally, goes for all my stories, both past and future ones, so if you have stopped reading one before, tell me about that too! I would actually be HAPPY to hear about it, because I think I will learn a LOT… Even though my grammar and spelling still are far from perfect, I feel like I'm sorting that out, and now I have to move on to the whole "story-building" part to really grow as a writer, so just go nuts!

Oh, god, I'm going to cry while updating the next chapter, aren't I? ; )

Love

/Wynja


	12. Of Winners and Losers

A/N: Listen up! Those of you not on DA must immediately leave this page and go check out a trailer for this story made by the divine **KGdiva** on YouTube: www. youtube. com/watch?v=1rCroTcGx5A (remove spaces). You may **then** return and read this chapter… it's AMAZING and I'm so over the moon! (The video, not this chapter! This chapter is… okay, I hope…) And please leave a comment as well, cookies if you do! (again, for the video… _God_! Focus, people!)

Oh, thanks **Kawaii-kuro** who wrote a line in a PM which I just HAD to use…

Another thing: ARGH! I'm annoyed! I used to do line-breaks directly in the text and those appeared as I uploaded the chapters, but not anymore, so now I have to actually write: BREAK_BREAK_BREAK so I can spot them and put them in 'manually'… takes more time… also underlined text becomes normal, for no good reason, and refuses to change… -sigh- Ah, the problems of the modern world…

And **one **more thing: I have had several people ask if this is going to be M-preg. It's not. Those of you hating that genre can relax ;). To those who love it: I'm writing a LITTLE bit on the next Circus Freak story, which IS M-preg, so… you'll have to wait for that.

Sorry for the long A/N, guys… Oh, early update 'cause I'll be a bit busy tomorrow…

**2060**

**Chapter 11: Of Winners and Losers**

"What I want to know," Robin said as he was nibbling on a slice of peach, curled up on the opposite side of the bed from Slade, "is if tomorrow Rose is going to tell me that I've caught fifty year's worth of STD's."

"Like what?" Slade chuckled, enjoying a piece of pear.

"I don't know… like SLAIDS."

"Cute."

"I thought so too." Robin grinned. "Instead of your immune system shutting down, your common sense and humanity does."

"Tragic."

"Very."

"I don't think you'll have to worry." Slade grinned.

"Worry? It would _help_." Robin insisted. "I was rather hoping that's what I _had_."

"Well, in_ that_ case…" Slade started moving towards him across the bed. "Let's try again."

"Err… what? No, we just-?"

"The night is young."

"Well, _you're_ not! Think of your heart! Go to bed!" Robin insisted, edging away. He wasn't nearly fast enough, though, and Slade caught him, flipping him over on his stomach, before covering Robin's body with his own, pinning him down.

"Got you…" the man growled playfully and nibbled on the back of his neck, tearing off Robin's towel with his free hand.

The teen tried to slam his elbow into the man's side, but when that didn't work he threw his head back, hoping to smash Slade's nose. Slade had a much too strong grip on him, however, and then something slick pressed against his entrance. Robin stilled. Fighting now could mean that Slade tore him, and that were stitches he _really_ didn't want, so instead he tried to relax. He had planned on sex with Slade again, of course, and didn't very much mind, it was just that he felt that this was a _bit _too soon…. that, and he didn't want to seem easy.

The man entered him without any more preparation, and it went easier this time, although it still took Robin's breath away.

"There we go…" Slade murmured. "Up on your knees, pretty boy." he added and lifted himself off of Robin, grabbed the teen's hips and lifted them up until they were at a perfect height for him.

Robin glared over his shoulder as he got up on all fours.

"So angry about getting fucked? Let's see if we can change that, shall we?" Slade chuckled and reached around Robin's hips.

Some of the resentment _did _disappear as Slade's hand closed around his cock, Robin had to admit, especially since the man got it hard in mere moments. Soon Robin was in the state of mind where he decided to just enjoy the ride, and started to move back towards Slade, slamming back with almost as much force as the man was slamming into him with.

"Mmhh… yeah…. yeah… gods…" he panted, noticing that it made Slade fuck him even harder. "Aarrrhh! Yes! Just… like… that! AH!" Robin continued, egged on by the pace. He tried to argue, in a cold and logical kind of way, that if he made Slade _really_ enjoy fucking him, he could use it to his advantage, but, truth be told, he wasn't sure he could stop himself. After one especially hard thrust, his arms buckled and he fell down onto his elbows, which proved to be a heaven-sent position, and he soon clutched the sheets in front of him. Slade was almost on top of him, thrusting more downwards than forwards, and still the man's hand stroked him in the same pace. Robin pushed back up as much as he could, his ass high in the air.

"Ahhh… Slade?"

"What?" the man grunted, his tone of voice clearly saying 'I'm busy'.

"Ten more." Robin smirked.

"Can do twenty…" Slade half panted, half chuckled.

"Can take thirty." Robin countered, just as out of breath.

Turned out none of them could.

**

* * *

**

Slade was lying almost completely on top of him, and it was like being flattened by a whole football team, which had actually never been one of Robin's fantasies. Still, the man was warm, making Robin a bit drowsy. The warmth was what made Robin turn over when Slade did, keeping close to him.

"Cuddly, huh?" the man chuckled. "Thought you said you weren't a teddy bear."

Robin, now on his side, glanced up at the man. He didn't really have to fake the satisfaction in his eyes, but he did have to keep the anger in check, making the look more placid than it would have been normally.

"Shut up." he murmured, and then yawned hugely.

"Who knew a cock up your ass could make you this well behaved. I must try that again."

"What, _now_?" Robin's eyes widened. He was a teenager, but even in the best of circumstances there would be a good twenty minutes or so before he would even be able to _think_ about sex again.

"No, not just yet. Unless you insist?"

"I insist I get some _sleep_." Robin growled and closed his eyes demonstratively.

"That's fair. You've been very good tonight, Robin."

"You've been… adequate." Robin smirked tiredly, and didn't object as Slade gathered him closer. He even smiled a bit as the man pulled the covers up over them. If there was something Robin loved to be it was warm and snug.

* * *

Robin guessed it was like opening Pandora's box. Once his body had gotten a taste of the ecstasy that sex brought, it wanted more. A _lot_ more. Robin's dreams that night were more than just wet, they were _soaked_. Therefore, waking up on his side, with Slade behind him, just pushing into his ass, was almost welcomed.

"Uuhnng…" he groaned, thanks to his dreams already too far gone to object any more vocally.

"Good morning." Slade chuckled in his ear, moving in and out of him at a leisurely pace.

Robin glanced up.

"Still… dark…" he muttered.

"All right, so good _evening_, then. Slade agreed.

"What happened to sleep?" Robin moaned, not getting the amount of anger he would have liked into his voice.

"You can always fall asleep again. In a little bit." Slade said and then lifted Robin's upper leg up, gaining better access. "Touch yourself, Robin… yes… doesn't that feel good? My cock in your ass and you stroking yourself? I can feel how much you love it…"

Robin wasn't aware that he had obeyed Slade until the man told him so. He wanted to pull his hand away, but it strangely seemed glued to his shaft, moving of its own accord.

"Fuck…" he groaned, arching towards Slade.

"Mmm… I _am_… want it harder? Sure you do…" The man upped the pace, and there was no way Robin could hold on much longer. He matched the strokes with his own hand and felt himself clamping down on Slade as he came, soiling the sheets with a few, spluttering drops, having very little left after the previous evening.

Slade grunted and came a minute later, but by then Robin's eyes had gotten heavier and he fell asleep with the man's cock still inside him.

* * *

The sun was well up when Robin awoke next, and so was Slade, pressing against him once more.

"Bathroom." Robin hurriedly mumbled and pulled away. He needed to pee, but after doing that he really didn't feel like returning to the bed. He was sticky all over, especially between his cheeks, so he jumped into the shower instead. Unfortunately Slade heard him and joined in.

"What the hell is wrong with you, leave me alone!" Robin growled as the man's arms encircled him. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Not nearly." Slade chuckled, not at all deterred by his cranky new lover.

"Yeah, well _jerk off_ then!" Robin, who had hurriedly washed, pulled away, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, wishing it was a chastity-belt.

"Such a bad mood… and you seemed so thankful last night…" Slade grinned and stroked himself slowly, making Robin's eyes stray to the man's crotch and stay there. The teen blushed and licked his lips. That _thing_ had been inside him? Repeatedly? And he had_ liked_ it… _more_ than liked it… _loved_ it. He just wished it hadn't been attached to Slade.

"No… I… I don't like you! I _don't_!" Robin hissed and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He had seen Slade quirk an eyebrow as he left, and, once outside, alone, Robin closed his eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. Slade had bought it. He was almost certain that the man now wondered if Robin confused pleasure with love, and how to exploit it further. Robin grinned as he entered the kitchen, looking for something that would hold him over until breakfast arrived. He would _let_ himself be exploited and slowly, ever so slowly, Slade would think that his little pet was deeply devoted to him.

"And then, Slade… you won't know what hit you." Robin growled to himself.

* * *

Robin found clothes, a t-shirt and draw-sting gym-pants, on the chair next to the bed. He couldn't remember seeing them there before, but he wasn't completely sure. He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, however, and quickly pulled the clothes on.

He had no idea how Slade had managed to synchronize it, but as the man came out of the shower, there was a knock at the door. The man answered, and pulled in a cart full of breakfast-goodies, which made Robin's mouth water.

Robin hadn't seen the person delivering it, only a dark head of hair, telling him it wasn't Wintergreen.

"Where's William?" he asked curiously, but found himself caring more about the jar of strawberry jam on the cart then the whereabouts of Slade's assistant.

"It's Sunday, it's his day off." the man said, placed the cart by the table and walked over to the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Oh? People get those?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Some do." Slade opened it up to reveal a small wardrobe holding only a few changes of clothes.

"Do _I_?" Robin tried to sound normal, but really gaped at the closet. He couldn't _believe _he had missed that when he had looked through the room yesterday. Sure, the door was so integrated in the rest of the wall that it was almost invisible, but he still should have found it. He guessed he hadn't looked close enough since it was an inner wall and he had just expected the bathroom to be behind it. Robin felt genially ashamed of himself.

"Oh, yes, you'll get to spend a leisurely day with me… lucky you." Slade smirked over his shoulder and dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, matching Robin's outfit.

"I don't feel like that counts. Ouch!" Robin almost shot up from the seat he had just taken.

"Sore?" the man asked as he joined him.

"Go to hell." Robin muttered and blushed. He had, surprisingly enough, not felt anything in particular until now, and even as he sat down again, there was only a slight twinge.

"I hope it's not too bad?" the man asked airily as he buttered a scone.

"Will you leave me alone if it is?" Robin asked dryly.

"Oh, you _know_ the only remedy for muscle-aches is stretching…" Slade leered at him, making Robin glare and blush deeper.

"Besides defending your position as the world's biggest perv, what else is on the agenda today?" Robin asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Well, as I said, it's Sunday, and I never schedule any meetings on Sundays if I can avoid it."

"You're _such_ a good Christian." Robin smirked, chewing on a sandwich with a dangerous amount of cheese on top.

"Don't insult me. At least not over breakfast." Slade muttered.

"Glad you've learned that there is no way to _completely _avoid it." the pleased teen nodded. "Oh, what day it today?"

"Are you slow?" Slade smirked. "I didn't _literally _fuck your brains out, did I?"

"You wish." Robin muttered. "I meant _date_, not day of the week."

"Ninth of May."

"Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"Nothing."

"Let me guess… You are thinking about your recent birthday?"

"Of course I am, I'm pouting because I didn't get any presents." Robin snorted.

"But you did. I woke you up."

Robin gaped.

"You… that was my birthday?"

"Very symbolic, don't you think? More or less a coincidence, but…"

"Wait, am I sixteen now, or still fifteen? I'm confused." Robin said, hoping the question sounded lighthearted enough to have Slade get of his back about the whole thing. It had affected Robin deeply, however, just the fact that he didn't know how old he was.

"It hardly matters, it's just a number." Slade shrugged. "So, for today… how about some exercise?" the man asked, ignoring the comment.

"You better mean the gym." Robin growled darkly.

"I love your dirty little mind…" Slade leered. "But actually I didn't. I told you I have a pool here, didn't I? How about a few lapses?"

"Sounds great!" Robin said, quite enthusiastically. "Let's go!" he said and got up, standing beside Slade expectantly. The man rose too, but shook his head.

"Not quite yet, Robin, we've just had breakfast. The rule says we have to wait an hour."

Robin snorted, thinking the man was joking, but when it didn't look that way, it was Robin's turn to shake his head.

"Slade, Slade, Slade…" ha sighed and reached up to put his hands on the man's shoulders. "First of all, that is an old wives' tale… and secondly… you rule the world, you can _change_ the rules."

"Wow. I feel so empowered." Slade deadpanned, making Robin burst out laughing again.

"God, you're an idiot. I can't _believe_ someone like you defeated the Brotherhood when we couldn't. "

"Oh, it was pure luck and playing dirty. Speaking of which, you have talked me in to it… grab your trunks and we'll go."

Robin blinked.

"I don't _have_ any trunks."

Slade grinned.

"Well, that's just _bad_ luck, isn't it? Guess it's skinny-dipping then."

"You are so funny." Robin muttered. There was something a bit off about the situation today, Robin felt. Well, apart from the obvious, of course. Suddenly he realized something.

_He hasn't called me pet since before we… does that mean anything? Is he even aware of it? Is it just a coincidence? Is he just messing with my head? Is he waiting for ME to say something? It's not like he hasn't been smug and condescending… _

"Hmm… I would say 'a penny for your thoughts', but since money is useless and you keep insisting on getting blankets and things, I'm not sure it's worth it…" Slade studied him closely.

"What? Oh, no, it was nothing…" Robin hoped he didn't look too guilty, but by the thoughtful look on Slade's face, he probably was. "So… swimming?" he tried hopefully.

* * *

The pool was amazing. Robin thought it might be about as long as an Olympic-size one, although not as wide; it only had four lanes. The fantastic thing about it was that it was built into the glass wall, so when you swam in the outer lane, it felt like you were almost outside. It was a bit dizzying, but Robin, of course, rarely had any problems with heights.

They had stripped, showered quickly and now stood at the short end, about to dive in. Robin hadn't made any more fuss about skinny-dipping; if Slade wanted to look at his ass, the man would, so what was the point? Besides, Slade was naked himself, so Robin could always look back.

"We'll only be swimming for half an hour at the most." Slade told him. "If you remember, your skin is sensitive, and after all the showers and now with the chlorine, it will need some TLC afterwards."

"And you'll be kind enough to provide that, I assume?" Robin snorted.

"Yes, of course." Slade seemed to look forwards to it.

"Thank you. Very generous. Especially as that would involve, and I'm only guessing here, rubbing oil all over my entire body?"

"I'm afraid so, yes." Slade nodded.

"I'm such a bother for you, aren't I?" Robin muttered.

"Well, yes, but one has to make certain sacrifices…" Slade sighed.

Robin snorted and dipped a toe in the water. It was pleasantly warm.

"How about a race?" he proposed.

"Competing again?" Slade chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm wired that way. Ten laps?"

"You're on. Prizes?"

"Of course. What do you want?" Robin asked.

"Hmmm… I think I'd like a nice long blow-job. You?"  
Robin thought for a second.

"I'll take that too… and I want to go outside."

"That's _two_ things." Slade told him, clearly surprised, as Robin had hoped, that the teen had chosen something sexual as a reward.

_Screw with my head, and I'll screw right back…_ Robin smirked internally. _Having you kneel in front of me will make my day… _

"What? You have a whole _world_; you can't blame _me _for being ambitious!" Robin smirked. "Those are the stakes, take it or lose it."

Slade laughed.

"I'm letting you get away with far too much this morning… you should sleep with me more often."

"Well, if you continue to let me get away with stuff, maybe I will." Robin smirked back, suppressing a blush.

"I'll remember that." The man leered and then nodded. "Okay, I'll take the bet. Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

After ten laps Robin slapped the tiles two whole seconds before Slade did.

"I had no idea you were such a good swimmer." the man said, not seeming like a sore loser, a bit to Robin's annoyance. Quite the opposite, he man almost looked proud.

"Well, you don't know _everything_ about me, Slade." Robin grinned. His eyes were shining, winning over the man like this was better than sex. Well… yes. Perhaps. Especially since Robin knew that the man hadn't _let_ him win, he was just faster in the water; for once, despite his strength, the man's bulk worked against him.

"Is that so?" Slade muttered.

Robin glanced over at the man to see him look rather displeased all of a sudden. He then realized why.

_He really thought he DID know everything…_ Robin grinned to himself. _I must make sure to show him that he's wrong._

Swimming was one of Robin's more unknown fortes. He had always liked being under water; his dream of flying became reality when diving. Swimming, and swimming fast, had been something he had taken up when he was eleven and had hurt himself on a mission with Batman. It had been part of the physical therapy, and Robin found it was an amazing, and fun, way to build muscles. After meeting Aqualad he had gotten even better, getting a few hints and tips from him.

"Poor Master." Robin cooed. "Can't be easy losing by a mile like that… I am looking forward to collecting my winnings, I must say… both of them."

"A mile, huh?" Slade smirked, coming closer.

Robin easily avoided him, swimming and diving just out of reach to tease the man.

"Too slow, Slade. Disappointing." Robin smirked.

It turned into something of an underwater fight from then on, Robin swimming around the man like a sea lion around a great white. Fifteen minutes later, as they both broke the surface to catch their breath at the same time for once, Robin snorted.

"It's not fair. If I could hold my breath as long as you can, you would be_ so_ drowned by now."

"Don't complain; if I was, you wouldn't get your prize." Slade smirked.

"Well, maybe I might be prepared to forsake it in that case…" Robin snorted.

"No… you would miss me too much." Slade decided. "It's time to get out of the water."

"Already? Can't we race again?"

"We have stayed in too long as it is, I have noticed you starting to scratch your arms."

"Am not." Robin muttered, and scratched himself again. He _was_ rather itchy.

"Indeed. Up. Now."

Robin sighed and muttered, but did as the man told him. He was still suspicious about not having been called 'pet', yet, not even as he had called Slade 'Master'. He decided not to comment, it was just that he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

* * *

They showered in relative silence, Robin astonished at how normal that seemed already. He was also surprised that the man didn't make any attempts to touch him. He had more or less assumed that he would be molested non-stop from now on, but Slade didn't seem to be in a molesting kind of mood. Robin couldn't decide if he was very relieved or slightly insulted.

Afterwards Slade led him into a rather warm, humid, tiled room with a padded massage-bench. The man was wearing a towel, which was unfair, since Robin hadn't gotten one.

"There's a sauna through there, but using that today would probably crack your skin, you don't need to be more dehydrated." Slade said, showing Robin a door and then motioning to the bench. "Hop up."

"I don't 'hop'." Robin muttered, but to his embarrassment he discovered that he _had_ to, since the bench was rather high. "So, you get massages here?" he asked to try to cover up his humiliation.

"Yes, at least once a week. Would you like one?"

"From you?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"No, from a professional." the man snorted. "Though I'm not averse to the idea of doing it myself."

"Well, in that case, yes. To the professional I mean." Robin added quickly to clear that up.

"I'll set it up." the man said over his shoulder as he busied himself by a counter.

Robin almost relaxed. Slade was acting amazingly civil. That feeling ended a second later as the man turned towards him and Robin saw him finishing snapping on latex gloves.

"Wh-what are those for?" the teen asked and shuffled backwards on the bench.

"Oh, please reel in your dirty mind, Robin. We're not playing doctors. I'm just going to cover you in oil." the man hesitated. "All right, I admit that there is a certain… _dirty_ aspect to that, but it's for your own good."

"And the gloves?" Robin muttered sullenly.

"I don't want my hands to be slippery for the rest of the day."

"Oh, and what about _me_?" Robin snorted and then blushed.

"That's right…" Slade purred. "I don't mind you being slippery at _all_."

* * *

The 'oil' as Slade called it was thicker than the kind Robin had poured in his bath-water, and it felt very cold before the man started to rub it in. It apparently needed to go _everywhere_, although Robin didn't mind when the man did his hands, arms, and legs. His back was fine too, but then it started to get personal. Robin was stretched out on the bench on his stomach when Slade reached his lower back.

"Spread your legs."

"I can take care of that area myself!" Robin objected and tried to get up. His hands only slipped on the leather-padding, however, and he crashed down on his face again with a loud "Umpf!".

"Spread them. I'm not _asking_, Robin." Slade chuckled. "Do you _really_ want to be chafed and itchy down there?"

"I just wished you didn't enjoy this so much." Robin muttered and then felt he had no other choice but to obey the man.

"Don't worry; I'm keeping my eye closed." Slade told him and applied a rather generous cold dab of the oil right at the top of Robin's crack.

"You are?" the teen asked astonished.

"Not really, no." the man admitted. "But if it makes your feel better you are welcome to _pretend_ that I am."

"I think I'll rather pretend something else…" Robin growled, embarrassed that he, if only for a split second, actually_ had_ believed the man. "Something involving some serious pain on your part."

"Well, you _are_ in the habit of daydreaming about me, so…" the man chuckled, and then slipped the tip of his finger into Robin, who jumped, but was too slippery to get away.

"What the hell! Stop that!" Robin tried to only let anger, not panic, be heard in his voice.

"I said _everywhere_ and the skin around and just inside your anus is _very_ sensitive." Slade told him in a no-nonsense kind of voice. "Does this hurt?"

"N-no." Robin had to admit.

"Good. I can't see any tearing at all. You must have _really_ wanted it last night." Slade purred.

"Shut up." Robin mumbled into the bench. It wasn't the cleverest of comebacks, but it was what he managed right now.

Slade had already moved on to Robin's balls, so the teen had to trust that the man actually was telling the truth about the necessity of the treatment.

"I'm going to help you turn around now." the man said after a moment, and after a near fall, they managed. Slade changed gloves and then started smearing the stuff on his face and even a bit into his ears. His nose and lips weren't spared either, and then Slade's hands moved down his throat.

"What about my scalp?" Robin asked. Not that he wanted the goo in his hair, it was bad enough without looking greasy too, but at the same time, he didn't want to go bald either.

"There's no need. We had to make sure to treat the skin on your head thoroughly when we revived the hair follicles. If it itches or burns, however, you are to tell me immediately, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Robin muttered. He was rather focused on staying on the bench right now, because being on his back was extremely slippery and it felt like he was about to slide of with every movement Slade did. As the man reached his cock, massaging it a bit longer than necessary, Robin suspected, the teen tried focused on counting the tiles on a wall, and felt rather proud when the man didn't manage to get him more than _half_ hard. Remaining _completely_ unaffected was of course out of the question for his teenage male body. Slade left the dangerous areas then and did the front of his legs and his feet.

"Stay still" Slade then said and left him.

"I'm trying, but don't blame me if I slide off…" Robin snorted.

Slade returned to the bench a moment later with a bundle of something in his hands.

"All right, let's get you wrapped up."

* * *

Ten minutes later Robin found himself sitting in a deck-chair beside the pool, wearing the most absurd outfit to date, although, to be fair, it wasn't part of the competition. Slade had explained that they needed to let the oil be absorbed by his skin for an hour before the excess could be washed off, so now Robin had some type of hospital gown on, as well as plastic covers on his feet and latex gloves. The chair also had some sort of cover, feeling like a strange mix of paper and plastic. Robin felt like he was being prepared for the oven, or perhaps a strange medical procedure. The gloves were to make sure he could eat, although he had to be careful about smearing the oil on his lips out too much. Slade had assured him that it was completely free of toxins, though, so at least he didn't risk being poisoned.

Slade had arranged a mid-morning snack of small sandwiches and fruit, as well as a tall glass of the best orange-juice Robin had ever tasted. Robin frowned at the poor beverage like it was its fault. He didn't really like finding positive things about this time, he preferred finding faults.

"So, when can we go out? Outside, that is?" Robin asked, correcting himself at the last moment so Slade wouldn't interpret his question as asking him out on a date.

_I wonder how he would react to that? Probably be thrilled…_ Robin thought dryly.

When he didn't get an answer, Robin glanced over at the man who was sitting in a similar chair on the other side of the small table.

"Slade?"

"Hmm?"

"Where you_ sleeping_?" Robin snickered. "Was last night too much for you, poor thing?"

"I wasn't sleeping, I was _thinking_…" The man claimed haughtily. He was still dressed in only a towel.

"You do a lot of thinking with your eye closed and snoring?" Robin smirked.

"Watch that lip, brat." Slade muttered, but in an amused kind of way.

_Brat? Not 'pet' even now? IS it on purpose_? Robin asked himself.

"Can't punish me for telling the truth." he snorted.

"Oh, you'd be surprised about what I could punish you for." Slade murmured.

"Yeah, but instead you spoil me with an oil-massage… and Rose said you weren't the nurturing type…" Robin snorted. "I feel so _very_ special." his voice dripped of sarcasm.

"You are."

Robin's eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his skull before he got his features under control.

"Stop that, Slade, you're freaking me out!" he growled. He had finally had enough.

"What?" The man smirked in a way which made Robin suspect that Slade knew _exactly _why.

"You're acting all caring and nice! It's creepy! Stop it!" Robin growled, sitting up in the chair.

Slade snorted softly and his half-closed eye studied Robin with an amused expression.

"I merely assumed that today would be slightly traumatic for you after last nigh. I only tried to treat you nicely to help you relax."

"You would never be nice just to be nice!" Robin stated firmly.

"Of course not."

"So why?"

"If you're not freaking out, it will be easier to repeat last night." Slade smirked. "I thought it would take the edge off."

"Well, it _doesn't_! It's scary! What's next? Flowers and whispering sweet nothings in my ear, just to get in my pants?" Robin actually wasn't surprised at all about Slade's motives, only slightly amazed that the man had actually _told_ him.

"If I thought it would help." the man shrugged.

Robin got on his feet to give Slade a piece of his mind.

"Forget it! You-Ah!"

Robin did a short, but inspirational, impression of Bambi on ice before Slade caught him and saved him from cracking his head open on the tiles.

"Let me go! I can stand!" the teen hissed, somewhat shaken by his near fall.

"No, you can't. Your feet are oiled and you have plastic bags on them… why did you think I carried you out here?" Slade sounded like he was talking to a little kid who had been caught eating glue for the tenth time.

"Because you _like_ it so much." Robin muttered. "Okay, okay, no walking, but put me down. No! Not on your _lap_!"

"I _like_ you here." the man grinned, arranging Robin so the teen was stretched out mostly on top of him as he laid back on the chair again.

"I_ did_ want you to be a bastard again, didn't I?" Robin sighed. "So, bastard, when you were asleep, I asked you a question. When are we going to go outside?"

"The bet didn't say it had to be _today_." the man shrugged.

"I don't want you to be _this_ much of a bastard." Robin said sternly.

"Never happy are you?" Slade sighed.

"Well, with these circumstances, there's not much hope of that, is there?" Robin said darkly.

"Oh, you'll get used to it as soon as you stop sulking…" Slade chuckled and patted Robin's ass.

"Yeah. The same way you'll get used to being kicked in the balls." Robin said sweetly. "Ouch! No pinching!"

"But patting is okay? I didn't hear you object to _that_?" the man purred.

"I can't expect someone of your weak character to be able to keep his hands _completely _to yourself, now can I? I mean, I am _amazingly_ hot after all." Robin said in a haughty upper-class voice.

"Conceited, are we?" Slade hummed.

"That's_ your_ middle name." Robin answered back. It was a bit strange to bicker with Slade while being sprawled on top of him, but, well… Robin was nothing if not adaptable. "So. Outside. _Today_. When?"

"Why not your _other_ prize first?" Slade suggested.

"No, no, no, _that _can wait." Robin said generously. "Or do you want me to fuck your throat really badly? You might be a closet-bottom after all, you know… Want to test that theory?"

"Watch it or I'll be sweet to you again." Slade chuckled.

"Oh! The horror!" Robin gasped, and then gasped for real as Slade pulled him further on top of him, making Robin's knees end up on either side of the man's thighs. Robin's short hospital-gown didn't come with underwear, and Slade was still wearing only a towel, which had, the teen soon discovered, already been undone.

Robin felt the man's cock slide over his crack almost before he had realized what had happened.

"S-Slade, what-?"

"You are slicked up, Robin, I _really_ couldn't control myself any longer…" Slade purred. "Weak character, as you said. Not really my fault." The man kept moving his hips, his member sliding along without entering, getting more and more greased up with every thrust. Robin tried to lift himself off, but after being on top of the man, Slade was just as slippery as the bench had been before. To his embarrassment Robin felt himself starting to harden.

"Just lay down… relax…" Slade told him in an almost hypnotic tone. "It feels nice, doesn't it?"

_Fuck, yeah…_ Robin agreed silently. He found himself pushing back slightly.

"When the _hell _did you get horny? Do insults turn you on? Because I can be _very_ civil from now on." the teen claimed, his pride demanding that he should object even though his body was more than willing to play along. He felt like he was a bit out of breath. He wondered if it was possible to get rid of his own hormones, somehow, because they clearly had _no_ idea what was best for him.

"I think there's a bigger chance of you learning how to _sing_ than to be respectful." the man chuckled. "Besides, if you hate it so much, don't move like that."

"Can't help it. I've got Tourette's. It's tics." Robin growled between clenched teeth.

"So that's why you are calling me names too?" Slade smirked.

"Right. Not my… ah… my fault… douche-bag." Robin mumbled. The tip of the man's cock had just pushed against his opening, and the teen really wanted to experience the full feeling again, so he pushed back harder.

"Sex-tics… I think I like it. I hope there's no cure." Slade purred.

"Shut… up… and… just… _fuck_ me, you _bastard_!" Robin demanded and, with a final push, he sank down on the man's thick shaft with a moan which echoed through the swimming-hall.

Slade could see nothing wrong with obliging.

* * *

A/N: the line Kawaii-kuro supplied, although unknowingly, was "Fuck me, you bastard"… we were talking about this story not getting fluffy and "sweet nothings" (which also made it into this) and she said something about it shouldn't cross that line… and I hope it won't… ;)

About the word SLAIDS... I THINK I thought it up, and I SO much wanna take credit for it (even though it's such a bad pun I love it to bits. I'm sorry I'm an idiot), but it came to me so easily that there is always a chance I got it from someone else (no strange pun intended here). If you have read it, or USED it before, let me know, because credit where credit is due and stuff like that… so if you want to take all the joy away from me and steal this wonderful little disease, just do it! –grin- And by the way, I think I have a bit of SLAIDS now and then… it comes and goes… ;) Now go watch the video I told you about in the top A/N! DO it NOW! :)


	13. Of Apes and Boy Friends

A/N: The chapter was a bit late today, because I had to work… so blame my job, not me, please? Also, thanks again **The Darkest Half**, who has been reading ahead again… ;) I kinda forgot which chapters I had sent her, but now we are bout caught up… and I need to write though, because for a week I have written NOTHING on this… I've HAVE been working on Black Sheep 3, though, which should make some people happy… ;) So Thanks to D/2 you will probably find fewer mistakes, and if you find one, I put it there intentionally, to keep you on your toes! Oh, just please believe that this time, okay?

D/2: I added a little something after the first break, and a place or two more, nothing big…

**

* * *

**

2060

**Chapter 12: Of Apes and Boy Friends**

An hour later Robin had showered, dressed and _definitely_ not dealt with his moment of horny weakness. He had decided to push it out of his mind, just as hard as he had pushed Slade away in the shower afterwards. The man had ended up with a fist-sized bruise on his stomach, even though it was only visible for a few minutes. Robin himself had a dark hickey on the side of his neck, after Slade had felt the need to demonstrate that if he had decided to pursue his goal, Robin wouldn't have been able to stop him. The man had, surprisingly enough, left him alone to shower after that.

Slade had also gotten back at him by making him put on the outfit for today, but that had turned out rather nicely for Robin. He was wearing fairly normal black jeans and a long-sleeved blue clingy top, and the only unusual aspect was that the clothes were rather ripped, making his skin peak through as he moved. It wasn't too bad, however, except a slash over one nipple Robin rather wished hadn't been there, but he was mainly dressed and couldn't complain. Neither did Slade, and it actually seemed that this was one of his favorite outfits. Robin wasn't sure it wasn't the fact that he had gotten some, which merely made the man want more, though.

_Give the man a finger…_ Robin thought darkly to himself and then flushed bright pink as he remembered who exactly had gotten just that, and where.

* * *

He was back in Slade's rooms, standing staring out of the windows while the man finished getting dressed. He longed to be out there so much he ached, and yet… what was out there for him? What could he really _do_? Robin shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn't think like that. He'd figure that out once and for all when he got there. Had Batman asked himself what he could really do in Gotham when he pulled on the cowl for the first time? Had he had a specific plan that night? No. He had just wanted to make a difference, and that's exactly what Robin wanted too. His fingertips brushed some skin through a gap in the top's arms and he repeated the move. The oil had left his skin smoother than ever, almost glowing, tingling. He pulled his hands away and kept them at his sides, it wouldn't do to start touching himself right now, although he couldn't help but thing about how he might feel like down there…

"Ready?" Slade suddenly asked behind him.

"Huh?" Robin jumped and spun around to face him.

"My, my, what were you thinking of just now? Your cheeks are a little flushed." Slade leered.

"None of your- nothing!" Robin hissed. "Ready for what?"

"Your prize."

Robin knew instinctively that Slade meant the going outside part of his winnings, but that didn't mean he couldn't play dumb.

"All right then, get on your knees." the teen said with a bored expression and gestured to the floor in front of him.

"Hmmm… that would make your day, wouldn't it?" Slade smirked.

Robin, who didn't quite like the look in the man's eye, as he hadn't expected the man to play along, steeled himself and upped the game.

"Nah, kicking your ass in the pool made my day. This it's not something I particularly _want_, but I _did _win, and you let on that you had _some_ skill, so…"

Slade's hand was suddenly at the front of Robin's trousers, rubbing it. The teen, unfortunately, had not remained completely unaffected by his earlier thoughts and the following conversation.

"You don't 'particularly want', huh?" Slade smirked, expertly rubbing the bulge until it grew noticeably. "Well, you had your chance in the shower. Now follow me."

Robin stifled an indignant cry as the man just turned around. Instead of following, the teen threw himself in front of him, blocking the path to the door.

"Hell, no, Slade! If _I_ had lost,_ I_ wouldn't get to choose when and where. I want you to suck me off right now!" he growled.

It was when his back hit the cold granite of the kitchen counter that he understood that this had been Slade's plan all along.

_Why the HELL do I allow him to goad me like that! Every. Damn. Time! _Robin snarled at himself as he struggled against the man's hold on him. Slade had gripped his wrists in one hand, holding them embarrassingly easily over the teen's head, while pressing his other arm down on Robin's thighs, making it impossible for him to do more than squirm. Robin felt like he was a newly caught fish, about to be gutted.

"You fight surprisingly much for someone who demanded this." Slade chuckled.

"I wanted to be comfortable… and I wanted you on your knees." Robin growled.

"You got to decide what and when, not the _how_." Slade said simply, like it was an obvious rule which everyone knew about.

"I have a fork digging into my shoulder!" Robin hissed.

"Then you better stay still, so you don't hurt yourself, pet." Slade grinned.

Robin blinked.

There it was again! 'Pet'. It felt almost good to hear it… _normal_, in a way. Sure, Slade had explained that he had just acted nice so Robin wouldn't freak out, but he hadn't used the 'title' since then either.

Robin then noticed that Slade had acted quickly, getting his jeans open and pulled down, before resuming his hold on the teen's legs.

_At least I'm not as hard any_-"AAAAH!"

The feeling of someone's mouth surrounding him, sucking him, was so amazing that Robin almost came immediately. He had to push back into the fork to stop it. Still, he knew he wouldn't last a minute, there was no use even trying, really. He tried to buck his hips, but Slade had him pinned. Robin growled. He had pictured this since he had been forced to do it himself, and he _had _wanted Slade on his knees, and definitely his hands in the man's hair, controlling the pace, controlling _him_.

_Oh, god, tell me I didn't just have that fantasy, please?_ Robin moaned, both from the realization and the sensations Slade gave him. _Well, at least I can come in his mouth…_ he thought, and that was all it took for him to cry out and come.

Slade had noticed, however, and pulled back, covering Robin's cock with a paper-towel, which quickly turned rather soggy. The teen just panted as Slade used another towel to clean him up, threw them away, and washed his hands at the sink.

"_Now_ are you ready?" the man said dryly.

"Y… yeah." Robin gasped.

"Then come." Slade said and turned around. The man glanced back. "No pun intended."

Robin gulped in another lungful of air and got down from the counter clumsily. He pulled his pants back on and refused to look up at the man, deciding just to follow him for now, or he would say or do something he would regret.

He wasn't angry, exactly. Sure, he felt a little bit cheated, but with Slade that was to be expected. This was probably the man's way of teaching him how to be specific in his demands, or… well… just screwing with him, really. Robin sighed. He didn't know if Slade was simple to deal with, or amazingly complicated, he just wish he didn't have to deal with the man at all.

* * *

"You are not going to sulk again, are you?" Slade said as they entered the elevator.

"Shut- why are we going_ up_, I thought we were going out?"

"We are. The one hundredth and second's floor observation-deck."

"That's cheating!" Robin growled. He had looked forward to seeing at least the closest streets and the lobby, even though he hadn't expected a tour of the city.

"I thought you would appreciate the view." Slade shrugged, and he actually sounded sincere. "I'll arrange for a short outing another day. Maybe I'll even allow you to travel with me."

"Really?" Robin felt an unwelcomed flood of gratitude fill him.

"Yes." Slade looked down on him with that serious expression again. "Like I said, I'm not trying to make your life miserable. You thought I brought you back just to torture you?"

"No. To fuck me." Robin muttered.

"Really? You think that?" Slade looked somewhat stunned.

"Yeah, well, sure, you _could _do anyone in the world, but it's not like you are very good at clueing me in here, Slade? What am I? You personal whore? Socks? Who?"

"Socks?" Slade asked, clearly confused.

"President Clinton's cat." Robin muttered. "That's what I feel like when your chums are watching me… they just see some… _animal_."

"And you'd rather be Hillary?" Slade chuckled.

"I'd rather be Bush!" Robin snorted. "No, wait… I take that back."

"Good. You were turning me off something fierce." Slade shuddered.

"But the thought of a cat and Hillary Clinton…?" Robin grinned.

"What I am curious about is why you used the Clinton-reference? Why not Obama?" Slade said, quickly changing the subject.

"Couldn't remember their dog's name… and I was thinking about blow-jobs, and… well…" Robin shrugged. "You can't think about that, without somehow ending up thinking about Clinton."

"Really? I was_ that_ bad?" Slade asked in a fake horrified voice, making Robin burst out in a laugh.

"You're my Monica." he snickered.

"I think that's the worst insult to date. I'm seriously hurt. Besides, I think you got our roles there confused…" Slade chuckled as well, and then, as Robin realized that they were laughing _together_, the teen abruptly stopped and coughed uncomfortably. He was saved by the fact that the elevator doors opened, and Slade led him out to the observation-deck through a short hallway.

Robin knew that it once had been completely caged in, but apparently Slade had thought that this kind of tourist-safety was silly, and there was now only a waist-high cast-iron railing. The view was so amazing that Robin forgot the awkward moment immediately.

"Wow." he breathed.

"You should see it at sunrise." Slade said, standing behind him.

"Yeah… would love to…" Robin said quietly and felt a pang of longing. How many mornings hadn't he started on top of Titan's Tower, watching the sun?

His eyes scanned the horizon, and then the blocks closest to the building. He had been wrong, this was _much_ better than going out on street-level; from here he could actually plan where to escape to, as he had a perfect view. Robin focused on the ruins and building-sites, noticing that the worst-looking areas were in fact close by. It was amazing that this building had survived at all. If he were to find the mongrels, the free people, and help them, he would have to look in those areas. He doubted very much that they would be able to stay hidden amongst the new-builds, especially since Slade probably had a lot of security there. He mapped out possible routes and committed them to memory. His escape might be spontaneous, and he couldn't afford to do something silly like run the wrong way.

Robin took a deep breath as the wind whipped in his hair. The air was surprisingly fresh, and filled the teen with new energy and joy. Before Slade knew what was happening, Robin was doing a hand-stand on the railing.

"Get down from there, the wind is too strong!" Slade barked, but didn't move.

Robin grinned up at him.

"Don't worry, I won't fall." he said, and then flipped over the edge.

* * *

He landed smoothly on the ledge below, and then he jumped to the next one, making his way over and around the side of the building. The adrenaline-rush was incredible, and the sense of freedom only heightened the exhilarating feeling. He wasn't alone for long, though, as he was soon joined by Slade.

"Bet you haven't done _this_ in a while, huh?" Robin grinned and sat down, dangling his legs over the ledge, showing the man that he wasn't trying to escape. In fact he _was_, at least he was scouting for possible ways down. At this height, as the tower tapered at the top, climbing was easy for the teen; it was further down which would cause problems. Even if he had had his jump-cord, no building was close enough for him to use it; they had all been knocked down.

"What do you think you are doing?" Slade half muttered, half growled.

Robin gave him a wide, innocent look.

"What? I'm just stretching my legs… tell you what, let's play a game of tag!"

"Let's not."

"Why? It will give you a chance to win your honor back after that embarrassing loss in the swimming-competition." Robin smirked.

"Climb back up. Now." Slade said.

Robin sighed and stood.

"Kay. Sorry, I was just trying to have some fun." he muttered.

"I can arrange that… later." The man purred, as Robin jumped up and grabbed the closest edge, before swinging his legs up.

"Not _my_ kind of fun, I bet." Robin bit back. A second later he landed on the observation-deck again and brushed himself off. Slade swung over the railing a shortly afterwards. "So…" Robin said, folding his arms, "If you don't want to play King Kong, you're going to answer some questions."

"I am?" Slade smirked.

"Yes. You keep avoiding them, especially the whole pet-issue, so… okay, I'll ask something else: why did it take you fifty years to bring me back? Did you just forget about me all that time?"

"No. You were my first priority." Slade said, leaning against the rail, while Robin jumped up and sat on it, on the opposite side. "I brought your freeze-pod to safety before I started killing off the Brotherhood."

"You… did? Then why didn't you just defrost me!" Robin asked incredulously.

"Because what would you do then?" Slade asked back with a small grin on his face.

"I would have fought, of course! Saved the others! The whole worl- oh. And you didn't want me to get in your way."

"Precisely. In my way and _dead_, because you would have taken them on by yourself. And then there was the little fact about the crude way they had frozen you. There actually _was_ a defrost-system, but that would have only worked within a few days, tops, of being frozen. It had already been too long by then, so I needed to make sure the medical resources were there to be able to revive you."

"And that took fifty years?" Robin muttered.

"No. Once I had the technology, I started the process, but kept you frozen. I didn't want to bring you back before the world was… safe."

"Before you had full control, you mean?" Robin snorted.

"Same thing." the man shrugged. "As the Brotherhood went down it became clear that there was no one to take charge. They had focused their energy on mass destruction and the annihilation of the governments and military forces of every major country. When people realized that their reign of terror was over, the situation got even worse for a while as everyone tried to take control. It became clear that I had to do it, so I did. And, as I told you the other night, the environment is better than ever, there are no wars-"

"_Shut up_!" Robin suddenly shouted. "Stop trying to sound like a fucking _savior_! You _kill _people, Slade! Thousands, _millions_! You treat them like animals! If you had taken down the Brotherhood and tried to _restore_ the world, the governments,_ then_ you would have been a hero! Now you're nothing but an inhuman _tyrant_!"

"We should all do what we do best." the man snorted, but Robin could see that he hadn't been able to shrug of his words. "If you don't want to see people suffer, there's a very simple solution. Don't look."

"There's another one…" Robin said surprising even himself with how calm he managed to sound. "Have you ever considered changing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know this sounds naïve and overly simple, but… well, you have complete control now, right, and, truth be told, if anyone _could_ rule a whole planet, it would be you, but… why not do it differently?"

Slade had had a small smile on his lips, just a degree or two warmer than a smirk, after Robin's little praise, but the teen had actually meant it, and it seemed the man picked up on that. A world ruler needed to have the longevity, intelligence, determination and ruthlessness that Slade had, to not only gain control, but to _keep_ it.

"Thank you, Robin. And what do you mean, differently?"

"Instead of ruling people who fear and hate you, wouldn't it be easier to control them if they loved and respected you? You could turn all of this around, not in a week or a year, perhaps, but in another fifty years or so, the terror which started all this would be forgotten. People already seem to think that this is normal, but you must have problems with rebellions and so on, right? Like in Copenhagen? And happy people probably work better, which will increase production, and-" Slade silenced him with a gesture, his smile wider now.

"I understand what you are saying. You are terribly wrong on one account, however. Happy people are _not _easier to control. Happy people quickly _forget_ what to be thankful for and become _unhappy_. Unhappy people cause problems. Make them all understand that they will do their best or be replaced, and they might be unhappy, but they stay in line."

"That sounds like you're scared of a challenge to me." Robin snorted. "Start with the so called 'mongrels'. You have people hunting them for _sport_ for god's sake! Of course they hate you! What if they were to be given safety? Housing? At least the opportunity to build something for themselves, isn't it just possible that they would become an asset then? Maybe even your most loyal followers?"

"You really think they would forget so soon?" Slade smirked.

"Oh, you can always say you didn't know. Blame some board members and publicly 'pen' them or something."

"You still surprise me with your cruelty, Robin." The man grinned.

"Nah, the politicians used to do it all the time… Oldest trick in the book." Robin shrugged. "But really, Slade, it might work, and… I'll help."

"You would, would you?" The man's grin widened. "With what, exactly?"

"I don't know… negotiations? Tracking down any leaders?"

"Hmmm… how about helping me relieve any added stress because of this little plan of yours?" Slade's grin had turned into a hopeful leer.

Robin sighed.

"Yeah, well… sure… if I'm only good for fucking…" he jumped down from the railing and turned around, more insulted and hurt than he would have believed possible. He had thought he was really getting to Slade there, that he really had an opportunity to change the system from within. Instead his eyes were now burning.

"Oh, don't be so harsh. And remember the curry; I get points for that, don't I?" Slade chuckled.

Robin couldn't help but smile weakly.

"Yeah. That and not getting rid of chocolate."

"Banishing something half the population goes crazy without? Trust me, I _don't _recommend it." the man said dryly.

"Hah… yeah, Star and Rae-" Robin stopped as his grief surfaced with the memory, and now something else hit him. "So if it was too late to just defrost _me_… that means that all the others are really dead, right? Even if they are still frozen, there's… no chance?"

"No chance." Slade said from close behind him, and then Robin felt the man's hands on his arms, sliding down to rest at his hips.

Robin looked down onto the more or less empty streets below and swallowed. He had known this, or at least strongly suspected it, but there had been that tiny, tiny glimmer of hope. He swallowed as a tear fought to free itself from the corner of his eye. He would do anything not to cry, especially not in front of Slade, but, even though he had decided not to do that, he couldn't control his emotions all the time. He wasn't done grieving, and far from accepting. He almost wished he was.

"Am I the only one who could change?" Slade said soothingly behind him. "This is a new world to you Robin. You don't have to be a hero here. There are no expectations on you; you have no one you could disappoint, no one who would get hurt, you are free to reinvent yourself."

Robin chuckled coldly.

"No, I'm not, Slade. I'm not _free_. And I am _expected_ not to disappoint _you_, expected to behave in front of your sleazy employees, who I would, actually, much rather kick in the teeth."

"We'll talk more about this another day." Slade said calmly. "The only thing you really have to decide right now is… are you glad I brought you back?"

Robin wanted to spit in the man's face and scream 'no'. It wouldn't be the truth, though. Robin _loved_ life, and as long as there was _any_ hope, he would choose it. It might not be the easy way, but, to Robin, it was the right one.

"Yes." he whispered. "Yes, I am."

"Good. Then we'll build from there."

It sounded like a promise. It sounded hopeful. It sounded like, somehow, he still had a future. Robin shivered. He couldn't let himself believe that, not if it would come through Slade. Any happiness he would have in his life from now on, he would have to fight for and find _himself_… if it came from Slade… then he might as well just give up.

"You are getting cold, let's go inside." Slade said, and Robin didn't fight it as the man steered him through the door and then into the elevator.

* * *

"Slade, there you are, I was just going to call you." Rose waited on them in the reception-area. "Would you like a cup of coffee? There's someone I want you to meet."

"Your 'personal life'?" Slade asked, sounding amused. "All right. I'm not in a particular mood to kill anyone, so…"

"Wonderful." Rose said dryly. "Coffee at my place in ten minutes, then, so you can put away your pet."

"Robin's coming with me." Slade said firmly making both of the others look at him in surprise.

"Oh? Okay, then you can come along right now, I guess?" Rose shrugged, giving the teen a calculating look.

Robin was too occupied to care much. He knew he had to play the good pet again since there was a stranger involved, but he felt okay with that. He was tired. The day, hell, _every_ day since he had woken up, had been an emotional rollercoaster. He was used to changing gear quickly; joking with his friends over pizza one minute and fighting for their lives and the future of Jump City the next, but his feelings now were more extreme, and, more importantly; he had fewer opportunities to really vent his frustration. The fact that Slade would now let him see even more of the building also helped towards Robin's resolve to behave.

* * *

The elevator took them to the thirty-seventh floor. There was a hallway, with a row of sparsely placed doors, reminiscent of an apartment-building, and Rose unlocked one of them with a key-card.

"Come on in." she said. "Honey?" she added in a louder voice.

"Yes?" a man answered, and walked into the hallway, a book in one hand. He stopped dead seeing Slade, and Robin thought he would faint from the way he paled. "Oh. Hi… err… Sir?"

"Hello." Slade said in an uncommitted voice, letting the lovers know that he had yet to approve, and killing might still be in the picture. "Rose, would you introduce us?"

"Slade, this is Michael Cullen, he is a bio-chemist I met about a month ago at work. Mike, this is Slade Wilson, and… well, I guess you know who he is, right?"

Michael chuckled nervously and reached out with a hand.

"Yes, of course. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. Rose claims you aren't as terrifying as you seem."

"Well, she lied." Slade smirked, and didn't take the man's hand. After a moment Michael dropped it and a cold sweat broke out over his forehead. "Cullen. Any relations to Professor Agnes Cullen?" Slade continued.

"She's my mother, sir!" Mike answered eagerly.

"Indeed? I worked with her quite frequently while she did field-studies in New York… And your father?"

"A breeding slave."

Robin blinked. The answer had come so easily, and the man didn't seem ashamed at all.

"Ah, yes… I remember her being quite demanding… it took her months to pick out the right man."

"She told me that she chose one who-" Michael stopped himself and paled even more, though it shouldn't be possible.

"Who… _what_?" Slade purred.

"Who… who looked like you, Sir. Oh please dear god, don't tell her I said that! She'll kill me!"

Slade chuckled.

"Don't worry. Your mother is a very intelligent woman. I'm flattered. Well. I seem to remember a promise of coffee?"

"Coming right up!" Rose suddenly sprang to attention. "Please go into the sitting-room. Robin, help me in the kitchen."

Robin glanced up at Slade, and, as the man nodded, he followed the woman.

"Cut up that cake, even slices. Place the cups and saucers on the tray, hurry up!" Rose snapped at him.

"I like your brother better." Robin muttered, but did as he was asked.

"And I like pets to be quiet unless asked something." Rose snapped back.

Robin could tell that she was actually quite nervous.

"Don't worry, Slade won't actually kill him." Robin snorted.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Rose muttered.

"What?" Robin gaped.

"There was this guy I met in med-school. Great guy. He just happened to hit me. _Once_. I have no idea how Slade found out, but when they found him they had to puzzle his teeth together to identify him." Rose didn't seem too upset and even chuckled a bit by the end, leading Robin to believe that she hadn't really cared_ that_ much for the guy.

"That's how a psycho shows he cares." Robin smirked. He was careful to keep his voice down, but, as it was a large apartment, he didn't think there was any risk of being overheard by the two in the living room.

Rose surprised him by grabbing his arm, and the woman had a pretty hard grip.

"Don't you dare treat this as a joke!" she hissed.

"Hey, sorry! I'm_ sure _he won't hurt him, come on, _relax_!" Robin snorted, very irritated about being handled like that.

"What? No, this isn't about Michael, I meant your _attitude_. You better be _damn_ good to Slade, understand? Or I will personally make sure you get the plague."

"I _definitely _like your brother better." Robin narrowed his eyes, a sign which would have made most Jump-villains shiver, back in the day.

"I don't fucking care. I care about Slade, though. He brought you back to life to … Just be grateful!"

"Wait, to _what_?" Robin asked as Rose let him go and turned around to get the coffee ready.

"You'll find out." Rose snorted. "Pets don't ask questions."

"I'm not a pet!" Robin hissed.

"For now you are." Rose hissed back. "And you better be damn good at it. Or God help us all."

The last part the woman merely mumbled, but Robin's keen hearing picked it up. He wanted to question Rose further, but decided against it. She didn't exactly seem to be in the mood.

"Take the tray. I hope you know how to serve?" the woman said, as she picked up the cake herself.

Robin sighed and nodded, taking the tray with the cups, sugar, cream and coffee-pot and followed Rose into the living-room.

_Pet, fuck toy and now maid. This job just keeps getting better._ Robin thought darkly to himself, not caring that he might have ranked his duties a bit strangely.

Rose started chattering away as they entered the room, leaving Robin to figure out how to do his task. He served Slade first, thinking that was probably a safe bet, thanks to his status, both as guest and stupid-overlord-of-damn-well-everything. He turned to Rose then and last Michael, just pouring coffee into the cups and hoping they would help themselves to sugar and cream. When Slade did, Robin went to stand at his place behind him. He saw Rose arching an approving eyebrow at him, but ignored it, keeping his eyes mainly on the ground.

The conversation was mostly carried by Rose, with Slade asking the poor man a multitude of questions in-between, making sure he didn't get a chance to relax. It was all quite entertaining, and Robin was almost disappointed when Slade got up.

"Well, I have things to do, thank you for the coffee, Rose."

Rose shot to her feet closely followed by Michael.

"You're welcome. We are having a family dinner tonight at seven, I would very much like it if you could come? You know, if dad sees that Michael is still alive, he might come around too…" she grinned.

"Yes. And we could, of course, also discuss your choice _together_." Slade smirked, as he headed for the door with Robin at his heels.

"Oh… yeah… what a lovely idea." Rose muttered dryly.

"I will come, but Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Set a plate for Robin this time. At my side."

Rose's eyes widened as she glanced at the coffee-table.

"O-of course."

"That's my girl. Until seven, then."

* * *

Then were entering the elevator when Slade spoke again.

"So, Robin, seems like we have plans for tonight. Any suggestions about what to do until then?"

"I feel like kicking some ass. Do you volunteer?" Robin smirked with his mouth full.

"Always. What _are _you chewing on?" Slade asked suspiciously.

"Cake." Robin shrugged.

"You stole a slice of cake?"

Robin held up two fingers, too busy chewing.

"I'm impressed. I didn't notice."

"You were too busy glaring at poor Mike, Rose was busy checking his pulse and all Mike was thinking was 'I'm-gonna-die-I-gonna-die-I'm-gonna-die." Robin chuckled as he finally managed to swallow his mouthful down.

"What do you think?" Slade asked.

"I'm not too fond of mint, but it was okay."

"About Michael Cullen." The man clarified with a little sigh.

"Want my advice again, Slade? I'm so flattered. He seems fine."

"I'm not so sure." the man growled.

"You know what I just realized?" Robin half laughed, half snorted.

"No."

"Well… _I'm_ apparently good enough for _you,_ so I must be absolutely _amazing_."

"Maybe I'm slumming it with you." Slade smirked.

"You always say such sweet things. I think I'm going to aim for your teeth." Robin snorted.

"Why? Did they scratch you before?" Slade asked innocently.

"Why is this elevator so slow… or can we start sparring right now?" Robin looked up at the man hopefully.

"Not before we're in the ring, my little bird, or I'll have to punish you."

"I can't touch you unless we are in the ring… I got it. I'm fine with that." Robin grinned.

"Not exactly what I meant." Slade muttered.

"Too late. Those are the rules now. Can't break the rules. Master will be upset." Robin's voice was _very_ earnest.

"I find it strangely irritating when you are being obedient." Slade sighed.

"I know. Why else would I be?" Robin snorted and looked very much forward to a little sparring.

****

**

* * *

**

****

A/N:

The credit for the "pen them" remark goes to **Koruyuha**, who used it in a review, and I just thought that it was so funny… I might have overindulged in sugar at the time, but…. ;)

There IS a observation deck on the 102'nd floor of the Empire State building, and, as I understand it, it's "caged in", but I haven't been able to see any pics of it (perhaps because pics taken from the OUTSIDE would be a bit tricky?). So I'm not sure how big it is, or what it looks like… If it's small, I also have no idea which way it faces, so I don't know if it's POSSIBLE to see the sunrise from it… I though I'd just say that if I have fact-crazy readers… ;)

Robin thinks something in the beginning of this: "_Give the man a finger". _It's from a saying that I'm not sure is much known, going something like "Give the man a finger and he'll take your whole hand" (and no, it's not a dirty saying…) D/2 hadn't really heard about it, but I found a few examples of it when I Googled it… have you heard it? Yes? No? Don't fucking care? Tell me in a review, because I'm curious!


	14. Of Cheaters and Family Members

**A/N: IMPORTANT INFO!**

1. No, this is not M-preg. I have mentioned this before, but since I keep getting questions I thought I'd do it again.

2. Yeah, I KNOW I used the name Cullen. I'm SORRY. I've never watched/read the New-Moon-thingy, but the name must have been used around me and popped up when I needed a last name. Those of you hating New Moon will have to try to deal…. ;)

**2060**

**Chapter 13: Of Cheaters and Family Members**

"You cheated."

"_You_ can't complain, _you're_ the bad guy." Robin smirked.

"Heroes aren't supposed to cheat." Slade nevertheless _did _complain. He had never lost a ring-fight until now and he didn't like it.

"You've corrupted me."

"And you steal too." the man muttered.

"I rest my case."

"From now on kissing is prohibited in the ring." Slade decided, crossing his arms.

"Great. Move my mattress in here, please?" Robin grinned. He _had_ played dirty, but, after giving everything and not making any progress, his competitive side had decided that 'anything goes'. "Besides, it wasn't the peck on the cheek; it was the awesome roundhouse kick _afterwards_ which finished you off. That's_ twice_ I've beaten you today, Slade. Twice, I- oh, _damn_."

"What?" the man muttered a bit sullenly.

"We never decided on a prize!" Robin complained. "Crap! And I would have gone for you wearing a bunny-outfit during dinner tonight!"

"Good thing we didn't, then…" Slade snorted and pulled Robin close, kissing the boy who squirmed at first before giving in with a little sound which made Slade instantly hard.

"You said… no kissing in the ring!" Robin growled as the man let him breathe.

"Bad guy, remember?" the man smirked. "I can do what I want."

"How about I'll let you kiss me… if I get to change for dinner? And to something _normal _and for _males_."

"Hmmm… the clothes William picked out for you might work. They should have been cleaned and returned by now."

"They would be_ perfect_." Robin nodded happily.

"I want more than kisses, though."

"I _won._ I should get it for free!"

"No, we didn't negotiate any prize, as you just pointed out. If you want it, you have to pay."

Robin answered with a glare.

"None of that, or I'll put you in a bikini." Slade told him sternly.

"So what do you want?" Robin muttered.

"A blowjob in the shower."

the teen immediately tensed.

"You can fuck me instead?" he offered.

"No. As you said, you won twice today… I want to see you on your knees."

"I must remember that you're a sore loser." Robin snorted and walked towards the shower, mentally preparing himself.

**

* * *

**

It wasn't as bad as the first time. Slade didn't hold his head, and the man _did _wash first, which Robin was thankful for. He still didn't like the situation, though. It was the whole kneeling thing, Robin supposed. It might be better with the man lying down or… hanging from the ceiling in chains…

_Here I go again… BAD brain! BAD!_

Robin had decided to spit Slade's cum out this time, just to make a point, but his little daydream made him work the man more fervently, and suddenly Slade was coming. Robin swallowed the load in surprise, and must have looked a bit sheepish, as the man chuckled at him.

"Can't help that you can't control yourself…" Robin muttered, and spat for show.

"And you think _I'm_ a sore loser." Slade chuckled. "You should be proud of yourself, Robin, no one has managed to finish me off so quickly since I was a teen."

"Yup. Feel_ really _proud. Real achievement there." Robin snorted and finished his shower quickly. "Please tell me I don't need any more of that goo now?"

"What goo was that? Because I can think of a kind you might be craving…" Slade leered.

"The oil, pervert! _God_, how can anybody stand to be around you? I bet people mess up on purpose just to be put out of their misery."

"You are miserable to be around when you haven't come." Slade smirked.

"Yeah, right! I'm not even har-" Robin glanced down.

_Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck!_

"Want me to take care of that for you?"

"No!" Robin hissed as he escaped from the shower and snatched up a towel. He wrapped it around himself as his face tried on the deepest shade of red to date. "It's just hormones! It doesn't mean anything!" he added defiantly.

"No, of course not. What in the world _could_ it mean?" Slade had a teasing smile on his face as he dried himself. "How does your skin feel?" he asked as he pulled his pants on.

"Fine!" Robin snorted and scratched his arm.

"I think it needs a bit of moisturizer again. Nothing like the oil, but a lotion would be good for it. We'll take care of it up in the apartment. Let's go."

"But I'm not dressed yet! And what do you mean '_we_'? You're not going to grope me again, so forget it!" Robin crossed his arms over his chest, sadly making it very easy for Slade to snatch his towel. "Hey, stop that!"

"Now you are even _less _dressed. Come on." The man grabbed his wrist, and before he knew it, Robin was in the elevator.

"Give me back the towel! Are you crazy? William's gonna be there!"

"It's Sunday, remember? He's probably not."

"_Probably_?"

"On the other hand, maybe Rose is there too."

Robin felt the elevator slow down, and got desperate. He was in no mood to strut his stuff in front of _anyone_ at the moment.

"Okay, smear whatever the hell you want on me, then! Just give me the damn towel!"

"_Finally_ you are being reasonable." Slade grinned and handed the thing to Robin just as the doors opened.

* * *

The reception _was_ deserted but Robin still held on tightly to the towel while crossing the floor. He relaxed as they entered the apartment, but then frowned at the weirdness of that.

_Yeah… relaxing around Slade is a good idea… why don't I just borrow a permanent marker and write 'fuck me' all over myself? _

"Come here."

Slade had gotten some lotion from the bathroom, and gestured for him to come to the bedroom part of the quarters. Robin sighed and trudged over.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" the man asked.

"Yes!" Robin hissed, the blush returning for a weak encore.

"Very well, then." the man said and started to work the lotion into Robin's back, as the teen was standing. Again, the man's hands felt nice, just the right amount of pressure, but he worked quicker now, more efficiently.

"Turn around." Slade suddenly said, and Robin did, surprised that his back was already done. "I don't need to be so thorough now, I think, I'm just taking care of the areas which looks a little dry. Tell me if you want it anywhere else. And no, I didn't mean it quite like that… but you are very cute when you blush."

"Bite me." Robin growled.

"Like it _that_ rough? We might try that…" Slade smiled as innocently as a wolf with sheep-breath.

"I'm not talking to you." Robin muttered childishly.

"Good thing I'm not keeping you around for the conversation, then." Slade grinned.

Robin could find nothing to answer to that which wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. Probably literally.

"There, all done." Slade said just a moment later.

_So soon?_ a small, quickly hushed, voice inside Robin complained.

"Great." Robin muttered. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Let it absorb a little first." Slade suggested. "Or you might feel… sticky."

"If you ever want to change careers, don't go for stand up comedy… please?" Robin said and stomped off to the bookshelf, grabbed a random book and threw himself on the couch.

"You are going to stain the furniture." Slade muttered.

"Seriously, back off!" Robin growled. "I'm being more than a _little_ accommodating here, but I'm really at the end of my rope! Push me and you'll have to find that broom-closet."

"Broom-closet?" Slade snorted, sitting down at the small desk which stood by the book-shelves and started tapping away on the key board. To Robin's annoyance the screen lit up as Slade sat down in front of it, but he had no idea how.

"You said you'd lock me up in one if I didn't behave."

"I say a lot of things." Slade smirked at the screen.

"Does that mean you won't do it?" Robin arched a brow disbelievingly.

"I'll probably just have you whipped."

"Ah." Robin pondered this a moment. "Well, that's all right then."

Slade turned his head to give him a look, and Robin smirked back challengingly.

"I hope you intend on being civil at dinner, at least." the man said, with a slight warning in his voice.

"_How _civil?" Robin asked carefully.

"The others knows who you are, but because of Michael… you should act the part."

"Then don't bring me." Robin advised.

"Robin…"

"No! I'll do it in front of the board-members, but not William and Rose! Not again! She was such a _bitch_ in the kitchen, I-"

Slade's hand was suddenly around his throat, and Robin was pretty sure the man had broken a few laws of physics to reach him that quickly.

"You _will _behave." Slade snarled, "Which _doesn't_ include calling a member of my family 'bitch'. She thought you were nothing more than a pet, and she treated you accordingly. I raised your status, would you like me to lower it? Because if you think 'pet' is bad, you should try 'slave'."

"What's… the fucking difference?" Robin rasped. He was being pushed down in the sofa and found it hard to breathe.

"A _pet_ is _cared_ for." Slade said darkly. "Do you really want to experience the _other _side?"

Robin glared.

"I won't call you Master."

"Since you'll be sitting at the table, you won't have to. Just mind your manners."

"If they push me-"

"You'll do nothing but take it."

"I see where Rose got her attitude from." Robin hissed, getting slightly lightheaded.

"Whoever you got _yours_ from is long dead and not here to back you up, so maybe you should watch it?" Slade suggested with an evil smirk.

Robin gasped. Slade had never tried to sugar-coat that fact before, but he had rarely been so cruel about it either. Normally Robin would have exploded, but his friends had been on his mind very much since the roof, especially the way Raven had made the TV-screen explode when she found out that Beast Boy had eaten the last of her chocolate bar, and Starfire claiming that Kit Kats with mustard was 'the exploding device'. To his horror he felt his eyes starting to brim over, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Slade let go of him, and straightened up, while Robin just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

"We'll leave in an hour. You have until then to compose yourself, think about your behavior and get dressed." the man said firmly but quietly. "I know it's not even been two weeks, Robin, but it's not my fault they are dead. I know you are angry, and you feel guilty, but if you want to let that out on me, do it in the gym, and never, _ever_ on my family."

* * *

Slade returned to his computer and Robin stayed where he was for almost half an hour, not sobbing, just _leaking_; the flow of tears never seemed to want to stop. As Slade got up to dress, Robin sat up slowly as well and wiped his face. He found his clothes, put them on and went to the bathroom to wash, finding Slade shaving by the sink. As Robin was about to edge away from the door opening, the man moved aside a little, showing him that there was room and that he was welcome to share. Robin washed his face, letting the cool water soothe it, and started to find his calm again.

"Ready?" Slade said and tilted Robin's face up, studying it for something, Robin wasn't sure what.

"Yeah." Robin mumbled, not trying to turn away as Slade leaned in and claimed his lips. Instead Robin stepped closer, winding his arms around the man.

_I'm just acting like I need comfort._ Robin told himself. _It's a good move. He'll believe it, I'm sure he will._ Another voice, deep down, commented that it _did_ feel very good, even though it was fake. A third one thought the man's after-shave smelled absolutely wonderful.

"You're not angry at me anymore I gather?" Slade asked amusedly as they broke apart.

Robin shook his head.

"You are right. It's not your fault they are dead. You didn't cause that. You did nothing to _stop_ it, but I couldn't really expect that of you, so… I just need to deal… it's just gonna take a while, okay?"

"We have time." Slade smiled.

"Yeah I know. Duncan said I had five to ten years left in the _business_… but he thought you would tire of me sooner, of course. He recommended working for Erik… what do you think?" Robin got a bit of his teasing edge back in his voice by the end, smirking a little.

"I think he's wrong in many ways. Come now, let's not be late."

"Aren't you supposed to? Like fashionably late, you know?" Robin asked.

"This is a family-affair; it would be rude." Slade chuckled. "Besides, being late is always a bad move. It means people have time to gang up on you."

"Oh, God, you were bullied at school, weren't you?" Robin groaned. "That would explain a _lot_."

The man snorted and again offered Robin his arm. The teen rolled his eyes but took it.

"Now I'm thinking that you never got a date to the prom and you are trying to replace those memories with me."

"You can never believe that I'm just trying to be a gentleman, can you?" Slade muttered.

"Of course not."

"Clever boy." the man smirked proudly. "Let's go meet the family."

* * *

"Errr… exactly how many people are we talking about?" Robin asked in the elevator. They were heading for the fiftieth floor. He was wriggling his toes in the shoes he had been given, apparently dinner barefoot was not good enough for the Wintergreen's.

"Only six. There's Liam and Mary, they are in their seventies. Then there is their son Randolph and his wife Rebecca, and then, of course, William and Rose. Oh. And Michael. Seven, then."

"You _really_ don't like him, do you?" Robin grinned. He quite enjoyed this, he just wished Slade's annoyance was aimed at someone more deserving. Like Erik.

"I wouldn't say that… he's still in one piece." Slade shrugged. "We'll see after tonight."

"Erik bangs Rose."

"_What_?"

Robin grinned widely, making Slade sigh.

"I almost made a call to have him killed. Don't joke like that."

"Damn, I need to work on keeping my face blank." Robin muttered.

Slade studied him until Robin started to feel uncomfortable.

"If I would give you a gun, would you kill him?" he asked after a while.

"What? No! He's a creep, that's all! I don't kill people!" Robin snorted.

"You said you'd kill me."

"Yeah, I did… I take that back, that would be very bad right now." Robin mused.

"Ah… why's that?"

"Because someone like him will try to take over. And fail. And then we'll have World War three… Wait... that's four, now, right?"

"I'm glad you understand that." Slade sounded pleased. "It's better to accept-"

"Oh, I'm not _accepting_ anything!" Robin said sternly. "The situation is horrible and needs to change. I just think that killing you is not the right way to do that. Yet."

"And when would be a good time?" Slade grinned. "I'm just curious, you understand… have to get my affairs in order…"

"When there's someone strong enough to take over, of course." Robin shrugged.

"Of course." Slade agreed. "Like who?"

"Well, there's only one person I trust." Robin said seriously. "Me."

"So you are a contender to the throne? The not killing people _might _become an issue."

"Tell you what." Robin smirked. "Give me that gun. I might be able to shoot him in the knee. Or groin. Oh, I think I'd_ love_ to do that."

"I'm not sure I want my property damaged."

"Oh, a car salesman can still sell a car without a driving license." Robin said flippantly, making Slade laugh.

"Good point. Are you sure you should have told me your plans, though? Now I'll be watching you." the man smirked.

"Yeah, unlike you, I'm not chicken, and I like the challenge." Robin smirked back. "And it adds value to the victory."

"How?" the man asked.

"I can say 'I told you so'."

**

* * *

**

The elevator just then reached its destination, and Slade led them through an open sitting-area to a door, all the while chuckling. The man knocked and waited for the door to open, which it was by and old, white-haired man.

"Slade, welcome! And this must be Robin?"

The man had to be Liam, Robin suspected, due to his age. He was soon taken around a very large sitting-room being introduced to everyone. The apartment was bigger and more homely than Slade's, with photographs and knickknacks along with some eclectic furniture. It was still very stylish, however, and clearly belonged to the oldest Wintergreens.

Strangely he was very well received, there were smiles, and they seemed to be genuine. As Rose and Michael arrived a moment later, Robin found himself with Rebecca and Mary, standing by a bookshelf and looking at an old photograph.

"That's Slade?" he asked, studying the old black and white picture. The man looked the same, just slightly leaner; he had clearly built more muscle over the years.

"Yes, and the man next to him is William Wintergreen." Rebecca said. "Such a sweet man. I'm sorry Rose and Will never got a chance to meet him." The woman was in her fifties, but her beauty hadn't disappeared, merely matured, the gray streaks in her hair only adding an interesting accent.

"Will looks quite like him. They have the same nose and eyes." Robin said, looking from the picture over to the man himself. He, Slade and the other men had, in a friendly manner, ganged up on poor Michael, it looked like.

"Yes, that's true." Rebecca smiled at her son across the room.

"Now, Robin, how are you finding the future?" Mary asked. The woman was old and frail, but seemed to have an inner strength which showed in her pale blue eyes.  
Robin was brought up to be polite, especially in society, and, no matter what Slade might think, he knew perfectly well how to behave. Not wanting to alienate these seemingly nice people, he smiled slightly.

"It's… a bit overwhelming. I'm trying to cope, though."

"I understand. You've lost everyone you knew, haven't you?" Rebecca asked as Mary nodded solemnly. "I know how that feels… then I met Randy and he made me very happy, just as Slade will make you, I'm sure."

Robin tried not to feel offended, but he was a bit perplexed.

"I… I hope so." he answered lamely.

Rebecca then surprised him by giving him a long, warm hug.

"Welcome to the family, Robin. If you ever want to talk, we'll be right here."

Robin found himself hugging the woman back, eyes burning.

_What the hell is wrong with me today? I'm so weepy it's embarrassing!_ he thought to himself, and the irritation managed to keep the tears from coming.

"Thank you." he mumbled, and blushed as the embrace ended.

"Oh, you are so sweet. Were all young men this charming back in the day, Mary?" the woman asked her mother-in-law with a small laugh.

Robin suddenly realized that Mary must have been in her twenties when this had all started, she might even have known of the Titans.

"Oh, I'm afraid I only had eyes for Liam…" the woman smiled. "I do remember this young man, though. A bold and daring hero, as young as he is. Not surprising he caught Slade's eye."

"I… I'm sorry we couldn't stop the Brotherhood." Robin mumbled, ashamed of himself, but, at the same time, relived to finally have someone to apologize to.

"Their strength took us all by surprise, Robin. The times were tough, until Slade acted. We owe him a lot, even though we might not always agree with his methods. I remember him and dear William having rather heated discussions… who knows, with you here, maybe we'll hear them again?" Mary said, her eyes twinkling.

Robin couldn't help but grin and nod. He wasn't sure the ladies would like to hear the kinds of discussions he and Slade _usually _had, though…

"You are not telling him embarrassing stories about me, are you?" Slade muttered as he came up to the group.

"Only truths, my dear, only truths…" Mary said, patting the man's arm. "You haven't scared off poor Michael, have you? A decent young man, I think. Now, everybody, please come through to the dining room!" she said louder, clapping her hands a few times for attention.

* * *

Robin was seated between Slade, who sat at the end of the table, and William, who hadn't brought anyone. The seating arrangement meant that he didn't have to speak to any strangers, which Robin appreciated, he was busy enough trying to digest what the ones he _had_ met had told him. He was afraid the men would clap him on the back and tell him to be a good bottom or something.

Again it had been implied that he should feel lucky, and happy, that Slade had chosen him, and Robin started to feel like he was being indoctrinated into some kind of Slade-cult. Brainwashing was no joking matter, and he knew that just because he considered himself to be a fairly intelligent guy, more than capable of individual thinking, he was in no less danger, maybe even the opposite. The thought of waking up one day and realizing that he really _felt_ lucky, was daunting.

"The salmon is not to your taste?" Rebecca asked from the other corner of the table.

Robin glanced up, discovering that he had been so deep in thought he had only poked at the first course.

"No, I mean... it's great, I was just lost in thought… I'm sorry." he said and hurriedly took a bigger bite. The salmon, like the fish he had the other day, was well prepared, but Robin's taste buds didn't much appreciate seafood. He still ate, however, making sure to clean his plate.

Waiters were serving the dishes, but otherwise stayed out of the room, giving the family privacy. The dining room itself looked amazing, having a view over the 'better' part of the city. The mahogany furniture seemed to be antiques, probably even more sought after nowadays. The table seated all of them comfortably, without being so big that a cross-table conversation couldn't be held, and that was taken full advantage of. The family seemed very casual, and Robin noticed that William had dropped the employee-manners and chatted away with Slade like they were old friends, and the older man acted in the same fashion.

Robin declined the wine, choosing water instead, to Slade's amusement. The man nodded his approval to the waiter, though, letting the teen have his way.

While replying politely to questions, Robin stayed mostly quiet and listened. He felt he would find out more about these people that way, and he had soon formed temporary opinions about them. Old Liam was a highly intelligent man, and though he started to look worn, there was an air of strength about him, just like in his wife, Mary.

Randolph was harder to pin down, he was by far the most serious, and had this been another time, Robin would have guessed him to be a senior police officer or something like that. He was in his fifties, Robin estimated, but not far above the prime of his life, and it showed. On the other hand, as soon as Randolph looked at his wife, Rebecca, Robin saw something of a very warm and soft heart. It was clear that he loved his wife, and still this was the man Duncan had belonged to. Sure, the young board-member had said something about the man keeping him mostly because it was fashionable, but Robin still couldn't quite get the pieces to match.

Rebecca was a romantic through and through. She might have had a rough start in life, but it was rather clear that she had moved on. She doted on her daughter, and Robin got a feeling that Rose was quite spoiled. He had expected Rose to be Slade's favorite, but surprisingly the man, at least at the moment, seemed to connect more with William, maybe taking advantage of this informal setting.

The main course, roast beef, came, making Robin's taste buds happy again. The room seemed to warm up to Michael and the man started to get some confidence, which Slade enjoyed shattering when it had built up enough for the man's liking. The others picked up on this and had as much fun as Robin, with the exception of Rose, who looked pleadingly at Slade several times, silently begging him to stop.

* * *

Dessert, the hostess decided, would be taken in the living room, and as they got up, there had been a whole dessert-table set up, complete with coffee and tea. Robin poured himself a cold drink from a container, however, and sipped it. It was cool, but the taste was a bit off.

"I thought you had decided on a dry night?" Slade asked next to him.

"Yeah?"

"That's Long Island ice tea." The man informed him, making Robin splutter a bit and put down the glass.

"Thanks for the warning."

"Oh, I just know that you would find a way to blame me if you got drunk off your ass and got me to fuck you in the elevator when we leave." Slade shrugged.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Robin snorted. "I can't believe you stopped me."

"Well, I'd rather prefer you to be _sober _for the event." the man smirked, and poured Robin a glass of something else. "This is just orange juice." he promised and handed it to the teen.

"It bloody well better be." Robin muttered and took a sip. "Oh, look, they have the chocolate-strawberry mousse!" he exclaimed and helped himself to a rather generous serving.

"Slade told me you liked it." Mary said behind him, surprising Robin yet again.

"Oh, well... yeah… it's delicious." he smiled.

"If he keeps eating like that I'll downgrade his security risk factor to a four." a man suddenly rumbled behind Slade. As he appeared, Robin saw that it was in fact Randolph, the strangely stern-looking romantic.

"I'm a risk factor?" Robin beamed.

"Randy is my Chief of Security. He has insisted that you are at least a three, more probably a two, on a ten-degree scale."

"That's good, huh?" Robin grinned. "How did he know?"

"I did thorough research on you before Slade woke you… and the stunt you pulled with that robot… I had you at one there for a moment."

"Great!" Robin chirped. The man probably had no idea how flattering Robin thought it all was.

"Not so great, level one threats usually gets immediately annihilated." Slade told him. "Trust me, you don't want to climb _that_ list any more."

"Have you told them I beat you in the ring today?" Robin smirked.

Randolph, and the others as well, looked clearly shocked.

"He cheated." Slade explained darkly.

"And I out-swam him too."

"Yes, _that_ I admit to." Slade nodded. "And if you are in the mood for bragging, Robin, you might want to add that you are also rather superb at fellatio for a beginner."

Robin blushed deeply as the room guffawed and giggled. The laughs weren't mean spirited, but that almost made it worse.

Robin glared at his so called Master and got an even look back, which clearly stated that Slade was prepared to give as well as he got, and not to challenge him.

"Well, you're not that bad yourself." Robin muttered and then turned towards the windows, pretending to be very interesting in the view and, even more so, by the mousse.

There were new chuckles at this revelation, and, as the group dispatched, Slade came up and leaned down towards Robin's ear.

"Well played, my little bird…" the man purred and then kissed the exact spot, just over Robin's collar, where the hickey from earlier today was placed.

Robin jumped and covered the place with his hand. He had forgotten about that! Everyone had been able to see it, all evening, knowing what it meant! Robin's face heated in embarrassment. The thing was a big 'property of Slade'-sign, and he hadn't even tried to cover it up.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, you can hardly see it." Slade said, but Robin heard from the smugness of the man's voice, that it was a complete lie. "Come. Sit with me in the sofa and tell me why I should let Michael live." the man suggested.

Robin reluctantly agreed to follow, more or less so he could refill his plate with the mousse on the way, but he regretted it the moment he found himself in Slade's lap. True, the sofa only had one seat left, but there were chairs free, so Robin really couldn't see the necessity of it.

Trying to avoid further humiliation, however, he decided to act like nothing was amiss, although he gave the man a glare which _should_ leave him impotent for the rest of the night, if there was any justice in the world. Robin sighed. He kept forgetting that there was none.

"Any chance of a taste?" the man said, following the spoon from the plate to Robin's mouth with his eye.

"Mine." Robin smirked and licked the utensil clean slowly. He then yelped as Slade bent his head backwards and gave him a deep kiss, stealing at least some of his beloved dessert.

"Now, now, boys, keep those kinds of shenanigans in private." Mary scolded them with a smile.

"How is it that, at some point, they seem to forget that I'm older than they are?" Slade complained to the room in general.

"Because you don't act your age?" Robin snorted, trying to get his breath back. "Why don't you try that? Lie really, really still and decompose."

"Charming boy." Liam chuckled. "Didn't father tell you to drop dead a few times too?"

"That he did."

"Yeah, but he_ liked_ you." Robin muttered. "I _meant_ it."

There was a small 'awww'"-ing sound from Rebecca and Robin rolled his eyes, looking pleadingly up at Slade.

"It's been a lovely evening, but it seems my little bird is… _tired_…" Slade leered, and got up.

Robin, finding himself on his feet, hurriedly ate the last from his plate and sat it down on a nearby table.

Slade made his rounds and then kissed their hostess on the cheek, making the seventy-year old blush like a little school-girl.

"Thank you for dinner, Mary. We'll do this again soon, my treat." Slade said.

"Oh, but you have to come visit _us_ as well!" Rebecca cut in. "We're on the floor below, Robin, please come by any time!"

"Thanks, I will." Robin smiled, thinking this might have a good reason to get away from Slade. "I don't have to bring the big guy, do I?"

"Of course not, as I said, if you want to talk…" Rebecca gushed, missing the sharp look from Slade.

"Love to." Robin smiled, _not _missing the look, merely ignoring it. He reached out to shake the woman's hand, but found himself in another hug instead. The same happened with Mary, although that was slightly less fierce. Thankfully the men shook his hand, but Robin still felt a bit manhandled as they turned towards the door. Realizing that he would soon be even more so, he turned to William.

"Will, wanna share an elevator?"

"Sure, I was about to leave as well." the man said, and waved goodbye to his family.

Robin gave Slade a triumphant grin. There would be no fooling around in the elevator with William there. He hoped.

The men said goodbye to Rose and Michael last.

"Michael" Slade said and finally shook the man's hand. "I'll be following your career closely."

"Th-thank you, Sir." the man answered, looking like he wasn't sure if it was a threat or a promise.

"Call me anytime Robin might need a check-up." Rose grinned happily. "Day or night."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Slade smirked, making Robin chuckle.

* * *

In the elevator Robin thought about the day, and especially the evening. He knew that these people, even though they seemed nice, were well and truly on Slade's side, but he couldn't help but feel like he had found some confidants. He frowned. Maybe that was what he was supposed to believe? This might just be a big set-up… Still, Robin was good at reading people, almost on an empathic level, and he hadn't sensed anything fake about this family. They had confused him, though, being almost_ too_ friendly. He could use it, however. He could pretend to fall for their whole family-thing, getting Slade to believe that he was accepting his situation, and maybe even enjoying himself. Robin returned to the present as William shuffled his feet nervously. It seemed the young man had picked up on the fact that he wasn't exactly welcome, and he coughed uneasily.

"So, Mike is okay, right?" William said, to try to ease the tension.

"Yeah." Robin smirked. "I think he makes Rose very happy. Again and again and again…" The teen burst out laughing at the looks on Slade's and William's faces. It had been a good night… and it was about, Robin suspected, to get better.

* * *

A/N: several chapters for just one day… wow… longest Sunday ever. And there's one chapter left of this day… it will mainly be one long-smut-scene, however, so I apologize beforehand to the plot-junkies. Not that there won't be a important thing or two to notice, but… yeah… mainly smut.

I didn't read through this as many times as I should have, I'm afraid. Time got away from me... so cookies for corrections as usual!


	15. Of Givers and Takers

A/N: Here it is: smut-chapter ahoy! Early, because I'm working tomorrow… Pay attention though, because there are some interesting relationship-things snuck into it, just to annoy you. Well, most of it is towards the end, really… My reason for spending almost an entire chapter on smut? Sometimes it's nice to take things slow. As you'll see, Slade agrees with me. So if you disagree, take it up with him… -smirk-

**2060**

**Chapter 14: Of Givers and Takers**

Robin knew what to expect that evening, but after a rather successful day he refused to be a victim. He had enjoyed the sex last night, not to mention that morning by the pool. Riding the man had been fantastic. The mere thought made Robin look forward to the night.

Slade pulled him close as soon as they entered the apartment.

"So… what to do to you…?" the man growled hungrily.

"It's more about what_ I'll_ do to _you_." Robin grinned and hooked his fingers into the waistband of the man's trousers.

"Really?" Slade smirked as Robin pulled him across room towards the bed.

"Yes. Although you have to promise _one_ thing…" Robin said seriously as he reached the bed and he started to unbutton Slade's shirt.

"What's that?"

"That we'll _sleep_ afterwards. I tried to last night, but I can't _really_ drift off properly with you on top of me. It's not comfortable enough."

"Blackmail now as well? Very well. I promise."

"Good." Robin smiled, slipping the shirt over the man's shoulders and starting on his own.

"How many hours of sleep do you need? Two? Three?" Slade asked hopefully.

"Ten." Robin growled. "At _least._ Been a long day."

"Damn."

"I'll make it up to you right now." the teen said and traced the contours of Slade's chest with his fingers. This was the first time he had really had the opportunity to touch the man without being touched in return, and it was rather… interesting... Slade seemed to share that sentiment, as his nipples hardened under Robin's careful fingertips. The teen placed a soft kiss in the middle of Slade's chest and then lowered his hands to undo the man's belt.

Sinking down to one knee, Robin took the man's shoes off and pulled the trousers down, followed by the underwear. He rose again, slowly, pressing a kiss to Slade's hip-bone in the process, and then kissed his way up until he reached the man's mouth.

"My turn, I think." Slade hummed as they parted, and repeated Robin's move. The teen's breath hitched as Slade kneeled before him, and he felt the head of his cock strain against his clothes. He toed off his own shoes as Slade unzipped the trousers, steadying himself with a hand on the man's shoulder. The hand then went up into Slade's hair as Robin's trousers and boxers fell to the ground. Wanting to feel that incredible heat around his member again, Robin pulled Slade even closer, and, for a dizzying moment it seemed the man had every intention of following through. Then, at the last second, he veered off and mimicked Robin again, nipping on the teen's hip, before rising.

"Tease." Robin breathed.

"Takes one to know one." Slade said and pushed Robin down on the bed.

Robin snorted and supported himself on his elbows as he let his eyes take in the man's body as Slade slowly climbed onto the bed as well.

"I like this…" Robin hummed, running his hands down Slade's chest as the man hovered above him. "It's a pity it comes with this…" he said and quickly flicked Slade between the eyes.

"OW! You little…" the man growled and dove down to bite playfully at Robin's hickey.

"Don't eat me, you just had dinner!" Robin howled, laughing at the man's expression. It had just been priceless.

"You'll learn to appreciate the rest of me in time, trust me." The man muttered in his ear.

"You don't want to be seen as just a body? Go figure. Hmmm… what lesson have we learned here…?"

"I don't know, I just heard the part where you said you wanted me." Slade leered down at him.

"You misunderstand. I want a fuck-doll which _looks_ like you. Preferably one that moves. Hey, what happened to Rob? Maybe with some padding and a strap-on…?"

"I'll make sure you never consider a replacement again…" Slade promised with a smirk and leaned down once more. He kissed Robin's lips next and the teen closed his eyes, giving in to the sensations fully for the first time. There was no nervousness now about what the kiss might lead to, and there were no other people around to watch. Also there was no anger or irritation; he had already decided that he wanted this to happen tonight, and Robin always stood by his decisions. All these things made the kiss the best to date, and the only downside was, yet again, the Slade-aspect. However, Robin felt he was the one taking advantage now.

_You're SO my whore, Slade…_ he grinned to himself, grinding up against the man.

Their naked bodies, sliding against each other, bulging muscles meeting hard, lean ones, created such lovely friction that it seemed that neither of them could get enough.

Robin, tired of being on his back, pushed on Slade's shoulder to get him to roll over, which the man surprisingly enough did. Soon Slade was sitting against the headboard, Robin straddling his thighs, and the man's hand around both of their cocks, stroking and squeezing slowly as they continued kissing.

Robin's hands couldn't get enough of the man's chest, and Slade's other hand were squeezing the teen's ass, getting him to buck into the moving fist, building a rhythm.

"I'm…. gonna…" Robin gasped.

"Mh-hm." the man hummed in some form of agreement, but suddenly he stopped. "This doesn't count."

"Wh-_what_?"

"As the only time tonight. The night isn't over until I come in your ass."

"All right, all right, _God_!" Robin exclaimed, "Just _move_, or I'll bite your nipples off!"

"Such an angry teen." Slade said with a mocking smirk, but started moving his hand again.

"I was so _close, _you idiot! Normal people don't just _stop_ in the middle and start _talking_!"

"And how would_ you_ know?" Slade chuckled.

"Dumb… bastard… asking… stuff…" Robin muttered.

"You have _no_ idea what you just agreed too, do you?" Slade asked

"I… no… just keep… go-oood…"

"I'm not so bad now, am I?" the man seemed smug.

"Shut…. uuuuup!" Robin suggested, clutching Slade's neck. His thighs had started burning after trying to thrust upwards faster and faster, not satisfied with Slade's pace, but the slight discomfort was completely washed away a moment later as Slade had the decency not to make any more demands and just finish them both off.

Robin didn't know who came first, nor did he care, he just threw his head back and gasped as the waves of pleasure washed over him. When he regained his breath his forehead was resting against Slade's shoulder, in fact his whole body was sprawled on top of the man as Slade had shuffled down from his sitting position and was now on his back.

"I don't know what you were complaining about, _I_ would have no trouble sleeping like this…" Slade half mumbled, half chuckled.

"Well, _I_ don't weigh as much as a _truck_." Robin muttered, and then poked the man's chest with a finger. "Hey, mister, you can't fall asleep now! You have to get that fat cock of yours up my ass, or you are just gonna wake me up again in an hour or two."

"If I had known that you were this demanding in bed…" Slade sighed.

"What? You would have taken some Viagra? Nothing to be ashamed of at your age…" the teen leered.

"I was going to say 'invested in a gag'." Slade claimed and rolled them over.

"Uumpf! _I_ wanted to be on top!" Robin objected.

"Well, _you_ don't get to decide, _do_ you?" Slade smirked.

"And why _not_?" Robin growled.

"Lack of experience… oh, and that Viagra-thing."

"So if I flatter you and sleep around?" Robin grinned hopefully.

"The first thing might work for calling a few shots, yes."

"Great. Then how about letting me top?"

"Sorry Robin. I told you. You're a bottom."

"Yes, well… we'll see… When I take over, I might feel I need to repay you for _my_ virginity."

"Over my dead body." Slade snorted.

"No, that would happen _before_ the execution, of course. _Right _before, if you're lucky." Robin promised, his eyes glittering with a rather cold amusement.

"When you act evil like that, you really turn me on…" Slade chuckled and started tasting the column of Robin's throat, making a trail of faint marks.

"That's… you channeling you inner bottom…" Robin panted as he felt the heat in his body slowly rise again. There was a tongue drawing patterns on his chest, and as he looked down he saw Slade, the man's grey-blue eye locked with his, lick up a trace of cooling cum. The rising heat turned into a furnace, and Robin grabbed Slade's head, crashing their mouths together, as he wound a leg against the man's hips, grinding into him. The taste of semen tickled Robin's tongue as he pulled back. Slade must have felt something similar.

"Think it was yours or mine?" the man smirked.

"Yours. It had a tang of hubris." Robin answered. "Is there more?"

"An endless supply…" Slade chuckled and matched the movements Robin's hips made, to prove his point.

They were both hard again already, no Viagra needed. Robin tasted the skin under Slade's ear, the scent of the man's aftershave starting to mix with the headier ones of warm bodies and sex. There were so many sensations to take in, like the feeling of Robin's own smooth skin against the coarse hairs of Slade's chest, arms and legs. Robin would never admit it, not even under the strongest truth-drug, but he _loved_ how his skin felt without hair, so soft and smooth. Even the crotch-area, now when he was used to it, felt amazing, and besides… it made his cock look bigger…

Robin took his time exploring Slade's muscles, especially the arms which always had handled him like he weighed nothing at all. Slade's hands did the same to him, and the teen found himself arching into the touches, silently, and sometimes not so silently, begging for more.

They kissed once more, and Robin suddenly realized that he was about to ask Slade to move things along a little. He wouldn't mind the appearance of lube at this stage, but it seemed Slade was more than happy with tasting and touching so far. The man was positioned perfectly, so Robin let his legs fall open even more in a silent invitation.

_Does he want me to ask him? Is that part of some plan?_ Robin frowned to himself.

Slade chuckled quietly.

"I have seen quite a few expressions on my lover's faces, but _suspicion_ is rarely one of them… what _are_ you thinking?"

"That you're doing this on purpose…" Robin muttered, trying to shrug the whole thing off.

"Of course I am!" Slade snorted.

"What?"

"Yes! What, did you think I was going to fuck you by _accident_?"

Robin burst out in a short laugh.

"Not what I meant, exactly, but when you put it like that… I'm not feeling much actual _fucking_…?"

"Was that a request?" Slade leered.

"Merely an observation." Robin said haughtily. "I never tire of correcting you when you're wrong…"

"I beg your pardon. I'll rectify the problem shortly." Slade smirked and Robin felt the man's weight shift as he reached for the bedside table. "And don't worry. If you are this impatient in the future, I'd love to bend you over the conference table during a coffee-break at the next board-meeting… do you think you could wait long enough for the others to leave the room?"

"I'm not impatient." Robin lied. "I'm just wondering why you are acting all cuddly."

"There's nothing wrong with taking it slowly now and again… I rather enjoy making you shiver and beg underneath me." the man purred.

"Shivering in disgust and begging you to get off of me." Robin muttered, blushing, He should have known it wasn't for his benefit, it was merely another of Slade's power-games. "Ah! Cold!" he jumped as, without warning, the man placed a large dollop of lubricant over his opening. He jumped again a moment later when he felt Slade's cock against it. "What, no fingers?"

"You can take me by now. I thought you were in a hurry? Poor little bird needed my cock?" Slade smirked and pushed slightly.

"Needing my sleep, more like… and of course I can take you! As I said you're… not… that… big…" Robin took deep breaths as Slade breached him, and dug his fingers into the man's arms. "Slower… stay…" he groaned, and clenched around the man's shaft until Slade was forced to obey.

Slade spent the time coaxing Robin into another kiss, and even though the teen _knew_ that it was merely to distract him, he couldn't help but fall for it. Slade sank deeper into him almost unnoticeably slowly, until he was completely filled once more.

_If it was possible to walk around like this, I would…_ Robin told himself blissfully.

"MMhhh… should have done this a long time ago…" he murmured against Slade's neck a moment later, as Slade had started to move in slow, shallow thrusts.

"I thought about suggesting it back in Jump. Would you have said yes?" Slade chuckled.

Robin snorted loudly.

"Yeah… fighting crime and fucking you on the side… that would have been heaven."

"Ah, if it wasn't for the irony in your voice…" Slade sighed theatrically. "But I guess you were too young."

"I'm still just as young, idiot!" Robin grunted. "And come on, you can fuck me better than this!"

"I guess you are…"

Robin looked up as there was something strange in Slade's voice, something sounding almost a bit regretful. He couldn't read the look in the man's eye, however, but felt uncomfortable enough to want to distract him, and what better way than to start to thrust his hips upwards.

"Slade, please fuck me, or I'm going to pretend to slip up and call you 'sweet cheeks' around Erik, and I'll gladly take a whipping for it too."

"Your blackmail-technique needs some work." Slade snorted. "But to encourage you, I'll yield." he added, and finally started moving at a faster pace.

Robin's head slammed into the headboard a couple of times, before the man noticed and pulled them both further down the bed. As soon as Slade returned to his normal, rough, self, Robin could relax and enjoy it, even though…

"I – want – to – ride- you." Robin requested, his clipped voice coming from feeling like his teeth would slam together from the force of the thrusts.

"Next time." Slade growled.

"But-" Robin had apparently annoyed the man, because before he knew it, Slade had caught his ankles and lifted his legs into the air, bending the teen's knees. Robin wound up almost folded double, with his legs over the man's shoulders, but he forgot what he had been complaining about as the man now reached deeper than ever before. The _breathing_ was a bit of an issue, but not enough to whine about.

Slade's hands were resting on either side of Robin's shoulders, supporting most of his own weight, and Robin gripped the man's wrists, just to have something steady to hold on to. The pace only quickened, and Robin again found himself making sounds not befitting him. Slade's eye was closed and his breathing heavy, as Robin opened his own eyes shortly. He knew the look of pleasure matched his own, and suddenly found it both strange and right at the same time.

His partner seemed to have no appreciation for philosophical contemplations right now, however, as he selfishly dragged Robin along with him towards completion, and Robin had to let his thoughts go when his mind started to overflow with much more primitive sensations.

He vaguely remembered crying out as Slade grunted, almost growled, above him, as they came more or less simultaneously. In that short moment, the world didn't only seem right; it seemed perfect, and Robin wouldn't change a thing. Well. Common sense and orgasms doesn't play well together. In fact, they've never met.

* * *

Their two bodies seemed like one; hot, panting, like they had melted together, something that wouldn't surprise Robin in the least. They stayed like that, both equally unwilling to move, for several minutes, before Robin squirmed, slipping his legs down, as they had started to ache. That seemed to rouse Slade from his post-coitus-coma and the man moved back, his length slipping out of Robin, leaving the boy's hole to clench in obvious displeasure.

Robin sighed and turned on his side as Slade sat up and then rose.

"Where are you going?" he muttered, not at all happy with losing the warmth of the man's body… among other things.

"To clean up before bed. You should too; I don't want you leaking all over the sheets."

"Pfft… don't flatter yourself." Robin snorted but blushed and clenched just in case.

_Not that there is any risk. He fucked me so deep that the cum probably will take DAYS to come out. _Robin's inner voice said, not without a hint of smugness.

"Hmmm… maybe I should make you clean me with that ill-disciplined tongue of yours?" Slade smirked and stepped closer to the bed again.

Robin sat up, alarmed.

"I'll _never_ do that! That's _disgusting_!"

"Oh, I don't know…" Slade grinned and turned towards the bathroom door once more. "You tend to do whatever I want for the smallest things… how about that blanket you've been asking for?" with a final smirk Slade closed the door behind him, leaving Robin feeling cold.

_Have I been that easy? Yes, I've done things, but if I hadn't, I would still be in the glass-cage, wouldn't I? If I had refused to behave at all, I wouldn't have been even one step closer to freedom…_ Robin got up and tried the bathroom door. It wasn't locked, and Slade just stepped out of the shower.

"I prefer behaving, willingly or in exchange for things, over being locked up and raped." Robin growled at the man.

"I know. Who wouldn't? Still, it works out perfectly for _me_, doesn't it?" Slade said smugly. "The shower is all yours."

Robin stepped in, cleaning up quickly without getting his hair wet, while still answering the man.

"It would work out perfectly for you anyhow." he said, rather coldly. "Because you don't care. I do. I refuse to just let you _take_!"

"And, as I said, I don't mind giving." Slade said as Robin turned off the water. The man handed him a towel as if to prove his point. "I could give you a lot of things, Robin." he added seriously. "And I have already given you more than you know."

The teen's breath hitched at the strange implication. He took the towel with a slight nod and started to dry himself off.

"There's only one problem with that, Slade." he mumbled.

"What?" the man asked, throwing his own damp towel in a hamper.

"I can't think of anything more I can give you."

**

* * *

**

Robin was in bed, looking out over the city. He had found his boxers on the floor and pulled them on before crawling under the covers. He had gotten some private time in the bathroom after the shower, and now Slade was in there. Neither had said anything since that last sentence, but Robin didn't feel exactly awkward, he felt… relieved. He had told Slade precisely what he had felt, which was… _empty_. He had no idea how to live up to the man's demands if they went beyond this.

The young hero sighed. It was mostly after-sex shame, he guessed. Shame because he had enjoyed himself so much. He wasn't supposed to. Not with Slade and not with his whole world gone. Things were complicated, though, _damn_ complicated. He asked himself if he hated Slade and couldn't even answer that. In the past he had been wary of him, maybe even hated him on occasion, like when the man held his friend's lives in his hand, but there had also been a feeling of reluctant respect for him… and, yeah, the sporadic wet dream.

When waking up in this world he had been shocked about his friends and what had happened afterwards, but the thing was… he couldn't really blame Slade. The Brotherhood of Evil had killed his friends and, at least according to Slade, stood for quite a lot of the mass destruction which followed. Sure, Slade hadn't _helped them stop_ the Brotherhood from the start, but that thought was just silly. Why would he? The man wasn't a hero, and if Robin had had the opportunity to go back in time and suggest such a thing to himself, he would have laughed in his own face. The truth is, he would probably even_ refused_ the man's help if he had offered, since Slade's idea of fighting involved killing, and no hero would condone that. Robin frowned. He almost wished he could have gone back in time and kicked his own butt. To avoid _this_, killing the Brotherhood _must_ be warranted…

…_right?_ he asked himself uncertainly.

He had Slade to thank for his life. That was a fact, and even though Robin _did _hate how Slade was using his power, he had trouble _feeling_ it. He knew for a fact people were being enslaved and killed out there, but here he was, in the lap of luxury, as it were, instead of out in the streets hearing the screams, smelling the blood, fighting against it, and somehow… however hard he tried to hold on to the feelings, they seemed to slip through his fingers. His head knew what was going on, but his heart wasn't involved enough, at least it didn't seem that way to Robin. Maybe that was a good thing. Experiencing the pain of millions, while feeling this helpless, would break him. He was better off remembering the facts but shielding his heart. As long as he didn't forget the facts. Robin snorted. He never would sell that much of his soul to gain freedom. He'd rather be a prisoner for life than forget who he was.

"Deep in thought again?" Slade asked as he got in next to him, laying close but now quite touching.

"Yeah. Can I sleep here, or…?"

"Naturally, I can't find any reason to punish you by making you leave my presence." Slade said with just enough self-irony to prove that he was human.

"I'm _ever _so grateful, Master." Robin snorted.

"Again, if it wasn't for the irony." Slade sounded wistful.

"Yeah, well, you'll have to learn to live with it." Robin muttered.

"I'm sure I will." the man said confidently.

They were quiet for a while, but Robin got the feeling their conversation wasn't over, and didn't try to fall asleep.

"I don't see you as a child, you know." Slade suddenly said.

"Good. I'm _not_ a child." Robin snorted. "I hope you don't see me as a tall Russian woman either? Could be a sign of a brain tumor, _da_?"

"Hear me out." the man muttered, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I know you are young, and this situation is, I know, hard on you, but I have, since I first saw you, considered you a young _man_, not a boy. I was shocked to find out your true age, you acted so much more mature, and you were the only one who had the guts and skill to match me, however briefly, again and again…"

"So you are basically saying that since_ I'm_ smart and responsible, _you're_ not a pedophile?" Robin muttered and turned around to face the man. Slade was so close, however, that Robin rolled right into his chest.

"According to the laws of 'your' time, I am." Slade said tensely. "I'm sexually attracted to you, and I have taken advantage of that. And will again, don't you worry about _that_…" he added with a small smirk, before looking serious once more. "But do you think I am attracted to you_ because_ of your age?"  
Robin thought it over.

"No." he shook his head. "I don't. I'm not sure how that makes it better, though."

"I think that is the definition of a _real _pedophile. They are attracted to youth, to innocence; I am drawn to you because of your personality and skills."

"I'm sure a lot of them have tried to use _that_ line in court." Robin muttered. "But why do you even care? It's not a crime _here_, clearly, though it _should _be… Slade, I know the mongrel-thing might have been asking too much, but children prostitutes, you clearly think that's wrong too, don't you? Please stop it?"

"I care because I don't want you to crack. I don't want to walk in on you one day sitting in a corner and banging your head against the wall." Slade said.

"I know, you want to bang it against the headboard." Robin muttered and rubbed the top of his head. He had been afraid he would get a bump at the time, but it was just a bit tender now. He realized that the man had ignored his plea, but wasn't really surprised.

Slade chuckled and his fingers touched Robin's scalp, seemingly looking for any damage.

"Trust me, Slade, I'm holding up. This_ is_ too much, it's _way _too much, but maybe that just helps somehow… and if I have a mental breakdown, why would you really care? You could still fuck me…"

"Yes, but you wouldn't be as much _fun_." the man grinned. "You wouldn't be my little bird, who annoys me to no end and has the worst singing-voice I have ever experienced."

"You're so rude." Robin mumbled, his eyes drooping. Slade's fingers were still in his hair, playing with the locks, somehow making Robin pleasantly tired.

"Yes. It is part of being an evil overlord I'm afraid. Sleep now. We'll have more fun tomorrow."

"… gonna sing for you all day…" Robin promised, or threatened, as he drifted off.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, yes, the last line is a bit too cute… I should have replaced it with something a bit sharper, but… I just fell in love with it and so it stays. One can't always strive for perfection… -lols dryly- And, speaking about perfection: MUFFINS for corrections, this time. Chocolate. Oh, and tell me if you have to re-read a sentence or something because it's a bit strange, or the punctuation is off… I went over this, but, somehow, editing smut is harder than regular story-lines (no strange pun intended).

Much love, and thank you so much for the reviews! Next time something spectacular will happen! And the ending won't be cute at all… ; )


	16. Of Princesses and Twins

Wanna see some 2060-art? Hurry to: . com/#/d2raoq7 . com/art/Rob-Dismantled-167046981 (remove spaces) If the links are wonky, click on my bio, and then on "homepage" (taking you to my DA-page, and then check out my latest favs from Waiel!)

**2060**

**Chapter 15: Of Princesses and Twins**

Robin woke up to the clattering of a keyboard. That sound was one of those strange ones; soothing when_ you_ were the one writing and usually amazingly annoying when it was someone else. Robin yawned and sat up, turning around towards the sound and spotting Slade down by his small desk.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"Good morning to you too." Slade said dryly. "I've just got the results back of what they could salvage from Rob's programming."

"Oh. Is it bad?" the teen asked curiously and got an over-the shoulder glare from Slade. "_That_ bad, huh?" Robin chuckled.

"No, no, not all is lost. It seems the bot can walk. Forwards. And look! Turn! Only to the _left,_ but that's something." Slade said somewhat sarcastically. "And by the way, Robin, the team tells me they haven't been able to find all the parts. The key-card circuits for example…" the man gave him a level look. "Care to tell me where it is?"

Robin's heart started beating a bit faster. Did Slade know? Should he bluff or come clean?

"Err… was it kinda small?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, I flushed a few things…" Robin said. He _had_, actually, but only a few nuts and bolts to see if they would go down. He had been _very_ bored that day, after all.

Robin saw Slade pinch the bridge of his nose briefly and smiled at the scene. It seemed the man believed him. Good. Robin didn't especially like pain.

"Right. We'll check that."

"Check?" Robin's heart fell.

_Can they DO that?_

"It will take weeks, probably months, but all waste goes through a very careful sanitation-process, and metal should be picked up pretty early. Congratulations. You'll be even _more_ popular with my work-crew now."

"Yes, well, it's my personality…" Robin smirked.

"I'd figure there was something wrong with it, yes. We'll work on it." Slade promised and rose from his chair, giving Robin a very familiar leer as he came up towards the bed.

"Hey, I know that look and the answer is no." Robin said firmly.

"Is that so… really? After last night?" the man chuckled, not discouraged in the least.

"Last night was amazing, Slade, it really was!" Robin hurriedly said and got on his feet. "But I've been thinking about what you said… about me doing anything you wanted… and I'm not going to do that anymore." Robin was lying to the man's face. Of _course_ he was going to play along as much as he possibly could, but this way maybe Slade would think he wasn't. "I don't care if you lock me up again, I just don't want it to… to be so… _cheap_."

"Cheap?" Slade had stopped in front of him, very close.

"You made it sound like I… like I did all those things last night for… for _stuff_!" Robin spat. "Sure, I've behaved so I would be let out now and again, but… last night… last night we… we had _fun_, didn't we?"

"Oh, _lot's _of fun…" Slade purred.

"Yeah… you kind of destroyed that when you called me a whore." Robin muttered. "Now, get out of my way, I'm hungry." the teen _tried _to push the man to the side, but that was as easy as moving a boulder, so he ended up walking around him instead. He snatched up a discarded bathrobe on the way, not caring that it was Slade's. The man didn't need it as he was fully dressed and Robin didn't want to push his luck by swaggering around in his boxers.

"I'll have Wintergreen bring in our breakfast then. See? I can be nice." Slade snorted dryly.

"Can you be nice for a _longer_ time, even if you can't get what you want?" Robin asked just as dryly, as he took a seat by the table. He had shrugged the robe on and tried to look like he wasn't drowning in it.

"I don't know. It's never happened to me before." Slade smirked, pulled up a cell-phone and pressed a few buttons. Within a minute there was a knock on the door.

"Good morning, Sir. Robin." William nodded as he came in, again carrying way too much. "Today's costume is in here." he said, dropping off a box on the floor. "It's the last one. Shall I order some more clothes in Robin's size?"

"Yes, do that. You know what I like." Robin said, before Slade could open his mouth.

"Err… Sir?" William turned to Slade, who just nodded.

"What he said. I'm getting a bit disturbed by some of the odd outfits… which doesn't mean you'll get out of wearing today's, of course." Slade told Robin sternly.

"I didn't think I would." Robin muttered, attacking the breakfast tray. "I bet it's the French maid uniform, I just _know_ it's going to turn up."

"Let's just hope you can _fit_ in it. Are you really going to eat half a loaf of bread?" Slade asked curiously.

"Lots of sex makes me hungry." Robin shrugged, only then noticing that Wintergreen was still in the room. "Oh. Sorry, Will."

"I'll… live." the man blushed. "Sir, I left a few folders on your desk in the office. If you would excuse me?"

"Of course. Everything is ready for the meeting in an hour?"

"Yes. All set up. Tenth floor."

Robin perked up when he heard that. Tenth floor? That was the closest to the ground he had been so far. Then he remembered his little speech a moment ago.

_Oh, damn, NOT the best time to refuse Slade, was it? FUCK! I wanted to go and now I can't! And I can't even try to 'convince' him, or he'll see right through me…_

"Why are you looking so disgruntled?" the man asked, sipping his coffee.

"I'm sore." Robin said between bites. He wondered how many calories sex burned, but he was starving.

"No you're not." Slade smirked at him over the rim.

_How the hell did he know that? And why does he always have to be right?_ Robin gave the man a glare but didn't explain things further.

"Hey, I have a question…" he said instead. "I noticed last time about the board-members… you kept calling them by their first names or their last names only… what's that about?"

"Most people now are raised in facilities, they only _have_ one name. Those who belong to families and have family-names tend to want that to show."

"Okay… so how come there are families at all? I mean, I get the Wintergreens, but…?"

"If you want someone to work for you, it's very efficient to use their family, or the promise of a future family, as a bargaining-chip. They aren't really free, but they do have a higher status, as long as they, and their line, continue to be useful. People with a surname are free to choose a spouse or a breeding-slave, if they so wish, and have a semi-normal family life. Humans are pack-animals, we do tend to want that…"

"Err… yeah… about breeding-slaves… did Mike mean that his mum used a sperm-donor, or…?"

"Not in that case, no. That option is available, but Agnes, as many others, wanted to make sure the father had a suitable personality as well. She picked a slave and lived with him for a few months before she decided to let him impregnate her."

"And then he went back to the stables?" Robin snorted.

"Something like that, yes." Slade smirked. "Don't get any ideas, I know it must seem like the dream-profession for a man, but I'm not going to share you."

"Yuck." Robin muttered. "I don't want to have to touch women-things, anyway."

Slade barked out a short laugh, and got up from the table, grabbing a sandwich as he went.

"That's enough food. Take a shower and get dressed. Come to my office when you are ready, but don't take more than half an hour."

"Why? Can't I just stay here?" Robin asked.

"No. I want you at the meeting. It's rather important." Slade said. "Board-members will be there, however, so you know what to do."

"Umm… okay. You're not getting any, though!" Robin reminded the man.

"You might change your mind later." Slade smirked. "Thirty minutes." he repeated as he left.

* * *

Not knowing how long it would take to get whatever was in the box on, Robin hurriedly showered, and, still in the bathroom, he opened the lid. He pulled out a long white robe made of a thin, soft material. Underneath it was a belt of large, flat metal links, almost looking like they were made of gold. He pulled the robe on, noticing that it brushed the floor, and then pulled it close tightly before fastening the belt around his waist.

_Well, at least I can wear my boxers with this…_ Robin figured and pulled them on. Sure, they weren't completely fresh anymore, but the alternative was walking around commando in what was practically a dress. He glanced up into the full length mirror and frowned.

"No underwear, then." he muttered and took them off again. The black boxers had been _very _visible underneath the robe. He studied himself carefully. With the flow of the fabric no one could see an inch of his skin; even the sleeves were long and wide. He might be able to get used to this, even though he _did_ look like someone…

"Oh, god… I'm dressed up like Princess Leia…" Robin groaned. "Well… at least it's not the slave-outfit…" he added. Actually the white robe was probably not inspired by any movie at all, the one who had given this to him had almost certainly never seen Star Wars, but that's the connection Robin's brain made.

* * *

After pulling a brush through his hair, Robin took a deep breath and went out to the reception-area. He hated how that still felt forbidden, even with Slade's permission.

"Hi Will." he said as he spotted the assistant.

"Hi. Oh, look at you." the man smiled. "Great, I thought it would be something completely stupid."

"Well, it's not completely _un_-stupid." Robin smirked. "Is it true this is the last one?"

"Yeah, people are a bit nervous around Slade right now, so I guess they didn't want to mess up by choosing something he wouldn't like. That outfit is from Duncan."

"Oh? Well… I'm not surprised he would have picked something like this…" Robin said. "I think he's more of the romantic type than the leather and chains-type… on the other hand, I wouldn't have been surprised if it had been another bunny-suit." Robin grinned.

"Thank God it wasn't." William sighed. "I thought Slade would pop a vein when he saw that one. You can go right in, by the way."

"Okay. Thanks." Robin knew when he was being politely dismissed, and entered the office.

Slade looked up from his screen and smiled appreciatively.

"Look at that. Very angelic."

"I agree. Totally wrong for me." Robin grinned. "So… another board-meeting today?"

"Not a full one, but an important one. We should only be busy until lunch, and then I'd thought we'd go for a run."

"Run?" Robin eyes lit up. The prospect of standing around for a boring meeting all morning had rather dulled them.

"Yes… I've prepared a little surprise for you on an unused floor." Slade said.

"There are those? That doesn't sound very economical." Robin said, filing away the information.

"Yes, well, I can't very well _fill_ the building with people." Slade said. "I only let those I trust, at least to a certain level, in, and all of them have key-cards which are only active for the period they are supposed to be in the building. Except the Wintergreens, of course, as they live here. So if you are thinking of swiping one… don't."

"Thanks for the idea, but it actually hasn't occurred to me. Maybe because I don't want to be shot down on the street like a dog." Robin muttered.

"That _would_ be a likely end if you were to escape." Slade nodded thoughtfully. "But I'm sure you are smarter than to try something like that."

"Of course." Robin smirked. He didn't want to talk about this subject, because he didn't want him escaping to even be on Slade's mind. "If I ever went missing, there is only one place I would go, anyway." he therefore added.

"Oh? Where?" Slade asked curiously.

"The kitchens. To find the God or Goddess who makes that mousse and convince him or her to elope with me."

"Sound like I might have to take a cooking-class if I want to keep you around then." Slade chuckled.

"Well, it couldn't hurt." Robin grinned.

* * *

Robin knew his mouth was hanging open, but he was in good company. Most in the room looked shocked. Some pleasantly so and some… not so much. Robin carefully tried to get his expression under control, just as the people sitting around the table.

"E-excuse me, Sir?" Erik said, he was, Robin noticed one of the people who didn't look _too_ pleased. Robin very well knew why.

"Your hearing starting to go, Erik? Not _that_ old yet, are you?" Slade smirked. "As I said, starting today, there is an age-limit in the sex-trade. Seventeen. Could I make myself any clearer?"

"Sir?" a man whose name Robin didn't know interrupted. He had grabbed a pen and was scribbling furiously. "I'll get the information out to all the brothels before one o'clock, but I have some follow-up questions?"

"Of course, go ahead." Slade nodded.

"Does the law include personal pets and slaves?"

"Yes." Slade answered.

"People who have acquired young pets are bound to want some form of compensation!" Erik cut in.

Slade gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Of course. All below the age of seventeen, are to be brought to the relocation-facility on fifth. They are prepared to house around three thousand. They will be re-evaluated and sent either to work at factories or be re-educated."

"Do they have to have turned seventeen, or…?" the man with the pen asked.

"Below the year they turn, I think." Slade answered. "Younger ones can stay with their owners if they are not used sexually. Random testing using 'Truth' will be done. Offenders will be dealt with severely."

"Will there be exceptions? Can people apply for those?" the scribbler asked.

"No exceptions."

"How about _your _pet, Sir?" Erik asked darkly.

"Dear Erik. You are not implying that _I _have to abide to any rules, are you?" Slade smirked. "I though not." he added smugly, when the other man looked away.

"Sir, what about captured slaves? If age can't be decided, there is loop-holes." the pen-wielder said.

"Well spotted, Smith." Slade nodded. "I knew I put you in charge of public information for a reason…Very good. We'll have everyone of questionable age taken in for assessment and a medical evaluation. If there are any doubts, take them out of the business."

"But these slaves are trained! It will take _years_ to-" Erik started.

"When they have reached the age-limit you might consider them again. I doubt they'll forget your…_ training_." Slade said. "Is that all? Smith, I want a public announcement as well as those targeted at the establishments, so the information reaches all owners. We'll start in the New York area, but I want this to go global as soon as possible. The city-state has a week to arrange it all, the rest of the world has a month. Initiate call-centers for any questions. Any questions you cannot answer, ask me. I'll be available around the clock."

As Smith nodded, Slade stood up.

"Very well, people, dismissed. Smith, Gwen, Dragan? A moment of your time, please."

As the rest of the board members left the room, Slade pulled out his cell-phone.

"Randolph? We are ready for you."

As Slade's Chief of Security came in, he closed the door behind him, and Slade wasted no time.

"I'll keep this brief. This will cause some trouble, but I hope I can rely on you to make things run relatively smoothly?"

The small group, all whom had looked positive to the announcement, nodded.

"The black market will probably already have started." the woman, Gwen, warned.

"Yes. Contact Irena. Her brothels only have workers over eighteen and she has put several suggestions forward for an age-limit. She will be more than happy to organize a spy-network, which will work as a damage-control. There will still be a need to set examples, I'm sure, but with a strong organization to stand on, we will hopefully have a rather clean market within a year."

"You are optimistic, I fear, but we'll do our best. Erik wasn't happy either." the man named Dragan said.

"Let _me_ worry about him. And speaking about worry; Mr. Wintergreen will raise the security-level from this moment, and I want you to inform him of anything related to this. Dragan, I want you to arrange relocation-facilities in all major cities. They will soon know why, but I want most issues solved before they ask. Smith? You are in complete charge of information and answer only to me, I want the four of you to work closely together on this, and don't drop the ball… it might hit your toes and it's a damn heavy ball… it will hurt." Slade said the last with a smirk and got some nervous laughs back. Robin had a feeling that the people didn't really think he was joking, though, and the teen thought they were probably right.

"Any questions? Good. I'll escort you to the elevator." Slade offered. "Randolph? Could you stay here with Robin, please?"

"Of course Sir." The man nodded.

* * *

Robin was still in a daze. He walked up to a window and looked out, trying to sort through his thoughts. The sight was slightly overwhelming, because after being used to a view from the hundredth floor, the tenth floor seemed very close to the ground. The security-chief joined him by the window, although he kept a respectful distance, and as Robin glanced over at him, he looked just slightly flushed for some reason. Robin didn't understand why, but perhaps the man was excited by Slade's news. Robin focused on the view again, watching a building site across the street.

"Hey, if you wanna work with some hands-on security, you should work over there." He nodded at the building.

"Why?" Randolph asked, looking perplexed.

"Well, there must be a hundred people there, and I can see, what… five helmets?" Robin said, not used to men who weren't in _his_ line of work walking around high buildings without some sort of safety.

"Oh, the ones without helmets are only slaves." Randolph said. "Laborers are seldom considered important enough for protection."

"Ah… I see." Robin answered noncommittally, not really looking for a fight with the man. "By the way, may I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if it's raises my security-risk status or anything…" Robin added.

"All right?" the man nodded.

"It's about the elevators. Up at Slade's floor there is only three, but down here I noticed that there were many more…?" Robin said.

"The Empire State Building," Randolph started, and Robin could immediately hear that this was a proud man, about to give a lecture, "originally had sixty-four elevators located in the inner core. Around your time, the number, including service elevators, were seventy-three. When Slade took over, the building was damaged, especially the top floors, and for security-reasons we have closed most of the shafts down, and, while rebuilding, decided only to let three reach the very top: the staff-elevator, the guest-elevator and Slade's personal one. The whole system is controlled by computers, and each elevator can be individually programmed to only, for example, stop as certain floors. Except Slade's one, they all also have to be activated by key-cards to work."

"Clever." Robin nodded, buttering the Chief of Security up a little. "Slade's though… I mean, I could call it and decide which floor to go to, so that doesn't seem very safe? What is someone sneaks in?"

"First of all they would have to get through security in the entrance-hall, which, I guarantee you, they won't, unless they have legitimate business here. Secondly, it can be locked to Slade's signature so only he can use it, with a push of a button from Slade, the security-center or Will's desk. Also the elevator is programmed to always stay at the floor it was last summoned to, and, if summoned from another, it can also check where Slade is. _How_, I can't tell you, because that _would_ be a security-risk, but it means that it can never take someone from another floor up to, for example, his rooms. There is also a lockdown-function and a multitude of other security measurements to make sure that no outsider can move freely in here."

"Are there enough of them, though? I mean, if they used to have seventy-three, there must have been a reason, right?"

"Yes, well, back in the early twenty-first century about twenty-one thousand people worked in this building every day. Today, only about a thousand has permanent or temporary access at any given time. If the number increases, we can always reopen more shafts."

"Wow." Robin nodded and turned towards the window again. "You are clearly doing a good job here." On the inside he was chuckling. Randolph might be smart enough to not tell him anything top secret, but he had just learned more than he could have hoped for. A thousand people. It sounded like a lot, but in a building of this size, it wasn't. Good. Escaping from here would be difficult enough without having to push through people first.

"Thank you." The man said simply, with a small smile.

"Enjoying the view?" Slade asked from the door.

Robin glanced back out on the unprotected workers, but scolding the man after Slade had made such a huge difference, didn't seem right, so Robin put the slaves out of his mind for the time being and smiled at him.

"Yup."

"Me too, I must say…" Slade leered.

"Huh?" Robin gave him a puzzled look.

"Let's just say that this light is perfect for you."

It took the teen a second or so to figure out that his thin robe in backlight was not only thin, but more or less see-through.

"Damn, Sir, you could have _said_ something!" Robin growled at the security chief and walked over to Slade to get out of the revealing light. Now he understood that expression on Randy's face very well. He wondered if the guy had walked up to the windows just because he didn't want Slade to catch him staring.

"I'm going to let you get to work." Slade said to Randolph, dismissing him.

As they were left alone in the room, the teen found himself standing close to the man, fighting the most disgusting urge he had ever had; he wanted to hug Slade. Hard. Possibly even kiss him. He managed to control himself, however, even though he couldn't erase the smile on his lips. As the man's attention returned to the teen, Robin took a deep breath.

"Slade, what you did… was it because of… me? It was amazing!"

The man gave him a weird, almost sad, little smile.

"Yes. I did it for you, but not as a grand gesture. This is your first lesson, Robin. I want you to remember how _amazing_ you thought this decision was in the days to come, understood?"

Robin's smile faltered a little, and he frowned.

"Yes, sure, but… what do you mean?"

"You'll see. And, it might be good for you to know, I had planned on setting an age-limit sooner or later, you just made it happen sooner."

"I'm glad." Robin decided.

"I hope you'll continue to be." Slade muttered. "Well, would you like lunch now and exercise later, or the other way around?"

"Exercise now. I've been standing around all morning and it feels like I have _tons_ of energy to burn!" Robin said, almost jumping up and down where he was standing.

"Hmmm… I have an idea how we can do that…" Slade leered.

"Yes, that surprise you had prepared." Robin said firmly and gave Slade a flat look.

"Of course." Slade smirked back. "Follow me."

* * *

"Wow… Toto, we're _definitely_ not in Kansas anymore." Robin gaped as Slade opened the door to the surprise. They had changed into training-clothes already and Robin had expected another gym, perhaps, or a track-course, but this was over and beyond anything he had ever seen.

"What are you talking about, we're in New York?" Slade snorted. "And if that is a nick-name I wouldn't recommend using it again."

"What? You… It was a _movie_-reference… I... Oh, whatever. I guess you've forgotten it." Robin snorted. "What _is_ this place?"

"Oh, this? Just an obstacle-course." Slade said lightly but smugly, not fooling Robin for a second. "And, yes. The Wizard of Oz. Now I remember."

"Oh, good for you." Robin snorted, halfheartedly, too busy staring.

This wasn't just _one_ floor of the building, that was clear. It must have been five, at the very least. It wasn't that the ceilings were very high, it was the floor which was so…_ low_. They were standing on a ledge over a long drop. A few feet away, an easy jump for even a sickly child, was a large block of grey concrete, and beyond that, another one. It was clear that they were symbolizing buildings, and the spaces between them, far down, streets and alleys. A series of walls created a clear path, twisting and turning across the vast space, using it to its fullest potential.

"All 'buildings' are movable via a computer so the course can be changed infinitely. It even has moving obstacles in the higher difficulty-settings. I put it on a rather easy level right now, but you'll need this."

Robin tore his eyes away from the amazing sight as he felt something around his waist. It was a belt. Grey, not yellow, and holding only two things; a jump-cord and a retractable bo-staff.

"I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked again, Slade." Robin grinned, adjusting the belt.

"No, we'll not compete this time. We'll just have a quick run and then, I'm afraid, duty calls."

"Well… if you wanna leave, there's only one problem…" Robin smirked. "You gotta catch me first!"

He was off over the fake roof-tops.

* * *

He was flying again. It didn't matter that he was still inside, and this wasn't a real city, especially since there was almost two acres of it so it didn't exactly feel small. He couldn't see it all, due to supporting walls, and the core of the building, containing the elevator-shafts, but he remembered the approximate floor-size of the base from the books, and he knew that they were still pretty far down.

He suddenly realized that Slade wasn't behind him anymore. The man had kept close, just behind him or just in front of him, for ten minutes, but now he wasn't there. Robin stopped and turned around. He let out a short laugh as he saw the man on the next building over, talking into his cell phone. Slade looked up and made a 'go on' gesture, and Robin, in this case, didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Robin landed back on the platform, his heart pounding from the work-out and the sheer rush the obstacle-course provided. Slade had caught up and were right behind him.

"So, what did you think?" the man asked.

"Almost as good as the real thing." Robin grinned.

"Just wait until you try the earthquake mode with snipers." Slade smirked. "We need to go now, however. No! Don't even dare to think about it."

Robin _had_ glanced back towards the buildings, he had to admit, but he tried to look innocent. Slade snorted and nimbly took his belt away. Robin immideately missed it.

"To the shower. I need to be in the office in half-an-hour." the man said and herded Robin into the dressing room.

Just as Robin was getting out of his sweaty clothes, Slade's phone rang again. The teen had the rare opportunity of showering alone, as the man was talking, and he was ready to get dressed when Slade ducked into the shower himself.

* * *

Robin was back in the cell after a quick lunch. He was stretched out on his mattress, having a bit of a snooze, watching a very busy Slade. The man seemed to be in high demand as the steady stream of people and phone calls never appeared to abate. Even Robin felt a bit stressed at first, but Slade didn't even seem bothered. No matter what the questions, Slade had a short, simple answer. Wintergreen, who was popping his head around the door every two minutes, also seemed surprisingly composed. The man was actually good at his job, Robin realized, keeping the people Slade didn't need to see away and making sure to stick to the priority-list in his head. He did, however, tell Slade about everyone who had wanted to have a word, in case Slade disagreed with that list.

"Erik is asking to see you, Sir." Wintergreen said as he came in next.

"Let him in."

Robin immediately got more alert and stood up. His instincts told him he didn't want to look weak, even though he couldn't act the way he really wanted around the man.

The door opened and Erik swaggered in. His body language told Robin that he was edgy, but tried to look composed and confident. He had on the same suit as before, but his hair was moist and he had a gym-bag over his shoulder.

_Looks like he needed to work out some aggression…_ Robin smirked to himself. He knew Slade's news had hit Erik hard, and he couldn't help but gloat on the inside.

"Yes?" Slade said dryly, in a 'you better not be wasting my time' kind of voice.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir. I just wanted to bring over the records of the now under-aged workers at my establishments. They are being shipped out as we speak."

"Very good. You have acted fast." Slade seemed genially pleased as he nodded at the man and took the stack of folders.

"Well, in my position I need to set an example, surely." Erik said importantly. "I wished you had warned me, though… my boys got _very_ upset."

"I'm sure they will adapt." Slade told him in an almost fatherly tone.

"Well… yes… I couldn't really send the little angels to a factory somewhere, it would have been cruel. But I took care of it. Here. See." Erik shrugged off his bag, unzipped it, and two blond heads rolled out on the floor.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I kinda dare you not to review that… ; )


	17. Of Jokers and Riddlers

A/N: About the chapter-title; yeah I know "Riddlers" isn't exactly a word, right? But you know what I mean… And you are so kind that you'll forgive me. There. Settled. ;)

And thank you **The Darkest Half **who has, as usual, read and asked difficult questions I've had to think about and answer… ;) The chapter would probably be three pages if it weren't for her… ; )

* * *

**2060**

**Chapter 16: Of Jokers and Riddlers **

Bending over the toilet, Robin's stomach heaved yet again, but there was nothing left now but some bile. He couldn't stop thinking of the bloody, severed heads, and once more his stomach cramped.

"You can come out when you're ready. He's gone and everything is cleaned up." Slade told him from the outside. The man's voice had a little of 'don't be such a baby' in it, which made Robin's hackles rise somewhat, but he felt too weak to act on it.

* * *

Slade had whitened the walls to his cell immediately after the incident, and had sound-isolated it as well, but Robin wasn't sure if it was to _save_ him from the sight or _hide_ his reaction from Erik. Maybe it was a little of both.

Robin got up from the floor, his knees shaking a little. He rinsed his face and mouth by the sink, still reluctant to come out in the open completely. When he did, he found the room empty, except for Slade. His eyes were drawn to the floor, but it was spotlessly clean once more.

"What… what did you do to him?" Robin asked. His voice was a bit shaky, but there was a trace of blood-thirst in it. He hadn't known the young teens, had only seen them once, but they sure as hell didn't deserve to end up like that.

"What do you mean?" Slade asked calmly, once more sitting at his desk.

"To Erik! Did you kill him?" Robin asked hopefully, wanting details.

"No, why would I? He hadn't done anything illegal; in fact he had only conformed to the new rules. I merely asked him to leave."

"You…? But… but he…!" Robin stuttered, staring at the man incredulously.

"They were his. He owned them. He could have continued to do so without having intercourse with them, but he chose not to."

"He _killed_ them!" Robin yelled. "He fucking _killed_ them and you are just going to let him _go_?"

"Yes. I might not agree with his methods, and I am very well aware that it was a provocation, but, again, he only destroyed his own property."

"That's _not the point_-"

"Yes. It is. I told you that you might not like what would happen, Robin, remember?"

"You…_ knew_ he would do that?"

"No. I knew he would be a problem, but not like that, no. More people might follow his example as a protest, however. Hundreds of children and teenagers will probably die over the next few days and weeks, including the suicides."

"Suicides? Why would anyone who has gotten freed _kill_ themselves?" Robin snorted, pressing his hand to his stomach.

"They are still not free, are they? Still slaves. And most _pets_ will now find themselves demoted to slaves as well. Without an owner of their own to perhaps dote on them, knowing that their future might consist of dangerous hard labor… they are being pulled out from an environment they know, practically grew up in, and are faced with an unknown and frightening future. Many will find that too daunting, trust me."

"Then free them! Tell them they will be taken care of, that everything will be fine!" Robin urged the man.

Slade smiled that weird sad smile again.

"I can't do that. This society is built on the rule that everyone will have to be useful. Children of their age and skills simply _aren't_, unless put to work doing menial tasks. Aren't you aware that the reason the school-system was built up the way it was, was because society didn't know what to do with the children? The parents worked, and therefore contributed, so the children had to be gathered in groups and looked after."

"They were being _educated_, idiot!" Robin snarled. "Reading and writing is not important?"

"Of course, but it doesn't take nine or ten years and then some. Sure, the human brain needs to mature, but take Duncan for example. He had basic language and math-skills, thanks to Randolph, but his scientific education took only two years. He would still be able to compete with those who were the best in the field fifty years ago."

Robin stared at Slade. He had no idea how to respond, and didn't even have a clue why the conversation had taken this path.

"You… why… how does this… are you trying to distract me?" he finally asked.

"Did it work?" Slade smirked.

Robin sank down on his mattress and put his head in his hands, sighing.

"I… don't know… I still want him dead. Badly."

"Sorry. I might have done it to amuse you, but I need him." Slade said.

"_Why_? What the hell does make _him_ so special? Just _pen_ him already!"

Slade chuckled.

"All right, I'll tell you. As a board-member Erik is the overseer of the sex trade in all major cities, and that trade is one of the most important parts of this society. There is no better way to control people, mostly men, I admit, and to many of them there's no better carrot than sex. Urg…" Slade suddenly looked a bit nauseated. "Sorry, I just had a flashback of the bunny-suit. Anyway, Erik does a very good job. He scares people, which keep them in check."

"_He's_ scared of _you_, though." Robin muttered.

"As he should be. I didn't much like the little scene he caused, but I'd rather he'd rebel openly than in secret. Not that he's not doing that too, of course."

"You _think_ he is and _still_ let him live?" Robin gaped.

"You can't have your _friends _run your business, Robin; you have to pick the _competent _ones. Erik is in control, and is intelligent enough to figure out where his boundaries are. Most of the time. Excuse me."

Slade's phone rang again, and Robin half-listened to the man's part of the conversation.

"No, no peep-shows, and teens having sex with each other in front of an audience will not be accepted either. All sexual interaction for entertainment and business are closed to the ones below seventeen." Slade told the caller and hung up.

"They are really desperate for loop-holes, aren't they?" Robin asked coldly.

"They are. Which is understandable. Humans are drawn to the forbidden, and even though this actually hasn't been against the law in a long time, deep down, most of them know it's wrong." That was all Slade had time to say before the phone rang yet again.

Robin lay down on his bed, feeling empty in more ways than one. Even glancing up and seeing the device still fastened to the ceiling didn't make him feel better.

* * *

The day continued in much the same manner, with Slade talking to people both in person and on the phone. The supporting board members seemed to stand for quite a few calls themselves, and Slade had apparently chosen different ring signals for each of them. Robin had soon, more or less unwillingly, figured out which ring-tone belonged to which member. Not that the sounds were very fun, Slade seemed to only use short, clear signals or old-style telephone sounds, but, on the other hand, Robin would have been surprised to hear 'Crazy Frog' or a 'Pick up!'-voice signal on a phone belonging to Slade.

He had been a bit surprised, when he had used William's phone, that they hadn't changed that much. He had kind of expected holograms or something by now, but that phone, and what he had seen of Slade's, looked rather similar to the ones he was used to. Slightly slimmer, perhaps, and rather light, but navigation and general appearance were easily recognizable. Robin guessed that if the world was in ruins, you focused on getting the phone-network to function at _all_, not designing new cool phones… That was probably true for many things in this time; rebuilding went before reinventing. It made it easier for Robin, though, because he didn't feel completely lost.

* * *

Food was brought at one point, but Robin barely touched it. It had taken two Denta-Tabs to rid his mouth from the taste of vomit, and he didn't really feel hungry. He wasn't actually nauseous any longer, though, that had merely been a bodily reaction to the shock. The memory wasn't a pleasant one, however, definitely top three of his gruesome-list, and he knew it would come back to haunt his nightmares for a very long time. This thought was on his mind as Slade suddenly appeared in his cell.

"I'm going to be working all night. Go back to the rooms and get some rest."

"No." Robin said, not liking that idea at all. "I don't want to be al- I mean… I'll sleep here, it's okay." He said, pulling his robe tighter around himself.

"If you are sure." The man frowned slightly. "I'll whiten out the lower half of the glass so you'll have some privacy."

"Thanks… don't… don't mute the room, though, 'kay?"

"I won't." Slade promised. "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Robin half sat up. He knew he sounded more worried than he would have liked, and, for once, it wasn't exactly acting… his nerves were in tatters, and all his instincts told him to keep close to what he knew… and the only one he knew in this time was Slade.

"It's only nature calling…" Slade chuckled. "I'll be back in a minute."

Robin nodded, embarrassed about looking so weak, and laid back down.

As he promised, Slade was back quickly, and again entered Robin's cell. The boy looked up in surprise as he felt something warm covering him; a blanket from the bedroom.

"I thought you finally deserved one." Slade smiled at Robin's bewildered expression and left the room.

Robin curled up, pulling the blanket tightly around himself, and just noticed the walls going white before he fell asleep.

* * *

Robin woke before sunrise to find Slade still working. He had heard the phone and the conversations in his sleep the whole night, but hadn't asked the man for silence; the sounds of other people were calming.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before getting up and using the bathroom. As he finished, he saw that Slade was talking on the phone while typing on his computer, and probably hadn't noticed that he was awake.

Politely waiting until the call ended, Robin then knocked on the glass.

"Morning. Is there anything to eat?"

"Feeling better?" Slade asked, while dialing a number on his phone. "Kitchen? Slade here. Breakfast for two, please, in my office. Thank you."

"Yeah, much better. Where's Will?" Robin asked, as he didn't think Slade usually called the kitchen himself.

"I sent him to bed two hours ago. I don't need much sleep myself and sometimes I forget that most people do. He kind of reminded me of the fact when he yawned in my face."

Robin chuckled as he pictured William's expression when he realized what he had done.

"Poor guy." The teen said, stretching.

"Hmmm… I was wrong before, this light is even better for you…" Slade smirked. Robin turned around to see the sun peeking over the horizon behind him.

"Kinky much?" The teen snorted. "I think you should name Duncan the winner of the competition, this is a really naughty outfit…"

"It is. It hides your body, makes you look like an innocent angel, and then, suddenly, it reveals more or less everything… I think I agree with you, it might just win."

"Oh, God, this was the last thing I wanted to agree with you on…" Robin muttered and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it just seems like we have the same taste." Slade smirked.

"What was it you said the other day? Don't insult me before breakfast? Well, that goes both ways, Mister." Robin snorted and crossed his arms.

"That was praise and you know it." Slade grinned

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and a servant came in with breakfast. As soon as the woman left, Slade opened the cell and let Robin out.

They ate in silence at the small conference table until the teen pushed away his plate and looked up on Slade.

"So, do you think you'll be just as busy today?"

"Probably." the man nodded. "It is one of the biggest changes I have done in years. Imagine suddenly taking away half of people's pay."

"Pay?"

"Yes. The reward-system includes sex. Work hard and you'll get laid. Work really hard, climb the ladder, and you'll be able to have sex with pretty much anything of your choosing… Some might not like that part being taken away."

"So… what do you do about it?"

"Remind them that I could take away a lot _more_." Slade smirked.

Robin looked down on the table and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Was it… was it a bad decision?" he asked after a while.

"What do _you _think?" Slade asked him. "This is _your_ lesson, after all."

"I don't _want _any lessons! Not when people get killed!" Robin hissed.

"I'm sorry, but you can't make _any_ major decision involving people without risking that some get injured and killed. That's the first part of what you need to learn." Slade told him solemnly.

"That's ridiculous!" Robin snarled.

"Is it? You can never give one group of people something without it affecting another group. Take the mongrels for example. Providing them with housing, as you suggested, would put a strain on a long chain of professions, from builders to material-providers, most likely causing accidents."

"Yes, okay, perhaps, but those accidents might happen anyway!" Robin said. "And you would be helping a whole group of people-"

"Exactly. So… was the age-limit a bad decision? There will be victims, quite a few of them on both sides since people will try to get away with breaking the law, but, as you said, the group of people you would be helping is bigger."

"I… guess…?" Robin mumbled. "But I don't like it."

"You don't have to. You just have to do the math… how many people could be allowed to die to save a bigger group? Or, and this is advanced math: a smaller, but more valuable and important group?"

"No, that's just cruel!" Robin objected again.

"Maybe, but it is the way things work. People don't have to literally _die_, of course, and you can use the term 'cost' if you want."

"Remind me to never attend one of your budget meetings…" Robin snorted.

"This is nothing new to you, my little bird. Didn't a certain young man use to wreak half of Jump City to achieve his goals?" an amused Slade asked.

"People didn't die!" Robin snarled.

"Are you sure? And what about suffering? Homes and business destroyed… some people even have unhealthy relationship to their cars and your team seemed inexplicable fond of throwing those around."

"Cyborg would so kick your ass right now." Robin muttered. "And don't even try compare these situations, those people were always compensated!"

"Yes, and money always makes it better, doesn't it?" Slade smirked.

"It's amazing how you can miss the point by a mile." Robin muttered and stood up from the table. "Excuse me, I have a bad taste in my mouth." The teen returned to his cell and had just spit out the foam from a Denta-Tab and rinsed his mouth when he felt the man's hands on his hips as he stood bent over the faucet.

"I've taken an hour off." Slade purred in his ear, as Robin hurriedly straightened up. "Let's make the most of it."

"I'm not exactly in the mood, Slade." Robin said and turned around, facing the man. Slade's finger pressed the middle of Robin's metal belt, and with a click the belt fell to the floor and the thin robe opened.

"I'm not exactly asking."

* * *

Suddenly Robin found himself on his back on the mattress with Slade on top of him.

"Some things I'll give you, some things I might suggest… others I demand." the man growled into his ear, before biting down on his favorite spot on Robin's neck. "And I expect you to be damn grateful for all of them."

"Shit…" Robin cursed and tensed, but not because of anything Slade was doing; the teen had just realized that if Slade turned over, even on his side, there was a rather big risk that he would see the key-card circuit. Robin stared at it over the man's shoulder, trying to make it blend in better with the ceiling. The powers needed to do that refused to materialize, however. There was only one option left; distract Slade. Fortunately, Robin was pretty sure he could think of a way or two to do that. The fact that he wasn't exactly horny immediately took a backseat.

"Okay, lets… lets go to the bedroom…" Robin suggested, winding his arms around Slade's neck.

"I _knew_ you were just playing hard to get." Slade chuckled against the teen's throat, before kissing his lips. "I want to do it here, though."

"But, we… we don't have any lu- oh." Robin cut himself off, as Slade pulled out a small tube from a pocket. "You carry that around now, don't you?"

"I was a scout once." Slade smirked.

"No, you weren't." Robin snorted.

"That's right. I used to beat them up, though. Come to think of it, they never _seemed_ to be prepared for _that_…"

"You're a bully… but you're a funny bully…" Robin smirked and pulled the man down for another kiss. If they weren't leaving, he had to make sure to keep Slade's eyes on him. Robin body had luckily responded well to the promise of sex, completely ignoring the issues his mind had. For _once_ that was a good thing.

"Mmmm… I'm feeling generous again. Want to ride me?" Slade asked.

Robin almost groaned. His favorite position so far would be the worst possible right now.

"No, take me from behind." Robin insisted instead. As long as they faced the windows, that would be pretty safe. As Slade moved back to unzip his pants, Robin slipped his arms from the robe and turned around, looking at Slade over his shoulder.

"Ready any time soon?" he smirked.

Slade was. The man was on top of him in no time flat.

"No foreplay?" Robin gasped as he felt the man's length press against his opening.

"I'm not exactly in the mood." Slade growled and snapped his hips forward.

* * *

"They are deaf, just keep your face down and we can talk about anything you'd like." Slade's words made perfect sense to Robin, of course, but he still chuckled and buried his face in the massage-bench, where a hole was cut out for it.

"I just want to do to you what she is doing." the teen continued chuckling.

"It's really that funny?"

"The leader of the world getting stomped on by a little girl? Yeah, it is." Robin grinned.

"She's an adult, and she isn't exactly _stomping_. You've never seen a Thai massage before?" Slade snorted. While Robin was on the massage-bench getting a more traditional massage, Slade was on a thin mat on the floor, getting his back trampled. Robin was rather happy with the situation.

"Of course I have, but this is a treat anyway." Robin grinned.

It was late in the afternoon, and Slade had decided on a break, which included a massage. Robin could see that the man might need it, as the day had been just as busy as the day before. Robin didn't mind either; Slade's work had meant that the teen had been mostly staying still in the office.

"So, you think it will all be worth it?" he asked the man after a while.

"Impossible question…" Slade, who instinctively knew that Robin wasn't talking about the massage, grunted as the woman on top of him dug her toes into a sore spot. "In the best of worlds no child will ever be sexually abused again. Unfortunately, despite my efforts, this isn't the best of worlds."

"No? _Really_?" Robin gasped in a fake shocked voice. "Anyway, _no one_ can guarantee that will never happen again, I'm not expecting anything like that… I mean, with all the laws and police back in my time, it still happened constantly, so… The fact that you have decided that it's not okay is a big step in itself…"

"Oh, good, I don't have to follow through, then." Slade said dryly.

Robin just snorted.

"I just wish people would understand that it's a good thing!" the teen complained.

"Many do. The call-center has registered many appreciative calls as well as complaints and questions. And there have been gifts… and more than a few of them young pets."

"What?" Robin looked up. "You declare it illegal and people give them to you?"

"Only the_ sexual_ use is illegal, you can still have pets." Slade explained. "And some people, maybe as a form of protest, maybe because they really might care about these boys and girls, seem to think I would take better care of them than to send them to a collection-point."

"And… what will you do with them?" Robin's voice was guarded.

Slade sighed and glanced up at him.

"There are not too many of them yet. They are staying in a nearby building for now, and then we'll see. The cleaning-staff and the kitchens have put in requests for some extra help. Placing them all will be a lot of paper-work, though. I think I might start making dart-boards with your face on them and distribute them to the staff-rooms."

Robin chuckled at that.

"No can do, Slade, they don't know it's my fault… and if they _did_ know I had that kind of influence on you, they might not be very happy about it."

"You are absolutely right, so don't let any clues slip in public." Slade nodded as the woman stepped off him. "Done?" he asked her after turning so she could read his lips.

"Yes, Sir." she answered in the slight monotone voice common to the hearing impaired.

"Good work." Slade nodded.

Robin sat up and stretched. They both had draw-sting pants on as they only had had time for an upper body massage today. Slade had promised him the full experience when things had calmed down. Robin wasn't sure he wanted more people walking all over him.

* * *

"I'm not sure how you can handle this without ripping your hair out and screaming." Robin said a bit later in the evening. They had just come from a meeting too large to be held in Slade's office.

"Handle what?" the man asked as they walked along an empty hallway.

"These people and their questions! They ask the same thing, over and over, and if they get a no, they try to rephrase it just a little and hope you will agree the next time, did you notice that? It makes me want to throttle someone…" He especially had wanted to throttle Erik, who had been at the meeting, acting like nothing had happened. It had taken all of his restraint not to attack the man outright, but Slade had given him enough warning glares to help him keep his head. Erik had been staring to, at Robin, and the teen didn't like the looks at all.

"Well, some of them are specialized in young pets and sex-slaves. I have just taken away their business, meaning that they are useless. And you know that means?"

"Um... they… they won't be killed, will they?" Robin asked carefully.

"Of course not. They will be _put_ to use. If that is by managing another brothel or working on an oilrig, well… that depends."

"Who decides that?" Robin asked. "I mean, who owns these people?"

"Oh, I do, really, in the end. But what _you_ want to know is who_ manages_ them. For most of them, in this business, it's Erik. He'll probably end up relocating the ones he approve of, and send the rest of them back into the system."

"Which means…?" Robin asked.

"A lot of administration, again. There are ways now to do very accurate physiological profiles and IQ-tests. It means that if you have potential, it will show, but, as long as you aren't born into a family, you can't fake your way to the top."

"Hmmm… we could have used that fifty years ago…" Robin smirked.

"The whole political system would have collapsed, including most major businesses. You have no idea how much of that world was built up on nothing but bullshit and ego." Slade snorted.

"Oh, I do. I was the ward of a millionaire playboy, remember?" Robin grinned. "I don't think Bruce would have liked this world. Apart from the obvious reasons, he wouldn't be able to hide behind his Wayne-mask."

"I agree. I met him as Wayne once, on business." Slade told him.

"You _did_?"

"Yes, I was in charge of security for a uranium-transportation. My employer had a party in Gotham afterwards, and that's always a good way to meet new clients. Or victims."

"So… you talked?" Robin felt a bit like he had a cavity in a tooth, and still couldn't stop himself from poking it with is tongue. Speaking about Bruce was painful, but at the same time, he _wanted_ to talk about the man, he wanted to remind himself of those he had lost.

"Yes. He gave me that 'we must do lunch'-drivel." Slade shrugged.

Robin burst out laughing.

"Oh, he_ really_ didn't like you, then! He always got extremely shallow with those people."

"What's not to like?" Slade smirked, and wound an arm around Robin, letting his hand rest on the teen's hip. "I'm glad _you_ have better taste."

"Of course! You are_ such_ a delight to be around. We _must _do this more often." Robin smirked, winding an arm around Slade as well, but he had a good reason to. "Thank you for the loan, by the way."

"For the what?" Slade asked.

"You'll see." Robin said smugly.

* * *

"You little…!" Slade snarled a while later.

Robin howled with laughter as 'Jingle Bells' started playing again. Just before the meeting, as the participants had been standing around talking, he had managed to press up to Slade and steal his cell-phone. They man didn't miss the ultra-light slim gadget since all incoming calls were blocked during the meeting. After a while Robin had managed to be excused to go to the bathroom, and even though he was escorted there by one of Randolph's men, it gave him the perfect opportunity to change all the ring-tones on the man's phone.

It had been pre-programmed with a vast range of signals, and he had listened to them with the help of the small ear-peace, which was wireless and cleverly clicked onto the phone when not in use. There wasn't anything too funny, but Robin had found a folder marked 'holidays' and there he had hit the jackpot. 'Silent Night', Jingle Bells' and his two favorites: the theme from 'Jaws' and the violins from the shower-scene in 'Psycho'. It seemed the movies of his time had at least partly survived, as Halloween ring signals. It was sad when you thought about it...

In the corridor he had slipped the phone back into Slade's pocket, and a minute or so later, the block was automatically lifted. Robin would never forget the look on the man's face as a cheery Christmas tune suddenly filled the room.

"Fix it!" Slade growled and tossed Robin the phone. They were in Slade's apartment now; the man had decided to only take calls for a while. Robin had barely caught the cell before it rang.

"It's for you." the teen smirked and threw it back.

"Yes?" Slade barked into the phone as he grabbed Robin who too busy trying to stifle his giggle to be able to escape. "What? No, just a bit of technical difficulty, I'm dealing with it right now."

Robin yelped as Slade sat down on the couch and he was pulled across the man's lap, the breath knocked out of him as the man's knees smashed into his stomach when he fell on top of them. He yelped louder when the palm of Slade's hand slammed against his behind, though.

"The sound? I'm taking care of another problem as well. Please go on." Robin heard Slade say, as the slaps continued raining down on him. The fact that he was wearing pants didn't seem to help one bit, but his pride made Robin try to keep the noise down. The punishment went on all through the call, but Slade stopped the moment he hung up.

"Here. Change the signals. All of them. If I hear any of them again, I'll continue spanking you."

Robin growled but grabbed the phone. Unfortunately he only had time to change two of the signals before the blasted thing rang again, and Slade continued the spanking while he spoke.

The teen regretted that he had made sure to change the tune of _every one_ of Slade's contact-list, which consisted of over a hundred numbers. Fortunately the guard had bought that he had an upset stomach, and Robin was usually very quick when it came to technology, so he had had the time. Doing it while hanging over a man's lap, with a throbbing ass, didn't really make his job easy this time around, though. He tried to get out of the hold, but Slade had locked his legs with one of his own, making it rather easy for the man to keep him still while being comfortable himself.

Again the call ended and again Robin got the phone.

"It was just a joke! It's _funny_!" Robin growled as his fingers flew over the buttons.

"Oh, I _thought_ it was funny. Very funny. If I hadn't, you'd be in much worse pain right now." Slade said dryly.

This time, driven by pure desperation and some luck, Robin managed to get through twenty numbers, and, next time when the phone rang, it was from one of the numbers he had already changed.

"Yes?" Slade answered, and only rubbed the teen's sore bottom now, as he spoke. "Good work, Dragan, carry on." the man said after a while and hung up.

Robin managed to raise his upper body far enough to snatch the phone and started working again.

"You changed Dragan's signal to the one I used before…" Slade said. "Was that a coincidence?"

"No, I kinda learned a lot of the signals last night." Robin snapped. "Don't disturb me- _FUCK_!"

"There's nothing like Christmas spirit, is there?" Slade smirked.

* * *

It took almost forty minutes of calls and spankings for Robin to finish switching the signals, and by then his eyes and face had a burning-competition going on.

"Don't look at me like that, you can't tell me you didn't deserve it." Slade snorted at Robin's glare. Robin looked down. He kinda _did _deserve it. He _knew_ it would drive Slade crazy but he had done it anyway, so, yeah…

"I'm going to take a bath." he muttered and hobbled towards the bathroom.

"I might join you." Slade said, but the phone rang again at that moment.

"Saved by the bell." Robin smirked and locked the door behind him.

* * *

He started with a cool bath and then turned on the hot tap, as he felt the throbbing subside. Half floating in the tub he started to feel like himself again. Why did he have to be so damn stupid and provoke Slade like that? He sighed and then smirked. It had been fun, though.

"Are you decent?" Slade asked through the door a bit later.

"Of course not, I'm in the bath!" Robin snorted, and then turned his head sharply as the door opened. "Hey, I locked that!"

"Really? I thought that was a rude mistake." Slade smirked.

"I could have been on the can or something!" Robin muttered.

"That's why I asked." Slade shrugged, and made a face as the phone rang again. "Anyway, don't mind me, I'm just taking a leak. Hello? Yes? I see."

"You're _what_?" Robin hissed as Slade went over to the toilet. Sure, it was a big bathroom, it wasn't like the man could accidently splash on him or anything, but Robin still felt that his comfort zone had been well and truly breached. "Oh, God…" he muttered as Slade went ahead relieving himself while still talking on the phone. He bet no one would have the guts to ask about_ that_ sound.

Robin sighed and got out of the bath, it was rather ruined now anyway.

"I must say I love the colors of your cheeks…" Slade chuckled, making both sets of Robin's cheeks match. The teen glared at the man, who, now holding the phone against his ear with his shoulder, was washing his hands. "What? No, not your cheeks, Gwen, though I'm sure they are lovely. Really? You don't say?" Slade chuckled.

"So intelligent and you can't even figure out how to use the ear-piece." Robin snorted loudly and went out to ransack the closet. Clothes had been delivered that day; _normal_ clothes for all kinds of occasions. Sure, most were formfitting and made to flatter his build, but he was used to running around in tights so showing off his body, to a certain extent, didn't bother him.

He chose a t-shirt and boxers to sleep in, glad that his outfits didn't include any baby-doll nighties this time, and got into bed. Last night hadn't exactly been very restful, and he hoped tonight would be.

Slade came out of the bathroom a moment later.

"I quite like Gwen, maybe I should set her up with William?" the man chuckled to himself.

"Maybe you should just butt out of people's lives?" Robin suggested, curled up with his back against the man. "And by the way, Will is mine."

"I've turned the phone off for an hour…" Slade said, ignoring both of Robin's statements beautifully.

Robin groaned and rolled over on his back, so he could look up at the man still standing beside it.

"_Again_? Damn, Slade, I'm _tired_! Please go into the bathroom and beat off, just this once? Call up Gwen, I'm sure she'll talk dirty to you while you're at it."

"I don't know _why_ you insist on slandering upstanding young women…" Slade snorted. "Besides, I turned it off so you would be able to go to sleep. I have to go back to the office for some meetings later, by the way, I'm just going to take a short nap."

The man then got in under the covers, fully dressed.

"Oh." Robin said, feeling very stupid. "Err… thanks?"

"My pleasure." The man chuckled and pulled Robin towards him so they ended up spooning.

"Someone needs to have a talk with you about personal space." Robin muttered.

"But you just fit so perfectly against me." Purred the big spoon.

"Yeah. I hope I grow six feet and bulk up a _lot."_ Robin muttered tiredly. "And then you might start looking for another teddy-bear."

"Don't worry, Robin…" the man mumbled in his ear. "You see… I haven't told you this yet, but… you'll never change."

* * *

A/N: Yes, this will go down well with Robin. Slade is stupid sometimes... but I still love him... ;)


	18. Of Runaways and Mother figures

A/N: I apologize beforehand: because of bad planning I only had time to read through this once… so cookies for corrections! And happy Midsummer Eve!

**2060**

**Chapter 17: Of Runaways and Mother figures**

_Never change?_

Robin went cold.

"What… what are you talking about?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Oh, I'll tell you tomorrow… go to sleep." Slade muttered in his ear.

"You'll tell me _RIGHT NOW_!" Robin shouted, struggling to get out of Slade's ever increasing grip. He only got more and more entangled in the sheets, however, and soon ended up almost completely immobile.

"Of all the bad times…" Slade muttered to himself. "I really_ needed_ an hour of peace and quiet."

"Tell me what you've done, and I'll tell you if you _deserve_ it." Robin growled.

"To put it simply, I've stopped your aging-process." Slade said. They were still in the same spooning position, Robin feeling like a pig-in-a-blanket on a fat man's plate. It wasn't exactly the best situation to be in when being told something like this.

"Why?" he hissed. "_How_?"

"'Why' should be obvious. About the 'how'... I have long experimented with a longevity drug, based on what turned me into a meta-human."

"You've… given me _your_ powers?" Robin asked, not believing his ears.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Slade snorted.

"Yes." Robin answered immediately.

"It was a rhetorical question." the man chuckled.

"No it wasn't, it had a_ very_ definite answer." Robin muttered.

"Would you like to learn more or get another spanking?" Slade asked sweetly.

"Go on, then…" Robin muttered sullenly. This was already bad; it couldn't very well get worse.

"I have increased your healing-abilities enough to keep your body from aging, or rather, change at all, but these 'powers' are nowhere near as potent as mine. If it would take a normal human leg four to six weeks to mend from a break, it would take my leg a few minutes, perhaps, and yours no more than a week."

"I still got sick, though… sure it's working?" Robin said hopefully.

"Yes. The drug affects your platelets and regenerative processes more than the antibodies, so you are still vulnerable to infections and such illnesses, but you recover much quicker if given the right treatment. You body generally bounces back much faster… You might remember the day after our first workout… were you stiff or had any aches?"

"No… not much." Robin admitted. He felt silly as he remembered thinking that his body was much tougher than he thought. He should have known something was up!

"And you only felt a slight discomfort after our first night together as well." the man commented.

"'_Slight_'?" Robin snorted, blushing. "Go sit on a baseball-bat and then talk to me about 'slight'."

"I could take you faster and harder, because I knew your body would start healing even before I was done fucking you." Slade said, having obviously decided to share more than Robin would ever ask to know. "Speaking about slight… It's still early days and your body is not quite used to being both on the drug and awake, which might be why you eat so much."

"Good… I thought I got worms… I'm hungry all the time…" Robin muttered. "But wait! My skin! How come that's so sensitive? Shouldn't it be healed?"

"Your skin was more or less _dead _from frost-bite… a slight _dryness_ is rather good in comparison, isn't it? And even that has gotten a lot better." Slade said. "Well, now you know. _Now_ can you fall asleep?" the man added with a grunt.

Robin almost burst out laughing. Sleep? After all this? He was so stunned, however, that he stayed quiet. His head was empty and full of questions at the same time; it was dizzying. One stood out though; _why_? Slade had said the answer was obvious, but Robin didn't think so! He thought he knew who to ask, though; the Wintergreens. Will was maybe too loyal to the man to give Robin straight answers, and he refused to ask Rose. Randolph was out for the same reasons as William, but Rebecca… the former slave who seemed to have such a warm heart, Robin was pretty sure she would tell him the truth. He just needed to go find her. No biggie.

Robin knew that he would get nowhere as long as Slade was holding onto him, but the man must have less than forty-five minutes left of his 'break'. Robin could wait. The teen let himself fall into the half-asleep state he often used to take cat-naps between missions, when he knew he couldn't afford to fall asleep completely, but desperately needed the rest. He suspected Slade was doing something similar as the man's breath had deepened and the arm curled around Robin's side felt heavier.

* * *

Robin was pretty sure it had been exactly one hour when Slade let him go and got up from the bed.

"You rest. We'll talk more tomorrow." The man said in a quiet voice. Robin only grunted and pulled the covers further over his head, trying to look like he had every intention of sleeping for hours to come.

He heard the man chuckle softly and then, after a short while, leaving the room.

* * *

Robin waited for an hour, before getting out of bed and finding his clothes. It was rather late, around midnight, but as soon as he opened the door to the corridor, just a tiny bit, he heard that he building was far from asleep. There was a phone ringing, William's muffled voice talking, and another voice Robin couldn't identify.

He slipped out of the door, deciding that if it was in any way hooked up to an alarm, someone would have noticed by now.

The corridor from Slade's room was off to the side from the reception-area, and William's desk somewhat guarded it, so from this angle Robin couldn't see the main room. That also meant he couldn't _be_ seen, so he crept along the wall, listening for an opportunity. People seemed to come and go all the time, and not only William's phone, but also theirs, were ringing off the hook. All that noise made it hard for Robin to decide when to make his move, and, after about half an hour, he decided on a bolder strategy.

"William?" he called quietly as he peeked around the corner. There was a man sitting in one of the visitor chairs, who also looked up, appearing intrigued as he spotted the young teen.

"Robin? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Slade's assistant asked a bit worriedly, glancing at Slade's next appointment.

"Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir." Robin said meekly, with the same man in mind. "I was just wondering… will Master be back soon?"

William relaxed visibly when he realized that Robin intended to act his part.

"I'm afraid not, he has meetings until morning." he said, and then a small buzzing sound was heard. "And speaking about meetings, Slade is ready to see you now, Mister Hadrian." William continued and stood up. "Would you like some more coffee?"

The man declined as he rose, and William picked up a folder from his desk, preparing to show the man in.

"Ok, sorry to disturb you, Sir. I'll go back to bed." Robin ducked his head and disappeared down the corridor again, only to stop a few steps in. As soon as he heard the door to Slade's office open, the teen moved.

* * *

He knew he only had mere seconds, but he had picked up on a few things which told him it just might be enough. William had taken a folder, probably to give to Slade, which meant that the man had to enter the room with the guest. The rest of the area was fortunately deserted, and, thanks to Randolph, Robin knew that the elevator he had thought they just _happened _to take each time was, in fact, Slade's private one, and, furthermore, that it would be waiting on this very floor since Slade was here. Now for hoping it wasn't locked down in any way.

Robin darted across the open space and pushed the button to the elevator. For a freighting moment nothing happened, and then the doors slid apart. As soon as they had opened just enough, Robin squeezed through and pushed the button for the forty-ninth floor, the one Rebecca had said they lived on.

As the doors closed, much too slowly for Robin's liking, he pondered the option of going to the lobby, or maybe the second or third floor, to look for a way out. With the building buzzing with security, though, Robin knew his chances of escaping was close to zero, he was lucky if he made it far enough to talk to Rebecca… besides, the question of 'why' was too important, Robin thought. He needed to know. He was pretty sure he would be found out, but at least with this goal, he might end up with something useful, not just getting caught and brought back to Slade. He also thought that escaping to talk to a member of Slade's family would be considered less of a crime, opposed to trying to escape altogether, which would wipe out any smidge of trust the man might feel towards him.

* * *

The doors opened and Robin didn't have time to think anymore. He snuck out of the elevator, finding the hallway empty, and then he realized that he didn't know which door was the Wintergreen's. He scanned the few doors and, taking a deep breath, chose the one which corresponded to the older Wintergreen's door on the floor above. He knocked. If it was the wrong one, he might make a new friend. Who knew? Robin smirked as his own dread-soaked sense of humor, knowing that the wrong door was more likely to spell disaster. He knocked once more, and then, touching the key-card reader, it lit up. Was it a kind of doorbell? Robin didn't know, but, at that moment, the door opened.

"Robin? What in the world?" Rebecca had clearly been sleeping, her hair was tousled and she was wearing a thick robe over a long night-gown.

"Hi, I'm... I'm sorry to wake you…" Robin mumbled, suddenly feeling rather awkward. "But you… you said if I needed to talk?"

"Of course, come in, come in… would you like some hot chocolate?"

Robin smiled, it was such a motherly thing to offer, and he relaxed a bit.

"Yes, please, if it's no trouble?" he nodded.

"None, at all, I'll tell the staff." The woman said and then gestured to a soft-looking sofa. "Please take a seat, I won't be a minute."

_Great, more staff-members are going to be pissed with me…_ Robin thought dryly as he sat down.

The woman was back quickly, her hair in slightly better order, and she sat down next to the teen.

"So, tell me what happened. Does Slade know you are here?

"He's… busy." Robin tried to avoid the subject. "Will said he was in a meeting."

Rebecca interpreted this as William knowing he was here, just as Robin had hoped, and nodded.

"Very well… now, what has made you so upset?"

"Slade… he… he told me I'm on a drug…" Robin started hesitantly.

"Really? I find that hard to believe… which one?" Rebecca frowned.

"I... don't know what it's called, but… it makes you stop aging." The teen said, wondering what the woman's reaction would be.

"Oh,_ that_! I was afraid he had put you on… well… something bad." The woman stopped herself and blushed, letting Robin get an idea about what kind of 'bad' she meant.

"You… you _knew_ about it?" Robin gaped.

"Well, yes. When Slade told us about you, he said that was part of the plan, and of course Rose has helped him test it."

"But… why? Slade wouldn't tell me, he just talked about the facts… why would he _do _something like this?"

"Robin, he… Wait, maybe if you see this…" the woman rose and went to the bookshelf, pulling out a thick photo-album. As she did, a door opened and a servant came out carrying a tray of hot chocolate and small, cheese sandwiches. They helped themselves before the woman opened the album.

Robin soon found himself looking at pictures of the Wintergreen's and Slade's past. There were quite a few of William senior and Slade, starting with some really old ones. As Rebecca turned the pages, it was clear that William was aging, but Slade stayed the same. Well. More or less.

"Slade used to have long hair?" Robin asked, pointing to a picture of the man with a short pony-tail.

"Well, yes." Rebecca giggled. "I've been told that he was busy with some experiments and more or less forgot to cut his hair for two years… when he focuses on something, that thing more or less becomes his whole world." She added. Robin shivered at those words, as the woman continued. "In the end it was William who told him that he looked like a girl."

"What?" Robin choked. "He _didn't_? And I think Slade looks rather hot like that…" he added, before snapping his mouth shut. His brain had thought it, but that didn't mean his mouth had gotten permission to _say_ it.

"Me too." Rebecca giggled. "Yes, well, Slade said he'd cut his hair if William shaved off his moustache, and, well… here's the result." She turned the page to a photo of two disgruntled men. Slade in a short crew-cut and William looking like he felt that he was naked, with a pale patch of skin under his nose.

"None of them looks very happy about it…" Robin smirked.

"I think they decided to mind their own business when it came to hair-styles after this…" the woman laughed softly. "It was before my time, but the story is a bit of a legend around here…"

As she turned more pages, Randolph appeared and then slowly got older, and William started to look very frail. Robin got a lump in his throat as Rebecca turned to the very last pages, and the pictures there were of a casket covered by the American flag and surrounded by mounds of flowers. The family was gathered around it, Slade a little bit to the side, and the look in the man's eye was something Robin never would have expected to see; raw, unadulterated pain.

"This is the why." Rebecca whispered. She was in the picture herself, clearly at least a few months pregnant.

"What… what do you mean?" Robin asked, his voice shaking a little.

"William was closer to Slade than anyone. When he lost him… things turned very bad for a while. He simply refused to accept it, I think… that is why he can't lose you too."  
Robin got up on his feet and started pacing aimlessly around the room.

"But that's… that's not _right_!" he started, trying to get the millions of thoughts in his head out in a somewhat sensible order. "People die! That's part of life, and we _have_ to accept that! Acting like that, that's… that's _childish_!" If _he_ had to accept that everyone he _knew_ were dead, then Slade could damn well get over an old army-buddy, Robin decided.

"I don't think you understand." the woman said calmly, gently putting down the photo-album on the coffee table. "Slade has seen many people die, even loved ones. He used to have a family, did you know that?" Robin shook his head, he hadn't. Rebecca then continued speaking. "William, though, was someone who was so close to him for such a long time. Someone Slade trusted and depended upon utterly. Losing him hurt so much that I think that Slade vowed that if he was ever going to let another person that close to him… he would make sure it was forever."

"Do… do you mean that… I'm…?"

"Yes… in a way you're William's replacement. But on the other hand, you are so much more. You're Slade's lover too."

"But I… I _don't love him_!" Robin spluttered. "He's always been my enemy! I…"

"I didn't love Randolph at first either. I was a slave, though, I had no right to refuse him… and as soon as I gave him a chance, he proved himself to be a wonderful, caring man." Rebecca said calmly. "Just give it time, Robin. Hasn't Slade tried to prove his devotion to you?"

Robin stared at the woman like she was insane. Did she really think he would fall in _love _with Slade? He felt as if the whole world had rolled itself up like a news-paper and hit him on the head. Slade had clearly tried to make him feel better, but Robin had thought that was just either to show off, or try to keep him calm enough not to rebel too much… was it really to _woo_ him? But that was impossible, Slade didn't…

"Slade doesn't _love_ me either!" Robin objected.

"Maybe not in a… traditionally_ romantic_ way, at least not yet, but I'm not so sure." Rebecca said. "He has _chosen_ you. In his world you're_ it_, Robin. Why that is… he's always told stories about you… how cunning you were, what an excellent fighter, about your intelligence, your wit… You know, Liam and Randolph grew up with William telling them stories about Slade, but Slade always told stories about you… You were both their bed time story-heroes, in a way, I guess…" she giggled. "Will and Rose have gotten their share of stories too…"

"But… but…" Robin sank down in a stuffed chair and put his head in his hands. "Why doesn't he pick a _woman_? Have some kids? A normal family? He could make _them _immortal!" he complained.

"I asked my husband that once as well, why Slade hadn't started a new family… He said he had heard William and Slade discuss it once, only weeks before Williams's death…"

"Yes?" Robin urged her on.

"Well… it would be impossible in the end, wouldn't it? Slade's children would want children themselves, and they would want children in turn. As none of them would want to lose their own family to age, if they were immortal themselves, it would mean an ever-growing clan of immortals…"

"Threatening Slade's rule." Robin muttered.

"I… yes, I guess…" Rebecca said, sounding a bit unhappy about that rather unromantic thought. "And I… I don't think Slade really_ trusts_ women… something happened with his wife, none of us knows _what,_ because William never told us, but… no, I think he chose a male because he needs someone he can connect to on a another level. Someone who is a bit like him."

"I'm_ not_ like him!" Robin growled automatically, before glancing up at the woman he had dragged out of bed just to end up yelling at. "Err… sorry. Sore spot." He mumbled.

"I understand." Rebecca smiled slightly.

Suddenly the door opened and Robin's body tensed, preparing for whatever might come.

"Becky? What are you doing still u- Robin?" Randolph suddenly spotted the young man, and Robin had a feeling that he was in trouble.

"Robin just came by to talk. Slade told him about the drug, and he was a bit upset." Rebecca said, reaching forwards and patting Robin's knee calmingly.

"Does Slade know you're here?" the Chief of Security barked.

"Will said he was busy." Robin answered, hoping the man would fall for the same line his wife had. Unfortunately he didn't.

"Does _William_ know you are here?"

Lying would make things worse, maybe for the Wintergreens too, so Robin decided to tell the truth.

"No." he mumbled.

"Robin!" Rebecca gasped, and managed to make the teen feel very ashamed of himself.

"Damn!" Randolph snapped and reached into his jacket.

Robin tensed again, on pure instinct, but the man merely withdrew his phone.

"I'm sorry." Robin mumbled to Rebecca. "I just… I needed to talk, and he wouldn't have let me come…"

"You don't _know_ that. You didn't_ ask_." Rebecca said in a stern voice, but her eyes were still warm. "I'm glad you came to me, and you are welcome back any time, but… you shouldn't do that to Slade. You should have more respect for him… he only wants what's best for you." When Robin snorted, Rebecca grabbed his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "No, listen to me. Don't you see? He saved your life and what better place_ is_ there in this world than here? Would you rather be a slave? Be stuck in a factory or on a building site? He's chosen you to _share his life_, and as more than a pet… I'm sure that, in a few years or so, your official status will be that of a consort or at least lover… and maybe, one day, you'll even rule the world together!" The woman's eyes shone at the prospect, and Robin tried to hide the horror he felt at that thought. Maybe Rebecca sensed it, because she continued, in almost a whisper. "You'll be good for him, Robin. You'll _ground_ him. This world, and our family as well, will be safer with Slade having a devoted partner at his side, we all know it… if ruling the world with him doesn't sound promising to you, then think of it as _changing_ it… Slade will listen to you as he did to William… see what he has already done! Don't let us down, Robin, please don't?"

Robin felt imaginary chains tighten around him, but had no defense against the woman's intense pleading eyes.

"I… I'll try. I promise I'll try." he said between clenched teeth, receiving a hug for his words. Randolph seemed to have finally gotten someone on the line.

"Sir? I just called to tell you that I have Robin here. Yes. Found him having hot coco with my wife. No, that's not- I'll bring him up if- Ok, yes, of course. Goodbye." The man snapped the phone shut and sent a glare at the hero.

"Slade's coming down."

"Oh, my…" Rebecca whispered, and Robin saw a flicker of fear, or at least uncertainty, in her eyes, and got on his feet.

"That's ridiculous, I'll just go back up." he said.

"You sit down, young man, this instant!" Randolph commanded, his voice so demanding that Robin found his behind hitting the chair immediately.

* * *

It didn't take Slade long to arrive.

"Robin. Come." Were the first words out of his mouth as he entered.

"Slade, I'm sorry, I didn't know he didn't have your permission-" Rebecca started.

"Don't worry, I believe you." Slade growled. "It's Robin here I don't trust."

_Bad. Very bad._ Robin had no idea how to deal with the situation, so he let his instincts take over and attacked. Only verbally, though, because his instincts wanted to survive the night.

"That's not fair! You tell me this _huge_ thing, and then you won't explain it!" he yelled.

"I _did _explain it." Slade snorted.

"Not the _why_!" Robin bit back. "If you are going to completely change a person's life, don't you think a_ reason_ or two would be nice?"

"We'll finish this in our rooms." The man growled. "Now come, or I'll have Randolph carry you."

Robin shot Slade a deadly glare, before looking at Rebecca apologetically.

"Thanks for… you know…" he mumbled. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Just hurry along now, dear." The woman said with an encouraging little smile. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Robin wanted to roll his eyes, the woman was clearly a bit mental, but he gave her a wide smile and hurried towards Slade, who held up the door for him. As soon as that closed, Robin turned to the man.

"I-"

"Not a word." Slade snapped, and now Robin felt a trickle of fear down his spine. The man hadn't been this pissed since the Rob-thing, and then he had at least seemed a bit impressed. Now he was just pissed. "We'll talk upstairs."

_Yeah, in 'our' rooms…_ Robin thought grimly as they rode up the elevator in a tense silence. He hadn't missed the man's words. They seemed to point towards what Rebecca had said. Robin suspected that most of it had been the Wintergreen's theories, he doubted Slade would have told them_ all_ of his intentions. _He probably said something like' oh, by the way, I have this boy in the freezer. Gonna wake him up and fuck his brains out. DO be nice to him. And, just to make sure he keeps, I've pumped him full of my newest drug… _a dark corner of Robin's mind supplied.

The question was how to pacify Slade again. There was to be shouting, on both parts, maybe violence. Robin winced. He didn't look forwards to that if the spanking he received earlier was from an _amused_ Slade. Still, it had to be done. He was down on rock bottom again, and, after a row, clearing the air, suffering the punishment, he could slowly, ever so slowly, start to rebuild their so called relationship again… it would take weeks… months… if… if he didn't do something so outrageous that Slade wouldn't know what to do about it… something that would break the path they were on, and maybe, just maybe, if he was good enough, take things in a completely different direction… Robin bit his bottom lip for a moment, and then decided to go for it. It was so crazy it just might work…

Robin slipped a hand into Slade's larger one and squeezed it, as the man tensed.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"You… what?" the man was clearly stunned, and Robin would have giggled at his expression if that wouldn't have ruined everything.

"I needed to talk! She… she told me I could come talk to her any time, and… she said… she said 'welcome to the family', and… and I_ tried_ to see you, but Will said you would be busy until morning and…" Robin let his voice break, and even managed a small sniff, even though it hurt his pride. Well. His pride would just have to take a beating for a shot at saving the situation.

"You ran away." The man said coldly, clearly not swayed. He hadn't let go of Robin's hand, though, which the teen took as a good sign… if not a bit creepy.

_Well, if I hold onto this, he only has one hand left to beat me with…_ his inner voice muttered.

"No! I didn't _run_, I just went to see Rebecca! I know I didn't ask, but I… I was angry… hurt... I didn't understand. She… she told me some things… I… I think I understand better now…"

"What did she say?" Slade asked.

"That's… I'll tell you if you insist, but… it was kind of private…" Robin said, hoping against hope that Slade wouldn't ask again. "I kinda realized, though, that this means… it means you didn't plan to get rid of me… I thought that… that I was just some toy for you, someone you wanted to just hurt and… throw away… I used to wonder how long you'd let me live, or if Erik would actually get me, or…" Robin's voice died away again, just as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

William got to his feet quickly, looking worried as hell, but the worry somewhat changed to astonishment as he spotted the joined hands.

"Hello, Sir, did-?"

"Did Robin ask for me before he disappeared?" Slade cut him off.

"Yes… yes Sir he did!" William confirmed eagerly. "It was just before your meeting with Hadrian, Robin was very well behaved and asked for his Master…" William added, and Robin could have hugged him. He needed every bit of good word he could get.

"Hmm." Slade just said, and Robin felt the man's eye on him, assessing him. He kept his own eyes on the ground, though, trying to look properly remorseful and chastened. "Well, I'll take no more calls tonight, and cancel the rest of my meetings. Then you are excused. We'll start again at eight."

"Yes Sir." William nodded quickly and immediately reached for his phone to make the arrangements.

* * *

Robin followed Slade quietly, their hands disconnecting only when the man opened the door to the apartment. Once inside, Robin glanced up at the man from under his bangs. Slade looked back.

"That was the biggest load of crap I've ever been told." Slade said, crossing his arms.

_Damn. Well, back to the drawing board…_ Robin thought_. I wonder if aggressive bullshitting will work?_

The teen crossed his arms as well.

"Biggest? I doubt it… you _do_ hear _yourself_ talk, right?"

"Admit it. You had no intention of seeing me."

"Of course not,_ you_ had just told me I was a guinea-pig! I wanted to talk to someone who hopefully saw me as another _human being_. I thought _she_ would tell me the _truth._"

"And did she?"

"Have you ever spoken to her? He's lovely, but her head is in a pink cloud! She was all 'you need each other, you look so good together'."

"I've always liked her."

"You would. She's so into 'team Slade' she probably has a cheer-leading outfit stashed away somewhere." Robin muttered.

"Hmmm…"

"No! I'm not wearing one!" Robin hissed, picking up on the look in the man's eye immediately.

"Oh? Well, then, let's get back to the discussion ending with me knocking your teeth out, shall we?" Slade threatened.

"You won't do that; you want me to look 'pretty'." Robin snorted.

"Yes, but you would give better head."

"Hey! You said I was good!"

"I said 'good for a _beginner'_." Slade clarified with a smirk.

"Well, don't count on my skills improving… buy some band-aids for your cock just in case…"

Slade snorted, and Robin wasn't sure, but it sounded like the man tried to stifle a chuckle. If so, he hoped that was a _good_ sign…

"You need to learn how to show gratitude." The man then muttered.

"For what? Saving my life? Fine! Thanks!" Robin threw his hands out in frustration. "But the drug? You had no _right _to do that!"

"I have every right. You are mine." Slade growled.

"Yes, Master." Robin cooed, suddenly molded to Slade's front, looking up at him with unabridged devotion in his eyes. "I'm yours, Master. Please, tell me what you want me to do?" the teen's hands were caressing Slade's chest eagerly."Tell me how you want me to act, what to wear, were to go, what to say, what to eat and what to _fucking THINK_! Please Master! Because I'm just a stupid little toy, and that's all you want, right?" Robin's caresses had turned into him, rather violently, poking Slade in the chest with his finger. "But it's not, is it? You're so full of _shit_, Slade! You don't want me to be this perfect little _belonging_, you _want_ me to think, to speak my mind, and you fucking_ like_ it! So stop pretending you don't! Yeah, I went out without your stupid permission, but I wasn't escaping! I had hot chocolate with an old lady, looking through a photo-album for God's sake! Damn, I'm a lame hero! And it wasn't even that good!"

"What wasn't?" Slade asked in a slightly detached voice. Robin hoped his new strategy had knocked the man off balance once more.

"The chocolate. The future doesn't carry my brand, obviously." Robin smirked.

"I think I need to take you off the drug and actually let you grow up a few more years." The man deadpanned.

"You… can do that? It's… not forever?" Robin asked, so stunned he temporarily let go of his anger.

"No. Again, contrary to popular belief, I'm not an idiot. I would never design a drug that would give the taker complete immortality." Slade said. "Which I would have_ explained_ to you in the morning, if you had stayed in the room like you were _supposed_ to."

"Well, now I found out a few hours _earlier_, so you might want to rethink that argument." Robin smirked, suddenly realizing that he was still very close to Slade, and stepped back. "So, how does it work, then?" he asked casually, walking up towards the bed. The both of them had sort of stopped almost directly inside the door, and Robin needed the space.

"It needs to be taken once a month." The man told him, following him up the pair of steps to the 'bedroom'.

"And if I refuse?" Robin said, knowing it was pointless.

"It can be mixed into any food or drink, or injected. I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind giving you a shot."

"I'm sure she wouldn't." Robin muttered. "She is perversely fond of needles. Makes me wonder what goes on in the bedroom with those two. Poor Mike."

"Don't try to distract me, my little bird." Slade smirked, coming closer. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

"If you think I'm going to _sleep_ with you-" Robin started.

"This isn't about sex, this is punishment." Slade said darkly and started to remove his belt. Robin expected him to continue with his trousers, but the man only folded the belt in two and held it, waiting. Robin then understood what Slade had planned.

* * *

"No." he said, backing away, regretting that he had come up here, where his escape path was now pretty much cut off.

"I'll have you tied down for it, then." Slade shrugged. "It will only take a few moments longer."

"Didn't you listen? I just left to _talk_!" Robin growled.

"Without my permission." Slade said. "I'm not going to let you get away with that."

"And if I guarantee _that _won't teach me a bloody thing?" Robin muttered and glared at the belt in Slade's hands.

"Be a good boy, now, Robin." Slade said in his most reasonable voice. "Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed and I promise to go easy on you."

"Tempting offer." Robin snorted. "Not gonna take it." The teen took a standing jump up on the comfortable chair by the bed, before leaping over to the headboard. He landed on it on the toes of one foot, pushing away just to land on the lower floor of the apartment a moment later. The drop was nowhere big enough to even register in Robin's mind, what did, though, was that Slade was moving towards him.

"There's nowhere to go, pet." The man purred.

"There never is." Robin smirked and moved towards the door. At the last second he threw himself at Slade instead, making the man take a step back. Robin knew he wouldn't get away, he was very well aware of that he was only postponing something that now would probably be worse, but somehow, crashing into Slade, shoulder first, made it worth it. A little bit.

* * *

He didn't make it away from the man in time, of course. Slade's hand closed painfully around his arm, and he was yanked towards the bed once more.

"Are you done playing, my little bird?"

"Yeah. Let's go to sleep." Robin panted.

"Of course. Right after you're sorry."

"Go to hell!" Robin snarled.

"Me? Oh, no, I only arrange _other_ people's trips." Slade smirked and threw Robin down on the bed.

Before the teen could get up, the man was on top of him, sitting on his back, and Robin's hands were soon caught in a steady grip. He felt the belt pulled tight around his wrists and then pulled up, fastened to the headboard.

"That should hold you a few minutes." The man said and got off him.

Robin immediately got to his knees and started undoing the belt, but he didn't have enough time before Slade was back after going to the nearby closet.

"I knew I would have some use for these." The man said and threw a bunch of neckties on the bed next to the struggling Robin.

"Admit it, you saved them to hang yourself with." Robin growled. "Please, go ahead."

"Boy, are _you_ in for a surprise…" Slade smirked and was once again holding Robin down, while grabbing one of his feet this time, dragging him down towards the foot of the bed.

Kicking and cursing really did nothing to help the situation, but Robin did it anyway. Soon enough he found himself flat on his stomach, his arms and legs spread wide, like an X, his hands tied securely to the headboard and his feet to the legs of the bed.

"Would you be so good to wait here a moment?" Slade said with a smirk in his voice. "I'm just going to go fetch a knife."

* * *

A minute or so later, Robin tried to stay still as his clothes were cut from his body. Slade wasn't particularly careful, however, and the teen flinched as the edge of the knife gave him yet another shallow cut, on his calf this time.

Soon he was naked and Slade seemed to step back to admire his work.

"Finally we're ready." The man said after a moment. "Let's start, shall we? Tell me why you are being punished."

"I'm being punished because you're an ass." Robin snarled.

"No, you are being punished because you deliberately disobeyed me. Repeat." Slade said sternly.

"I'm being punished because I deliberately reacted like a human being and needed someone to talk to." Robin snorted back.

"I see this will get us nowhere. Well, I am going to hope that you, deep down, know that what you did was wrong." Slade said, sounding like Robin was annoyingly childish. "If not, you will at least _feel_ it, and maybe the memory will make you think twice about doing it again."

"Don't wear yourself out." Robin muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't." Slade chuckled. "Because of your unwillingness to accept the punishment, I'm going to give you two hundred swats. If you can't take it, you are allowed to try to beg for mercy. Do it well enough and I might listen."

Robin only replied to that with a snort. His heart was pounding, but at least, he figured, it was a belt, not a whip. He had been hit with Catwoman's whip once or twice when he had annoyed her enough, and it had hurt like hell, this couldn't possibly be as bad.

* * *

He was wrong.

Slade had started with a slap over his back, which stung, but was rather easily shaken off. As he continued the man developed a technique, however, which soon had Robin crying out into the pillow. Thankfully Slade seemed to be holding on to the buckle, and the tip of the belt didn't have any metal decoration, because if that had been the case, Robin was pretty sure his back would have been sliced open by now. The lashes didn't stay along his back, though. Robin's arms, legs and, of course, ass, were soon covered in red welts. When the belt hit his thighs, Robin's body tensed close to breaking point, because he had no way of closing his legs, and the belt landed very close to things he _really_ didn't want to get hit. Slade seemed to enjoy that area for that very reason, however.

"Fuck!" the leather had just come down on the sole of Robin's right foot, shooting pain all up his leg and into his spine. He knew that his left one was next, and he pulled desperately at the ties, trying to get it out of the way. The strong silk only dug deeper into his ankle, however, and as Robin's foot exploded in pain a tear escaped his eyes.

* * *

Two hundred seemed like two thousand, as Slade made pain bloom across his body, seemingly never in the same place twice. Robin never begged for it to stop, but he had to clench his teeth hard not to.

"Last ten." Slade said after an eternity. "Have you understood the reasons for the punishment yet, or should I make them count?"

"You actually managed to count to one hundred and ninety?" Robin tried to keep his voice from shaking. "William is in the room helping you out, isn't he?"

Slade only sighed and then pain exploded across Robin's buttocks once more. Slade kept all the remaining strikes to that area, and there was even more force behind them now. Robin counted in his head and as Slade reached ten, he felt his whole body tremble.

"Well, Robin. It's over… If you want it to be." The man above him said. "You know what to say. You don't have to mean it, just say it."

Pride had caused Robin more than enough pain for one day. He took a few deep breaths as his body kept trembling, trying to relax after being tense for so long.

"Okay, I… I know I didn't have permission to leave, but I did it anyway." he finally admitted.

"And are you sorry?"

"Pushy bastard, aren't you?" Robin growled, and then yelled out as a new slap stung his behind. "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry! Fuck! Just let me up already!"

"The sincerity needs work, but then again, I didn't make it a requirement." Slade gave a quiet chuckle, and Robin tried to turn his head enough to glare at him, with little success.

The binds around his ankles and hands then came undone one after another. Robin could barely move and just shuffled a bit to the side of the bed, drawing his feet up a little.

"There. I have to start work in just a few hours. Can I expect you to behave until then?" Slade asked as he put the restraints and belt away.

"I can't move, so, yeah… might wet the bed, though, does that count?" Robin mumbled.

"Poor baby. You'll feel better in the morning, and then you might learn to actually _appreciate_ your new abilities." Slade said smugly and Robin could hear him undressing. The teen moved a bit more to the side of the bed, to be out of the way, as the man laid down next to him.

"Don't for a moment believe I enjoyed punishing you, Robin." Slade said softly as he came to rest close to Robin's aching back.

"Funny. I didn't like it either. Let's not do it again." Robin suggested flatly.

"Let's not." The man next to him agreed. "But that's in your hands. I had looked forwards to coming home around this time and woken you up in a way I think you would have liked."

"Actually," Robin growled dryly, "I think I prefer the belt."

* * *

A/N: I'm confused about whose side I'm on in this argument… ;) Robin was a bad boy, but Slade needs to lighten up… on the other hand, as we know, he is RIGHT to be suspicious, so… hmmm…


	19. Of  Shooters and Catchers

A/N: This is a surprisingly short chapter, I'm sorry… I couldn't belive it was only nine pages, since a lot of things happen, so I looked through it, trying to see if I lost a couple of pages somewhere… but no.. .; ) it just worked out that way… I'm now on VACATION by the way, so I'll probably spend a few more nights writing… the summer is finally starting to get more serious here in Sweden, so that means lazy days and more active cooler nights on my part… ; )

**

* * *

**

**2060**

**Chapter 18: Of Shooters and Catchers**

Robin didn't wake up until very late the next morning; it was actually closer to lunch. As Slade had promised, there were little left of the welts, and his skin only stung slightly instead of being badly bruised. He soon discovered that he was alone in the apartment, and decided to take a long shower, trying to get rid of the grime from the previous day, even though most of that grime seemed to be in his mind. He didn't know if he was angrier at Slade or himself. If he was completely honest, which was far beyond what he wanted to be, he had_ known_ he would be caught,_ known_ he would be punished. True, he hadn't counted on the man overreacting like that, but it all boiled down to if it was _worth_ it.

_This is starting to sound like Slade-math…_ Robin thought darkly to himself. _And above all this I am actually expected to take CARE of the guy? Well, care FOR him, anyways… the Wintergreens must be completely insane… on the other hand, I don't blame them after spending so much time with the bastard… I gotta get out of here before I catch it… I guess I have to patch things up with him for NOW, though… do a little groveling… maybe a nooner will put him in a good mood?_

Intent on finding, and possibly seducing, the man, Robin left the bathroom in only a towel. The apartment was still empty however, but, as he just then discovered, there was a box and a note on the coffee-table.

* * *

Hello, Robin.

I'm sorry, but I have to go out of town for the day, and won't be back until late tonight. I feel that your behavior last night showed that you are not ready to go with me… something to think about, perhaps? You are to stay in the apartment today, meals will be delivered and snacks can be found in the kitchen. There's a phone in the box, my number is saved in the contact-list. Call if you get another inexplicable urge to 'talk to someone'.

Be good.

/Slade

* * *

"'Be good', huh?" Robin muttered, and a million ideas about how _not_ be good immediately ran through his mind. He then shook his head and took a deep breath. He couldn't win this by acting like a child; that would only earn him childish punishments, like the spanking. He would have to do the mature thing and actually _be_ good. It was all about damage control now.

"But forget the call, bastard." Robin muttered and ignored the box on the table.

* * *

Two hours later he had opened the box under the pretence that he at least could check if the thing had any games. It had. Lots. Robin found Slade's number in the contact list, as promised. It was listed under 'Master', which, Robin hoped, was Slade's way of joking. There were, surprisingly, others as well; all the Wintergreens were present, plus one marked 'emergency' and another marked 'kitchen'. Robin didn't think ordering room service would keep him on the 'good'-list, so he ignored that number. Two names stood out, though: William's and Rebecca's. Deciding that he actually hadn't been forbidden to_ call_ anyone, Robin chose William's name. Quite a few signals went through before a rather gruff voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Will?" Robin asked, wondering if someone had gotten the number wrong.

"Yeah? Who…? _Robin_?"

"Yeah, it's me, Slade got me a phone." Robin hurriedly explained. "Your number was on it… err… were you sleeping?"

"Mmm… Slade gave me the day off... Decided to spend it in bed." Slade's assistant mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Robin winced. First call he made in fifty years and he managed to wake someone up. Go figure. "Err… you… go back to sleep, okay? I didn't want anything, actually, and I'm really,_ really_ sorry…"

"'S okay… Night…" the man said, despite it being in the middle of the afternoon, and hung up.

* * *

Not _too_ deterred, Robin tried Rebecca's number next. She answered on the first ring, so hopefully she hadn't been too busy.

"Hi, Rebecca, it's Robin." he started. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Robin! What a surprise, are you all right, dear?" the woman asked, sounding a little worried.

Robin suddenly asked himself if Slade had a tap on this phone. Robin himself damn well would. Deciding that that was probably the case, Robin opted to play it safe.

"Yeah, I'm okay… I got what I deserved, I guess." he sighed. "And when I woke up a while ago, he had left … won't be back until tonight."

"Oh, are you bored?" the woman laughed softly. "I know_ I_ always am when Randy has to leave or works late… would you like to come down for a chat?"

"Sorry, I would love to, but I guess I'm in house arrest here." Robin said lightly. Was the woman stupid as well as crazy? Or did she want him dead? "I just wanted to call to tell you I'm okay."

"Thank you, Robin, that was very nice of you. Maybe I could come up, if you want?"

"No, I think Slade wanted me to spend the day alone… and he's right, I got a lot to think about, you know…" Robin said regretfully. "But I'll ask Slade tomorrow, okay?"

"That would be lovely, we could have dinner later this week, just the four of us!" the woman suggested.

_What? Like a double date?_ Robin thought dryly.

"Sounds great!" he answered.

"If I… if I may ask... what... what did he do…?" Rebecca asked next.

"He… he hit me with a belt. Two hundred times." Robin said, surprised that he had to swallow. The fact was simply so _embarrassing_.

"Oh!" the woman gasped. "Randy's never hit me!" she added, for no apparent reason.

"Well… I guess _you _haven't _deserved_ it…" Robin said with a lightness he really didn't feel. "Besides, the guy loves you."

"But Slade-"

"Doesn't." Robin said firmly. "And after last night I'm not sure he even _likes_ me. I'm afraid I'll be sent to the salt mines really soon."

_If Slade's listening, I hope that made him think that I actually CARE what he thinks of me…_ Robin thought grimly.

"Robin! What a thing to say!" the woman gasped, partly horrified and partly amused.

"Yeah, well… shit happens." Robin chuckled. "Well, I gotta go… if Slade never lets me out again it was still a pleasure meeting you."

"I promise to send you some of that mousse from time to time." Rebecca giggled.

"You're an angel." Robin declared.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon. Oh! I forgot! Slade will probably take you with him to the party, you'll see!"

"Party?" Robin had been on his way to hang up when the conversation suddenly turned interesting.

"He hasn't told you? It was supposed to be a bit of a business meeting, to sum up the changes for the past couple of days, but me and Rose suggested a kick-off party… it's really a thing to celebrate, isn't it?"

"Not everyone agrees with you, but _I_ sure as hell do." Robin said seriously. "Well, I hope I'll see you there!"

"I'm sure you will. Good bye, my dear."

"Bye."

* * *

Robin sat curled up in the sofa, his fingers playing idly with the phone while he was staring, unseeingly, out the window and thinking. Party… not that he felt the urge to rub elbows with Slade-worshippers, but it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. He would have to be a pet, which annoyed him, but with the Wintergreen's there he might be able to have a conversation or two.

_And if Erik is there, I might be able to at least spit in his drink…_ Robin smirked, while fantasizing about more dangerous things to put in it.

It all came down to damage-control again, however. Robin glared down at the phone, sighed, and flipped it open.

* * *

"Yes?" the man answered on the second ring.

"Hi, it's me." Robin swallowed, not sure how to continue. "Err… cool phone. Thanks."

"I'm sure you've turned it into a tool for evil already." Robin heard the man smirk.

"Wouldn't that make you proud? And yeah, I did, I woke William up."

"Bad boy."

"Yup. You are a saint next to me." Robin chuckled, which made the man on the other end snort. "Are you… on your way home?" Robin then asked, choking just a little bit on the 'home'-part.

"Miss me?" Slade asked dryly.

"Depends…" Robin mumbled. "Have you forgiven me yet?"

The man chuckled at that.

"Robin, you don't think you have anything to be forgiven _for_, and you know it." he then said.

"Not true." Robin insisted, trying very hard to sound the part. "I know that I broke your rules and I understand that you thought I needed to be punished. And okay, it was a bloody _stupid _rule, but I knew all along what I was doing and that I would get caught, so…"

"Ah, so you agree to the punishment in general, then?" the man seemed to have a lot of fun on his behalf and Robin muttered something ugly under his breath.

"Let's just say that I agree to put it all behind me." Robin snorted in the end.

"And how _is _that behind?" Slade teased him.

"Why don't you come home and see for yourself?" Robin smirked back.

"Hmmm… you made me wish I had invented teleportation already…" Slade mused. "You simply have to entertain yourself, though… I'll be surprised if I'll be back earlier than two or three in the morning."

"Your loss." Robin leered. "Well, I gotta go… the whores I ordered just arrived."

He hung up.

* * *

Robin spent the rest of the evening working out in the living room area after clearing the furniture off to one side. He found a book about stretching and improving one's agility in Slade's bookcase, and incorporated a lot of those moves into his old routine.

_Yeah, Slade is gonna enjoy me being even MORE limber… soon he's just gonna tie my legs behind my head and then I'll be COMPLETELY open for business…_ Robin thought dryly to himself, but since his fighting technique was based on his acrobatic skills, he continued.

He finished the evening with a long bath, especially enjoying the lack of molestation and people coming in to pee.

* * *

Robin woke up around three, turned over, and almost jumped out of his skin as he discovered Slade next to him.

_How the hell didn't I wake up?_ Robin thought, embarrassed on his own behalf. _Batman would be so ashamed of me… I'm as astute as a mentally challenged slug… _he sighed, while studying the man's face in the dim moonlight. _Well, this is a good time to score some points…_ he then decided and moved closer, snuggling up to Slade's side.

"Hmmm…. You really _must _have missed me…" the man mumbled, pulling Robin closer.

"No, this is a dream…" Robin whispered. "We are married, I'm pregnant, and we have a cat named Bob."

"It's _definitely_ a dream then. I would never name a cat Bob." Slade chuckled. "I would like to rewind it a bit, though, and revisit the moment when I knocked you up."

"Not that kind of dream." Robin smirked, his lips pressed against the man's neck. "You'll have to wait until we wake up."

"Damn." The man sighed in a so tragic way it made Robin burst out laughing.

"Oh, look… I think we're awake…" Slade smirked, turning so he was half on top of Robin.

"No we're not… Bob! Bob, come here, girl!"

"Girl?" Slade quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you should know, you picked her out… something about not wanting me stroking another guy?" Robin grinned.

"Sounds like me…" Slade admitted. "But to be really true to character in this dream, I think I'll have to fuck you…"

"But… morning sickness?" Robin tried, and then sighed dramatically. "Oh, okay… but you should know the baby is Will's."

"He's fired."

"For what? Getting the job done?" Robin chuckled evilly.

"I'll teach you about getting the job done…" Slade growled playfully and yanked Robin's boxers down with one hand. Robin kicked them off the rest of the way and soon his legs were wrapped around Slade's hips.

As soon as the man had entered him, Slade slowly rolled over, letting Robin ride him.

"I've only gotten an hour of sleep." Slade explained at Robin's surprised expression. "I'll let you do all the work tonight. Besides, I'm having a real difficult time believing that you have forgiven me for punishing you, so I'd like you to burn off some energy this way, instead of kicking me in the groin."

"And I thought you were just being sweet. Damn, now I can't tell this story to Rebecca. She thinks we should double date by the way." Robin said, as he slowly sank down on Slade's shaft completely.

"She said that?" Slade looked somewhat stunned.

"Not exactly. She used the word dinner, I think… I think she'll be happy to know that you let me ride you… it will weigh up the belt-thing."

"You told her about that?" the man frowned.

"Why? Afraid you'll be in trouble?" Robin smirked.

"Your punishment was a private matter. I expect you to be more discreet in the future."

Robin locked eyes with the man for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay, I will. I'm sorry."

Slade nodded back with an appreciative look in his eye, and Robin got a feeling that he just scored some very important points.

"Are you going to move any time soon?" Slade then asked, efficiently breaking the little moment.

* * *

Robin discovered that the mattress was very nice to bounce on while riding Slade; it increased the speed, although the thrusts were rather shallow. As they all were aimed at his prostate, however, Robin didn't really care about that detail. Neither did Slade, it seemed, as he was leaning back and very clearly enjoying being lazy.

"You are slowing down again…" the man didn't even open his eye as he commented on Robin's performance.

"Had… to… Was... gonna… cum…" Robin panted.

"Looking to make it last, huh? I'm flattered. It _is_ in the middle of the night, though, so if you could move it along…" Slade suggested.

"Jackass." Robin muttered, but did as the man said. The only reason he had wanted to put it off was so Slade wouldn't make a sarcastic comment about him coming too soon, but now he didn't care. Robin fisted his own cock hard as he moved faster, and in only another minute he had pushed himself over the edge.

"There. I'm done." he said, clenching around Slade's still hard member. "You didn't come? Pity. Well, better luck next time." He smirked and made a move to get off the man's cock.

Slade only opened his eye a fraction.

"You'll either ride it or suck it." he warned the teen, who took the hint and started moving again, reluctantly at first, but then more and more eagerly. Robin had discovered that even though he wasn't very hard, the prostate massage was enough to bring him closer to the edge once more.

_Huh… and I thought only women could have multiple orgasms…_ Robin grinned to himself. Discoveries like this could really make one's day.

"I'm… uuuhh!" Robin gasped as his body trembled though a prostate orgasm. As he came down from his high, however, Slade was still hard.

You gotta be kidding me…" Robin moaned.

"Move." The man smirked in reply.

"I… I _can't_… please Slade, just fuck me? Please? I can't even sit up any more…" Robin panted as he was half collapsed on the man's chest.

"Just because you beg so prettily…" the man chuckled and flipped them both over.

"Thank god…" Robin sighed as the man started to pound into him.

Soon Robin's eyes widened as he felt a new jolt of pleasure, quickly turning into a second one, building up once more. The teen started moving with the man, gasping and moaning as a third release, one he wasn't even sure he could survive, was coming closer. He cried out as he peaked, feeling Slade climax as well, and then his world went temporarily black.

Robin opened his eyes again as Slade rolled off him, the man's faster breathing tickling his ear.

"That… was… okay…" Robin mumbled. "Rebecca might just be right…"

"About what?" Slade asked.

"She said there's no better place than here…" Robin almost giggled. He was trying butter the man up, but actually, after three orgasms, he couldn't help but feel_ very _content, almost a little drunk.

"And what do you think?" the man chuckled.

"Well, I'd like to check out a couple of sweatshops first, before I make up my mind…" Robin smirked.

* * *

The next evening, Robin was checking himself out in the mirror, pretty happy about how the long-sleeved white top and tight light-blue stonewashed jeans made him look.

"This is okay, right?" he asked Slade, who was talking to William.

"Yes, although…" the man went to the closet and pulled out a leather collar.

"Slade, no?" Robin begged.

"I let you chose the outfit, but it's important that everyone still sees you as a pet. It's for your own safety." The man said sternly and fastened the thing around the teen's neck.

Robin turned back to glare into the mirror.

"You don't have it in white or blue?"

"I'll put in an order…" Slade chuckled. "Now, William, what were you saying?"

"The positive response to the new law has been greater than we anticipated, it can almost be described as overwhelming… we have had some serious opposition, but mainly from people higher up in the system." Will said, sounding very positive. Robin had a feeling he rather liked telling the man good news instead of things like 'your pet trashed your robot' or 'ops, I let your pet escape. Sorry.'.

"Yeah, what's that about…?" Robin muttered. "Do you have a sign somewhere saying 'you don't have to be a pedophile to work here, but it helps'?"

Slade turned his attention to the teen with an amused smile.

"That's an interesting notion, Robin. Tell me, if you were to be completely judgmental, how would you describe a pedophile?"

"As complete coldhearted, inhuman, selfish, uncaring assho- oh. Now I see. So it _is_ a work requirement?"

"Of course not. Well. Not the pedophile-part. The rest of it…. Yes, pretty much."

"What I don't understand is how common it seems to be… we're talking about _thousands _of children here." Robin made a disgusted face.

"Yes, but the major brothels could house around a hundred each… and about their costumers... you are forgetting that almost everyone under fifty grew up either during or after a great war or in institutions, encouraged to act on their baser needs and desires to be easier to control. They might also have been used themselves. Never underestimate the need for a stable and normal childhood, Robin. Without it, one might very well grow up pretty twisted… Don't you agree?" Slade gave him a teasing look. "And don't forget the _supply_ and lack of fear of retaliation… there is no way of telling how many that fear held back in your day."

"I wouldn't call it 'held _back_'" Robin muttered.

"Me neither. Humans are a very unpleasant group of animals, though. Ethics? Only a fear of being left out of the pack. Morals are only an illusion. In an situation extreme enough, people will fuck, kill and even _eat_ each other without any discrimination based on principles… only blood bands seems to actually hold people back, the closer the better… but not all people, and not all the time."

"I… I don't even want to know how you found that out…" Robin felt a little bit sick.

"Oh, I just observed a few Christmas-sales back in the day…" Slade deadpanned.

Despite every effort not to, Robin still burst out in a short chuckle, before growing serious again.

"Speaking about perverts… will _he_ be there?"

"Who?"

"Erik." Robin spat.

"Of course."

"Fuck… I hate him! All I see when I look at him are… are those…" Robin turned a bit green. "I think I really _could _kill him…" he muttered.

"Hmmm…." was all Slade said for a moment and then seemed to make up his mind. "We have a few hours. Come with me."

* * *

Robin followed Slade to a conference room several floors down.

"Err… okay, what am I supposed to see here?" Robin said, looking around the empty room. "And don't tell me it's a role-play-thing, because that table doesn't look very sturdy."

"Such a dirty mind, Robin." Slade chided him. "Watch this." Slade touched a panel, and the wall next to the teen suddenly became clear glass. Robin jumped at this, before he saw that the wall, naturally, had been made of glass all along, it had just been whitened. The people around the table on the other side didn't seem to have noticed anything.

"It's one-way?" Robin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. They only see the white wall. It can be changed from either side. There's sound as well." The man demonstrated by pushing another button, and their room suddenly filled with the drone from the meeting.

"Do people know about this?" Robin asked, getting a mischievous grin in reply.

"Nope." Slade answered.

"You make paranoia into an art." Robin smirked, but then his eyes landed on the man who was currently much higher up on his hate-list than even Slade. Unfortunately he didn't seem to be plotting anything against the man at the moment, quite the opposite.

"So? Why are we here? I don't think me glaring at him will hurt him." Robin snorted.

"No, but this might." Slade said and held out a gun. "There. Deal with him. And before you think of shooting me, remember how fast I heal."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, _fantasies_ are nice to have, though." Robin tried to grin as his fingers closed around the weapon. "Heavy." he muttered.

"Yes. Make them lighter and people think they are toys." Slade shrugged.

Robin glanced over at the man and raised an eyebrow, some things Slade said had an eerie way of surprising him.

"Will the bullet even pass through the glass?" he asked, still without lifting it.

"Yes, this isn't the reinforced kind."

"Oh." Robin stood, staring at his target, until Slade moved.

"If you have changed your mind…?" the man said, reaching out for the gun.

"No. He deserves it." Robin said grimly, raised the gun and fired.

* * *

It clicked. Robin pulled the trigger again, with the same result.

"It's not loaded." he said flatly.

"No. I just wanted to find out if you wanted it bad enough." Slade said, taking the gun from the teen once more and putting it in a hidden holster on his back.

"Not cool, Slade." Robin fumed trying very, very hard not to lash out. Deep down though, he was a little bit grateful, because he wasn't completely sure that he would be able to handle having killed, even a creep like Erik.

"Don't worry, when I don't have any use for him anymore, he's all yours." Slade smirked.

"Aww! I wish you would say that about Will!" Robin grinned.

"Watch it, or I'll marry him off." Slade warned the teen, and then glanced around the room. "The table doesn't look_ that_ frail, does it?"

"Thanks, but after last night I'm good for a while." Robin said. "I don't think my nuts have recovered from the shock… I came _three _times, Slade! Wait… this hasn't anything to do with the drug, does it?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but it if does, I think I've struck gold." The man smirked. "But, no… it was probably all me."

"You weren't even _doing _anything for the first two, so no credit for that… all the acclaim goes to me… and the man I was fantasizing about." Robin pointed out.

"So… marry off Wintergreen and then lobotomize you is now on the list." Slade snorted.

"Awww… don't be sad. I promise to think about you next time… while on the can or something…" Robin said, feeling generous.

* * *

"What did he do _now_?" William groaned as Slade came out of the elevator tugging Robin behind by his collar. This particular one had a large metal ring, perfect for a leash, or, like now, Slade's finger.

"Oh, nothing, just used his mouth in the wrong way." Slade smirked and let the teen go.

Robin rubbed his neck and glared, but decided to let Slade win this one, for the sake of the gathering in a few hours. "Let's go back to work, shall we?" the man suggested,

* * *

There were hundreds of people at the party, which was held on an entire floor. The many connecting rooms offered different refreshments, music and other kinds of entertainment, including what Robin hoped only was so called 'exotic dancing" and not a full striptease. Thankfully Slade hadn't taken him to that room yet, he had only seen a glimpse of it through a door.

He felt strangely nervous, and wondered if it was because he hadn't been around this many people in awhile. All he needed to do, however, was to keep close to Slade and eat and drink anything the man happened to bestow on him.

It continued like that for the first hour, and Robin was trying to take everything in from names and titles to the topics of conversation, trying to figure out how life outside the building worked.

"Sir? A word in private?" Randolph Wintergreen had appeared at Slade's other side, the one not occupied by Robin.

"Of course. Rose? Watch over Robin for a moment, will you?" the man asked the blond.

"Sure." The blond shrugged, giving Robin a look like he was a bothersome younger brother she would rather ditch. And ditch she did. Not three minutes later Michael appeared.

"Hi, honey, sorry I'm late. Wanna dance?" the man asked.

"Yes! Oh, but I'm stuck on baby-sitting duty… although…" the woman's eyes scanned the room. "Robin, look, I just saw mum go into the room over there, go to her, okay? And if you even _think_ of pulling something, I'd like you to know that on one of my first days of med school we castrated piglets. I really messed that up, and I wouldn't mind practicing it on you."

Robin gave her an even look, and smiled a little.

"Hmmm… what a nice image for Mike to think of tonight… lord knows thinking of _you _won't make him get hard." he said, careful to keep his voice low enough so only the couple heard him. He walked away before Rose could think of something to say in reply, and grinned a he heard the woman snort and turn on her heels, the stilettos angrily clicking away across the floor at full speed.

* * *

Robin had every intention of catching up to Rebecca quickly, actually looking forward to talking to the crazy bint. Robin chuckled quietly, chiding himself for calling the loving soul such names. The doorway was suddenly full of people, coming through from the other side, and Robin found himself surrounded, unable to see which way Rebecca might have gone.

"So this is Slade's pet, huh?" a voice said. "Pretty little thing. I'm jealous."

Robin froze and looked up, finding himself the centre of attention in a group of men.

"Don't bother him." A familiar voice interrupted, a very surprising voice, and Robin turned his head to see Erik. "Are you supposed to go to someone?" the man asked Robin, almost civilly.

"Rebecca Wintergreen, Sir." Robin answered, trying not to look like he wanted to rip the man's heart out.

Erik looked back at him, his cold blue-gray eyes glittering with something akin to amusement.

"Let's go find her then." The man said and grabbed Robin's arm. As soon as they were out of earshot from the group, the brothel-owner bent down a little and whispered in Robin's ear. "You're not in a hurry, are you? Let's have some fun first… and I have just the thing."

* * *

A/N: yup, you all knew Erik would do something bad and stupid… he's taking Robin to the Bingo-room. The bastard! Or maybe I'll rewrite that part for next week and have something else happened. We'll see… I'm having trouble thinking of something scarier than bingo… maybe mahjong…


	20. Of Piglets and Prick Teasers

A/N: another chapter where a million things happen. Might be bad writing not to pace it out, but at least I don't think anyone will be bored… ;)

**2060**

**Chapter 19: Of Piglets and Prick Teasers**

Robin was doing a great job holding back from fighting the man, but he waited too long and yelped as there was a sudden sharp pain in his arm. He had barely realized that he had been given an injection when the drug started working, and after that… well, what was a little injection when he felt so good?

"Come with me now, little pet…" the man holding his arm said, and Robin almost fainted. The guy was so handsome! And not only that, but the way he dragged him along… so dominant… strong… and the 'little pet' thing… how cute was that? Robin quite happily followed the man and was soon glued to his side. They entered a large public bathroom and Erik quickly locked the main door, while Robin was trying to get the man's clothes off.

"No, no, the zipper is enough." Erik said with a cruel smile Robin found very sexy. "I just want to have some fun with you, you see… find out what's so special about you…"

Robin didn't think there was anything special about him. Erik, on the other hand, must be a god of some kind.

The teen sank down on his knees and eagerly pulled the man's fly down, fishing out his already rock-hard cock.

Something deep inside Robin noted that it was smaller than he had expected and, as his lips touched the head, the taste was far from as fresh.

"Oh… gooood boy… this must be why Slade keeps you so close…" the man moaned above him.

_Slade? _Robin glanced up at the man quizzically. There was something about that name he felt that he should remember…

"Enough… don't want to come in your mouth…" the man said a moment later. "Where did you learn those skills, pet? Where are you from?"

"I…" Robin dug around for an answer. "I'm… from Jump."

"Jump? Not a brothel I know about… is it far from here?"

"West… West coast." Robin answered again.

"Really? Hmmm… ah, well... let's have some more fun now, shall we? As soon as we're done, I'm going to give you a second shot… a wonderful little mind-altering concoction… you won't remember a thing."

This sounded all good to Robin, and he gave the man a bright smile.

"No evidence…" the man said and rolled on a condom as Robin watched. "Slade wouldn't be happy to find that someone else fucked you too…"  
_  
Slade wouldn't be happy?_ Those words sparked something in Robin's mind, and he got to his feet, backing away uncertainly.

"What's this? Did Slade give you a drug inhibitor? Were you a bad boy and using? Doesn't matter, no inhibitors works on 'Forget'… and in the mean while… you are such a scrawny little ting…"

A second later the scrawny little thing made Erik crash through the locked bathroom door.

**

* * *

**The brothel owner landed at Slade's feet, and somewhere around that time he probably realized that this wouldn't turn out to be one of the best days of his life, because he turned very pale.

"Security, seize him." Slade growled. "Evacuate the room, make sure we have some privacy." The man continued as he strode forwards to grab Robin. He seemed surprised as the teen didn't fight, but actually leaned on him instead.

"What's going on here?" Slade growled.

"D…drugged…" Robin mumbled, fighting the influence of the chemical, but not quite succeeding.

_Does Slade always smell this good? Oh, yes, hold me tighter… I want him so bad!_

"That's right, Sir, I found him like this in the bathroom, and tried to help, but then he just exploded! He's obviously a liability!" Erik said, trying not to look like two guards were holding him in a secure grip.

"Erik, be quiet. William, go get Rose. Tell her to bring an antidote set from the first aid supply." Slade said.

"Yes Sir." The young man said and left quickly.

"Robin? Robin can you hear me?" Slade continued, trying to get the teen to pay attention to him… or at least his face.

"Yeah?" Robin looked up at the man holding him before breaking out in a dazzling smile. "I'm so glad you're here…"

"Very good, but it's important that you focus. Did Erik drug you?"

"That's ridiculous!" the accused man started, but quieted down after a glare from Slade.

"Yeah… told me… have fun…" Robin started, slowly starting to see the world more clearly. "He… he made me…"

"Did he rape you?"

"No… he…" Robin wiped his mouth with a disgusted face, telling Slade everything ne needed to know.

"Very well." The gun appeared in Slade's hand as if he had been some kind of scary street magician, but before Erik had time to as much as wet himself, Robin's hand landed on Slade's.

"No… I want to…"

The rest of the room, consisting of Randolph and a few guards, gasped as Slade handed the gun to his pet, seemingly without a second thought.

Robin, taking a breath to steady himself, raised the gun, aimed and fired. This time it didn't click.

* * *

The screaming didn't seem to want to stop. It echoed almost painfully in the tiled room, accompanied only by the retching of one of the guards in a close by stall. Robin was fascinated, and even Slade seemed rather impressed with Erik's lung capacity.

"What happened? Oh, God…" Rose stared at the scene like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Should take you back to Med School…" Robin smirked thinly. "Was this what it looked like after you had a go at the piglets?"

"Robin is drugged." Slade interrupted, in a tone clearly trying to explain the teen's rambling.

"No, I… understand what he was saying... and I have the antidote here." she said and selected a syringe from a packet.

"You give it to me, Slade…" Robin whispered in a voice which really wasn't much of a whisper… "Give it to me hard…" he added, giving the man a smoldering look which didn't escape anyone in the room… with the possible exception of Erik.

"It would almost be a pity." Slade smirked and gave Robin the shot. "Now, pet, do we finish him off?"

"Nooo… what would the fun in that be? I have a much better idea." Robin grinned, not noticing that he was rubbing himself up against the man as he spoke.

"And that would be?"

"Make him work in one of his own brothels…" Robin smiled. "One of the… seeder kind… make him cheap, hell... make him _free_… I'm sure some people might have a grudge or two against him… make them happy."

"You heard him, Rose. Save his life. Then come see me. Robin, the antidote will start working any second, and I'm sorry to say this, trust me, but could you take your hand out of my pants?"

* * *

"I think it's the longevity drug, it has started fighting both the lust-drug and the antidote… he'll be fine, but it will be a bit longer." Rose said after checking Robin's pupils and reaction-time half an hour later as Erik was in surgery.

"Hmm… I _thought_ he shook the truth-drug off suspiciously fast when I tried that…" Slade said, trying to keep a horny Robin out of his pants and in his own.

"'Lust' is stronger than 'Truth', more chemically complex." Rose informed her boss.

"I know, I invented both of them." Slade said flatly. "Now, how come Robin was left alone?"

"I told him to go to mum!" Rose objected, a shrill tone in her voice.

"Did you deliver him to her?"

"No, I-"

"So you left him?"

"I… I'm sorry, I... I thought he was safe… and he insulted us, and…"

"Us?" Slade asked silkily.

"Me and… and Michael… we… were just going to go dance…"

"Hmmm… if I was a suspicious man, I might decide that Michael tricked you to go with him on purpose… I might decide this is his fault as well… and the same punishment would only be fair…"

"Slade, no! Please!" Rose cried out, tears and fear in her voice. "He had nothing to do with it, he-"

"So it was all _your _fault, then?" Slade said coldly.

"She just saved a man who has gotten his junk shot off." Robin muttered, seemingly trying to climb the man, "give her a break…. Just send her away and _do_ me? Please?"

"I'd love to, but you wouldn't be happy about it later." Slade smirked down at the needy teen and then gave Rose another chilling glare. "Leave. We'll talk about this more another day. I'm going to have a word with your parents as well."

Rose fled.

* * *

Robin snatched his hand away from Slade's crotch a minute later, and stared at it like it had done something nasty. Which it had.

"The drug is starting to wear off. Pity." Slade, sitting in a chair with Robin half draped over him, sighed. Robin got to his feet and looked around. They were in a small sitting-room and he could still hear the party going on in the distance.

"That was… weird."

"The drug or shooting a man in the groin?" Slade asked innocently.

"The drug. The shooting was great. And it wasn't a big loss on his part. Trust me." Robin answered. "The drug though… I'm like… only half aware of what I'm doing… it's scary."

"You can thank the drug _I _gave you for the fact that you became aware at_ all_." Slade said a bit smugly.

"Oh, shut it, I heard you, you had no idea it would do that." Robin snorted. "But if not…" Robin shuddered, and then looked around. "Is there something to drink around here? I need to rinse my mouth."

Slade got up and Robin soon found himself with a large glass of white wine in his hand. For once he was grateful for the taste which flooded everything else. Not that he could actually taste the man's cock any more, but he _thought_ he could. He shuddered at the memory.

"I think I'd be happier with him dead." Slade said as he saw this.

"This might come as a surprise to you, but this world wasn't created to make you happy." Robin muttered. He then looked around and shrugged. "Well, at least that _used_ to be the case."

"Yes, it's much better now." The man smirked slightly, but his anger hadn't gone away by far.

"I know you are in a hissy-fit about someone else touching your toy, Slade, but if it makes you feel better you can kill him… in a month or so…" Robin shrugged.

"Why the generosity?" the man asked dryly.

"Just a thanks… for not taking advantage…" Robin mumbled and couldn't quite make himself meet the man's eye.

"Care to give me any further rewards for that?" the man leered. "It was _very_ hard, on both of us. Pun intended."

"I think we'd better get back to the party, thanks." Robin said. "It's not that I don't _want_ to, it's that… I think I still want to just a little bit too _much_."

"I see… so that is why you are playing with your nipples?" Slade smirked, making the teen yelp and snatch his hands away once more.

* * *

Robin found himself doing inappropriate things to Slade several times during the evening. Fortunately those things weren't at all unsuitable behavior for a horny pet, so Slade got to enjoy them on all levels, only stopping Robin when the teen went too far. Robin was infuriated with himself, because it felt like he was in complete control, and the next moment he discovered that he was pressing his ass back against Slade's groin, practically, and sometimes literally, begging the man to fuck him on the spot.

It got better as the evening proceeded, however, and soon he was able to control himself more and more. That, unfortunately, didn't mean he wasn't horny, and he wasn't completely sure it was because of the drug anymore either. And focusing on the party like he had on the beginning was completely impossible.

* * *

As they left, William accompanied them in the elevator once more, but perhaps for the last time, since Robin threw himself at Slade as soon as the doors closed. In a second Robin had his legs around Slade's waist, his butt resting against the hand-rail in the elevator, his hands buried in Slade's hair as he kissed the man silly, tearing his shirt off.

Robin's long sleeved top was soon on the floor as well.

"Does this thing go any faster?" Robin panted.

"I was wondering the same thing." William admitted, sounding a bit strangled.

"William, turn around." Slade said.

"Already have." the man groaned. "Please hurry."

"Hey!" Robin snorted.

"I meant the elevator!" William whimpered, staring at the doors desperately. "I could… get out?" he said, hopefully.

"Not from this one. It doesn't stop on any other floor than the one first selected." Slade told him off handedly as he undid Robin's jeans.

Robin didn't care. He had been horny beyond belief for hours, he wasn't about to complain about an audience. He knew that this was very unlike him, but he Just. Couldn't. Wait. Besides, it wasn't like they would actually _fuck_, just maybe grind up against each oth-

"Yes!" Robin couldn't believe what he was shouting, almost as little as he could believe the feeling of being practically dropped on Slade's cock. When the man had had time to slick it up he didn't know, but by the way it was pounding into him, he certainly had.

The elevator finally reached its destination, the doors opened, William fled, and Robin and Slade noticed none of it.

* * *

"I apologize." Slade said as he tucked himself in a few minutes later. Robin, doing up his own trousers, just shook his head.

"My fault for once."

"No. Even I, despite hoping the opposite, know that this must have been caused by the drug… a delayed reaction of sorts perhaps. I should have stopped it."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." Robin smiled a little and led the way towards Slade's apartment.

"You might have changed your mind by morning." Slade muttered behind him, obviously expecting trouble on the horizon.

"No, I… when he…" Robin's voice trailed off as they entered the living room.

"I shouldn't have left you with so many people around." Slade said darkly. "After last night I was pretty sure I could trust you to behave… I didn't count on any of them being brave or stupid enough to even look at you funny."

Robin gave a small, choked chuckle.

"Yeah, well, Erik came prepared. He had planned it." he said. "I wasn't supposed to even remember… no one was supposed to know what he… what he did…" all of a sudden everything became too much, and Robin sank to his knees, sobbing.

* * *

The teen only remembered bits and pieces of the rest of the night. He remembered crying so hard he almost stopped breathing, he remembered screaming and shouting. He remembered clinging to Slade one moment, and his fist crashing into the man's nose the next, although there were probably hours between the events. Mostly, in the beginning he remembered being mortified, embarrassed beyond belief, that Slade saw him like this. He fought the sobs until his whole body hurt and shook, but then some dam burst and he didn't care anymore. He didn't care about _anything_. To hell with his plan, with the suffering slaves, with the expectations everyone, including he himself, had on him. Slade had already told him once; he didn't have to be a hero, and right now he just didn't care either way. He was tired of having everything taken away from him, tired of grief and danger and pain. He just wanted to curl up under the bed and never come out again. Sometime around there he fell asleep.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly. He was in bed and Slade's arm was curled around him. He wasn't sure if the man was holding him down or just holding him, but, as he moved the grip relaxed, so maybe it was the latter.

"What time is it?" Robin mumbled. He really didn't have the need to know, he just wanted to say something. His voice felt rough and his throat slightly sore, despite his new healing-abilities.

"Six thirty. You passed out around four." Slade answered him. "You can sleep for a bit longer if you want."

"It's okay… I'll take a shower." Robin said and got up. He was still dressed, but dropped his clothes on the bathroom floor, not really caring who would pick them up.

* * *

Ten minutes later he came out, finding Slade still in bed. He walked over to the man and handed him a bottle of lotion.

"Could you do my back? I can't reach properly and it itches."

"Of course." The man said and sat up, as Robin sat on the edge of the bed in his bath towel.

"You forgot to take off the collar…" Slade said and undid the buckle at the back, sliding the thing off Robin's neck, making the boy shiver slightly. As Slade's hand started gliding over his skin, Robin realized that this might be the first time he had encouraged the man to touch him… well… apart from being drugged… and in bed… he could be rather demanding in bed when he was in the mood, he had discovered. Anyway, it didn't matter. He had asked Slade because the man was there. He was the _only_ one there. Well. The only one he was probably _allowed_ to ask, anyway. Robin sighed. As he just decided; it didn't matter. Nothing fucking mattered.

"I'm going to the office in an hour. Do you want to come with me or stay here?" Slade asked.

"Doesn't matter." Robin answered dully, since those were the words on his mind at the moment.

"Maybe you should stay here and catch up on your rest?" Slade suggested.

"Mmm." Robin shrugged.

"Or maybe I should spend the day fucking you through the mattress?" the man said.

"Whatever." Robin mumbled, not really listening. The man's answering chuckle made him sit up a bit, though, since he recognized the undertone in it. "What? Hey, no I-" Robin was suddenly on his back, with the man on top of him.

"I think you agreed." Slade smirked.

Robin then noticed a slightly red area across the man's nose and his eyes widened as he remembered something.

"I… didn't break your nose, did I?"

"_And_ dislocated my jaw. I didn't even see the first punch coming. I was very impressed." The man above him eased off a little bit, obviously happy with getting some sort of reaction from the teen at last.

"Oh." Robin considered his options for a moment. "Err… thanks? You're not… angry?"

"You're not going to get punished if that's what you're asking. Last night was a bit much for you, and with your body fighting the drug… I'm not holding you responsible."

"The drug…" Robin mumbled more of the night now coming back to him. "Oh, god… the elevator! Did we…?"

"Yes."

"But William…"

"Yes."

"He's going to need counseling."

"Probably."

Robin looked up at Slade, saw the corners of the man's mouth twitch and then they both burst out laughing.

"No regrets then?" Slade asked a moment later, sounding rather surprised.

Robin, equally surprised, shook his head.

"No. It happened. It was great. Bad location, and sorry for the company, but… no regrets."

"Good. Then I don't have to apologize again."

"Well… wouldn't hurt…" Robin snorted.

"I think it would." Slade disagreed.

"I guess I was hoping for too much." Robin shrugged. "So… how are you going to get off?"

"Pardon?" Slade asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Get off? How? By fucking me or rolling off me? Either way I hope you don't mind me going to sleep now? I feel half dead."

The man snorted and Robin then found his line of vision Slade-free, as the man stretched out next to him instead.

"Well, imagine that…" the teen smirked, "all the gentlemen_ aren't_ extinct…"

"I just decided to start from here to gain a bit of momentum." Slade said dryly, making Robin chuckle again.

"Either way, wake me for breakfast." The teen yawned, and the conversation was over.

* * *

Jokes. Jibes. Banter. They were great distractions, great _shields_, but as soon as Robin found himself doing something mundane, like now, chewing on a breakfast-roll, while Slade was busy reading some papers, the hopelessness came back. He wasn't even frustrated right now, just… tired and empty. Those were dangerous feelings; they made him want to throw the jar of jam at Slade's head, just to have something happen, something which meant he didn't have to think anymore.

"Don't."

Robin blinked and looked up at Slade, who was eyeing him above the papers.

"What?" the teen said with his mouth full.

"You stopped chewing and you were eyeing that jar. That look wouldn't lead to anything good, so just don't."

"Okay."

"You were going to throw it at me, weren't you?" Slade said suspiciously.

"Or at the wall." Robin shrugged.

"I see."

"I _didn't_, though." Robin argued, hoping to at least get some points for that.

"You need to talk, don't you?"

"Yup."

"Rebecca?"

"Would be nice, yes." Robin said, surprised the man offered. "Although I'd like to talk to you too… after I… sort through my thoughts, you know?"

"Very well. You can go down to her after breakfast. I'll come for you around lunch and then we can work out. We need it, I think."

"Yeah." Robin nodded. "Err… but what if she has plans for today? Shouldn't we call first…?"

"Her daughter almost got you raped. She has no plans." Slade snorted.

"Oh." Robin said, the glint in the man's eye told him not to push the subject. "Err.. .about Rose… don't be too hard on her, okay? We kinda got off on the wrong foot, and… well, that's partly my fault…"

"She disobeyed a direct order-" Slade started, but got cut off by the hero.

"Haven't it occurred to you that family members don't _give_ each other orders?" Robin asked.

"She works-"

"Yes, I know they all _work_ for you, but they are family _first_. Family ask each other favors, but they are allowed to turn them down as well. They are allowed to make mistakes. You can't_ fire_ family, Slade, that's not how it works."

"Hmmm… so you're going to show me how it works then?" the man asked teasingly.

Robin took a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes I am. I guess that's part of _my _job description."

* * *

The morning at Rebecca's was nice, and it turned out to be just what Robin's nerves needed; a calm restful setting, but with almost constant conversation to distract him from darker thoughts. They ended up preparing lunch together, messing up the kitchen, annoying the staff, as Randolph had phoned ahead and said that he would stop by to eat.

The Chief of Security and Slade stepped through the door at the same time, probably having met in the hallway.

"Had a nice morning, Robin? Time to go." Slade said, making Robin feel slightly like he would have imagined a child being picked up at day-care would.

"Oh, but you have to stay for lunch!" Rebecca said pleadingly.

"I have arranged for lunch elsewhere." Slade said a bit stiffly, clearly not over the 'betrayal' of the couple's daughter.

"Oh, but we made it ourselves!" the woman insisted. "Slaving away in the kitchen for our men."

"For your men, huh, Robin?" Slade leered at the teen, and Robin felt his cheeks burn.

"Yeah, well…" Robin mumbled. They _had_ been joking about it in the kitchen, well, mainly _Rebecca _had, but she wasn't supposed to blab! Robin gave the woman a dirty look. Then he decided that it might as well have happened. He had had time to think a few things through, and he had come to a decision about his situation now. He just needed to find the opportunity to tell Slade about it.

"Well, if my little bird has been _slaving _for me, I won't deny him." The man chuckled, making Robin snort and blush deeper.

* * *

After lunch, which Slade and Randolph competed about praising until Robin told them to shut the hell up, the man took him, once more, to the obstacle-course of Robin's dreams. This time they started at street level, and Slade pulled out all kinds of surprises like mechanical snipers with paint-ball guns and moving blocks imitating traffic, which they needed to run over to reach the other side. Robin had gotten a supply of shurikens, much like his old bird-a-rangs, to be able to defend himself against the snipers, and he had to admit that he felt a certain perverse pleasure at having them destroy the guns, and, on occasion, the shooter's metal arms.

Slade obviously had some aggression to work through as well, because some of the snipers looked in worse condition than Rob had, after the man had finished with them. Robin was very happy not to be sparring with the man at the moment. He blinked as he realized that this setup meant that they were actually on the same team, working together. He wondered if that was Slade's intention, and then snorted to himself. Of course it was. The man wanted him to get used to the idea of working side by side with him. Clever bastard.

* * *

Slade had proclaimed the top of one of the centre-buildings as their goal, and it took them almost an hour to reach it, navigating through streets and ambushes. Slade claimed he had let the computer, which controlled this enormous space, set it up itself, so he didn't know what would happen next either.

Robin collapsed on his back on the roof of their target, immediately thinking that he would never do anything of the sort in his former life. Even dead tired he had to stay on his feet, stay and look alert and strong, both for his team and for any enemy watching. No one was allowed to see him weak. Occasionally, inside the sanctuary and safety of Titan's Tower, he would let himself relax and open up, but the mask, the illusion of never-ending strength, was never far away.

Robin couldn't really make himself miss it.

"I've decided." he said, panting and looking up at Slade, who stood above him like a guard-dog.

"Decided what?" the man asked.

"About this... thing. This world, this time, this place... About you."

"And?" the man looked intrigued but slightly tense.

"I'm… I'm going to give it a chance."

**

* * *

**A/N: What the hell? Is Robin giving up? Well, I said he wouldn't BREAK, I never said he wouldn't give UP, but… Just a temporary downer, perhaps? Maybe he needs a nap? He couldn't possibly be thinking of living happily with Slade for the rest of eternity, could he? Okay, so WE would jump at the chance of course, but… ;) Well, don't be too hard on him, maybe he's still just acting? Who knows? Well, except for me and D/2… ; )


	21. Of Farmers and Decorators

A/N: message for **somekindofsomething**: Hi! Thanks for the PM and review. I tried to reply, but I got the message "This user has disabled the private messaging feature." So I couldn't... just so you know I'm not ignoring you… ;)

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: I'm going on vacation this Saturday to the next. The cabin we have rented SHOULD have internet access, but you know how that goes sometimes, so the next chapter might be very late… I'll do my best so it's not, kay? THis is a day early, at least!

**2060**

**Chapter 20: Of Farmers and Decorators**

"A chance?" Slade echoed, looking down on the teen resting on the roof in front of him.

"Yes. I admit it; I've been fighting this, looking for a way out. Looking _hard_, I might add…" Robin gave a smirk and a little shrug which would do for an apology. "But Rebecca pointed a few things out to me, and you've done… you've done amazing things for me… the age-limit and…" Robin gestured to the alien-looking world stretching out around them. "This! And more. You said you didn't intend to hurt me and I think… I think I finally am starting to believe that…"

"Are you sure you are just not giving up?" Slade asked dryly. "After last night, the trauma…?"

"Maybe a _bit_ of me is giving up…" Robin said honestly, his eyes never wavering form Slade's, "but mostly I'm feeling like I'm _waking_ up… starting to see reason… I mean, I'm not suddenly completely on Team Slade; I still disagree about a few things, but Rebecca said that-" Robin cut himself off and finally looked away , blushing a little.

"She said what?" Slade insisted to know with a low growl.

"That… men are DIY-projects…" the teen mumbled.

"Ah. And you are willing to work on me?" Slade sounded highly amused, but there was something in his voice, a content, warm tone, which told Robin that the man believed him.

"Yeah… I'll need a chainsaw, though…" Robin muttered.

"Hmmm… would you mind me using something _else _while working on _you_?" Slade leered and lowered himself to the ground next to Robin, running his hand up the teen's thigh until it ended up cupping his groin.

"I don't need any work, I'm perfect." Robin insisted, but pressed himself invitingly up against Slade nonetheless.

"I wouldn't go _quite _that far, but…" Slade smirked and yanked Robin's sweatpants' down.

Robin wasn't prepared for the man to lower his mouth towards his crotch, and even though his body ached for it, he pushed on Slade's shoulders.

"Don't… I'm… I'm all sweaty."

"I don't mind." The man chuckled. "You deserve it." He then went ahead and ignored Robin's objections until those had completely turned into gasps and moans of pleasure.

* * *

Robin had barely come down to earth before Slade stood up.

"Time to go back. The program is still running so it will take us a while."

"Oh… okay." Robin couldn't claim that he was exactly disappointed, after all he had just come, and those kinds of feelings were rather hard to conjure up while still in the afterglow. He was, however, slightly confused. "Errr… what… what about you? Don't you wanna…?"

"Later." Slade smiled down at him and leaned down to help Robin to his feet. "This was all for you."

Robin wished, not for the first time, that there was a way to turn off a blush.

* * *

Robin had been called into the principal's office once or twice, and this situation reminded him of that. Slade had asked him to sit down in front of his desk, and was now watching him with a very serious expression.

"Tell me how you planned to escape."

Robin jumped slightly at the question, but then started to talk. He had no reason to hide anything from the man anymore. He told him about reading up on the building's history, looking for possible exits, talking to Randolph about the security and elevators. He told him everything. Except… when it came to the key-card circuits he had hidden, something inside him clamped down.

"I really had no plan, I was just looking for opportunities. I figured I needed to know as much as possible first." Robin shrugged.

"That's sensible." Slade nodded. "Where did you plan to go?"

"Well, to the ruined part of the city… find the free people living there…"

"They are very dangerous, Robin. They would eat you as soon as look at you. Literally."

Robin made a disgusted face.

"Never said it was a _good_ idea…" he muttered. He hadn't known those people were _quite _that savage.

"And what are your plans now?" Slade continued the business-like interview.

Robin looked down at his lap.

"I don't now… whatever you want, I guess. I don't wanna hurt people, though… well, except Erik… I hope that's okay?" Robin glanced up at Slade worriedly from under his bangs.

"I have people for hurting people." Slade smirked. "Or I'll do it myself. But, really, you don't have any wishes? Dreams?"

"What would_ that_ matter?" the look in Robin's eyes turned into a glare. "What if I said that I wanted to be a chicken-farmer?"

"Well, I happen to know that the thirty-fourth floor is empty." Slade shrugged. "It used to be the Human Rights Watch back in your time, so it might be fitting for a chicken farm."

"Don't insult the work of good people." Robin snorted, but couldn't help but smirk a little. "So, what? I can raise chickens?"

"Not killer-chickens, but regular ones, yes. Although I hope you don't. I never liked the smell."

"Killer-chickens?" Robin gave the man a weird look. Ducks were scary, but chickens?

"Who knows what you can do?" Slade smirked. "All jokes aside, think about this and we'll discuss it. I hope you will listen to my advice, though, and, of course, I have the final word."

"Of course." Robin nodded. "I would like to explore more… and see more of the world…"

"I don't want you to run around the building unguarded." Slade said, but went quiet when Robin made a frustrated gesture.

"Of course not! I mean, I know it will take time, maybe years, for you to trust me even a little… maybe you could put a tracking device in my body or something, I don't care… I just want to start over, and I do need some freedom, Slade… just a little, just sometimes… all I want to do is work with you to make this world better… we can do that, can't we?"

"Of course we can." Slade chuckled. "Now… that talk about putting something in your body gave me some very naughty thoughts… come here…"

Robin grinned mischievously, glad the third degree was over, and, to Slade's surprise, stood up and then started to crawl over the desk towards the man.

* * *

He felt relived, almost happy. He had made up his mind and he had been sincere. There was still a nagging little feeling of guilt about the fact that he hadn't told Slade about the key-card, but what would that lead to? More suspicion, probably a punishment, and that was one thing he wanted to avoid: pain. He had had more than enough of that in his life and now he just wanted it to stop. He would just get the damn thing down and flush it or something, whenever he could. No more drama. He would do his best for this world from the inside, and whatever he couldn't do; screw it. He was so damn tired of thinking about everyone else first. _He_ was doing alright here. He had everything he could ask for, and apparently even a chicken-farm if he had ever really wanted one. Sure, he didn't love Slade, but the man was handsome enough and the sex was great. He could live without romance. It had obviously rotted Rebecca's brain, anyway, so he was probably better off without it.

He could be comfortable here. He could make some changes. That would just have to be enough.

Robin was still grinning when he climbed into Slade's lap. Sex. Nothing took the edge off as much. Even when he was unwilling at the start, by the end it had swept every stray thought away, at least for a moment. So what if the people he had known and loved would have disagreed, maybe even been ashamed, of his choices? They weren't here. They were dead, and didn't get to vote. _He _would have to live with the consequences no matter what, not them, and he would be an idiot to pick suffering over pleasure. Ethics aside, it was an easy choice. He was just going to put himself first for a while.

* * *

The desk felt cold against his back. The rest of his body, however, was hot and gasping.

"You got cum on my reports." Slade commented as he slowly withdrew from him.

"Well, you should have cleared the desk better." Robin smirked lazily up at the man.

"Let's discuss whose fault it was in the bedroom." Slade suggested and picked Robin up like he weighed nothing.

"Don't you have work to do?" Robin objected mildly.

"No, I didn't plan much for today, I did most of it while you were at Becky's. Many are hung over from yesterday anyway." Slade smirked. "Besides, poor William needed some time off. To shower, I think he said."

"Probably cold ones." Robin leered evilly. He was quite happy with Slade keeping him busy for the rest of the day. "How about we spar and then take a shower and have dinner? A really nice one? With wine?" Robin suggested.

"Sounds like a nice idea." Slade nodded. "Let's do that."

* * *

The rest of the day was exactly as distracting as Robin had hoped it would be, and he thanked the man with a blowjob after dinner. He still didn't particularly like it, and couldn't really understand how people could, but he wanted to pay the man back somehow. Slightly tipsy, he fell asleep after that, and, for the first time at this place, he slept amazingly well.

* * *

"Mmm… it's Saturday today, isn't it?" Robin yawned and stretched.

"Barely, the sun isn't even up yet." Slade muttered into his pillow.

Robin, feeling like he had lots of sleep, got up from the bed and shook the man's shoulder.

"Let's go to the top and watch the sunrise! Come on! Lazy softie…"

Slade couldn't really say no then, and prove Robin right.

* * *

Robin, rubbing his stinging butt after Slade had 'playfully' slapped it for calling him lazy, still couldn't bring himself to frown since he was basking in one of the most beautiful sunrises he had ever seen.

The scene was suddenly destroyed by a phone ringing, and, to Robin's dread, the melody was 'Jingle bells'. It took a moment and a chuckle from Slade for him to realize that the noise was coming from his own pocket. He had taken his new phone with him, without even thinking about it, but it had never rung before. Robin flipped it open, frowned when he saw the caller ID and answered.

"Robin? Hi… No, it's okay. What…? Oh… Oh, no, no it's not your fault, it's… I see. No, he's here. I'll talk to him. Listen, it's going to be all right, don't worry. Bye."

Robin frowned as he hung up.

"Was it Rebecca?" Slade asked. Leaning back casually against the railing.

"No… It was Rose. Erik didn't make it."

Robin had never heard the sound of a cast-iron railing being ripped apart before.

* * *

"It was nobody's fault!" Robin had to run to keep up with Slade's strides. "The surgery went fine, everything went fine, but his heart just gave out… which is funny, because I didn't know he had one." He added, trying to lift a bit of the tension. "Where are we going?"

"The gym." Slade growled. "I'm going to rip something apart and I know you'll sulk if it is human."

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Robin grinned, actually very relived, as he had thought that the Wintergreen-clan was about to be somewhat reduced.

"Be quiet Robin." The man snapped, and Robin shut his mouth with a snap. That tone was not to be messed with.

As they entered the gym, Robin deemed it safe to talk again.

"So, what do you want me to-"

"Kneel." Slade said and pointed to a spot on the floor just inside the door. "Stay. Quiet."

_What the hell did __**I**__ do?_ An annoyed Robin thought_. And what is up with the pet-commands?_ He obeyed instantly, however, because he had a feeling he wouldn't like what would happen if he didn't.

Slade whipped his phone out and after a few seconds Robin heard him speak.

"What the hell took you so long? I want the board down in my personal gym in half an hour. No exceptions." Slade snapped the phone shut and started venting on a sandbag. It lasted for about five seconds, and then the man moved onto the next one.

Robin glanced out the window. Poor William. The sun had barely risen above the horizon, and he was woken up by a call like that. Not a very nice way to start the day.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the gym looked like a construction site. A messy constructions site, which had recently been hit by a tornado. The tornado himself was scowling at his board members, who were shuffling in the door rather reluctantly.

"Good morning." Slade said tensely, and managed to look very intimidating despite, or maybe because of, the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Good morning Sir." The group replied.

"All here? Good. Duncan?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Take your hand off my pet or I'll remove it for you."

"Sorry Sir!" the young man gasped and the hand which had been petting Robin's hair as a greeting swiftly disappeared.

Robin, still kneeling on now aching knees, tried not to roll his eyes.

"Erik died this morning." Slade told the board members, and an explosion of surprised noises and questions erupted.

"Sir? What happened?" someone asked.

"At the party Thursday night, he touched something which wasn't his." Slade said coldly, and Robin saw several people taking steps away from him. "If any of you were involved in any way, from hearing Erik joke about what he planned to do, to helping him in some manner, I would suggest suicide. Because I _will_ find out. And when I do it will take longer for you to die than two days."

Robin thought he smelled a faint whiff of urine, but he decided he must be imagining things. Slade stayed silent long enough for his words to really sink in, and then continued.

"About his replacement, I want Irena to be approached. See to it. Other suggestions may be put forward if you wish. We will meet on Monday to discuss things further. Dismissed."

The board members fled.

"Wow." Robin started. "You really-"

"Did I say you could talk?" Slade snapped.

Robin stared up at the man incredulously. Then he understood. He snorted and stood up, ignoring how thunderous Slade looked.

"I know what this is." The teen said, and crossed his arms. "You're acting just like Bruce… I could wreck my bike on a good day and he didn't mind, but if I so much as breathed too loudly on a _bad_ one… Well, let's just say that I didn't stick around for_ his_ mood swings and I damn well won't do it for _yours_."

"Is that so?" Slade growled in a low voice, but, yet again, Robin chose to ignore the warning signs.

"Yeah. Erik dies, without _permission_, and that pisses you off. There's nothing you can _do_ about it, which pisses you off even _more_, and to top it all off, there's no one you can really _blame_. All this makes Slade a very cranky boy, which I understand. Erik dying wasn't exactly what _I _wanted either, I wanted the bitch to _pay _first… but it happened. Treating_ me_ like a dog, however, _won't_ make you happier. Trust me."

"How dare-"

"Am I wrong?" Robin interrupted.

"You-"

"Am I _wrong_, Slade? And that's a lead weight you are putting dents in… impressive, but it really doesn't answer the question, does it? You know what? Work out your aggressions, you need at least another hour in here, I can tell. I'll be at Rebecca's."

To Robin's amazement he wasn't stopped. Okay, so the weight crashed into the wall a few inches from his head on the way out, but, Robin figured, if Slade had been _really_ upset, he wouldn't have missed.

* * *

"Oh, my… no one has spoken to him like that for _ages_." Rebecca said, gawking at Robin like she was pretty sure he was a ghost. "If ever." she added quietly.

"I figured." Robin shrugged. He was actually a bit shaky now, afterwards, because not even the Boy Wonder could stare death in the face and be completely unaffected. "Anyway, he'll calm down."

"I hope so." The woman said faintly. "Robin… you know what I said about DIY-projects? Sometimes just some new wallpaper is fine… you don't have to gut the place completely."

Robin laughed, amazed that the woman had a sense of humor.

"Okay, no gutting... I'll just… hang some paintings from now on, okay?"

"Are you sure you have any walls left?" she countered.

"I hope so, or living will really be hell from now on…" Robin smirked, half seriously.

* * *

When Slade came to pick him up one and a half hour later, the man had showered and dressed in one of his immaculate white shirts and dark trousers. It seemed he had made an effort to appear composed, and Robin couldn't help but to greet him with a smile. He was still slightly nervous as he walked up to the man, as he didn't know for sure if Slade really had forgiven him for his little lesson. As he got closer he felt the scent of his aftershave, however, and that smell alone sent some very interesting signals up and down his spine.

Slade's hand suddenly shot out, and all Robin had time to think was a weak '_Oh, shit' _before he was yanked forwards and their lips crashed together. Happy to be kissed, not killed, Robin wound his arms around the man's neck but otherwise let himself be completely dominated, as it was clear that Slade wouldn't accept anything less at the moment.

"I'm… glad you… feel better…" Robin panted when the man finally let him breathe again.

"You should be glad to be alive. You are far too brave for your own good, little bird." Slade growled, playfully Robin hoped, in his ear. "Try to remember not to fuck with me when I'm in that mood."

"Excuse me?" Robin snorted, his eyes glittering. "_You_ not being in the right mood is a valid excuse? _I_ get fucked no matter_ what_ mood _I'm_ in!"

"I fail to see your point." Slade smirked. "Rebecca, thank you for looking after him, would you tell Rose and Michael I want to see them in my office in one hour? Wait…" Slade glanced down at Robin. "Make that two."

"I-I will, but… Slade, please-" the woman sounded close to tears.

"Good. Come now, Robin. Good bye."

* * *

"Slade, you… you're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Robin asked carefully as they entered the apartment.

"I never do." The man claimed.

"There's a floor downstairs in dire need of renovation, which might support my side in this." Robin said dryly. "I hope you are not going to hurt them, or you will be using the gym to work through _all _of your aggressions…"

"It will sting, but not hurt them." Slade snorted.

"Good! Couldn't you have told Rebecca, though? She's beside herself with worry now!" Robin scolded the man, even though said man was busy taking the teen's top off.

"Easing Becky's worries would mean she would ease Rose's… and I _want_ that young lady to be worried." Slade smirked, as his hands cupped Robins' ass through his trousers.

"Strange. When you're evil towards someone _else_, it's kinda sexy." Robin grinned.

"You're walking around with a constant hard-on then…" Slade smirked, and flipped the button of Robin's trousers open with his thumb, a skill Robin wasn't sure he could copy himself.

"You_ wish_." The teen snorted and helped Slade out of his shirt, which soon landed on the floor and wouldn't look crisp any more that day.

"Hmmm… yes…" Slade purred, but then grew serious, and caught Robin's jaw firmly. "I _do_ expect obedience, though. Old William had no respect for limits, but the man saved my life more times than I care to count. He stood by me through everything. He _earned _that right. You _haven't_, not yet… And I might be able to throw you quite far, but I don't _trust _you that much… It's only been a little over two weeks… let's see where we stand in a little over two years."

"That's fair." Robin shrugged. "Although I think we're standing a little too much as it is." he added, and pulled the big man down on the bed with him.

"I agree." Slade smirked as he landed, very conveniently trapping Robin beneath him. "Let's not stand for the next hour, shall we?"

"Well, fine with me if you can keep a certain _something_ standing… or I'll be bored." Robin smirked, lifting his hips so Slade could pull his trousers down completely.

"I think I'll be able to manage."

"Really? I'll give it ten mi- oh!" The feeling of a finger, slippery with very cold lubricant, slipping into him, shut Robin up faster than any glare of Slade's ever could. He was surprised, but pleased, at being stretched, because that was rare since Slade had decided that he could 'take it' without much preparation, if any. Robin wasn't sure if the man was being generous or just wanted to make it last, but decided he didn't care, because Slade's fingertips on his prostate made that somewhat impossible.

The communication went rather wordless from then on; gasps, snorts, moans and growls, mixed with breathing which got heavier by the minute. Robin finally lifted his hips again, this time a signal that he was more than ready for the man to enter him. Slade got the message loud and clear and the teen soon felt the blunt head against his opening. Robin made himself tense and then relax, which in turn almost made his body open up and swallow the intruder. Robin threw his head back with a hiss of pleasure. He had come to love the breach, to the point that he almost came at the instant Slade pushed into him. It was the stretching and feeling of being filled just before the tip brushed his sweet spot, and all his nerves were still tingling and shooting millions of signals to his brain, before his body got used to the intrusion and the movement. Going from being the moment he was most nervous about, to his favorite part, was quite a long way, but however it had happened, it had… and Robin found it impossible to care about that as well.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Robin panted."Yes! Ah! So… good…"

"Like this, huh?" the man above him smirked and renewed his efforts.

"Yes! Yeah, I… finally… found some … use for you…" Robin tried to smirk back, but snarky and flushed with pleasure didn't mix.

"Likewise." Slade, who somehow mastered this as well, answered.

"Just shut up and make me feel it… Sir…" Robin added the last with a twinkle in his eye.

Slade did. Robin had asked so nicely after all.

* * *

"Rose and Michael are here to see you." William stuck his head around the door to Slade's office. Robin, standing slightly behind Slade, who was sitting by his desk, saw the worry in the assistant's eyes and smiled reassuringly at him, hoping it wouldn't turn out to be a lie. After all, who knew what the man meant by 'sting'?

"Show them in." Slade said and Robin straightened a bit more.

The couple came in, looking just as pale as could be expected. Slade silently showed them the two chairs standing in front of his desk, and they sat down. Robin's mouth twitched, again thinking of a principal's office, but this would probably not end like his meeting had… that would be rather weird and nasty.

"So. You know why you are here." Slade said, his single grey eye on the blond woman. "I left Robin in your hands, and you failed to keep him safe. Now, Robin tells me that he is partly to blame, and that is the only reason I have been waiting until now to talk to you. I _did _expect more from you, Rose. Apparently you were… distracted." Now Slade looked over at Michael, who squirmed.

"It is not Michael's fault, the responsibility is all mine!" Rose said. Robin was impressed that only a bit of her desperation and fear actually could be heard in her voice. The woman had more control than he had given her credit for.

"I see." Slade said. "Well, Mr. Cullen. I have reviewed your work as I promised, and I am pleased. I planned to call you up here before this event, to ask if you have followed the work of Antoni Rennes?"  
"Yes… yes of course!" the man seemed puzzled by the other man's question, but pleased that he could answer. "We all have, at the department. He's a bit of a hero to us!"

"Is that so?" Slade said in a tone which told Robin that he had known this all along. "Well, I happen to know that an assistant-position has recently opened up on his team. They need someone of your caliber for the next six months. Care to join?"

"I… I… yes, yes, of course, but…?"

"Slade!" Rose sounded so hopeful that Robin pitied her for a moment. Surely she knew this was a trap? Robin didn't know what _kind,_ yet, but a trap it was. "That's a wonderful opportunity; it will really help his career! Thank you!"

"Yes, it will." Slade agreed. "Mr. Cullen, you will leave in thirty minutes. Your things are being packed as we speak."

"Wait, what? _Leave_?" Rose asked, her voice rising.

"Why, yes. The Rennes' Labs are in Taiwan. I gather you didn't know that?"

"I... I'm sure something could be arra-" Rose tried.

"No. Unfortunately the post requires the assistant to be on hand. This might, however, work out for the best, because _you_ will be very busy with the Longevity project. I need everything retested and every number checked. We still don't know for sure if the drug really affected the others and if it might cause any lasting damage. I want no surprises like this in the future, is that understood? Good. And look at the bright side… now you can do all this work without… _distractions._ You can go. You have a little over twenty minutes to say goodbye, after all. And when you see each other again in six months, maybe you'll be more responsible."

* * *

After the couple left, hand-in-hand and in a hurry, Robin stared at the door.

"I'm dead. She'll blame me."

"No, and if she even tries, tell me about it. I separated them for only six months. I could do it permanently."

A minute later Robin's phone rang, and he winced again, reminding himself that he had to change the ring-tone. As he answered, Rebecca's voice washed over him.

"Uh, yeah… yeah, I was there… could be worse, yes. I know she's upset, but. Oh? Yes I guess she will. Uh-hu… err… okay? Yes, but… Becky, I- What is-? Okay, yes, I'll ask. I'll call you later, okay? 'Kay, bye."

Robin stared at the phone with a bemused expression.

"What was it you were supposed to ask?" Slade wanted to know curiously.

"If I could go shopping with Rebecca tomorrow, but that's not what I really need to know…" Robin said.

"Shopping? What for?" Slade looked puzzled at the very idea.

"For presents… because next week supposedly is… what the hell is Slade-mas?"

* * *

A/N: It was **Peeta's Lover **who asked about the holidays in the future, and I kinda cracked up thinking about "Slade-mas"… it won't be called that for REAL, of course, you'll see… ;) Anyway, any thought of what you would like to see in the next few chapters? Nothing which would change my set plot, but, you know… scenes? Doesn't have to be slash, you know, you can pull your head from the gutter and think of something else. Will Rose be pissed? Not? Will they go shopping? Really? What would a nice Slade-mas present for Slade be? Would it have to fit in some kind of stocking? –grin- any fun/dark/smexy ideas are appreciated.


	22. Of Shoppers and Robbers

A/N: I apologize beforehand for this chapter. I'm still at the cabin, but have been spending too much swimming and having 'family fun' (which, as you all know, isn't always fun) and this might not make any sense, it's not funny at all, and… why the hell am I publishing this crap? Err… I mean… enjoy! ; )

**2060**

**Chapter 21: Of Shoppers and Robbers**

"Slade-mas?" the man stared at Robin like he thought the teen had gone insane, before the penny dropped. "Ah. It's Liberation Day next Saturday. I remember William used to joke about 'Slade-mas', but I haven't heard it since then."

"Well, apparently the term is alive and well among the Wintergreens… they just haven't had the nerve to call it that to your face." Robin grinned. "So… this day is…?"

"William came up with it." Slade had stood up and was walking around the room, like speaking of old memories made him uncomfortable. "A holiday to commemorate the fall of the Brotherhood. In reality it's just another way to control the masses. People_ do_ need positive things to look forwards to, and Liberation Day-"

"Slade-mas." Robin cut in, sitting down on the man's desk.

"_Liberation Day_," Slade insisted, "means a day off, even for slaves. All work is to be purely voluntary. Please don't look too close at that fact, however, because I'm pretty sure it's vastly violated."

"Hmmm… sooo… Slade-mas…." Robin said, enjoying the way the man subtly winced at the word, "what other traditions are there? Do you dress up in a suit and grow your beard out? Am I expected to sit in your lap and tell you my wishes?" Robin smirked.

"That hasn't been part of it so far, but I don't see why not… the lap and the wishes-bit, that is…" the man smirked back.

"Dirty. Anyway, presents? Will there be candy as well? What_ kinds_ of presents? Are there decorations? Cards? Trees? Parades?"

"You seem very excited about this…" Slade muttered.

"Of course! It's a holiday!" Robin chuckled. "Wait… what happened to Christmas?"

"Got cancelled. I do not encourage any form of religion. I want any faith people have, to be in me."

"Ah! And that earned you a photo in the dictionary next to 'hubris'." Robin smirked.

"Maybe so, but it is a necessity. _I'm_ their savior, someone they can see, someone real, not some mythological creation. This has made quite an impact on the world, as you will find out sooner or later."

"Wait… wait…" Robin tried to grasp this concept. "You enslave them, kill them by the millions, and they think you are a god? Are people really that stupid?"

"No, but that _desperate_. And of course I'm talking about the masses here. People I work with fear me for more _realistic_ reasons."

"Yeah… the mighty God of Pens." Robin muttered.

"I did that _once_, will I ever hear the end of it, or will I have to make it a habit so you'll tire of that joke?" Slade asked with a snort.

"Nah. I think you should move up to rulers… or staplers. Staple someone to death, that might be interesting." Robin shrugged. "Anyway, I'm sure Rebecca will fill me in on the holiday details when we hit the shops tomorrow."

"What on earth makes you think you'll be allowed to leave the building? And with _her _of all people?" Slade snorted.

"But… but… it's _Slade-mas_!" Robin argued, pulling a very unconvincing puppy-dog look complete with wobbly lower lip. When that seemed to have zero impact on the man, it disappeared and was replaced by a slight scowl. "Come on, aren't you curious about what I will buy you? How do you even shop in this world, with no money?"

"That's a point, you don't have any. Points that is."

"Points?"

"Yes, it's called points or credits, the sum of which is tied to your rank… most are tied down to what you are entitled to, but part of it can be used freely. You are still not allowed to acquire things which don't belong to your status, though, no matter how many points you have."

"Are you sponsored by the Weightwatchers? I mean, I _knew _they were evil, but this?"

"I'm afraid you lost me." Slade told him.

"Err… just… _points_… doesn't matter." Robin shrugged. "Anyway, I should be entitled to some points! If only for what I did for you in the bedroom an hour ago…"

"I'm afraid you did that for free… although I _did_ appreciate it very much." The man leered.

"All right then… a bet." Robin reached into an open desk drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. "I'll bet you… err… would a thousand points be about a thousand dollars?"

"Just about, yes." Slade nodded.

"Okay, so I bet you that plus the same rank as Rebecca that I can cause some serious injury with this within the next two minutes."

"Interesting. All right. You're on."

Robin let the scissors fly, and Slade ducked out of the way at the last second.

"I believe you missed." The man growled, not amused at the prospect of losing another eye.

"Nope." Robin grinned and pointed. The scissor was embedded in the opposite wall with the remains of what used to be a fly. "I won."

"So you did. However this doesn't mean I'll allow you to go shopping." The man said.

"But you can come with us? And bring like a thousand guards too, why don't you? Don't you think it is good PR for their God to show his face around the holidays?"

"You sound so much like William sometimes, it's like you are channeling him…" Slade muttered, but he looked at the teen almost fondly as he did.

"Don't go creepy on me, just fulfill my wishes." Robin smirked.

"We'll see. I'm busy."

"No, because tomorrow's Sunday, and you never schedule any meetings on Sundays." Robin smiled triumphantly.

"I regret telling you anything. I should have just kept you in the cage." Slade muttered.

"Oh, don't be a sore loser. Just arrange it. We're going shopping." Robin snorted.

* * *

And, to Robin's amazement, they_ did_ go shopping the next day. The trip itself had been very disappointing. He had been taken down to a garage, put in a car with windows so black that he couldn't even see out of them, driven what felt like only a little over a block, and when the car doors had opened he had been in a different garage.

The mall, a term Robin used just because he couldn't think of a better one, was a large building which would have made any woman from his time cry, and not from joy. There weren't different stores, even though the items were sorted in different departments. The building seemed to have everything, but, for the first time, the teen started to really appreciate the way the shops back in his time displayed their goods. Here everything was packed in boxes, neatly stacked on shelves, with only one display object of each out for inspection, lying on desks which had many attendants behind them to assist the buyer. The clothes-section was the same; one size of each garment and that was it. What Robin _did_ saw, though, was that there seemed to be people ready to measure any customers.

The customers were scarce, though, totaling in two, since Slade had closed the building off completely. The man himself was around somewhere, but had, after Rebecca had insisted, let them have some privacy.

"Those who can, seldom buy clothes of-the-rack." Rebecca explained the tailors. She had taken his arm and insisted on walking with him like they were best friends in a time when bonnets were in fashion. "We prefer to have them made for us."

Robin nodded. He knew the clothes he had been given so far were sewn after his measurements.

"Where to go first?" Rebecca asked as they stopped in front of a large map of the different floors and departments.

"Why don't we start with your things, until I get a hang of this?" Robin suggested, still looking around.

"It's impressive, isn't it? The woman giggled, and Robin didn't have the heart to tell her that he thought it was rather dreadful. "Let's see… yes, I'm going to look for books for the kids. They have quite a selection of them here."

"Any new ones?" Robin asked.

"Yes, of course. Published science reports and statistics come out every now and then." Rebecca said. Robin shrugged. Not exactly the exciting read he had wanted.

* * *

As they drifted through the mall, Robin let his mind wander to the night before. He had woken up suddenly, not knowing why until he saw a part of the city bathing in light a few blocks away. Mongrel hunting. He had always been sensitive to changes in the light when he slept, and this had been enough to wake him up.

He had awoken on his back, one arm resting on his stomach, and the other stretched out across the wide bed. The back of his fingers on that hand were touching something warm, and Robin turned his head to see his hand resting against Slade's throat. He could even, as he pressed his fingers just a little against the skin, feel the man's slow and steady pulse.

It was strange. In a way he had the man's life under his fingers, the very thing that made him into a living human being. _A sharp blade…_ Robin didn't let his thought go any further. Even after everything that had happened with Erik, he was no killer, and, as he had decided before; killing Slade would lead to nothing but havoc. He again felt the unwanted pang of doubt, followed by self loathing. He was a coward. He was giving in.

_No. I'm just playing by other rules now. The goal is still the same, isn't it? I'll make this world safer for the defenseless. Step by step… I can't do that without Slade, I need him. _The realization was frightening, but true. _We'll end up needing each other… and then we'll save the world… Slade said we would, didn't he?_ Robin thought blurrily just before he fell asleep again. A dry voice inside him told him that he sounded like Rebecca.

* * *

Robin's mind kept wandering as he followed Rebecca. The woman bought a stack of books which were quite dated, if not antique, in his time, and then went on to shop some clothes for herself. As she looked through the designs, tried different pieces on and talked to the attendants, Robin strolled through the clothes racks.

"Honey, if you are looking for something for Slade, you might want to look in there!" Rebecca called and pointed to a separate room. Robin entered it and almost turned on his heel. Lingerie. It was rather clear in Robin's mind that the woman didn't mean for _Slade _to wear any of this. He was about to leave when he noticed that the area was separated into a male and female section. His curiosity, something he, and others, had damned to hell many times over, drew him closer. Man, they really_ did _make panties for guys…

"May I help you, Sir?"

The question was gravely unwanted, and the thirty-something man asking, seemed to sense that, but still stood his ground. "I take it you are looking for L-day presents? We do have your measurements, so if you see anything you like…?"

"I… errr…" Robin wondered if he should ask for a pair of white Y-fronts just to confuse the man, but in the end he wasn't actually brave enough. Give him a battle with a mutated monster any day, rather than joking around in a place like this.

The man, seeing how uncomfortable the poor little pet was, decided to help.

"Your Master was looking at this section about a week ago." He said, showing Robin a row of flimsy little things. "Now, don't be scared, pick something out and we will help you. I have been informed that you have been allowed to make a purchase all on your own, so you should thank him by picking something nice out for him to see you in, don't you think?"

Talking down to Robin like that wasn't really a smart thing to do, although the clerk probably only thought he was being helpful. Robin decided, however, that instead of just leaving, he would get his revenge by shopping.

"Maybe… maybe those ones?" he said, pointing at a midnight-blue silk string more fitting to clean a lens with than wearing. He used his best shy-pet voice, however, and though it wouldn't fool his 'Master', it did fool the man.

"Very good. This is an exclusive high quality piece. You might want to pick out something more, surely?" the man said, and Robin could see faint dollar-signs in his eyes. He suddenly realized that dollar signs would be worthless in this time, but after all, he didn't know what the symbol for the 'points' might look like.

"Yes, Sir. I'll have a pair of these. And those, and... does this top go with this? Is this a bodice? Do you have anything in leather?"

If the salesman was surprised about Robin's change of attitude, he soon forgot it as the items stacked up, along with the profit, of course.

When Robin was done, buying some things he might actually try on, he turned to the clerk, who had now been joined by two more people, one assistant and a man who appeared to be the manager.

"I think that's all… how much…?"

"Oh… oh, let's see. These are fifty points each-" the clerk said and went through the stack of 'panties'.

"Oh, I think I'm just going to pay fifty." Robin said airily. "For everything."

"I... I'm not sure you understand…" the man started, looking pleadingly at his boss.

"Oh, I understand perfectly well. Firstly the new law has made quite a drop in the sale of these items, I did notice the slight dust on the hangers, you know. Secondly, I belong to Slade, and when the word spread that my Master wants to see me in these outfits, more people would like to have them, I'm sure… for older pets, or themselves… on the other hand, I could walk out of here right this instant and claim that nothing in here is good enough for me _or _my Master." Robin said haughtily. "You are not the only supplier at my disposal, you know." He was bluffing then. As far as he knew, maybe this _was_ the only place that sold things like these on the whole planet, but he didn't think so. By the looks of the others, it seemed to be the right guess.

"Fi-fifty?" the manager said weakly.

"Oh, it's L-day… I'll give you a hundred." Robin said generously, looking at the pile of clothes which must be worth more than tripple the entire amount he had to spend. "No? Oh, well, then, I'll better go…"

"No, no of course it will be enough! We'll have everything made to measure, gift wrapped and sent to you within two days."

"Perfect. Thank you." Robin grinned and pulled out the plastic card William had given him. "So… how do I pay?"

* * *

Rebecca was over the moon when she saw a few of the things Robin had bought, and the teen tried not to look embarrassed. He had to think up a way to explain this to Slade, and he still had to find a real gift for the man, as he really didn't like the idea of practically giving the man his body for a present, even though it _would_ be wrapped in leather and lace…and probably appreciated as well. As he had still no idea for a more suitable present, he decided to ask his companion.

"So, what is the best thing you ever got Randolph?"

"Oh, I don't know…" the woman said. "Oh, Duncan, probably!"

"Duncan? _You _got him Duncan?" Robin asked, wide-eyed.

"Why, yes? Did you think that happened behind my back?" Rebecca smiled.

"Err… I… you bought him for Randolph to... to… have sex with?"

"Yes, what other use would a sex-slave have?"

"But… but… why?" Robin still couldn't quite believe his ears.

"Oh, he'd been curious…" the woman shrugged. "They were quite cute together… I liked it, I must admit…" she said and giggled in a way which might have been cute, but Robin thought sounded just slightly insane. "We mainly kept him as a pet, though… we were actually considering selling him, since he seemed quite bored, when Slade took an interest."

Robin made a face. He didn't like being reminded of the fact that Duncan and Slade had a history. The reason was pity for the young man, of course, nothing else. His shopping partner, however, didn't see the grimace.

"Maybe you should get him a slave? Do you think he wants one? It would have to be one over the age-limit, though…"

"No!" Robin exclaimed. "I'm not buying him a human being!"

"Oh, don't be jealous." The woman snorted. "We all need some variation once in a while. You could play together all three?"

"I don't play well with others." Robin muttered. "And neither does Slade."

"Well, if you change your mind, I know Slade got a whole bunch of slave's and pets as presents recently." Rebecca said like she was making a tempting offer.

"I know, all under seventeen." Robin argued, since any other argument seemed to stick.

"Oh, but so are you, dear. Slade wouldn't mind. We might go visit at least?"

Robin had to admit that he was curious, and so he nodded a bit reluctantly.

"Sure, but I'm still not getting him a slave. Actually I think I know what to buy now…" he suddenly smirked. "I thought I saw something earlier that might fit…"

* * *

A little while later Robin had made his purchase, and was smirking down on the already wrapped gift.

"Are... are you sure, dear?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, well, it might not be a fun gift, but he sure as hell _needs _it… and I'm pretty sure he hasn't got any."

"I haven't got any what?" Slade asked from behind them.

"Socks. White and black." Robin said. "Pretend to be surprised on Slade-mas Day, okay? Wait… is there a Slade-mas Eve?"

"No, and it's Liberation Day." Slade tried again, looking slightly tortured.

"Fine. I'll stop calling it Slade-mas if we take a little tour of the city now. I didn't get to see anything on the way here, and I'm a bit grumpy about that."

"It was for your own security." The man said sternly.

"Fuck security. Remember the old days, Slade? You and me, running over rooftops? You can't tell me I'm in more danger here?"

"I prefer to not take any risks." Slade answered in the same tone, but looked slightly amused.

"Come on, don't be such a chicken… how about we repeat what we did the other day on a_ real _rooftop?" Robin smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Reversed roles?" Slade suggested, raising an eyebrow of his own.

"Hmmm… okay, but only if we're out for at least an hour." Robin crossed his arms.

"The roofs are too far apart here, but I'll make you a deal; we'll _walk_ back from here."

"That's not a good deal, this has to be like the next building over!" Robin objected.

"Oh, not quite, we are a _bit _farther than that. But it's that or the car, and I still expect a blow-job at the end of either one." Slade smirked.

"Cheater." Robin muttered. "Okay, we'll walk."

"Well, I _did_ let you go shopping, and I have heard a rumor about you robbing a place?"

"Oh, I'm not quite_ that_ bad, Slade…" Robin snorted.

"The clerk cried. Is it true that you bartered?"

"He annoyed me." Robin answered. "And you won't be so sorry in a few days."

"I think you might be right…" the man chuckled.

* * *

Robin almost regretted the walk. The streets were eerily empty and clean, looking like an unused film-set. Sure, there were people around, and once in awhile even a car passed, but the city, built for masses of people and traffic, simply looked dead. Robin shivered. Slade was wearing sunglasses and the people they met didn't give either one of them more than passing glances, but Robin couldn't help but keep his guard up. It felt like he was in enemy territory somehow. He noted the cameras everywhere and floodlights as well. No one would be able to as much as stumble without Slade finding out, if he wanted to.

The man himself walked beside him, appearing relaxed, but Robin could sense that he was alert as well. It was a completely uneventful walk until they turned a corner and saw the Empire State Building. They were passing a building site, when Robin said something to Slade, using his name. He couldn't remember what, afterwards, but he did remember seeing a close by worker, an older slave, stiffening, and then come running, wielding a sledgehammer. Robin kicked it out of the man's hand, and then had to punch him in the stomach to get him to back off, because the guy had a wild, crazy look in his eyes. He was about to attack again, when there was a sharp sound and the slave stumbled back, a spray of blood and other things exploding out of the back of his head. Slade had shot him, but the entry-wound was only a small, round hole, making it seem like the man's head had spontaneously blown up.

Men in helmets had arrived at the scene, keeping the rest of the slaves back. Robin found himself staring at the dead man's face. He was old. In his sixties, perhaps. He must have been around ten when the Brotherhood rose to power. Robin swallowed. This man had remembered what it was like to be free.

_HE did… do YOU?_ A snide voice asked in his head.

* * *

You… you didn't have to kill him." Robin told Slade quietly some time later. They were in the man's personal elevator, on their way up from the lobby. A lot of things had happened.

"No." the man agreed.

"Then why?"

"He was a problem and that was the easiest and quickest solution."

Robin didn't answer. He didn't really want a discussion, he felt like it didn't really matter anyway. The man couldn't be brought back, and Slade would do the same thing all over again if he had the chance.

"Hey, at least I saved your life." Robin mumbled, trying, but failing, to make it sound like he was joking.

"I already had the gun out. I almost shot _you_." Slade snorted, but then gave the boy a glance and a smirk. "But all right, I'll let you count it."

"Gee. Thanks."

"I'm very generous towards you… might be time for you to be generous back, don't you think?" The man asked deceivingly pleasantly.

Robin looked up at him, puzzled, just as the elevator doors opened, and then he understood what Slade meant.

"Oh."

"That's right. Our little deal."

Robin sighed. He would have to pay and wouldn't whine about it.

"Of course. The shower?" he suggested as they walked across the empty lobby. Robin had to remind himself that it was Sunday, or else he would have thought that William was avoiding him.

"That would be adequate, yes." Slade answered, but for some reason he sounded slightly annoyed.

Robin started to undress as soon as they entered the apartment, beginning with kicking off his shoes, but he froze when he reached the bathroom and saw a boy younger than himself, scrubbing the bath. Robin was glad that he had only gotten his shirt and shoes off by then. The boy looked just as surprised himself, and started to splutter apologies, which only intensified as Slade appeared in the door.

"You weren't warned?" the man said flatly.

The boy unclipped a little gadget from his shirt pocket and looked at it.

"The- the battery must have died." He stuttered, tears starting to appear in his eyes.

Robin had long ago figured out that the cleaning-crew worked whenever they were out of the room, for however short time, and they were obviously also warned when Slade was about to return. He had never seen any of the cleaners before, and thought they did a very good job of keeping invisible.

"That's quite alright." The hero said, smiling at the kid in a way he hoped was calming. "Do you have a lot left to do?"

"N-no… just the bath, almost done." The boy said.

"Good. Then you can finish up here while Slade and I go and find some snacks in the kitchen, and then you can get a new battery. Does that sound alright?"

The boy's eyes went to Slade, behind Robin, and the man must have nodded, since the cleaner nodded too.

"Good. Nice to meet you. You are all doing a very good job, this place is always spotless." Robin nodded, before turning to Slade. "Do we have any peaches or something? Shopping made me hungry."

* * *

"I need to speak to his supervisor." Slade muttered as they entered the kitchen.

"No, you don't. Do you honestly think he would ever let the battery run low again after a scare like that? And he'll be in trouble as it is, so, no. Please?"

The man snorted but then shrugged.

"All right. But if it happens again…"

"Yeah, yeah." Robin sighed.

They had a small snack, and then saw the boy leave, quiet as a shadow. Robin wondered what it was like to live like that; invisible. It might be rather exciting at first, like a big game of hide and seek, but in the long run… to work all day for people and never see them or hear firsthand if they thought you did your job well. He hoped the boy had friends he worked with, or it would be a very lonely existence.

* * *

"Alright, let's take the shower now." Robin said as he got up from the tale. He turned around and walked briskly towards the bathroom, unbuttoning his trousers as he went. He undressed completely after he turned the shower on, giving it some time to heat up.

"Are we doing this?" he called over his shoulder at Slade, who joined him a moment later, looking slightly peeved.

Robin washed his own hair quickly and then soaped himself up, with Slade following suit. As soon as the man had rinsed the soap off his body, Robin got on his knees, eagerly, if only to get the thing over with as soon as possible. Slade apparently noticed this, and even more so when Robin started to lick him.

"I think I like this better when you are angry about it… more passion." The man growled.

Robin looked up, and blinked.

"It was a deal, Slade. What is there to be passionate about?" Robin snorted. Sure, he could have pretended, but he wasn't at all aroused himself, so Slade would quite easily see through this. He didn't actually think the man would mind, as long as he got off, but apparently he was doing a poor job.

"I'll show you." Slade growled and pulled Robin up by his hair.

Moments later Robin found himself being pushed up against the tiles, face first, his ass sticking out, giving the man's fingers all the access they wanted. He panted and clawed the tiles as Slade's fingers, slick with lotion, pumped in and out of him, and the man's other hand was working on his suddenly rock hard length.

"You want me to fuck you?" Slade purred. "Do you want my cock, my little bird?"

"Y-yes… god, yes, please!" the teen begged.

"Then suck me like you mean it." the man growled, and Robin was pushed down on the floor once more. The loss of the fingers and hand made him almost whimper, but he knew he would be taken to the brink again, as soon as he had satisfied Slade enough. He was slightly ashamed of himself for wanting it so badly, but gave it his all, taking the man's length deeper down his throat than ever before.

"Now, that's better…." Slade grunted. "Ow, no teeth." Robin glanced teasingly up at him, showing him it was intentional. "Do that again, and I'll come down your throat, and you'll have to find something _else _to shove up your ass." The man smirked.

Robin snorted but used his tongue for other things than replying. Better things, if you asked Slade.

A mere five minutes later Robin found himself face-to-face with the tiles again, with something bigger than fingers pushing into him. He pushed back.

"Good boy, craving my cock like that…" Slade purred in his ear, as he grabbed Robin's hips firmly. "Brace yourself."

Robin was glad for the warning, or he would have ended up with a broken nose. The man fucked him brutally; apparently intent on showing him all about passion, and for once Robin didn't mind being taught a lesson at all…

* * *

**A/N: **next chapter might be late… well, at least not early… I'll do my best for Friday, though! Keep the ideas coming! I haven't had much time to answer reviews, but I do love them and have had a lot of fun reading them… I'll be home late on Saturday and will probably sleep all Sunday…. But then I'll probably be back among the living again… ;)


	23. Of Mistresses and Hostages

A/N: Well, my beloved readers, it doesn't happen every day (sadly) but we have a new Sladin-writer among us! Please check out **Reyah**! And yeah, I said Sladin writer, she might write other stuff/parings/fandoms in the future, but as she showed the very good taste of _starting _with a Sladin-story, and it's a very nice teasingly hot one, I think she deserves a review, don't you?

On a personal note, writing this chapter was a much more of a joy than last. I practically wrote it all in one day… err… which might be bad for quality, but good for my spirits… ; ) It's good to be home! And before I strangled any of my sisters or my niece too! Win! ;)

**2060**

**Chapter 22: Of Mistresses and Hostages**

When Robin came out of the shower, after having cleaned up and caught his breath a little, Slade was on the phone, speaking in an easy tone which didn't at all give away the fact that he had just been involved in a one-hour fuck-a-thon, ending only a few minutes earlier. Robin wasn't sure he could even form a sentence himself.

The teen sank down in the couch, not particularly caring that the towel he was wearing was riding up quite a lot. He slumped against the corner of the arm-rest and the back, sprawling there and watched Slade over by the windows. Robin had worked up the energy to at least half-listen to what the man was saying, as Slade turned around and spotted him. The small leer appearing on the man's face as his eye slid over his body, made Robin shiver in renewed anticipation.

"That sound lovely, Becky. At eight? Yes, that's perfect, we'll only have a light lunch, then. Goodbye."

"Rebecca?" Robin asked, not at least surprised that his voice was rather hoarse.

"Yes. The 'double date' you were so fearing has arrived." Slade said dramatically, and then checked his watch. "But as it's only… oh, two-thirty? We were in there longer than I thought… well, we still have some time, don't we?"

"To order that light lunch… or get back in bed?" Robin smirked wickedly.

"How about both?"

* * *

"I feel completely debauched…" Robin complained over his bowl of hot pasta salad. "I get a bad conscience from just eating a sandwich or snacks in bed… Alfred would give me this _look_… and this is tuna! Talk about double bad!"

"You don't like tuna?" Slade asked.

"Yeah I do, actually." Robin shrugged, as tuna was one of the few sea-foods he _did_ like. "But the dolphins get stuck in the nets, and the over-fishing-" Robin caught himself and looked as Slade suspiciously. "You have a smug look on your face… Are you about to tell me something you think I'd like?"

"Would you like stable populations of most tuna and dolphin species? And only line-fishing allowed?"

"Errr… yes?" Robin said. "Who wouldn't?"

"The people almost making them extinct in the first place, focusing only on profit?" Slade snorted.

"I hate to play devil's advocate in this case, but some were just trying to survive…" Robin said, but his voice lacked a little in convincing qualities department.

"Well, they failed."

Robin couldn't help but grin, but he tried to hide it quickly by putting more salad in his mouth.

"It tastes better now." he mumbled around his food.

"Ops." The man next to him said, quite calmly, the next moment, having dropped a piece of pasta on Robin's stomach from his fork. "I'll clean that up." He continued, reaching down and doing so with his mouth.

"You did that on purpose." Robin said flatly, a small smirk refusing to leave the corners of his mouth.

"As I do everything." The man admitted, unashamed, and dipped his fingers in the dressing, before tracing them over Robin's nipples.

"You realize this means we'll need another shower?" the teen asked.

"It does? Oh dear. I had no idea." The man grinned up at him and started to trace the pattern with his tongue.

Robin found himself heating up embarrassingly quickly, and soon the bowls of salad added to the mess the poor cleaning-crew would have to deal with that evening.

* * *

Robin was watching Slade thoughtfully over the rim of his wine-glass. How, in such a short time, had the man changed so much? How was he able to not only arouse him, but drive him almost crazy with lust with just a few touches, or even a look? Robin could feel himself responding to him, even now, as Slade's gaze touched his. Was this what Rebecca had been talking about? Was he _falling_ for Slade? A part of him wanted to object strongly to the very thought, but another part just wondered if it really _was _such a bad idea, in the end… living with someone he loved… would that be so horrible? The first part of him sent out warning-signals, but Robin wasn't so sure he wanted to listen to that part anymore.

"Robin?"

"Huh? Oh? Sorry… yes?" the teen blinked.

"Lost in thought?" Rebecca giggled "You look quite smitten, young man! What did Slade do to you this afternoon? Oh!" the woman added as Robin blushed, adding her own blush to his.

"I… I… what were you saying?" Robin coughed, noticing that Randolph tried to hide his chuckle in his napkin, while Slade merely looked smug.

"Oh, I only suggested that you two should go away together! A little holiday! Africa perhaps? Slade has a wonderful hunting-lodge there!"

"Hunting?" Robin asked, glancing at the man. "What happened to_ saving_ the animals?"

"Actually, Slade is quite an environmentalist." Randolph spoke up. "Even in grandfather's day he was already starting to set up sanctuaries. The whole of Africa, as well as Madagascar, is now a nature preserve, as well as most of Greenland, Alaska, the South American rainforest, and large regions of India and China."

"Africa… The… the whole_ continent_? But what about the people?" Robin asked.

The faces around the table darkened.

"Towards the end of the Brotherhood's rule, they decided to try out biological weapons. They released a virus stronger than Ebola, wiping out whole countries. They tested it out in the poorest and most densely populated countries first, targeting many places in Africa, India and Asia. It made no sense in the end to even _count_ the deaths. We had to isolate as best we could, working on a cure and hoping for the best." Slade told him.

"Well… sounds like they made things _easier_ for you…" Robin muttered.

"They could have wiped out the entire population." The man said sternly. "If the scientists hadn't come up with a way to spread the medication by air…"

"In your time there were seven billion people on the planet, now there is about three." Randolph said. "Slade might be responsible for ten percent of those deaths.

"Still a lot of people." Robin insisted, not wanting the man to get any free points from him.

"They annoyed me." Slade smirked, echoing Robin's answer about the store-attendant.

Robin just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So Africa…? No people there at all now?" he asked.

"Oh, about a million. I had to send in teams as the crisis was over, to clean up and salvage what could be saved. I didn't want containers of oil or other toxins to become ticking environmental bombs…The world's nuclear dumps and weapons were bad enough."

"So… all's well there now?" Robin had a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he found it hard to really trust Slade's words. "You can go over there and shoot all the animals you'd like?"

"No, of course not. I do enjoy hunting, I have been a hunter since I was a young man, but some species and environments take longer to reestablish themselves. The wolves in northern Europe, for example, are already thriving, but elephants and whales will take a lot longer… not to mention rhinos, they were really touch and go. Elephants are pregnant for twenty-two months, almost two years, and a female isn't ready to breed until she is about thirteen years old… whereas wolves breed much faster, of course." Slade paused shortly before continuing. "Hunting was necessary in many cases in your time, but a real hunter should try to support a world where it_ isn't_, where there is a balance between predators and prey. There will still always be enough game for some recreational hunting, but it won't be essential to keep numbers down or disease at bay." The man was clearly in one of his lecture-rants, but Robin found it interesting none-the-less.

"All of the zoo's that were still around were emptied and the animals relocated to a safe, natural area. Not all could fend for themselves, but they were at least kept in an appropriate environment." Randolph informed him, interrupting Slade before the man started pulling out charts, and Robin frowned.  
"How come you spend resources on these kinds of things? I mean, it seems… almost_ silly_ to have people do all this work when the world was just starting to recover from war… I mean, silly in a _good _way, but…?"

"Ah, but that is thing… People are passionate about different things… many are passionate about wildlife, and when I gathered a lot of those people together-" Slade said.

"Slade ended up with a group of his most devoted supporters." Rebecca finished the sentence. "They were allowed to keep their names, and their children and grandchildren are now supporters as well."

"This is what I was talking about!" Robin exclaimed, looking over at Slade expectantly. "You can control people through kindness! Even exploiting people's passions, you make the world a better place!"

"Yes, well, in_ that_ case-"

"In _every _case! There must be people passionate about farming or breeding animals, about inventing or teaching… you already separate people after testing for skills, so why keep them enslaved once they have one?"

"You are suggesting only keeping the ordinary, _average _people enslaved?" Slade asked with an amused smirk.

"I… no… I… okay, it _sounded_ like that, but I didn't_ mean_ that…" Robin frowned.

"Don't worry dear." Rebecca said and patted his hand. "You'll learn more about the world in time… then you'll see… Look, here's dessert!"

Robin almost laughed at the almost frantic way the woman wanted to avoid anything even resembling an argument, but then settled for a quick glance at Slade promising that the discussion would continue at another time. Fighting of any kind, and especially with Slade, made the woman nervous, and, since she had good cause to be and didn't deserve it, Robin decided to try to stick to pleasant and neutral topics for the rest of the evening. 'Try' being the key-word here.

"Is it true that you saved Slade's life on the way home from shopping?" Rebecca asked Robin as soon as the dessert, fresh fruit and berries with ice-cream, had been served.

"Yup. No one attacks my man with a sledgehammer but me." Robin grinned.

"You're so sweet." Slade snorted amusedly having Rebecca giggle. "I don't like that there are already rumors about though… you are still supposed to only be a pet…" Slade frowned.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you could have killed _all_ of them." Robin snorted and then gave the man a glare. "No, Slade, don't even_ think_ about it!"

"It's too late now, anyway. You should have suggested it sooner." The man shrugged, and had the kind of expression where Robin wasn't quite sure if he was joking or not.

"I was informed by the street-surveillance-crew, and I told Becky." Randolph admitted. "But I agree; the rumors must have spread far and wide by now."

"I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow." Slade muttered. "No use in denying it, and it can be turned into an advantage, but from now on, Robin, if you feel threatened by anybody, I want you to strike back. Don't hesitate because you're supposed to be a pet; that might be far too dangerous now."

Robin nodded eagerly.

"That doesn't mean you can kick people around just because you don't like them, my little bird." Slade warned him with a chuckle, as he saw the look in Robin's eyes.

"Oh. Damn." The teen smirked.

"Maybe we should look through the schedule for tomorrow?" Randolph suggested.

"That reminds me, Robin and I were thinking of visiting the slaves you received." Rebecca said. "Would that be alright?"

"You were? Why?" Slade asked, his face hardening to a slightly more guarded look.

"I just like to see them." Robin said carefully. "I feel responsible for them, and I feel like I ought to see firsthand what they are like… maybe what I'm imagining is worse than the truth."

"And maybe not." Slade frowned. "I don't want you to go with Rebecca, but you can go with me. I want to be there to answer any questions. I hope you understand, Becky?"

"Of course!" the woman hurriedly said. "And maybe you find a special someone together!"

The villain and he hero seemed to have a telepathic moment as Slade gave Robin a look which very clearly said 'what the hell is she talking about?' and Robin answered with one of his own, saying 'I'll explain later'.

"Yeah. Right." The teen answered the woman aloud, and Randolph coughed into his napkin, before getting ready to rise from the table.

"Sir? The schedule?"

"Yes, we better take a look at that, especially if we are going to visit the slave-quarters as well." Slade said.

"Why don't you come with me, Robin? I found some more photos from when the kids were little!" Rebecca said, making Robin smile a little.

_She sure uses a lot of exclamation-marks…_ he grinned.

* * *

"I saw the way you were looking at him." Rebecca whispered as they sat down across the large room from Slade and Randolph. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"I… err… thanks." Robin mumbled as he blushed, not sure how to respond when he was so unsure about what he was even feeling himself.

"I'm sure he loves you back. Oh, look, there's little Will on the potty!"

* * *

"Care to explain what Becky meant by 'finding someone'?" Slade asked Robin as they returned to the apartment some time later.

"She suggested I might want to find you a slave for Christmas… someone we could all 'play' with." Robin snorted.

"And do you want- no, I see you don't." Slade interrupted himself and then chuckled. "No need to glare like that, little bird."

"Well, do _you _want…?"

"No, I can't say the thought had even crossed my mind." Slade shrugged.

"Good." Robin muttered and then yawned. "Cause you're not getting any."

"You better go to sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow, starting with a board-meeting." Slade said and gestured to the bed.

"'Kay… you coming?"

"I have some work to do first… you managed to distract me the whole day." Slade scolded him with a smirk.

"Oh, _poor _you!" Robin retorted sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll make me feel better in a little while." Slade chuckled and started up his computer.

* * *

The board meeting went on and on, managing to bore Robin, although he tried to keep his eyes and ears open. He was dressed in a tight par of black jeans, a sleeveless white top and a black collar he still couldn't talk his way out of wearing. All the members had been keeping their distance from him, even Duncan, all apparently afraid to even look at him. They all seemed to be there, though, so Robin didn't think anyone had offed themselves during the weekend. If this was good or bad was undecided. Their new apprehension was mixed with something else, and Robin had a strong feeling that word had gotten around of his little 'street-fight' yesterday, although no one dared to ask Slade about it.

"Irena has agreed to meet the board, she'll have lunch with us now, before the afternoon meeting." Gwen let them all know.

"Good. Any other suggestions for replacements?" Slade asked, getting headshakes in reply. "Fine. Then we'll start with Irena. If she declines, we'll widen our search."

Robin caught several board members glancing at each other, their looks clearly conveying that they didn't think it very likely for someone to decline.

* * *

The meeting with Irena came as a bit of a shock to Robin. The woman strode into the airy lunchroom like a pissed off Valkyrie, although when she got closer, something which happened quite quickly, Robin noted that she didn't look particularly angry. Maybe it was the tall, sharp heels, slamming into the floor, which gave that impression.

"Slade." The woman reached out to shake the man's hand, and bowed her head curtly in the process. She was as tall as the man with those heels on, although she probably only weighed as much as one of his legs. Robin had no idea how something that thin could keep standing even in a slight draft. The woman was quite a sight otherwise. In her late thirties, Robin thought, with hair as black as his own, gathered in a braid so long it touched her lower back. Her face was one of the coldest he had ever seen on a woman, dark brown, almost black, eyes freezing, and her features seemed to be made up by sharp angles and planes, like the rest of her body.

He was surprised. Since this was the one who had always protested the use of younger sex-slaves, Robin had pictured her as a soft woman with a big heart, a bit like Rebecca. Before he was even done analyzing her, his face was grabbed by long, cool fingers with quite long nails. Those were, Robin noted, not painted a deep red or black, which might be expected, but had only a French manicure. They were still sharp, though, as they dug into his cheeks.

"There's a good boy, open your mouth." The woman said, bending his head back, and Robin was so stunned that he obeyed. "Very nice teeth. Pretty face. Amazing eyes. He'll be handsome when he grows up as well. Lovely body, you must have a personal trainer for him. The hair-removal is done perfectly. I would love to get the name of the supplier, if he has any older in stock. If you ever want to sell him, I'll make you a good offer. After he's eighteen of course."

_Why the hell do people keep insisting on buying me or talking about me being sold?_ Robin snorted to himself, as he pulled out of the woman's grip and got closer to Slade. He didn't want to think of it as hiding in the man's shadow, but, to be honest, he wanted to go all the way behind him and hold his hand. This gal was _scary_.

"Hmmm… feisty?" the woman smiled, and, for the first time, Robin saw an ember of warmth mixed into the amusement. She still looked like a curve-less Morticia Addams crossed with a spider, though. "Really, Slade, I thought you would have a pet perfectly trained."  
"You have not been informed, so I'll let it pass this time, but he is not to be touched." Slade said, although not as sternly as Robin would have liked. A bit more possessiveness would be welcome right now.

Robin dared a glance over at the other board-members, and appreciated that they all looked like they expected Irena's head to come flying at them any moment.

"Is that so?" the woman said thoughtfully. "Well, I'd like to talk to you later, maybe you'll fill me in on these rules then. Now, let's have lunch. Duncan! Come here and let me see you! Still as pretty as the day I sold you, aren't you?"

"Mistress." The young man said and bowed his head.

"Not any more, I'm not. Pity. I quite miss having you around." the woman looked like she was thinking of making Slade an offer for the young man right then and there.

In the mean time, Robin was doing math in his head. If Irena didn't deal with anyone under eighteen, Duncan couldn't have been much older when the Wintergreen's bought him. He didn't look more than twenty-five now, tops, and he still apparently had time for an education and career… Robin frowned. He had thought that Slade's and Duncan's history was much farther back in the past, when Duncan was perhaps Robin's age or a year or so older, but that didn't seem to be the case. He didn't like that, but that wasn't strange; he never liked to be wrong, after all.

Suddenly he was pulled in the direction of the young man in question, and when he got his bearings he discovered that Irena was the culprit. The woman was looking at the two of them, pushed very close together, with a strange hunger in her eyes.

"Wonderful, Slade, don't you think? Just look at that! Your masterpiece and mine… What a lucky man you are."

Duncan blushed a deep red, and started to stutter.

"M-mistress, I… we… I'm not…."

"Duncan is a valued member of the board, he's not one of your 'creations' anymore." Slade said, a bit more sternly. "And I was serious about not touching Robin. Come here, pet."

Robin almost flew into the man's arms, looking for some kind of safety from the craziness which had suddenly surrounded him.

"I apologize. When I see beauty like that… it's like trying to keep a sculptor away from clay." The woman managed not to sound sorry at all without getting killed.

"We have more serious issues to work with than beauty." Slade snorted. "But first I believe lunch has been served."

* * *

The meal was embarrassing for Robin, who had been kept next to Slade but had to accept to be fed from his plate. He tried very hard to act like this was nothing new, but silently thought that if it hadn't been, he would have starved to death by now, since the man seemed to forget to feed him as soon as he was discussing something interesting. Robin had to subtly kick Slade's legs a few times to keep himself from attacking the plate of deliciously smelling chicken.

* * *

"He's not a slave. Not even a pet. If he had as much as five minutes with a proper trainer, I'll eat my shoes." Irena said, looking at Slade levelly.

The afternoon had been surprisingly boring, though Robin had paid close attention as the members of the board were presented to the woman. With almost forty of them, he managed to pick up at least a few new names and specialties. He was surprised to find representatives for architecture, health, environmental issues and even the arts in the room, and not only death and destruction. Other than that, they just went through what had happened with the new law up until now and what the goals were, to help Irena see what was to be expected of her. In the end she gracefully accepted the position, and now she, Slade and Robin was in a small sitting-room, having coffee. Well. Slade and Irena was having coffee, Robin was sitting at Slade's feet, feeling foolish. They had been chatting about nothing in particular until the woman had dared to accuse Robin of having a free will.

"Is that so?" Slade said, carefully not revealing anything.

"Oh yes. He acts very well, I admit, but there are clues. And you… you don't act half as well as he does."

Robin dared a glance up at the man's face to savor the look of annoyance on it.

"Erik didn't seem to share this… hypothesis…" Slade snorted.

"Erik? Please! The man was just interested in who he could fuck, he never really _studied_ people." It was the woman's turn to snort. "So who is he? I heard he defended you yesterday…"

"Why don't you take a guess, since you are so good at reading people?" Slade smirked.

"Very well. Stand up, young man." The woman said, but Robin stayed enough in character to look at Slade for permission before obeying. "Let's look at you… A mongrel? No… too well behaved and such unmarred skin… You are not a whore, that much is clear. Looking at you, you could almost be a virgin. I said _almost_, my dear, I've seen Slade look at you, after all… and vice versa… hmmm… that's interesting… you _do_ seem drawn to him… for protection? A debt? Yes… that's it, isn't it?" the woman turned to Slade with a triumphant smile. "He's the son from a free house, gifted to you, or taken, perhaps as some sort of security. It's not an arrangement built on much ill-feelings, I don't think, it seems rather consensual… a good deal for both, I would say."

"Very good, Irena." Slade smiled. "I must have your word that you will keep this little secret, though. Robin is here under a false name so our deal can't be traced back to his family, causing them trouble. Or should I say _more _trouble?"

"Of course, I won't say a word. I must say I am relived. When I first heard that you got a pet, I was very disappointed that you hadn't turned to me first."

"'Disappointed'?" Slade arched an eyebrow.

"I was being diplomatic." Irena grinned back. "I'm afraid I do have a temper at times." Her eyes wandered over to Robin again, who was still standing in front of them, not quite knowing what to do with himself. "Lovely." She said. "I wish I was younger. You don't happen to have an available older brother, do you? Or uncle, perhaps?"

"No, ma'am." Robin shook his head, not sure if he was amused or horrified.

"Pity. Very well, I do have some news about my… network. Can I talk freely in front of him?" the woman asked Slade, who nodded. "Good. There have been several violations of the law, mostly in Europe. The farther they get from you, the lighter they take the law, it seems."

"And the harder I strike back." Slade shrugged. "I wonder if they will ever learn that my system of supervisors work amazingly well. When everyone watches everyone else, no one dares step out of line."

"That's right, Sir, the breaches has occurred much further down the line, but they have been dealt with. Examples have been made."

"Good."

"I intend to expand my spy-network, though, making sure to trace every id-number I can, I'm not going to lose a single child in the system."

Robin blinked. The woman's voice told him that this was_ her_ passion, and he couldn't help but wonder if she had, in fact, lost a child once, to crimes like these, and if that was the reason she refused to have them in her brothel.

"Good." Slade nodded. "Don't forget your other responsibilities, though. I expect you to take over _all_ of Erik's duties. I want the reports to come in as usual."

"Of course, Sir." The woman nodded. "They will."

"I'm sure. Now, if you will excuse me, Robin has asked to visit the unexpected results of the new law. I've been given quite a few youngsters as presents lately."

"So I've heard. I might be willing to take a few in, if need be." Irena said thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me _you _intend to break the law?" Slade chuckled, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course not, but I have a history of taking in young people who, sometimes, I admit, end up joining my other employees when they are old enough. Look at young Duncan. Took him off a bastard of a dealer when he was five. He grew up cleaning, and then serving drinks. Cute as a button. Had to drag the little devil from a room when he was fourteen, though, he was hell bent on having his way with a client he had fallen in love with. I managed to keep him a virgin until his eighteenth, if just _barely_." The woman sighed and shook her head like one might at the memories of the antics of a mischievous child, long since forgiven and now just a fun anecdote.

"Did Randolph buy him soon after?" Robin suddenly asked, unable to hold the question back.

The woman blinked, seemingly confused that he would speak, but then smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid I had to sell him. He kept falling in love with the clients, especially with men who I knew were only there for pleasure. If I thought there was any chance of one of them taking him in… but there wasn't. I heard a rumor the Wintergreens were looking, and I knew he would be in good hands here. Didn't expect _you_ to get his paws on him, though, Sir." She smirked at Slade. "Poor thing must have really fallen for you to work so hard to impress you. I do adore him, but he _did_ tend to be a bit lazy and rely a whole lot on his looks."

"Is that so? The impression I have gotten is that he's a bright young man and a hard worker." Slade said.

"See? Love. I hope you didn't break his heart too badly. Oh? Now, now, Robin, that's in the past, no use in looking so jealous." The woman laughed.

Robin's look switched to indignant, and he snorted. The look he had been given Slade had been one of disdain, not jealousy, and he couldn't fathom how the woman had misinterpreted it.

"I don't care about any of that stuff." he muttered. He still wondered, though. It was clear that Duncan still harbored some sort of puppy-love for Slade, but he still hadn't gotten any indication of any jealousy towards himself, other than the openly admitted one when they had first talked. He decided to try to speak with the young man again as soon as possible, because he didn't want to have to look over his shoulder for a green-eyed monster with a gun.

"Well, we'll see if there are anyone there who might interest you." Slade chuckled, not taking his glittering eye off Robin. "I'll see you Wednesday for the overall status report."

"Yes Sir. Nice to meet you Robin." The woman stuck her hand out to him and, surprised, Robin shook it. "I'm sorry for treating you as a pet in the beginning, but I thought you were. And after that I had to be sure." She gave him a little smile. "And prominent family or not, I still think you should consider inviting Duncan to your bed, at least once… and if you do… take a picture for me, will you?"

"Irena, you are _very_ close to being indecent." Slade chuckled.

"Close? Drat, I was aiming for it." The tall, thin woman laughed and disappeared out the door, leaving Robin and Slade to stare at each other.

"I don't know if I like her or loathe her." Robin said, after a moment.

"Me neither. That makes her fun." Slade smirked. "Well, dear hostage of mine, shall we go?"

"Yeah… looking forward to it…" Robin mumbled, not doing so at all.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, another OC, but at least you had heard her name before, huh? I quite like her, but, as usual, she won't be around much. Duncan will be, though, so I hope there aren't many Duncan-haters out there…?

I've already asked on DA, but I'm writing a M-preg for the Circus-freak universe (go puke up in another corner, m-preg haters, it's just for fun!) and I need baby-name suggestions! Both male and female, since I don't want to give anything away. Preferably not anything obviously to do with cats,or something too foreign to the States or too "mary-sue-ish" like 'Angel Celeste Moonbeam Stareyes Wilson-Grayson' or something… you know… just ordinary names, which still sound nice… Don't leave it up to me, you know I will accidently name the baby after a New Moon character! I will use Robin's parent's names for second names/name for the boy or girl, so that's already decided at least… ; )

All the best!

/W


	24. of Scary Creatures and Love Puppies

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my poor, poor Beta-muse **The Darkest Half**! Happy B-day! Well… late, but… Since I've fallen behind on my writing, she hasn't been able to read the latest chapters beforehand, and I have been able to make a lot of stupid mistakes all on my own! ; )

Thank you to all of you who have tried to help me out by mentioning corrections, cookies are as plentiful as the errors… special thanks to **MewMew2** and **Amirrel** for the corrections and last but not least, to **Dante Reves**, who taught me that it's "fathom" not "phantom"… -lol- I really thought it was phantom! I have no idea why, maybe I've only heard the word, and thought people said phantom… but now I know! It actually makes me really happy, because I KNOW I will write 'off' instead of 'of' and 'was' instead of 'were' and that sort of thing again, but I will never,_ ever_ write phantom instead of fathom… much easier to learn… ;)

Also thanks to all of you who has suggested baby-names! Both male and female lists are now bursting with great suggestions (I'm still giggling about "Slade Jr" suggested on my DA account). I will probably publish that story as a chaptered one, so I can collect any more "drabbles" from the Circus-freak universe under one story, so if you don't want to miss it, make sure you have me on your author-alert! It won't come along until 2060 is done or almost done, though, and only as a side-project to Black Sheep 3… but the horror of m-preg will be here before you know it! ;)

Enough rambling! God, I'm long-winded today! On with the chapter!

**2060**

**Chapter 23: of Scary Creatures and Love Puppies**

"I expect you not to overreact when you see them." Slade said sternly as they stood outside the door where the slaves and pets were apparently kept.

"Gonna be that bad?" Robin murmured. He dreaded going inside. It was a bit like going to an animal-shelter knowing you had no way of adopting any of them… that is; only heart wrenching with no happy ending in sight. Even the walk to this rather low building the unwanted 'gifts' were kept in, had not provided any excitement for him, he was simply too nervous. He had told Slade the truth before, however; he _did _feel it was his duty, his responsibility, to at least see them once.

"Perhaps, it depends." the man shrugged. "Try to keep your voice down and the questions to a minimum."

Robin only nodded, his throat going dry, as the man reached out and opened the door.

* * *

The first thing Robin noticed was the rows of beds. It wasn't a huge room, but the single beds stood closely together, and Robin thought it must have been around thirty. The second thing was the guards, stationed out in even intervals in the narrow aisles between the beds. Five of them. Then, lastly, because he was unconsciously afraid to look at them, his eyes landed on the children, all dressed in gray jumpsuits. Some had stood up as they had entered, some had kneeled. Robin made a disgusted face as he saw a girl around ten, sinking down on her hands and knees, obviously displaying herself to her would-be masters. He shivered and felt a hand briefly on his back. If Slade was cautioning him or lending him strength, Robin didn't know, but it _did_ help.

The worst sight was the two children who stayed on their beds, though, curled up on their sides. The first was staring into nothing and the other one was sucking his thumb with his eyes tightly closed. That boy must have been around twelve, Robin thought, but all in all their ages ranged from six or seven to a few who were Robin's age or somewhat older. The teen felt a fresh wave of hatred rise inside him.

_Those sick, sick bastards!_

Again the hand was back, very briefly, and Robin had no idea how Slade could read him so well. He glanced up at the man, and saw the steel in his uncovered eye. Maybe Slade felt the same way?

Then some of the children spoke up.

"Are you my new Masters?"

"I want Mistress Eileen! Will she come soon?"

"I don't want to be here!"

"Please, can I come with you?"

"Where is Ben?"

"My name is Pet, may I service you?"

"Who are you?"

"Settle down." Slade addressed the room. He didn't raise his voice, but it _did_ carry, and the children, as Robin thought of them despite some being his age, all sat down on their beds, obediently like little robots.

"Why haven't they separated the boys and girls?" Robin asked quietly.

"Why would they?" Slade asked back in an equally low voice. "Most of them have been trained to have sex with either gender, and seen more than you would ever want to. Even in an all-girl or all-boy room the guards would still be needed."

"What for?" Robin asked. "Aren't they here to stop the kids from running away?"

"No, to stop them from having sex… or committing suicide. General guarding and making sure there's no fights too, of course."

"Have _se_- but… why would…?" Robin didn't know quite how to formulate the question, but Slade seemed to understand what he meant.

"Some of them don't know how to show affection or how to be comforted in any other way." Slade explained quietly, gently but firmly removing a small hand which had started to creep towards his groin. "Hugging is allowed, nothing else."

"This is really screwed up." Robin muttered, bile rising in his throat.

He watched as Slade spoke quietly to someone who seemed to be in charge. He looked at the children, who stared back at him. As soon as he came too close, however, he felt hands on him, and hurriedly stepped away out of reach. He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't, and then Slade gestured that it was time to go.

Walking back Robin felt strangely empty.

* * *

"That… didn't go as I pictured…" the teen said quietly.

They were back in Slade's office, since the man's Monday wasn't quite over yet.

"What _did_ you expect?" the man asked, in a genuinely inquiring, not teasing, tone.

"I… I don't know… I… I'd thought I'd at least_ talk_ to them but… I just… I _couldn't_." Robin ran a hand through his hair. He was… _upset _was such a lame word, but he felt angry and sad and sickened at the same time, and just couldn't think of a better one.

"Let me see if I can figure it out. You thought you would go in there, the children would rush to you for help, you would calm and comfort them, ask them what they needed, and then talk me into providing it for them… am I close?"

Robin's cheeks colored and he looked away as he nodded.

"Something like that."

"Thought so. Damn hero. Think you can save anyone if you only get the chance, don't you?" Slade's voice was partly amused, partly annoyed and Robin even thought he detected some sort of absurd pity in it.

"They need help, Slade! I just have no idea where to start… they scared the hell out of me!" Robin blurted out before he could stop himself. He turned and glared out the window like it was the scenery's fault that he was feeling like a fucking coward. "They need professional psychologists." he continued. "And safety, and… can't people adopt them? You can't send those kids to work-houses, Slade, you just _can't_!"

"I agree, most of them would be _completely_ useless." Slade smirked, but raised a hand as Robin spun around with fury on his face, about to explode. "No need to get yourself in another painful position, Robin, they are being evaluated, some are soon to move into this building. They will be looked after, so forget about them for now."

Robin was about to reply when there was a knock on the door, and William peeked in.

_Has the damn man forgotten how to use the fucking intercom?_ Robin snorted, turning his irritation towards another innocent.

"Your afternoon appointment is here to see you, Sir." The assistant said, coming in and closing the door behind him as he waited for instructions.

"I'll be in the apartment." Robin muttered, and started for the exit.

"Stay." Slade ordered.

"Why?" Robin wanted to think of his question as a growl, but it was in fact more of a whine.

"I don't want you to be seen walking around freely. Now, I was going to let you stand quietly behind me, but for questioning me, it's the cage for you. _Now_." The man added as Robin was about to object.

"Fucking degenerate tyrant…" the teen muttered under his breath, making sure he was loud enough so Slade at least got the _essence _of what he wanted to say.

"Careful, I'm thinking of installing a shocker into your collars." Slade smirked. "No, don't you dare take it off." Robin's hands fell from his neck, where they had flown just because he was suddenly reminded that he _was _still in fact _wearing_ a collar. He had managed to forget about it during the day. "Good boy." Slade praised him, which made Robin sneer. He hadn't intended to take it off; the buckle on this one made that far too complicated anyway, and it annoyed him that Slade thought he had 'obeyed'. He sat down on his mattress grumpily, intent on_ not_ using this time to sort through his feelings and thoughts from the day, but simply sulk. Counter-productive and somewhat unlike him, perhaps, but he was just in that kind of mood. He could always pretend later that he had in fact been _brooding_. That didn't sound quite as bad.

* * *

"Hello, Sir, I'm glad you had time to see me. I'm aware that my field isn't exactly a priority at the moment." Robin heard a familiar, soft, voice say.

"I'm always interested in your discoveries, Duncan." Slade said. "I hope it wasn't too distracting to see Irena today?"

"No, no, it was great, Sir!" the young man said, tucking a strand of his brown hair behind his ear.

_Looks lighter than normal… has he gotten highlights since this morning?_ Robin asked himself. His decision to sulk had somewhat diminished when Duncan came in, and Robin had straightened up a little. _Damn him for being so pretty… _a small voice growled deep inside him.

"You won't have any problems with working with her on the board, will you? I _did_ notice you calling her Mistress. I want no more of that." Slade scolded the young man sternly.

"N-no of course not… old habit." The board-member's cheeks colored, and he glanced sideways at William, who stood ready with some files by Slade's desk.

"You realize of course that you are a senior member of the board to her now, despite her position, and a valued one at that?" Slade continued to lecture the young man. "If I hear that you can't think for yourself, because of your history together…"

"I can! I will, Sir, please trust me? And… I wanted to apologize for when she… she pushed your Robin against me, I… I didn't quite know what to do."

"No apology needed, she rather surprised me too. I've had a talk with her, and I'm sure she'll behave better in the future." Slade said, although Robin heard by his voice that the man didn't quite believe his own words. "Very well, let's begin. William, you had the material?"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Duncan asked me to make copies. Would you like refreshments as well?"

Robin winced. Hearing first names together with 'Mr.' was still weird for him, but he supposed there wasn't an alternative when the person only _had_ a first name.

"No, that is fine, thank you." Slade dismissed him.

"Actually… do you have some tea? Green, perhaps?" Duncan piped up.

Robin's eyebrows rose. The guy must _really_ crave his tea if he dared to contradict Slade.

"I have green lemon, would that be alright, Sir?" William smiled politely.

"Yes… If it's no bother? Thank you so much…" the younger man smiled.

Robin recognized an aspect of that smile.

_Oh, bloody hell. _He groaned to himself. _Will's in trouble…_

* * *

Robin watched the former pet very closely when William came back with the tea, and he was pretty sure his suspicions were confirmed. The assistant served the beverage as professionally as always, with a polite smile, and without a clue what so ever, if Robin knew how to read faces. The teen wanted to find out for sure.

Duncan went on to tell Slade, rather passionately, about his research, but Robin got lost in all the chemical terms, especially since he suspected that most of them hadn't been around fifty years ago. He waited until the meeting seemed to come to an end and then went to stand by the door patiently, trying to catch Slade's eye.

The man naturally noticed his unusual behavior almost immediately.

"Yes, pet, you may speak." he was told.

"Forgive me, Master, but could I be allowed to speak to Mr. Duncan? I'd like to ask him about working for Mistress Irena."

"Are you going to ask for advice?" Slade smirked, and Robin lowered his eyes.

"Yes, Master. I would like to surprise you. I know I'm not very … educated." The teen said shyly, hoping his acting was good enough.

"Very well. You are allowed to speak freely. I have some business to attend to, so I will leave you alone." The man said.

Robin glanced up at him and really, _really_ wanted to ask if this business was 'number one or number two?' but managed to keep his mouth shut and only nod. Slade gave him a look letting him know that he would demand to know the real reason behind this when he came back.

* * *

As soon as Slade left, Duncan walked up to the glass, looking a bit insecure.

"So… what did you want to know? When Slade fucked me, he generally wanted me to be completely submissive-" the young man started, before Robin quickly cut him off with a gesture.

"Forgive me, I'm afraid I kinda lied to Master Slade… you see, I was wondering about something else…"

"You shouldn't lie to him." Duncan actually managed to look stern, if only barely.

"I know, Sir, and I'll tell him and take my punishment later, but I wanted to know… William Wintergreen… he's older than you, right?"

"I… I… yes. I'm twenty-three, according to my papers, and he's twenty-nine. Why?"

"So… did you spend time together, when you belonged to Randolph?" Robin asked carefully.

"No, no, he was rarely home… He was at school, and then he worked next to his grandfather Liam, who was Slade's assistant at the time, until Will took over full-time a few years back."

"Oh… I thought you might know him… He seems very nice…" Robin fished.

"Yes, he is, isn't he? I remember when he was home a few days around Liberation Day, just before I left the Wintergreens. I was working on my handwriting and he gave me a pen!"

"Err… a… pen, Sir?" Robin asked, not really understanding why this had Duncan sound so happy.

"Yes, a blue, a really nice one. I still have it, because I asked, but he didn't want it back. Said I could keep it…" the young man was staring out into space with a happy little smile on his face.

"Wow…" Robin said, pushing as much awe into his voice as he could, without cracking up. "Do you think… do you think he likes you?"

Duncan snapped back to reality so fast Robin could practically hear it.

"I… no, it's not… it wouldn't be proper… I'm just a…. I was a pet, and…"

"Sir, forgive me, but didn't Master Slade tell you just a little while ago that you are a valued member of the board?" Robin said. "Mr. Wintergreen is close to Master, but he is still only an assistant. And Master Slade makes time to listen to your research… None of them thinks of you as a pet anymore, I'm sure!" Robin tried to convince Duncan, who was looking at him dubiously with his big eyes.

_Hazel… such a strange color, but GOD he's pretty… If he keeps looking at me like that I'm gonna ask Slade if I can fuck him… well… okay, not really, but it's like he just screams out 'bottom'… Lord, I hope this isn't what Slade sees when he looks at me, because then I REALLY can't blame him, can I? _Robin's thoughts were running a hundred miles an hour.

"You really think…?"

"Yeah, you should ask him out some time, Sir!" Robin beamed. _In front of me, preferably…_ he added quietly, not wanting to miss the look on William's face.

"But… I've only seen him dating women…" Duncan then said, looking like a brutally kicked puppy.

"Oh." Robin said, silently wondering about these women, and deciding to ask Will about them in detail. "Well, he can't say no to you, Sir, you're beautiful!" the teen tried again. "And I've seen him looking at me sometimes…I remember his eyes almost falling out when I wore one of the costumes…" he grinned, not adding that it was the bunny-suit-one, which would make anyone ogle the wearer.

"Really?"

In another world someone in Duncan's situation might be jealous now, but Robin detected nothing but hopefulness in the man's voice and understood why. To Duncan, Robin was a pet, if perhaps a slightly odd one, and_ Slade's_ pet to boot. He was so far from William's reach that he could just as well have been a cartoon character, and therefore no threat to the love-stricken board-member.

"I'm sure you can charm him, Sir, but maybe you should go ahead carefully?" Robin smiled.

"Thank you, Robin." Duncan said. "I shouldn't speak to you like this, like equals, but I can't help it… " the man grinned and shrugged sheepishly.

Their talk was cut off then, by Slade coming back, and Robin assumed a more demure manner.

"I hope my pet hasn't bothered you too much? I hate to interrupt, but I wish to retire for the night." Slade told Duncan, who shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all, he's a delight." he said. "Have a good night, Sir." Just as Slade turned around, Duncan leaned towards the glass and whispered; "His neck is very sensitive."

Robin blushed a bit and nodded, mouthing 'thank you', as the young chemist left.

* * *

"Well?" Slade said at the moment the door closed after Duncan.

"You are dying to find out, aren't you?" the teen grinned.

"And you better be dying to_ tell_ me." came the growled reply.

"Luckily for you… and me… I am!" Robin grinned, and went on to tell Slade everything.

* * *

William looked up as the door to the office opened and Slade and Robin came out, both looking strangely smug about something. Will knew that when _one_ of them looked smug, it was always bad news, especially for the other one, but _this_ he didn't know the significance of, and it worried him.

Robin passed him first and stopped for an instant to give him a very serious look.

"The pen is a dangerous object… and not just for killing." the teen said and moved on.

William gaped and then glanced up at Slade, who also had stopped. The man looked down on him just as sternly as Robin had, but, it being Slade, it was a much scarier look.

"Be careful about who you give writing utensils to." the man said, and then, just as the teen had, just moved on.

William's jaw dropped even more, and he desperately tried to remember if he had handed out any office-supplies to visitors, which might have, in some way, been wrong. He hadn't been able to think of a reply as he heard the door to Slade's apartment open. Just before it closed, he thought he heard two people burst out into laugher.

The poor assistant collapsed behind his desk. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"That was evil of us." Robin snickered uncontrollably. "Help me get this off?" he added and started to work on the collar.

"It was." Slade conceded as he helped his so called pet. "Poor William. I have to speak to him tomorrow."

"Oh, can_ I_?" Robin asked. "Please? I want to know if he has noticed Duncan too."

"I'm sorry, pet, but I do believe William is straight. We _do _have to accept his preferences too, however hard they are to understand." the man smirked.

"Minus one point for calling me 'pet' when we are not in public, and, as I've said before, I'm not sure he is all _that _straight…"

Slade gave him a look, and Robin sighed.

"All right, maybe he is." The teen admitted, "But come on! He's bound to be a _little _bit curious, at least! And Duncan is probably a _great_ guy to be curious with… I have no idea how you gave _him_ up."

The man shrugged as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, leaving him in just his undershirt, a sight Robin had come to find somewhat drool-able.

"He was just too… soft." he said, after a while.

"What?" Robin blinked. "He didn't get..?"

"Not _that _kind of soft, Robin." Slade chuckled. "He was _very_ talented and _very _appreciative, I assure you… but I need more to keep me interested. Besides, he had an academic talent. It was a shame to waste it under me." the man smirked.

"Hey _thanks, _asshole!" Robin growled and crossed his arms. "What about _my_ talents?"

"I thought being under me _was_ your talent?" Slade grinned, then caught the snorting teen and pulled him closer. "Or at least a hobby? No? Aw, no need for a hissy-fit, Robin, I'm sure you know what I meant."

"Maybe, but you still lose points." Robin muttered.

"And about that' asshole' comment…" the man continued, still without having let him go.

"Aw, no need for a hissy-fit, Slade, I'm sure you know what I _meant_." Robin smirked.

"That only works if you meant something_ nicer_." The man explained.

"Show me_ that_ in the rule-book." The teen snorted. "Besides, maybe I meant to say _Master_…" he added slyly.

"I'm sure you have never intended to be _that_ nice." Slade sighed, and then kissed Robin on the lips before releasing him. "I'm getting too soft with you." he muttered.

"Hurray, no sex tonight!" Robin chirped and ducked out of reach, laughing. "Oh, did I misunderstand the term again?"

"Very much so… which you will soon find out." The man growled. Robin could see the little smirk in the corner of his mouth, though, and wasn't worried.

"I'm hungry, are we going to have dinner together tonight?" he asked the man, knowing very well that Slade would like the 'we' and 'together' and intentionally milked the words for all they were worth.

"Yes, we will… I'll call the kitchens. Is there something special you would like?"

"Nah, just no fish… I'd like meat… ohhh, actually… steak wouldn't be bad, if there is any. Are fries still around?"

"I didn't exterminate the potato, as you know, so yes." Slade snorted. "So you want something that fattening, do you? We didn't have time for any exercise today, remember?"

"The day isn't over yet, is it?" Robin smirked. "I'll promise we'll work up a sweat after dinner… if there's any béarnaise sauce included in the meal."

"I'll see what I can do." the man smirked.

"_You_ can do? Going to cook for me Slade? Sweet."

"Very funny, _pet_."

"Now I want corn as well, _asshole_." Robin smiled sweetly.

"I had no idea you were so spoiled." The man snorted.

"Let's see… growing up with a millionaire, having my own building, team, almost limitless freedom and resources… and you didn't have a clue?" Robin still wore the sweet smile, even though his voice had turned sarcastic.

Slade chuckled as he phoned the kitchen with the order, including corn, Robin noticed delightedly.

"Thank you… Master…" he smirked and disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up.

"You better not start thinking you can manipulate me _quite_ that easily…" Slade muttered from the other side of the door.

"Who? Me?" Robin laughed. "I would never dream of it, Master."

"Stop it, or I'll postpone dinner for a while."

"Ops. Sorry. I'm really hungry… I'll tease you more later." Robin promised as he dried his face and hands. He only got a mutter for reply, and smirked at himself in the mirror.

* * *

"Steak was a _really_ good idea." Slade admitted almost two hours later. "If I was wearing pants, I think I would have to unbutton them."

Robin snickered, and ran a hand over the man's flat, muscled stomach. Slade was stretched out on the bed, wearing only a pair of dark grey boxers, and Robin was next to him, in a similar state of dress.

"Yes, it was great… Can it be a monthly tradition, perhaps?" Robin suggested.

"Sounds fine." The man agreed.

"Hey, about Liberation Day," Robin asked, intentionally using the correct term, "are there any traditions? About food and stuff?"

"People generally eat or get served what is traditional holiday food in the area." Slade shrugged.

"Oh, so we get turkey?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Strange… turkey in spring…" the teen mumbled, "Well, I'm looking forward to it anyway. What about presents? Do we give those in the morning, or what?"

Slade gave him an amused look, and shrugged.

"Robin, the holiday has mainly been for everyone else, it's not like _I_ have usually celebrated it, other than having dinner with the Wintergreens, _that's_ a tradition."

"Oh." Robin chewed a bit on his bottom lip. "Does that mean we can decide ourselves?"

"I guess." The man shrugged.

"Presents in the morning, then… I hate waiting."

"Yes, you and patience never got along very well, I remember." Slade smirked. "All right, presents in the morning."

"Crap!" Robin sat up suddenly, with Slade making a little 'oompf'-sound, as the teen had leaned quite heavily on the man's stomach while sitting up. "I haven't bought anything for the Wintergreens!"

"That's quite alright, we don't exchange gifts." Slade snorted.

"Come on, we must give them _something_!" Robin insisted. "Rebecca was talking about that hunting-lodge, maybe she would want a holiday? Maybe they all could go away together as a family?"

"And leave me here without a security chief or an assistant?" the man asked.

"Stop complaining, you never used to have those before! You have gotten so lazy…" Robin snorted and lay down again on his side, leaning on Slade, using him as a full-body pillow. "We could go with them? We could keep to ourselves, two weeks of safari, perhaps, while they enjoy that lodge of yours? I have a feeling it's big enough…"

"It is, but as things stand at the moment…"

"We don't have to go next _week_, how about in the autumn or winter? I don't know when the rainy season is down there, but-"

"Yes, very well, I'll think about it!" Slade chuckled. "I have no idea how you can get so excited about a thing like this…"

"I have no idea how I can get excited about a thing like _this_…" Robin grinned, letting his hand travel down over Slade's covered crotch, "but I still do…"

"I'm glad." Slade smirked.

"You're about to get even happier…" Robin purred and leaned over to kiss the man's neck.

* * *

Duncan had been right about Slade's neck and throat-area being very sensitive. The skin there tasted and smelled so much like the man too, and Robin enjoyed every lick and bite. At first Slade seemed completely content with just being pleasured, but Robin soon found himself on the receiving end as well, gasping as his nipples got bitten playfully.

Their underwear soon performed a spectacular disappearing act, and Robin felt a small pleasurable twinge from his backside, making him want to be filled. He pressed himself against Slade, moaning quietly into the man's ear.

"How do you want me, Master? I need you so bad…"

"Looks like this is your hobby after all… perhaps even a passion?" the man smirked as he pushed Robin over on his back.

"Yes, Master…" Robin answered with a gasp as he was breached, with minimal preparation, a moment later. He knew instantly that it was a lie, however. This wasn't his passion. Slade could make him horny, but passionate? _Truly _passionate? Something which made his life worth living, something he couldn't be without? No, this wasn't it, and it wasn't Slade. He pushed the true answer away, though. He had promised himself to put that behind him, nothing good could come from dreams like that. They were part of his past, and the man above him, the man making, for lack of a better word, love to him, was his future.

* * *

A/N. Huh. That almost sounded like an ending… maybe I should stop here? –ducks- No, okay! I'll continue, but we are on the home-stretch… I would be very surprised if there are more than ten chapters left (long home stretch, huh?) but it might only be around five… I'm not completely sure… well, well, shit will happen in the story before-hand so you might notice… does anyone hate the new "pairing"? I'm not saying anything's gonna happen, and if it does it will probably be "off screen", but your thoughts/rotten tomatoes/cheers will be appreciated! In the next chapter Duncan will share a bit more information about sex with Slade, and it will quite shock our little bird! What it is? Find out next week! ;)


	25. Of Matchmakers and Roleplayers

A/N: last chapter, if you remember, I thanked, among others, **MewMew2.** This chapter I hate her a little. Why? Oh, I need a reason? Okay then, she managed to guess what will shock Robin! No, no peeking, just read on… *grin*

Oh, and no, I don't have the guts to REALLY hate her, or she will just go super-mega-evil-beta on my ass and I will spend forever trying to fix all my errors… so I forgive you honey! ; ) Here! Have some guess-correctly-pie!

I didn't escape the super-mega-evil-beta-thing anyway, as that role was taken on by **Amirrel **last chapter… -grin- thank you, hon, for taking the time! Unfortunately I don't have any cookies left now, so for this chapter corrections will be awarded with lewdly shaped popsicles (all flavors available, even weird ones). Enjoy!

I apologize beforehand: this is a silly chapter. I needed to vent my silliness, and boy, did I ever…

**2060**

**Chapter 24: Of Matchmakers and Role-players**

"So, Will… waddaya think of Duncan, then?" Robin grinned at the assistant who came in with a stack of papers for Slade to read before the first meeting of the morning. Robin had just finished his breakfast while Slade was working. They had been awoken by a phone call bright and early, and Robin was very glad that those calls started to come further and further apart now, as the board and different teams were starting to get a grip on things.

"D-Duncan?" William jumped, clearly still a bit on edge.

"Robin, quiet." Slade ordered. "William, I have to apologize about last night. I didn't mean to upset you in any way. I'm afraid Robin is a very bad influence on me."

The blond man gave Robin a look which clearly said that he didn't agree with his boss.

"Apology accepted, Sir, but I would like to know what it was about. Please?"

"Sure-" Robin started.

"Robin!" Slade interrupted. "Do you know what the word 'quiet' actually means?"

"Nope. I'll look it up." Robin grinned and stood up, moving towards the book-shelf. "Oh, by the way, Will, Duncan has a crush on you."

"_What_?" The poor assistant gaped.

"_Robin_!" Slade barked.

"What? Of _course_ he should know! Poor Duncan is too timid to flirt very much, Will might _never _notice!" Robin defended himself.

"Exactly! _Balance_, Robin! I don't want some kind of love-drama between a board-member and my assistant, especially not involving someone like Duncan. He'll neglect his job, swooning like a love-sick teenager!" Slade growled.

"L-love-drama?" William stuttered weakly.

"Well, maybe it _would_ be better if they go out on a date?" Robin grinned evilly. "Maybe it's just a fleeting crush? Once he gets it out of his system…?"

"Hmmm… perhaps you're right…" Slade mumbled, and eyed William thoughtfully.

"Wha… _date_?" the poor man looked like he was trapped in some kind of absurd nightmare, or perhaps an even weirder porn-movie.

"Yes that's right, William. For the good of us all you'll have to fuck Duncan." Robin burst out snickering. "You know what that's called? Karma! Bites you rather hard on the ass, doesn't it? Well, at least _you_ get to top."

"I'm not sure what you are rambling about, Robin, of course William doesn't have to sleep with Duncan." Slade said decisively. "At least… not as things stand at the moment…"

"If things_ stand_, there wouldn't be a problem, though…." Robin smirked and eyed the assistant's crotch.

"Robin!" both the older males in the room joined in this time.

"You two are just no fun. I'm gonna go take a shower." Robin snorted and shook his head. "Will, try to handle you love affairs a bit more subtly the next time, okay?"

"But… I... I've never... I'm not… I don't even really _know_ him!" the blond objected to the closing bathroom door.

* * *

"Dated a lot then, have you?" Robin was sitting on poor William's desk, still tormenting him, before Slade's meetings started for the day.

"Robin, please!" Will groaned.

"What? I just _asked_…" Robin tried to look innocent, which was rather hard as he was wearing tight black jeans-shorts and a fish-net type red top, accented with a dark red, metal studded collar. The clothes had been picked out by Slade, while telling Robin it was because he felt the teen needed to be reminded of who was in charge. Robin hadn't made a fuss, only smiled innocently and called the man 'Master' in such a sultry voice that Slade had had to send him out into the lobby for a while, since he couldn't push back his first meeting just because he wanted to ravage the teasing boy. Therefore William now had to deal with Robin's very good mood, something he didn't seem too happy with.

Suddenly a little warning-signal sounded, and Will straightened up.

"Someone with a high clearance is on the way up."

Robin immediately jumped down from the desk, but didn't have time to make himself scarce before the elevator-doors opened. After they did, Robin really didn't _want_ to leave.

"Hello William, oh, hello Robin." Duncan smiled, obviously surprised to see the pet without his Master.

"Good morning Sir." Robin answered politely, lowering his head.

"H-hello, Sir, what can I do for you?" William asked, blushing a little.

_Oh, I could draw you a few pictures…_ Robin smirked to himself.

Duncan, with his usual soft smile, came all the way up to William's desk, and for a moment Robin wondered if he was going to climb over it as well.

"I'm sorry to come here unannounced, but I wondered… did I leave my pen behind around here somewhere?"

Robin had the years of training with Batman to thank for not losing his cool at that moment.

"I… don't think so." William answered. "I could give you one though, if you need it?"

Robin bit his cheek so hard he started to taste blood. He needed to get out of there, but didn't have an excuse. Thinking on his feet was something he was used to, though.

"Forgive me, Sir, but Master's coffee?" he said, trying to pretend that this was the thing Duncan had interrupted.

"What? Oh… Oh, yes. If you would excuse me for a moment, Mr. Duncan?" William said and disappeared behind the partition holding the coffee machine.

Robin breathed out in relief, glad that William had been quick on the uptake, and then turned to Duncan, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but Master really wanted his coffee, Sir."

"Don't you worry about it, your Master should always be your priority… actually, I thought a lot about him last night…" judging by the faint blush over the young man's cheeks he had done a _bit_ more than thinking "and… well, there's one thing I really miss about him…"

"Oh?" Robin asked, intrigued despite himself. "May I ask what, Sir?"

"His tongue."

"Oh, yes, Master is a very good kisser." Robin nodded, trying to stifle the irritation at having to share that knowledge.

"Kisser? Oh, yes, of course, but I meant when he… well…"

"Ohh, you mean… blow jobs?" Robin blushed.

"No, when… well, let's just say his cock was the_ second_ favorite thing I wanted in me…" Duncan grinned.

Robin looked puzzled for a moment, and then his eyes widened. There was no way he meant that Slade had… had…?

"Here's the coffee, Robin." The teen heard a voice say, and a hot cup was pressed into his hands.

"Thank you, Sir." Robin whispered hurriedly before fleeing, afraid his legs wouldn't work as all the blood in his body seemed to have gone to his face.

* * *

As he dashed into the apartment, Slade looked up from his computer questioningly.

"Is my appointment already here?"

"No… no… I… coffee?" Robin stuttered.

"No, thank you, I've already had a cup." Slade's eye narrowed suspiciously.

"I know." Robin mumbled and sipped the hot beverage himself, without really realizing that he was doing so.

"So, besides looking like you have seen something disturbing and bringing yourself coffee… what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay outside until I came to get you?"

"I… err... Duncan's here."

"That explains you needing to come back, but not your expression. Unless… please don't tell me they are being indecent in the lobby?"

"What? Oh! No! No, just… talking about pens…" Robin mumbled.

"Very well, I have work to do. Sit down and be quiet." Slade snorted, not really having time to figure Robin out right now. "I hope you have remembered what that means by now."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the man sighed.

"Would you please stop staring at me?"

"Sorry." Robin mumbled, looking down into his now empty cup, wondering where the coffee had gone. The blush, however, seemed more reluctant to disappear. It was just so hard for him to believe that _Slade _would do such a thing. It was disgusting and thrilling at the same time, and Robin couldn't help but wonder what it felt like, which made his tight shorts rather tighter. He shifted uncomfortably, and then flinched as Slade stood up.

"My, aren't we jumpy today?" the man smirked. "Come, it's time to go."

* * *

The day was just meeting after meeting, and whenever Robin's mind started drifting, which it did a lot, he started to think about the thing with the tongue.

"I know I haven't exactly requested it," Slade said when they were alone for a few minutes, "but I _would _like you to pay better attention. You are to stay with me a very long time, after all, and I want you to be useful outside of the bedroom."

This comment set off Robin's blush again, and all the poor boy could do was nod vigorously.

"I have no idea what's with you this morning." Slade muttered. "Get it together or a tongue lashing isn't the only kind of lashing you'll get."

"Yes, Master." Robin squeaked at the choice of words.

Slade gave him a disbelieving look and started preparing for the next appointment.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Robin still felt flustered whenever he looked at Slade. Somehow it was like finding out that the guy wore pink silk panties; he just couldn't stop thinking about it.

When Slade sat down to do some more work, Robin escaped to the bathroom and poured himself a hot bath with a lot of bubbles, to try to soak his new obsession away. Unfortunately it didn't quite help.

_I can't believe Slade would do that!_ He thought to himself. _It's so… dirty!_ He let a soft sponge caress his arms and chest. _I wonder what it feels like? Is it really better than his cock? I wonder how deep…?_ Before he knew it, he was stroking himself, moaning softly, leaning back against the edge of the tub and closing his eyes. It felt great, but wasn't quite enough. He drew his knees up a little and parted his legs, his free hand travelling over his chest. The fingers, in Robin's mind now transformed into Slade's lips, caressed his nipples and squeezed them, giving them a little twist, just hard enough for it to hurt a little. Then the fingers went lower, brushing his abs, circling his navel, before falling down to his side and then under his thigh. Robin moaned again, his legs parting wider, as his first and second fingers explored his crevice, ghosting over the soft, wrinkled opening again and again. Slade's tongue, as Robin pretended it was, then probed the hole slightly. The water helped a bit with the illusion, and even though Robin didn't believe it to be close to the real thing, it was enough for him to surge towards his climax. Would it feel like this, straddling Slade's face, making him fuck him with his tongue?

"Ah… ahh… ah… Yes!" he gasped, pushing his fingers as deep inside as they would go, as he came almost violently.

"As nice as that was to watch, you know you have _me_ for that kind of thing, don't you?"

Robin bolted upright at Slade's voice.

"Stop coming in when I'm taking a bath!" he yelled, embarrassment and fright making his glare extra deadly.

"But it's so entertaining." The man smirked. He was naked and about to take a shower. It was very clear that Robin's little show had affected him quite profoundly. "Are you going to help me with this?" the man added, gesturing to his hard member.

"Don't think so, perv." Robin growled and got up from the tub. "Do it yourself. I've shown you _how_ now, haven't I?" he snatched up a towel on his way out.

"Aw, but don't you even want to _watch_? It's only _fair_…?" Slade chuckled at Robin's fleeing back.

* * *

"If my wrist is sore tomorrow, it's your fault." Slade smirked as he came out of the shower fifteen minutes later.

Robin had escaped to safety under the covers and only snorted.

"What has been up with you today?" Slade asked as he also got into the bed.

"Nothing." Robin mumbled, burrowing deeper.

"No, of course not. Obviously there's no reason that you were jumpy, blushing and half hard all day." Slade said dryly. "Tell me. Now."

"It's just… something Duncan said." Robin mumbled, peaking up over the covers at Slade.

The man sighed.

"That young man is causing enough trouble to have earned himself a whipping soon."

"It's not his fault!" Robin objected.

"I was joking. So. What did he say?"

"He said that you… well, you did something to him, and I don't know if I want you to do it to me or not, but I sure as hell won't do it back, that's all I'm saying!" Robin blurted out and disappeared out of sight again.

"You are not saying _anything_." Slade used his 'I might sound patient, but I'm about to snap your neck'-voice. "What did I do?"

"Something… with your… your tongue…"

"What? Kissing? Rimming?"

"R-rimming? Is that when you put your tongue into…?"

"The other person's ass, yes." Slade said, as if he was discussing wallpaper.

"Yeah, that's… it."

"Ah, I see. And you've never heard of this?"

"Yes, I… well… kind of… but I didn't think people actually _did _it!" Robin told him, appearing yet again, warily eyeing Slade in case the man was about to launch a rimming-attack on him.

"And you don't want me to do it to you?"

"I… no… yes… I... why _haven't_ you?" Robin asked, sounding, even to himself, a little whiny and maybe even somewhat jealous.

"I didn't want to spring that on a virgin." Slade chuckled. "You might have run out of here screaming, and then I would have had to tie you down… which would have taken everything up to another level."

"You already _did_ that." Robin muttered. "With the neck-ties, remember?"

"Oh, yes, but you haven't experienced_ real _bondage yet, my little bird…. Hmm… maybe a swing…" the man seemed busy planning things Robin was rather sure he didn't want to participate in. Swing? What was next? A seesaw? A merry-go-round?

"I'm fine, thank you. Just… just the normal stuff is_ fine_!" he tried to convince the man.

"You say that now, but you'll be bored sooner or later. Sure, I'm pretty good, but I think you will start to lose interest in the missionary position in about fifty years or so…"

"Let's wait fifty years then." Robin suggested, pulling the covers tighter around himself and turning away from the man.

"With _everything_?" Slade asked in a purr and managed to find Robin's body despite the protective action.

"I have two words for you, Slade: erectile dysfunction. Try it out sometime. It might suit you." Robin muttered as he, blushing, tried to squirm free.

"Oh, the horror." The man chuckled as he embarrassingly easily pulled the cover away and flipped the teen over on his back.

"I'm warning you, I'm going to kick." Robin threatened. To his great surprise Slade backed off.

"I thought we were just playing. I apologize." The man said simply and stretched out on his own side of the bed, pulling at the sheets until he got his share.

Robin was left on his back, staring dumbly at the ceiling.

"Um… apology accepted?" he said. He had never expected Slade to actually _stop_, he just didn't want to appear too easy, especially after the man's little bathroom-stunt. He was angry and the man deserved to have to work for it a bit, but he should still, according to Robin, get it _done_.

"Thank you. Good night." The man had the audacity to even yawn, like he really had been too tired anyway and wasn't really interested.

"Actually, if…?" Robin started but his pride made him stop. "Good night." he muttered and turned his back on the man, hoping the hard-on he had gotten would go away soon. He thought he heard a quiet chuckle, but wasn't sure.

* * *

For Robin the night was a blur of very inappropriate dreams and tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep again without touching himself.

He finally managed to drowse off around dawn, and didn't really appreciate it when there was a loud knock on the door in what seemed like seconds later.

"Go away!" he muttered and turned over.

"You should wake up, it's almost eight in the morning." Robin heard Slade say from far away, as the man opened the door. "And what is all this?"

"Delivery for Robin, Sir." Came the strained voice of William Wintergreen.

Robin sat up and blinked. _Delivery?_ Then he saw the stacks of boxes all wrapped in white, off-white and silver colored paper, and grinned. _Oh. THAT delivery._

"Are these my presents, little bird?" Slade smirked as William carried in another load of wrapped gifts.

"Err… actually… those are just because I got annoyed with that clerk. You'll get your _real_ one on Saturday." Robin said, reminding himself that he needed to get it from Rebecca, who had taken it home for him when Robin and Slade decided to walk.

"Does that mean I can open these?" the man leered.

"Getting into the Slade-mas-spirit, are we?" Robin grinned back, and then he had a very nice little idea. The night had, in lack of better words, left him wanting, but approaching Slade now, after how annoyed he had been with the man, didn't sit well with him. A few of the things in that ever-growing pile might make _'asking'_ very unnecessary. "Actually, why don't you go to the office, and I'll surprise you with a gift in a bit?" Robin suggested.

Slade, who seemed to have been looking forward to opening the pile, sighed and shrugged.

"Very well. Have breakfast first, I already did. I'll see you in half-an-hour."

"Errrmm… actually…" Robin eyed the pile. "Can we make that an hour? It will take a while to find the right box…"

"Half-an-hour." Slade insisted. "Don't forget a collar, I might be in a meeting."

"Yes, Master." Robin growled, frowning at the control freak by the door. He knew Slade did this just to test him, and he didn't care for starting the morning off on the wrong foot, especially since he hoped he would soon be on his back.

"Good pet." The man smirked at him and left.

* * *

"He doesn't really deserve it…" Robin mumbled to himself as he quickly stripped out of his boxers and headed towards the bathroom. "But _I_ sure as hell do…" he added with a little smirk, picking up his cell-phone on the way and glancing at the time.

Even though he had taken a bath the night before, he took his time in the shower, washing certain areas carefully, blushing as he did so. He dried quickly and then practically ran to the table, trying to eat a croissant and drink orange juice at the same time. Another glance at his phone made him curse. There was no time to go through even a third of the packages, so he grabbed a big one on random. Many of the things he had chosen had been complete outfits, and he had asked them to be packed as such. It saved time and, quite frankly, he wouldn't be able to figure out what half of the things were supposed to be otherwise.

He opened the first one, but all it contained was a leather bodice, thus the size of the box. Since he had no intention of wearing a thing like that, _ever_, and had only bought it because he knew it must have been expensive, he grabbed another box. He opened it, groaned at what he found, but then shrugged. For what he had in mind, it was actually practical.

* * *

Robin knocked on Slade's office door, with barely seconds to spare. William had given him the all clear to do so, while trying not to stare.

"Go talk to Duncan about those fantasies!" Robin hissed at him, before going in to face Slade.

The man looked up from his desk and didn't look back down again.

"This was… unexpected…"

"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly give me enough time to browse." Robin muttered, but then turned around, so Slade could really see him.

"Do you like it, Master? Or should I say _Headmaster_?" the teen grinned. As he turned, his short, pleated skirt had twirled with him, lifting just enough to let he man glimpse his ass, the cheeks left naked thanks to a light-blue lace thong. The skirt was navy-blue, as was the trimming on the very short white sailor-shirt he was wearing. His legs were covered in white stockings which went all the way up to the middle of his thighs, and on his feet were black polished Mary Jane-type shoes, which he couldn't exactly consider sexy, but it was part of the outfit and he wouldn't argue with it.

Neither, it seemed, would Slade. The man didn't even seem to notice that Robin wasn't wearing a proper collar, but instead a wide dark blue satin choker with a little gold heart dangling from it. Very cute, and also very practical for hiding Adam's apples, for those who wanted to appear completely feminine. It was not, strictly speaking, a collar, however, but Slade was too busy staring at other things, lower down.

"I… have a meeting in five minutes." the man almost groaned.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'll come back later." Robin said, turned towards the door, and then bent down to adjust the strap on a shoe. That sight did it for Slade, just as Robin had planned.

"You will do no such thing. Call Wintergreen." The man ordered and Robin obeyed, grinning victoriously.

"Postpone my meetings until further notice." Slade told his assistant, his eye not leaving Robin for a second.

"Should I cancel or have them wait?" William asked carefully, not quite knowing what kind of a mood Slade was in.

"Cancel the first. No. The _two_ first… Have my nine o'clock wait outside."

"Yes, Sir, no problem." William disappeared as quickly as he could, probably not wanting to be caught in the middle of something again, the elevator-incident fresh on his mind.

Robin flashed Slade a grin before changing his expression to a more serious, worried one, as he looked down on his hands, clasped in front of his skirt.

"Mr. Pervman sent me to see you for passing notes in class, Sir." he said, getting a chuckle in reply.

"Is that so, Miss Grayson?" Slade said, surprising Robin by playing along. "Approach my desk, please."

Robin was a bit at a loss, since he never had expected the fantasy to really go on, and he had only a vague idea about how things like this usually went. He had heard about the 'naughty student in the principal's office'-fantasy, but since he never had any opportunity for role-playing he wasn't sure where to go from here. He decided to follow Slade's instructions and walked to the desk, making sure his hips swayed as he did. He glanced over at the man from under his bangs, before looking down at his feet again, trying to act the part of a worried student.

"Now, Miss Grayson… tell me about these notes." Slade said so sternly that Robin could actually feel his pulse quicken.

"It… It wasn't _me_, Sir!" he tried. "It was that bad girl, Miss Slutsky! She drew this horrible picture of you and me, and…"

"…and?" Slade was clearly enjoying this.

"She wrote that we had done what we did in the picture, and I wrote back that I've _never_…!"

"Never what?"

"Never… done… never done anything like that, and that a man like… like you, wouldn't…"

"And then you got caught?"

"N-no Sir… she… she kept sending me pictures, _horrible _pictures, Sir!" Robin now glanced up at Slade imploringly, even managing to force some tears into his eyes.

"I feel you are trying to avoid the subject, Miss Grayson." Slade again used his stern voice. "These disturbing images, were they of a violent nature? Was I hurting you in any way?"

"No, Sir, not… not as such. But… but…"

"Well, then I can see no harm in them! _You_ on the other hand, young lady, have admitted to passing notes in class. That kind of behavior will_ not_ be tolerated."

"But- but I didn't _start_! And they were _not _harmless! In one of them you were making me… making me…"

"Speak up, Miss, or I will add to your punishment." Slade growled.

"You… I was on my knees and you… you were making me… kiss your… kiss your manhood, Sir." Robin's voice was no more than a whisper at the end, his cheeks colored with shame. In reality he was more embarrassed about saying the word 'manhood' than anything else, though.

"And what, pray tell, is so wrong about that?" Slade leaned back in his chair, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Robin raised his head and stared at his so-called Headmaster.

"But… but Sir! I'm not that kind of girl!"

"The kind who honors her superiors? The kind who would take every opportunity to make sure her betters are comfortable and relaxed? Ah, Miss Grayson, I am disappointed in you, I thought you were a caring young woman."

"I… I _am_, but… but doing those things… it's so _naughty_, isn't it?"

"No, it is my _right_. Do you really think I would allow you to swagger around here, showing off your pert little ass, and not claim it? You should have come to me long ago. Miss Slutsky is completely right. Now, about your punishment… you know what to expect, don't you?"

"Y-yes Sir, A… a s-spanking." Robin stuttered, as he couldn't come up with anything else. It seemed to be the right answer, though, judging by the smirk on Slade's face.

"Precisely. Five swats, I think. Come over to the side here. Good. Bend over and place your hands on the desk."

Robin did as he was told and felt his skirt being lifted.

"I don't think this thong is school regulation, Miss. Care to explain it?" the man said, running his hand over Robin's cheeks, squeezing them softly.

"I… I didn't want to go without like the other girls do, Sir. I… I felt so vulnerable…" Robin blushed. He swore to himself that if Slade ever mentioned Robin referring to himself as a 'girl', there would be hell to pay.

"I see. One extra swat for disobeying yet another school rule. Continue down this path, young woman, and I'll have to drag you in front of the school-board, and you won't enjoy that…. Or maybe you will…"

Robin shivered at the implication of the threat, but he was far enough into the game to shiver in pleasure, not disgust.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster." he begged.

"You will be. Count the strikes."

Robin had expected the punishment to be playful, they were, after all, _pretending_, so he wasn't at all prepared for the sting, and cried out, his eyes immediately tearing up.

"Well, Miss Grayson?"

"O-one." he whimpered. He was instantly rewarded with the second strike, which stung almost worse than the first. It seemed like forever before he could sob out "Six!" and by then not only did his ass sting, he was also very, very hard.

_I'm fucked up in the head!_ he whined at himself, but he just had to admit the fact that the fantasy had gotten to him.

"That's it, girl, you can stand." Slade said, and watched as Robin reluctantly straightened. "My, my… what do we have here…?" the man purred as he noticed the teen's skirt tenting at the front.

"I-I don't know, Sir, that never happened to me before." Robin sounded worried.

"We will have to see to it, but first I have to make sure you aren't hurt. I don't want to send you to the nurse, I've heard she has a thing for needles." The man said with a straight face.

Robin turned his chuckle into a small giggle at the last second.

"Yes, Sir, my behind is really sore." he said the last part with a bit of a glare at Slade, but the man either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Very well." Slade sat down in his chair again. "Come here and stand with your back towards me. Now, lean your arms on the desk, that's it, ass in the air. Now… oh, I'm afraid it's very red, Miss Grayson."

_Yeah, what did you expect, idiot? _Robin rolled his eyes, but perked up as Slade came up with a solution.  
"I think I have to put some balm on it. Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss?"

Robin remembered the saying Slade had used on him back when they were first intimate, and smirked.

"You could kiss it and make it better, Sir?" he suggested.

There was a low, pleased chuckle from the man behind him.

"As you wish."

Robin jumped as he felt Slade's lips on his right cheek, the man's tongue darting out, playing on the tender skin. The man then turned to the other one, and kissed and nipped him there. Robin held his breath, but it didn't seem Slade was going to go any further. Then the thong was suddenly pulled out of the way, and the kisses and licks got closer and closer to where Robin secretly wanted them to go. At last the man's tongue swiped over his entrance, and the teen bucked and cried out. He would have come if Slade's hand hadn't found its way under the thong and gripped the base of his cock, almost painfully, staving off the ejaculation.

Robin cried out again as the lips and tongue were back, and then whimpered with desire as he felt the wet tip push into him. It didn't reach far, and it didn't stretch him nearly enough, but the act itself was such a turn-on for the inexperienced hero, that he was transformed to a completely submissive, moaning pile of goo at the hands, or rather, mouth, of his lover.

"Please… please… I need to… please… Sir…" Robin remembered his part at the last second and added the title.

"Well, maybe you see now that little girls like you only exist to pleasure any man who might want you?" Slade purred and pulled down Robin's underwear completely, letting it fall to his ankles.

"Yes… yes Sir, I do… please… please, anything you want…" Robin groaned.

"So are you willing to be my little slut?" the man had gotten out of his chair, Robin had heard a zipper open, as well as the lid on a bottle of lube.

"Yes…. Yes, I'm your little slut, Headmaster, please… I need you… I need your… your c-cock…"

"Such a dirty little mouth you have, slut… but don't worry… it's yours." The man growled the last couple of words as he pushed in, making Robin clutch the desk in front of him hard. Slade grabbed his hips and held him still as he slammed into him, setting a brutal pace, which made it obvious to Robin that the man had quite enjoyed their little game as well. It made him feel a little better about himself, but only a little. All thoughts like these were very secondary to the pleasure he felt, however, as Slade continued to fuck him, the man's hand not stopping his climax anymore, but rather the opposite.

He didn't last, he didn't _want_ to last, he wanted to explode, to completely give himself over to the surge of pleasure, and so he did.

* * *

Robin let the desk hold all of his weight as he crumpled on top of it. Slade had come with him, and was now slumping back onto his chair, dragging Robin with him until the teen was on his lap, the man's cock sliding out of him, along with some of his seed.

"I'm getting you dirty…" Robin half objected, his eyes closed as he leaned his head against the man's shoulder.

"Don't think we could get any dirtier than we just were…" Slade chuckled, Robin joining him. "Are all those parcels filled with things like this?" he asked, clearly curious, and picking at the skirt.

"Mmm… yes… pretty much." Robin said truthfully.

"Too dangerous. We will have to lock them away." Slade decided. Robin glanced up at him incredulously.

"Errr… why?"

"Because with you like this, I wouldn't notice if there was a rebellion raging in this very office… and I don't think I would even care." The man told him honestly, looking a bit annoyed at the prospect.

"So… you're saying I can't be your little slut again?" Robin teased him.

"Well… rebellions more or less run themselves, don't they?" Slade leered. "Maybe I'll have time to pull out of you just long enough to kill them all."

"Eww… nice image there." Robin snorted, and then laughed. "Damn, that was weird… if you ever tell _anyone_…!" he threatened, suddenly.

"Well, I bet William has already heard you screaming that you are my little slut and a bad, bad girl, but regarding any others, I won't say a word." Slade smirked.

"I never screamed those things!" Robin objected, before going white."I didn't, did I?"

"Well, let's just say you didn't _whisper_. But don't worry, unless my nine o'clock is out there right now, Will is the only one who heard you."

Robin glanced at the clock on Slade's computer-screen. It read five past nine.

"Oh, noooo…." he mumbled, burying his heated face against Slade's neck.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Slade shrugged. "Hop off, I think we need to clean up a bit."

Robin agreed, but almost fell over, tripped by the panties around his ankles. He quickly pulled them up before, with Slade's permission, going into his cell to the toilet, to wipe himself as clean as he could. When he came back Slade had wiped the desk and the floor, and opened the windows to get a bit of the sex-smell out.

"Wow, these open?" Robin said, as he walked over to what looked like a wall of glass, where now a few panes had slid aside.

"Yes, in a few rooms they do." The man said. "Don't lean out that far."

"What? Don't be a mother hen, I'm just looking. The view is awesome." Robin snorted.

"Yes, I'm not worried, it's just that your skirt rides up quite a bit when you do that, and I really need to have this meeting." Slade said wistfully, eyeing him.

"Oh!" Robin straightened at once, blushing. "So… should I go? Stay? What?" he asked.

"Stay. It's just another short meeting, and then I have asked Rose to come by."

Robin nodded, not having any seriously happy feelings about neither staying nor meeting Rose again, but there was no time to argue as Slade had just called William to give him the all clear.

Robin winced as four men and two women came in, none of which Robin had ever seen before, but all had very clearly just heard him, judging from the way they looked at him.

_If you haven't died of embarrassment yet, you won't do it now either… _Robin tried to tell himself. _Not that it would be such a bad thing right now…_ he added, as he heard a small giggle from the group.

* * *

A/N: I WARNED you it was a silly chapter, so no use bitching about it now. You've read it. It's over. I think there will be more seriousness next time… perhaps…


	26. Of Doubters and Bakers

A/N: Hiiii! I know some have asked to see Robin in his little outfit… and you can! Go to my Deviant Art page and look in my favorites, because the wonderful **DragonessBlade **has drawn a very saucy little pic! Don't forget to comment on it!

Beware, the serious chapter is upon you! It's short, but something of a turning-point, so enjoy! Pizza-slices for corrections!

Thank you D/2 for the mega-fast help and generally agreeing with me… ^_~

**2060**

**Chapter 25: Of Doubters and Bakers**

The meeting, once Robin got over himself enough to listen, was about housing arrangements, which made him pay closer attention. He had spent many meetings, big and small, listening to conversations he couldn't make much sense of. Lately, however, more and more seemed to fall into place, like Slade's world was a huge jigsaw puzzle, and he had finally found the corners and most of the edge-pieces.

He now had a little better grip on the system. The slaves, for example, usually lived in rooms like the one Slade's 'gifts' were kept in, but on a grander scale, just rows of beds with little or no privacy. The living quarters were usually next to whatever work-place the slaves were assigned to, or they might even live in the same building.

These were people who either hadn't proved to have any special talents or who were being 'difficult'. You could also be demoted to a slave as a punishment, forever or for a set amount of time. As the slave-keepers were very alert, there was no need for prisons. A demotion-punishment was a very mild one, though, more often than not the offender ended up dead instead. Slade's system didn't waste time or assets on individuals or second chances; if you screwed up, someone else could easily take your place.

Men and women were kept apart, as far as Robin knew, and he remembered Duncan talking about a new contraceptive being tried out, which is how no pregnancies happened, even if they should happen to, well… _mix_. Robin, though the whole thing was appalling to him, did feel it was good that no babies were born in those conditions.

If you, as a child, had been deemed to be promising in any area, or if you worked really hard as a slave, you might move up in the world. Living with fewer and fewer people, until, one day, you would get a room of your own. Getting an apartment, however, meant the same status as being 'freed', which also meant that you could get a license to start a family, and, of course, slaves or pets, which was a rather common way of getting a husband or wife, as Robin understood it. He had wondered about the absurdity of actually going 'shopping' for a spouse, but had then shrugged. He had seen weirder ways. Dating game-shows for one.

* * *

When the meeting ended, Slade handed him the material the group had brought. Robin blinked down on it and then looked up at Slade.

"Read it. I want your opinion. You can start after my meeting with Miss Wintergreen." the man explained.

"Okay." Robin still stared at Slade like he was wearing a propeller-hat, but the man was already busy collecting his own notes.

"Sir, Rose is here." William said from the door.

"And on time too. Amazing." Slade said dryly, and Robin winced. The man had not forgiven her yet, that much was clear. "Send her in."

The blond woman seemed to have forgotten that she was in trouble, or at least she ignored it, as she walked into the office quite confidently. She had walked halfway before her eyes landed on Robin and she stopped dead.

"Thank you, Robin. That outfit made my day." she grinned.

"Mine too." Slade agreed with a small smirk.

"Very happy to hear that…" Robin muttered, refusing to blush in the woman's presence. For once it seemed his face obeyed him.

"If we are through ogling my little bird, maybe we should get some work done. Have you discovered anything about the longevity-drug's influence on other drugs?"

"Yes, it seems it can fight almost all of them, but not offer full resistance. While the increased healing-processes fight the foreign substance, it can, in more serious cases, cause high fevers. I recommend not giving him anything else but the longevity-drug unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Amen to that." Robin mumbled, making Rose raise her eyebrows.

"Oh… 'Amen'… A linguist might find it interesting to speak to you." The woman said.

"Err… why?" Robin asked.

"Because you speak as they did back in your time, naturally… Slade does as well, sometimes…"

"And you don't?" Robin snorted. He didn't speak any different from anyone else!

"Now, now, Robin, some words have all but disappeared as they have lost their meaning." Slade tried to explain.

"Oh. Like 'privacy'? Since you don't seem to remember what that means?" the teen said dryly.

"You are quite rancorous, did you know that?" the man sighed.

"What did he do now?" Rose asked Robin. As it seemed that the woman was trying to patch things up between them, Robin smiled at her.

"Slade likes to barge in on my baths." he said.

"Oh, I hate it when Michael does that… one time he even used the toilet!" Rose said and shivered. "Disgusting!"

"Yes, _very_." Robin grinned and shot Slade a glance.

"Was that all, Miss Wintergreen?" Slade muttered.

"No, I need a blood-sample from Robin." The woman said and opened her bag. "The samples I am experimenting on have almost run out."

"Why did I know this would be about needles?" Robin whined.

"Oh, be a good girl now and give me your arm." Rose grinned, waving the syringe at him.

* * *

After Rose had left, Robin rubbed his arm.

"I'm sure she got some bone marrow as well." he complained.

"The great Boy Wonder complaining about a little prick?" Slade grinned.

"Just be glad it's not_ yours _I'm complaining about." Robin shot back.

"I am, that would mean you were delusional." Slade agreed. "You don't have to stay for my next meeting; go back to our rooms and read the material I gave you. Come back when you've finished."

"Okay, but why?" Robin said. "You don't care what I think anyway." He added, perhaps a bit childishly.

"I told you, I would like you to have a practical _vertical_ use as well as a _horizontal_ one. And I'll listen to you. As long as you say things I want to hear, of course."

"Of course." Robin snorted. "By the way, I'm going to change my clothes."

"I think you'd better." The man nodded, looking a bit sad about the fact. "Don't forget a collar. A real one, this time."

"It would have ruined the outfit." Robin argued and fingered the choker.

"I agree, that's why I am forgiving. New rule; if you wear a skirt you won't have to wear a collar." The man smirked.

"And when I have more 'vertical use', will I still have to wear one?" Robin muttered.

"A skirt or a collar? Well, not the latter, at least, you know they are just for show." Slade snorted. "I will introduce you as my… well, you don't like the word apprentice, so maybe… _trainee_, in time, Robin. Just do your work and be patient."

The teen nodded and opened the door.

* * *

As Robin left he saw a strangely dressed man in the reception, about to be showed in by William. To be truthful, Robin's outfit was a great deal stranger than the man's, but still, being dressed all in white clothes, looking like they were made by someone who knew a bit about trousers and shirts but not enough to really make it work, counted as weird in Robin's book. The clothes were simple, a tunic and baggy trousers, like he was going to some sort of medieval festival… Robin had no idea what kind of profession might be dressed like that. The man as a whole looked like he needed a good shave, and was escorted by one of Randolph's most stern-looking guards.

Robin caught sight of Rose, who must have stayed behind to chat with her brother, but was now heading for one of the elevators.

He hurried up to her, as the white-clad man, the guard and William disappeared into Slade's office.

"Hey, Rose! Are… are you okay? I'm sorry about Michael…"

"Don't worry, Robin. I have finally realized that I have no one to blame but myself…" the woman sighed. "I miss him something awful, though… but maybe that's good… if we can make the long-distance work, we can make it through pretty much everything, don't you think?"

Robin grinned and nodded, before glancing back at Slade's door.

"Hey, have you any idea who that weird guy was?"

"Yeah, sure… well, not _exactly_, of course, but he's a Mongrel."

"W-what?" Robin looked, and felt, stunned.

"Yes, every year before Liberation-day, they send a messenger, dressed in white, as you saw, to negotiate a treaty. Slade actually let's them live sometimes."

"They… they are that organized?" Robin gaped.

"Yes… what, did you think they were really dogs?" Rose laughed. "Well, my ride's here, I gotta go before your blood coagulates on me."

"Yes… yes, of course. Sorry to hold you up… see you Saturday?" Robin said, feeling a little dazed.

* * *

As he was left alone, he wondered if he should burst through the office door and, possibly, save the man's life, but he thought he might just make things worse if he did. He returned to the apartment, sat down on the sofa and tried to think.

Why had Slade lied? He had portrayed the Mongrels like savages, but what kind of savages had ambassadors? It didn't make sense, so Robin tried to put it out of his mind, opening the folder on the housing-project instead. What did Slade 'want' him to say? That they should utilize the space and plan a taller building instead? That he preferred the first of the suggested plots because of its proximity to many industries and the main road?

Robin sighed._ He_ didn't want to say that. _He_ wanted to tell Slade to build apartments, to free all the slaves and leave them the hell alone., but that wouldn't work. This was what working from the inside meant; to keep quiet about his real feelings in order to get small things done, slowly edging towards a bigger goal. Maybe he could get the man to put up partition walls, by arguing that proximity might help disease to spread, and the closer people were, the easier rebellious thoughts might spread as well. He could do that… or maybe Slade would agree to a better air-conditioning-system….

Robin growled in frustration. This wasn't him! He was used to _doing _something, not sit behind a desk and try to help people by choosing cheery colors for the walls of their prisons… He hit an unsuspecting sofa-cushion. He should go to Slade's office right now, kick the door in, and demand… what? World freedom? What good would that do? Slade would just put him straight back on the leash and not demand any 'practical vertical use' from him for a long time, if ever… And confronting him would mean that Slade would find out that Rose blabbed. She probably had no idea that she had given him some sensitive information, but Slade would be pissed all the same, Robin suspected.

And the heroics he dreamed of? Useless… what could he- Robin suddenly sat up straighter. The Mongrels were organized! He _could_ be of use, they might accept his help! And this, of course, was the reason that Slade had described them as dangerous barbarians, to take away that small hope. What more had the man told him which wasn't true? He had spoken about robots, but apart from Rob, Robin had yet to see a single one. They were probably there, though, ready to be used if something should happen… but surely he would only pull out the big guns for big trouble, right? And Robin planned to keep things small… at first…

The teen found that he was grinning, adrenaline rushing though his veins, and then the smile slowly died. Dreams. Silly dreams. Hadn't he promised himself that he was through with danger, drama and pain? Besides, as no one had had the decency to build a fire-escape on the outside of the building in the last couple of days, he still didn't know how to actually get _out_.

Grumbling Robin read through the material once more before standing up to go see Slade. He was almost out the door when he realized that he had forgotten to change. After choosing a pair of slacks and a white shirt, the outfit he had started to think of as his 'uniform', he picked a slim black collar which was almost hidden by his shirt's collar. He went out to the reception, only to be greeted by the sight of Duncan and William, the pair actually appearing to have a conversation.

"Sir, is Master ready to see me?" Robin asked meekly, laughing on the inside at Will's flustered look.

"No, Robin, not quite yet, but sit down." The man said, gesturing to a chair.

Robin obeyed; his eyes on the pair by the desk. He didn't even _try _to look like he wasn't hanging on to their every word.

"I have a friend in the archives." Duncan said, and it sounded to Robin like he was continuing a discussion the teen had interrupted. "They've apparently found a lot of photos of New York from around the turn of the century."

"Really?" William sounded interested. "Slade speaks about the old days sometimes, but apart from the photos in this building, and some movies, I haven't seen much. I doubt there really _were _giant turtles in the sewers back then anyway…" he added with a smirk.

The teen smirked as well. Slade had talked about huge archives where whatever could be salvaged in regards to art, music, movies and photographs were saved, but watching movies was rather rare, as it required equipment not many had. There were a few theaters around the city, though, so it was more of a novelty than an once-in-a-lifetime thing. Movies, after all, were less dangerous than TV and much easier to control.

"You've seen that too? I thought that Shredder-guy was rather hot." Duncan blushed.

_You would… any authority would probably have you on your back in no-time…_ Robin thought, but he didn't really mean it as nastily as it sounded. All in all, Duncan seemed to have gotten some confidence.

"The rat freaked me out, though… but it made me try pizza! Well, I made the chefs here watch a clip and they managed to make one… pretty good." Will looked rather proud.

"Wow… historic food." Duncan said, like someone had told him they had roasted Dodo on the menu. "Anyway, they are showing off the pictures in an exhibition. It opens tonight. Want to go?"

"Oh… I… yes?" William, trapped by the interest he had shown, said.

"Great! Maybe we could have some pizza afterwards?"

"Yes, I… I'll speak to the kitchen." The assistant nodded again.

"Sounds amazing… I have a room by my lab for when I work late, will you pick me up there at six?"

"Yes. Six. Sounds fun!" William croaked out.

"See you then!" Duncan chirped and walked to the elevator. On his way there he winked at Robin, who grinned back.

* * *

As soon as the elevator was on its way, Robin burst out laughing.

"Congrats, Will… you were _so_ had there!"

"I have no idea what you mean, I'm interested in history!" William tried, his voice raising a little bit too much to be believable.

"Yeah… sure… I know…" Robin smirked, thinking about their stapler-conversation. "Well, at least you have a date… and dinner included. Pizza. My, my. Fancy."

"It's not a date! And – oh, my God, the pizza!"

"What about it? Does it give you the runs? What?" Robin asked.

"I never had the chefs made pizza! I just said that to… to…"

"Impress?"

"Y-no! I… I _planned _to ask at the time, but… well, how hard can it be? You take a piece of bread and you pour melted cheese on it, right?"

Robin stared at the man disbelievingly.

"You are not serious? Come on, _pizza_ can't be extinct for goodness sake!"

"No, I'm sure it's still around, maybe more in Europe, but I never had any… everything, from flour to meat, is produced with a purpose, there is very little over-production and Slade won't waste provisions on unhealthy fast-food." William tried to explain.

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to make a mean pizza." Robin smiled.

* * *

He only had to wait a few minutes more for the office door to open and the strangely clad man walked out, followed by his guard. The guy didn't look particularly dead _or_ tortured, but a bit resigned. Robin dared to give him a small, friendly smile as he passed, but wasn't sure if the man noticed.

"Well, Robin, what are your conclusions?" Slade asked him from the doorway. The teen took a calming breath and followed the man into the office. He proceeded to make the small suggestions he had thought of previously, careful to stay on the safe side of what the man 'wanted' to hear. He despised himself a little bit for it, but he needed time to figure out what to do with his new information and his new thoughts. It was stupid to tear down everything he had built up with Slade when he didn't even have a way out. Or knew if he wanted one.

"Very good Robin, you'll make a great asset to my team one day." Slade praised him. "I will ask more and more of you in the future, and you might find yourself running your own project soon enough. Now… what would you want for lunch?"

The man's words would have made him jump with joy only a short while ago, but now it sounded like Slade were just revealing a new, well thought out prison-cell for him. It might not be tiny with glass-walls, but he knew he would be just as miserable in it, just the same. He pushed those feelings aside for now and managed a small grin.

"Actually…" Robin said, "I'd like to teach your chefs how to make pizza."

* * *

Half an hour later Robin found himself in a vast kitchen, kneading dough, with the undivided attention of twenty men and women, while more than twice that were bustling around the rest of the room, cooking and cleaning.

He had never in a million years expected Slade to agree. In fact, when the man refused, Robin had planned to barter his way into making a pizza in the apartment-kitchen, letting William watch, but here he was, giving a cooking-lesson he was far from prepared for.

He was glad to have come here though, because as soon as he walked in, his eyes had landed on a face he recognized; one of Slade's 'gifts'. The boy had stood next to a woman, washing dishes with a deep concentration and care, and Robin had heard the woman softly encourage him, making the boy smile shyly. It was enough to bring tears to Robin's eyes, and raising his hopes for the other children as well.

Suddenly a loud 'ooh!' interrupted the teen's thoughts, and he looked around, discovering that the sound was for him. He grinned sheepishly as he noticed that he had thrown the dough in the air, as he usually did, to shape it and get the crust as thin as possible.

"You don't have to do it like this, you can use a rolling-pin." he explained. "There. Is the cheese grated?" Slade had told him that he didn't have to act like a pet down here, as the people preparing the food for him and his guests, out of necessity, was very trusted.

"Yes, Sir, everything is ready." He was told by the head chef.

"Okay, there are a lot of different kinds of pizza, and hundreds of toppings, so I'm just going to show you how to make a simple one, alright? After that it's all about your personal preferences. I like thin-crust pizza, and I'm not crazy about mozzarella, so I'll have hard cheese on mine. First you put on the tomato-sauce. There's a bit of a controversy about if the cheese should be on top or if the main ingredient, like the meat, should. This is a meat-sauce pizza, and I actually like the cheese on the top for that kind, but if you have pieces of beef or sausage on it, you can do it the other way around… I think it's mainly about the look of the thing but… There. Now it goes in the oven for about ten minutes. Traditionally pizza is baked in a wood-fired brick oven, but a regular one is just fine." He gave the sheet the pizza was resting on to the head chef for him to put in the oven, and the man took it almost reverently. Robin grinned. "Don't sweat it, it's just lunch… now, do you think you can bake two for tonight? You don't have to make them quite as big as mine."

"Of course." The men and women around him nodded.

"Great, thank you. Slade, we'll have mine for lunch, won't we?"

"Yes, I guess one pizza every fifty years won't be bad for my figure." The man said wryly. Robin laughed and looked around.

"Well… this is quite a place… so you cook all the food down here, right? Who does the mousse?"

* * *

The pizza wasn't half bad, but Robin was glad when Slade suggested a trip to the gym later in the afternoon. The room was completely restored from Slade's little tantrum the other day, and Robin really wanted to say something about it, but felt it was best not to.

He ran on a treadmill, stretching out with every step and feeling his body relax. He'd missed running. This was almost as good as the obstacle course, at least right now. Slade didn't bother him with commands, but Robin asked the man for advice once or twice, and he seemed pleased to assist.

"Can we practice kicks?" Robin suggested after he gotten tired of the machines.

"Why not?" Slade shrugged. "Although fighting on a regular basis isn't part of your future anymore, it's still a good workout."

"You just want someone to beat the crap out of when you have a bad day." Robin snorted.

"I have my board members for that. You kick back, I've learned." The man answered.

Robin grinned. Slade's words about not having to fight anymore strangely irked him. It should be a_ good_ thing, of course, but…

_Maybe it's just because it's HIM deciding it… I never DID like it when someone made decisions for me… _Robin thought, and shrugged the feeling off.

A few minutes later Robin was doing a balance-exercise, standing on one foot, while trying to keep the other one as still a possible, frozen in a high kick. The object was to avoid touching Slade's palm, which he held just below Robin's foot. Slade would move his hand now and then, but Robin also had to keep still when Slade did.

"I don't like fighting in sweatpants, sometimes it feels like they are about to snag on things or trip me." Robin said, trying to keep his mind off the fact that Slade had raised his hand another inch.

"You are used to fighting in tights. I know what you mean." Slade said and quickly moved his arm to the left. Robin spun on his heel and kept up. "You could always practice naked, you know."

"Is this about the Greeks again?" Robin smirked. "You know you made that 'no kissing in the ring'-rule, if I was naked, how long do you think it would take you to break it?"

"Right. Damn rule." The man chuckled and tried another feint. Robin didn't fall for it and managed to keep a perfect balance. "Very good. Now, let's work on some actual kicks. I have a padded board somewhere around here which needs to be destroyed."

* * *

When Slade approached him in the shower, Robin was very accommodating. He didn't want the man to get suspicious of his new state of mind, after all. Things got hot, but stayed at a make-out level, as Slade had one more meeting he needed to get to.

As they entered the reception from the elevator, William was sitting there, pulling at his hair.

"Don't do that, you'll go bald. You have to look pretty for your date." Robin grinned.

"It's not a date! He's a friend!" the blond man argued. "Besides, I haven't asked for permission, I'm sure you'll need me tonight, right Sir?" his eyes pleaded with Slade.

"Not at all." His cruel boss smirked. "Go off and have a great time." Slade walked into his office.

"Yes, and you know… friend or not… it's only polite to kiss him goodnight…" Robin leered as he followed the man.

* * *

A/N: Ah, damn, and Robin was settling in really well too… what will he decide, or will something be decided for him? How will William's and Duncan's date go? Will the kitchen burn their pizza? Are you getting annoyed by these questions yet? Shall I continue?

Anyway, just letting you know that I'm writing away on the X-mas drabbles, I have written a B-day fic For **GraysonGirl**, which will be posted on the 24'th, and I'm really fond of that one. One of you who were too late for a Christmas-fic has, with her prompt, inspired me to do a Halloween-fic instead, and… well, let's just say I'm writing a lot right now, Robin is three months pregnant and has to pee all the time and… I think I need to lay down for a bit…


	27. Of Spies and Thieves

A/N: Quite a few chapters ago, **Animestar73** left this lovely description of Rebecca's, say we say _mental state_, in a review and I'm now stealing it. HA-HA! I'm Evil! And, yeah, I did warn her I might, so… maybe just semi-evil… -sigh- I can never do anything right.

I'd like to thank **Amirrel** for finding no mistakes in the last chapter and **Joshthemonkey** for finding two! –lol- I was literally going YES! (reading Amirrel's review) and then "NO!" reading Josh's… ;)

Oh, and I'm so happy right now! I have a few chapters more or less done AND I've outlined the rest! There will be thirty chapters in all + an epilogue (or thirty-one according to ff, since the 'addition' "Of Sons and Daughters" counts as a chapter, though not by me, if you know what I mean.) So four more + the ep! No, don't be sad! I'm gonna miss this story and this universe, but I'm just delirious about knowing how it all will end! I've known the last line from the start (that made me feel like JK Rowling just now… -lol- Hubris much?) but not the details. Well, now I do. Don't worry. You'll hate it. Think about it… you've hated all my endings haven't you? Yeah. Thought so. Can't break tradition. ;) Enough chatter, on to the story!

Wrapping-paper for corrections! (There's a reason, yes…)

**

* * *

******************************************************

2060

**Chapter 26: Of Spies and Thieves**

"Get away from the door and come to bed." Slade told him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"But I want to know if they'll eat in his rooms… and if Duncan leaves…" Robin grinned.

"I'm sure that if young William has decided that he might be curious about a relationship with a man, he still has manners enough not to sleep with him on the first date." Slade said dryly.

Robin snorted derisively and then he heard a soft sound.

"The elevator!" he whispered. "I'm gonna go see!"

"Robin!" Slade hissed, but was blatantly ignored.

* * *

Robin crept along the wall of the hallway, and peeked around the corner.

"The pizza was marvelous!" Duncan said, and Robin felt a bit disappointed that they had eaten somewhere else in the building. Didn't William have a dining-table for crying out loud?

"Thank you… and thank you for taking me to that exhibition, those photos were unreal, weren't they? All those people… the crowded streets…"

"Yes." Duncan shuddered. "Such havoc! Just think of the noise! And the fumes… it was a wonder they could even breathe!"

The men stood silently in front of each other for a moment, Duncan, being half a head shorter than William, looking up at him with a small, questioning smile on his face.

"Yes, well…" Slade's assistant said, turning a bit pink. "Maybe we could… do this again…?"

"It's a date!" Duncan grinned, and then boldly stood on tip toe. Robin's eyes widened as the board member pressed his lips to William's. It lasted only for a second, then the elevator opened and Duncan slipped inside. "Call me tomorrow?" he smiled sweetly with his head cocked to the side, and then he was gone. He left William standing in what appeared to be quite a shock. Then, suddenly, there was a flash of a smile on the man's face, before he coughed, glanced around as if to make sure no one saw it, not noticing Robin who hurriedly pulled his head back, and stalked off towards his rooms.

* * *

Robin grinned brightly as he returned to the apartment.

"I've just seen the sweetest thing…" he chuckled.

"Oh? How interesting. Take your clothes off and come here and tell me all about it." Slade suggested.

"If I'm naked, you won't pay attention." Robin pointed out with a smirk.

"You are right. Take your clothes off and _don't_ tell me about it." The man decided.

"Funny. Speaking about clothes, who was the guy in the white outfit you had a meeting with earlier?" Robin asked. He was probing, carefully, hoping Slade would come clean. "Oh, and weren't you supposed to see Irena today?" he added to not make the man too suspicious.

"What, are you trying to take over William's job now, keeping track of my meetings?" Slade chuckled. "We had an appointment, yes, but, if you remember, I cancelled a few this morning. I had to deal with _another_ naughty girl, if memory serves."

"Oh… yeah…" Robin blushed. Then, because Slade seemed to avoid the question, he repeated it. "And the strange guy?"

"Just an eccentric. An artist. He asked permission to paint a mural." The man said smoothly.

"Oh, I see…" Robin chose not to bring up the guard; Slade would have an explanation for that as well. He believed Rose, though. Slade's words had seemed… a little bit too rehearsed. He decided to turn the conversation in another direction he was curious about. "So there are still artists around? Isn't that dangerous to your politics and crap like that?"

Slade raised an eyebrow at the teen's choice of words, but as Robin started unbuttoning his shirt at the same time, he got away with it.

"I believe art is important, and there will always be people who seem to be born to create… some can have a practical use; you remember, perhaps, that you mentioned interior decorators when you first saw these rooms?" Robin nodded and the man continued. "Creating can take many forms; food, wine, architecture… sometimes the person is drawn to fields a little more… _useless_, if you understand what I mean. No one needs paintings, music or statues to survive, after all, but people like to decorate their home with items that please them, and the artifacts surviving the war are limited. I let these people create because it fills a purpose, and, it's the old passion-discussion again; it keeps them in check. I _do_ supervise them, though, and now and again I pick a random artist for a project, just so they know they are being watched."

"Of course you do." Robin had stripped to his boxers by now and was rounding the bed to get into it at the empty side. "How are they discovered, though? I can't imagine the kids in the 'breeding centers' being surrounded by paintbrushes and stuff."

"That's exactly what they are. From when they are born up until they are six years old, the children are introduced to painting, using musical instruments as well as building models and trying different sports. They are also taught at a level similar to the first grade fifty years ago. How did you think we could test for prowess without actually letting them try their hand at things?"

"I figured you like scanned their brain and the result came out on a printer…" Robin shrugged, smirking so Slade knew he was joking. "You know, if you didn't stamp 'slave' on most of those children, that might be a rather decent way to grow up. At least they aren't kept in stalls and made to eat gruel."

"A few of them will grow up to be my board members. Do you think I want them to hold a grudge?" Slade smirked. "After the age of six, they are divided into groups. It's entirely possible for late bloomers to move up, and others to move down. Some are put to work, some are educated."

"And some end up as sex-slaves." Robin growled.

"Not anymore. As long as a child wasn't particularly gifted in some area, a free person could apply to take charge of them."

"So if you were pretty, you would have to make damn sure you were smart too…" Robin muttered.

"Yes. How does that feel, by the way?" Slade grinned and pulled him closer.

"You charmer you." Robin drawled, winding his arms around the man's neck. What Slade had told him had made him feel good. It meant that he didn't have to save thousands of children from miserable conditions, providing, of course, that the man was telling him the truth.

"Can we go to one of these places some day?" he asked.

"Of course." Slade answered at once. "You _do_ need to see things for yourself. We'll go on a tour of a few factories and child-homes, maybe a college too."

"Great!" Robin grinned. Now he was pretty sure he had been told the truth. Of course, Slade could probably stage something on a massive scale with little effort, but it _felt_ real. Not like the explanation about the would-be artist.

"Do you know something else which is great?" Slade asked innocently.

"I'm pretty sure it involves the swapping of bodily fluids in some way." Robin smirked a little.

"It might. Let's find out." The man suggested, and they did. And it did.

* * *

The Thursday started with an unhurried breakfast.

"I rather miss having a newspaper to read." Robin realized.

"It's impolite to read at the table." Slade reminded him.

"Excuse me? You read all the time! At least for breakfast." Robin snorted.

"That's work." The man said, but then seemed to think about it. "But you're right. I'll try not to do that anymore, unless it's very important, all right?"

"Oh… all right." Robin said, and felt a little flushed. He hadn't meant for Slade to actually apologize for something like that, much less change his habits, and was now a bit confused because the man said he would.

Slade suddenly chuckled a little.

"What?" Robin asked, curiously.

"I remember William, That's William Senior, complaining about the newspapers as well. He claimed my decision was making him constipated, because he didn't have anything to read in the bathroom anymore."

Robin laughed.

"I bet that's one aspect of losing the free press people wouldn't consider…"

"Oh, he came up with many uses that would be missed… swatting flies, wrapping fish and chips, keep at the bottom of bird-cages… the world would be taken over by unruly dogs, I think he mentioned…" Slade smiled a rare, genuine smile at the memory, making his usually hard look soften somewhat.

"Couldn't you control the papers, then? It wouldn't be too hard, would it?"

"No, but wherever there's a printing press, there might be people willing to risk printing something else besides what I would consider appropriate. I keep the working ones just as guarded as any weapon-supply."

Robin nodded. He could see the logic in that.

"I feel sorry for you." he said solemnly.

"Whatever for?" Slade looked surprised.

"You have to work so hard, be so paranoid and suspicious, to try to control a whole planet… I wish you would relax. Try to trust people a little… haven't you heard that a little kindness can go a long way?"

"Yes. I just don't agree." the man smirked.

"No. Horrible thought." Robin snorted, and then got interrupted as his cell-phone rang. "I really have to change that ringtone. Hi? Yes, well, I'll ask." Robin put his hand over the phone and turned to Slade. "Can I go to Rebecca's after breakfast?"

"She has grown on you hasn't she?" Slade smirked.

"Yeah… I mean she lives in a permanent romance la-la-land, but if you ignore that part, she's all right. Besides, we're gonna wrap presents. Including yours."

"Well, then I would be a fool to say no, then, wouldn't I?" the man grinned.

Robin put his phone back to his ear.

"He says no." he sighed, and then had to duck a playful swat to his head. "Oh, seemed I misunderstood; it's a yes." He smirked at the annoyed man. "Okay, see you in half an hour? Great, bye!"

"Very funny, pet."

"I know, asshole." Robin laughed, responding automatically to the nickname. "I can make it up to you by letting you watch me take a shower?"

"You _know _I only want to watch you in the _bath_." Slade said in a faked disappointed voice. "I have a meeting in a few minutes, unfortunately. You will have to go there and come back on your own. I trust you can handle that?"

"Handle taking the elevator? Yeah." Robin said dryly. "Oh, wait! I can't!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well… if I take your elevator and you want to use it, it won't stay on my floor... and I can't call it, can I? And I don't have a key-card for the other ones."

"You can call it, but it will alert security, and they are a bit high strung as it is. I'll take care of it." Slade said and flipped his phone open. "Hello, Randolph, it's me. I want Robin to have full elevator-clearance ASAP. You have his readings? Good. No, it's a trial-period. One week. Thank you." The man hung up. "There. You heard; trial period. If you 'accidently' end up on floors you weren't supposed to be on, or misbehave in any way-"

"I won't! Thanks!" Robin hurriedly assured the man and rounded the table to give him a rare kiss of gratitude. With a little tongue. "Sure about the shower?" he added with a wink.

"Not anymore… but I don't have a choice. My meeting is with Irena and I really can't postpone it twice. Enjoy yourself today. Don't forget your collar."

"Aw, but I'm just going to-"

"You never know, Robin. I promise your days posing as my pet will be over soon enough, but now it's for your own safety. Don't. Forget. The. Collar."

"I won't." Robin lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Good boy." It was Slade's turn to kiss him this time, and yes, there was some tongue this time as well.

"Hey what did you mean about my readings?" Robin suddenly remembered the strange bit of conversation.

"Classified." Slade smirked. "Why don't you try to figure it out?"

Robin snorted, but his eyes shone. He loved a challenge.

* * *

After a quick shower, Robin dressed, not forgetting a collar, and went to the reception. It was empty at the moment, and the teen started examining the outside of the elevator carefully. The button didn't have any sensors, as he had already discovered, but those 'readings' must come from somewhere. Then he saw rows upon rows of tiny, tiny holes in the metal panels surrounding the elevator. He looked closer, and though he couldn't see anything, he was pretty sure this was the answer, somehow._ I wonder what it reads? Heat? Does it do an image-scanning? It can't be a retinal scan or iris recognition, no one stands still and stares at it for that long… well… besides me right now…_

"Good morning Robin." William suddenly said behind him, making the teen jump. The man had come out from Slade's office, and, as he wasn't nervous about Robin running around Slade had probably informed him of his plans.

"Hi. Was the date good?" Robin grinned.

"None of your business." The assistant huffed as he sat down behind his desk, his cheeks getting a little red.

"It _looked_ good." Robin grinned wider. "Nice little kiss there!"

"You… you _saw_-?"

"Oh, yes. I will remember it fondly forever." Robin smiled.

"_He_ kissed _me, _you know." The blond looked nervous.

"And you didn't mind one _bit_. I'm sure you'll grow some balls and kiss back eventually."

"Hey!"

"What? If you wanna be on top, you gotta take charge. I don't see Duncan as an aggressive bottom, anyway… although, after the way he handled you last night, I might be wrong."

"Robin, I'm not even sure that I'm… I'm… that I _like_… you know… guys… that way…" Now William looked really troubled, but if it was because of the thought of liking men or _not _liking men, Robin didn't know.

"Tell you what…" the teen now leered from ear to ear, "if you get your cock buried in his ass and then thinks 'nah… this isn't for me' I'll eat Slade's boxers. Gotta go spend the morning with your mum now… bye!"

"Robin! Not a word!" William hissed as the elevator opened.

"Okay. Not gonna tell her about Slade's boxers." The teen promised as the doors slid shut.

* * *

Robin was grinning and chuckling all the way down to the forty-ninth floor.

"You're in a good mood today, honey." Rebecca greeted him by the door.

"Aren't I always?" Robin smirked and then rolled his eyes. "Okay, so maybe not. But yeah. Good day today."

"I'm so glad." The woman smiled. "Now, let's wrap some presents! Come, follow me to the gift-room!"

"You have a gift-room?" Robin gaped and tagged along to a cozy room, which had probably been used as a bedroom in the past. The walls were lined with shelves full of wrapping-paper, ribbons and boxes, and there was a large table in the middle of the room to work on. "You weren't kidding." The teen said. Was the woman a reborn Oprah or Martha Stewart? A bit of both, perhaps? Was that why she was just a bit touched in the head?

"It used to be Rose's room. Randolph wanted it for a gym, but I told him he had several _floors_ full of gyms in the building…" Rebecca told him, sounding just a bit smug. "I put your gift on the table, now let's chose the perfect paper!"

"How about that one? I think Slade will like it." Robin ginned and pointed to a pink one with blue bunnies.

"No, Robin, it has to be white; that the traditional Liberation-day color." Rebecca explained and gestured to a shelf containing a large selection of rolls in the color theme.

"Ah… that explains some things…" Robin said, thinking of the delivered presents and the color the visiting Mongrel wore. "I should have known. Now, why white?"

"Well, it's the color of peace, isn't it?" the woman explained.

_Yeah, and surrender and death as well…_ Robin thought darkly to himself.

"I see… well, I like this, with the little silver-swirls." he decided, picking the roll up. Only one or two were completely white, there were a lot of textures and variations, and even faint traces of color like blue, yellow and pink.

"Good choice, he'll like that." Rebecca nodded.

* * *

They spent the morning very carefully wrapping and decorating each gift. Once they were done and were having a light lunch, Robin decided to bring up a sensitive issue he had been reminded of while helping Rebecca with her presents.

"Err... Rebecca?" he started. "Slade said that… well, that you didn't exchange gifts, and I… well, I haven't been able to get you anything yet."

"And you shouldn't." the woman smiled. "I'm touched that you thought about us, dear, but Slade has put his foot down. You are so new to this world, and us, after all… what do you say to us exchanging gifts next year?"

"Yeah… sure, next year." Robin nodded, with a twist of regret in his stomach. Next year… would he still be here then? He watched the woman from the corner of his eye. He would miss her. And William. Maybe even Rose, if he was in the mood to get jabbed by a needle. They really had become like family, even in this short amount of time.

* * *

When he left Rebecca, his thoughts darkened. Was their kindness really real? He knew they needed him, wanted him to become close to Slade, after all, but it wasn't for his sake, was it? It was for theirs… and Slade's… Getting him to feel like part of the family might be only another set of chains, chains he strengthened himself, by allowing them into his heart. Was Slade behind it all? Robin clutched the gift in his hands harder.

* * *

"You look grumpy, was mum in a mood?" William asked, startling Robin out of his thoughts. Slade was coming out of his office right then, probably alerted to the teen's return by his assistant. Robin was pretty sure Will could monitor the man's elevator as well.

"Eh, what? No… no, she was lovely, just… I have a bit of a headache."

"And sex wasn't even on the table. Imagine. Must be real then." Slade smirked, came forward and ran a hand over Robin's forehead. "Are you all right? Should I call Rose?"

"No, no, I'm fine, just a bit tired." Robin smiled faintly, a bit bothered by the gentle touch. _More chains? Is every nice word and gesture a way to imprison me?_ He wondered. Then he snorted at himself. _Who is being paranoid and suspicious now?_ "It's just the smell of glue and stuff in gift-room I think… I'd feel better after a workout, though, I think. Can we go down to the obstacle-course?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I have to work." Slade said. After hesitating a moment, though, he continued. "You can go by yourself if you want. I trust you watched me setting it all up?"

"Yeah, can I? Really?" Robin's eyes were rather big from the surprise.

"Yes. But set it to a low level, and only do a short run. I don't want you down there for hours."

"I will, and I won't!" Robin grinned. "I'll just put this away and change. No peeking!"

"At you or the gift?" Slade asked after him.

"Both!" Robin shouted with a grin over his shoulder.

* * *

Robin was still grinning slightly when he stepped out of the elevator. The fact that he could go anywhere now was a very liberating thought. Sure, he must still ask permission, but he wouldn't need anyone to tag along, or pick him up, like a nanny. Slade had been subtle about it, but Robin now realized that the reason the man had come to get him all the time wasn't courtesy, it was necessity… oh, and the man's not-so-little need for control, of course. Robin knew he would have felt more trapped if he had figured this out before, and felt strangely grateful to the man. He would expect Slade to point this out in a 'you-can't-even-get-off-this-floor-without-me-nyah-nyah-kind of way, but he hadn't.

_Maybe he figured out that that would have made me try to do just that, without any 'help'. _Robin snorted to himself, and then blinked. _If he did, that means he knows me really, REALLY well… scary! _He shrugged, deciding to enjoy his newfound freedom instead of worrying. He felt the knot inside him loosen, just a little. He could call the elevator now, and not just Slade- Robin stopped in his tracks, just a few steps outside of said elevator.

"Wait a minute…" he muttered to himself. Something wasn't making sense… Randolph had said that the elevator's security could check what floor Slade was on. First he had figured it was because of the sensors, but it wasn't like the man hung around outside the elevator all the time, was it? As he walked, Robin started looking around, really looking, and soon he saw it; the frames of the ceiling-tiles had tiny holes, just like ones around the elevator. They could be decorative, but as they looked just the same, Robin rather doubted it. He smirked and picked up the phone.

"Hi, Slade, busy?"

"No, but in a minute. Aren't you working out? Is something wrong?"

"No, _mum_, I just figured out how the elevator keeps track. The holes in the metal and the ceiling… they are scanning something, right?"

"They are. Or can, once activated."

"Can they search for me too?"

"Yes." The man said with a little warning in his voice.

"Okay, don't worry, I'm not about to test the system." Robin snorted.

"You better not."

"Well, If you promise to tell me what they scan for when I get back, I won't have a reason to." the teen smiled.

"You know you are a rather good negotiator, don't you?" Slade chuckled.

"Yup." The teen agreed.

"Very well, I'll tell you later. Have a good time now."

"You too… if you can, in another boring meeting. We'll have to see about you getting a hobby."

"I have. You." Slade chuckled and hung up.

* * *

Robin lifted his t-shirt up enough to dry his sweaty face on it. He _had_ set the course on a low difficulty-level. Well. Low for _him_. Slade had never said anything about that, had he? Robin smirked and unhooked his belt, putting it back in the supply cupboard. There was a row of grapple-hook-guns there and he was just about to put the one he had used back as well, when a thought occurred to him.

_I'll need it… if I am going to escape, I'll need this. Throwing-weapons I can make, and I can throw pretty much anything accurately enough, but I can't build a new grapple hook out of stuff I might find on the street, and it's the best way to get around, short of actually flying…_

Heart pounding, Robin closed the cupboard, the grapple-hook still in his hand.

* * *

A/N: the gift-room? Oh, you didn't ask… well, I'm gonna tell you anyway, since there's a story behind it… I think I actually saw that on Oprah years ago… it didn't need to be a ROOM (nice of her, don't you think?), It could be a cupboard or something, but it should be a place to save all the paper and stuff AND extra gift, like things you had picked up, or actually received but planned to give on… anyway, I've been insanely jealous of the idea since then… not that I have hundreds of people to give gifts to, or even enjoy wrapping presents all that much, but… I just WANTED it… When I got this apartment, I was all "I'm gonna use the top shelf in a closet!"… then it turned out that the rolls of paper are too fucking long to fit! And they don't fit ANYWHERE! So they are jammed in there anyway, the ends getting all torn and wrinkled. –sigh- Damn Oprah and her stupid way to make me dream of a crinkle-free life…

Oh, and the description of Rebecca I borrowed was that 'she lives in a permanent romance la-la-land'… very fitting, don't you think? ;-)


	28. Of Spectators and Dreamers

A/N: okay, I know you have all figured out this long, long ago, but full sentences in _italics_ are always thoughts. Yes, I KNOW you know, but there's a lot of thinking in this chapter, also mixed with speech, so don't get confused… ;)

I left off sounding very ominous, I'm afraid, and the general feel from the reviews were 'noooo! Robin's so stupid! Don't do that!' –lol- well, our little bird has just realized this himself…

Oh, and there's so much smex in this chapter you'll have to squint a bit to see the plot. I think there might be glasses for that, though…

By the way… I've finished the story! All it needs now is editing…

Correction pasta for any mistakes!

**

* * *

**

2060

**Chapter 27: Of Spectators and Dreamers**

_I can't hide it! _Robin thought frantically, clutching the grapple-hook gun as the elevator took him closer and closer to the top._ Where the hell COULD I? Up my ass? First place Slade would look, even if it HAD been small enough to fit…_ Robin shook his head, thoughts running wild and a little crazy. _Damn, why did I bring it? Idiot!_ Robin took a deep breath. The elevator would soon arrive. _I won't hide it._ he decided. _I'll bluff myself blue and hope for the best. Or a quick death... _

* * *

The doors opened and unluckily enough Slade was waiting for him. Robin again proved that he could think on his feet, however.

"Hi, do you have a toolbox around here?"

"I might. Why?" Slade asked, and just then spotted the grapple-hook in Robin's hand. His eye narrowed dangerously, but Robin pretended not to notice.

"Oh, there's something wrong with the jump-cord." he said, lifting it to show it to Slade more clearly. "I don't think the cord-wheel is calibrated right, it draws to the left. I should be able to fix it." Robin had the advantage of not telling a complete lie, he _had_ noticed that the aim was a bit off, and he didn't think it was because of him. Things like this also happened now and then, and he would probably be able to deal with it blindfolded.

"I see." The man seemed to relax a little, but there was an edge to his voice which Robin couldn't pretend he hadn't heard. He looked up at Slade, acting a bit surprised.

"What… no, don't tell me I'm in trouble because of this? Should I have called you first, or what? You're kidding, right?"

"You might have considered checking with me first, yes." Slade nodded, but there was no real warning behind his words.

"Oh. Okay. But you would be more pissed if this thing made me fall to my death, wouldn't you?" Robin asked innocently, gesturing to the gun.

"Possibly." The corners of Slade's mouth quirked and Robin knew he had won.

"You probably would have brought me back from the dead and chewed me out about not fixing it." he grinned.

"Sounds like me." The man shrugged. "We can send it down to the maintenance workshop." he continued and turned towards the apartment.

Robin's good mood faltered.

"Aw, no? Please let me fix it? I love fixing stuff, and you wouldn't let me work on Rob." He said, hurrying after Slade.

"Considering that you did what you did to that poor robot_ without_ any equipment, you expect me to let you have a toolbox?" the man said dryly.

"A screwdriver might be enough." Robin insisted, eyeing the thing in his hand.

"Perish the thought."

"Slade pleeeeease?" Robin shamelessly begged as he followed the man into their living quarters. He instinctively _needed_ to keep the gun, at least have it around for a while. It gave him a sense of security, of accomplishment, and those were rare feelings indeed for him at the moment.

The man's shoulders lowered a little, and, again, Robin tasted victory.

"Very well."

"Thank you!" Robin whooped and hugged the man from behind.

"Oh, so you're grateful, are you?" the man turned around and smirked down at him.

Robin nodded, knowing now that his triumph wouldn't be free.

"_How_ grateful?" the man asked.

* * *

Robin knew what the man wanted, and he steeled himself, falling to his knees in front of him. He placed his coveted prize on the floor next to him and reached for the man's fly, looking up at him as he did.

Slade's cock grew rapidly in his mouth, almost like it was fighting its way down his throat, and Robin tried not to choke. He still found very little pleasure in this, apart from the knowledge that if he _really_ wanted to, he could bite the man's dick off.

A second later he almost did.

"Sir, you forgot-" William's voice started, and then there was the sound of something dropped and papers scattering across the room. Robin had frozen in place, Slade's hand resting lightly on his head. "Oh, for the love of-" the assistant yelled like someone was stabbing him. "Can't you at least close the door? It's the middle of the afternoon for fuck's sake! Animals!" feet pounded away, angrily.

Robin withdrew his mouth and stared up at Slade, wondering what kind of expression he would find there.

"Wow… we really pissed him off…" the teen mumbled, when he couldn't judge what Slade would do from his rather blank face. "He sounded like Rose there for a moment."

"Yes. I didn't know he had it in him. Good for him." Slade smirked, and then looked down on the former Titan. "Break's over, don't you think?"

"Slave-driver." Robin smirked and started licking the tip again, swirling his tongue around it, before taking it all in, making his lips really tight as he moved up and down the shaft.

"It's just that you are so good at it…" the man smirked. "But I know what you'll like better…Up. Lean over the sofa."

"You still haven't closed the door." Robin reminded the man, who just chuckled.

"I bet poor William is at his desk. Let him hear how things are done… he needs to learn, after all." Slade said evilly.

"Hey, he's gotten enough lessons in the elevator." Robin reminded him, even as he was pulled to his feet and ushered towards the couch.

"You can never learn enough about sex." Slade tutted. "And _you_ seem to have forgotten a _very_ basic lesson; you need to remove your pants."

"Details, details!" Robin smirked but started to pull the sweatpants down. Just then he realized what he was wearing. "Instead of the sofa, why not the shower? I'm rather soaked." he suggested.

"I noticed… you _didn't_ go very easy, did you?" the man frowned at him.

"I did! I didn't use the highest setting or anything!" the teen promised.

"I should hope not, those flamethrowers are quite dangerous." The man smirked. "Very well, into the shower with you. I guess we'll have to _tell _William the details instead.

"Oh, can I?" Robin chuckled in a surprisingly wicked way.

* * *

Not much later Robin was clutching a rather hot water pipe for dear life while Slade was pounding into him, holding him up by his legs while pressing him against the wall. Fucking in the shower was nice, Robin thought, because of the hot water, making everything steamy and slippery, but on the other hand, slippery might mean falling to one's death as well.

"I'm clean. Bedroom?" he panted.

"Boy, you are demanding. Why this constant change of scenery?" Slade chuckled.

"Keeps me from getting bored of the ins-and-outs of this business…" Robin smirked and changed his hold to around Slade's neck instead.

"Don't insult me, you _love_ the ins-and-outs…" the man smirked.

"Guilty." Robin purred, and just then realized that he meant it. He really did. He loved it. He loved having sex with Slade! Not that he hadn't enjoyed it before, but he now knew this was something he would actually miss. He would miss Slade. This aspect of him anyway. Robin lowered his head and kissed the man soundly, trying to disguise the fact that he felt rather taken aback at the moment, almost shocked… and a little bit disgusted with himself.

_There has to be some psychological reason behind this…_ he tried to tell himself. _I can't really LIKE him, and I really hope I'm not some kind of weird slut… Please let me just be insane instead? _Their tongues sliding against each other, and Robin quickly lost his trail of thought while the man carried him out of the shower. Slade then gently lowered him to the ground until his feet touched the floor. Robin moaned as the man's cock left him, feeling empty and hoping it wouldn't be for long. A towel was then wrapped around him and they started to rub each other dry.

"Now… break's over, don't you think?" Robin smirked, mimicking Slade's words from earlier.

"Slave-driver." Slade said, doing the same.

* * *

Robin smiled as he was set down onto the bed. Slade had picked him up again in the bathroom, nursing the strange carrying-fetish the man obviously had. The teen parted his thighs, drawing his legs up a little to help the man, and Slade entered him again, slowly. They rocked against each other in an almost loving way. Robin closed his eyes, feeling them burn a little.

How much of this was real, he wondered? Did Slade really care about him? And if he did… what did that mean? Robin couldn't really stay just because of that, could he? Not when there were people out there needing help…

_And how do __I__ feel? How do __I__ feel about Slade? He saved my life… he degraded me, controlled me, beat me… and been caring and gentle, and he built the obstacle course… and he lied to me…_

The man's movements had sped up, and Robin was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of building pressure against his sweet spot. He gasped and pushed back as hard as he could.

"Yes… yes… right there…" he moaned. "Slade!"

The man let out a moan-like growl himself and bent down to nuzzle Robin's neck, before biting it lightly.

The new sensation of almost-pain made Robin shudder and arch, clawing Slade's back, giving as good as he got. His legs wound around the man and he slammed himself against him, harder and harder, while the man almost became completely still, just balancing on hands and knees, letting Robin half swing under him, fucking himself at a furious pace.

"Y-ye-ye-yes!" Robin whimpered, along with mewling sounds that were sure to be heard to the reception unless William had come back and closed the door by now. "I'm… I'm…"

Slade grunted in agreement and they both came, only a second apart.

* * *

The next thing Robin noticed that was he was being softly kissed, arms wound tightly around him, just as tight as he was holding on to the other male.

"Are you finished for today?" Robin mumbled.

"That was rude." Slade snorted and started to untangle himself.

"No, I meant with _work_!" the teen explained with a chuckle and pulled the man closer again.

"Yes. At least no more meetings. The other things can wait." Slade settled again, letting out what sounded like a rather content sigh.

"Good." Robin whispered and snuggled impossibly closer. _If_ he was going to leave, he would sure as hell make the most of the time he had, and make it as pleasant as possible as well. He sniffed the man's neck, enjoying the mixed scents of soap and Slade. He would miss this scent too. Slade chuckled lightly and moved away a bit.

"That tickles. Are you going to eat me?"

"Nah…" Robin's stomach suddenly growled. "But I sure am hungry enough…"

"It's dinnertime." The man agreed. "I just don't have the energy to get up. We might just have to eat each other after all."

"And me without ketchup." Robin complained.

"We could call William?" the man suggested.

"I think he might have quit on you." Robin snickered.

"Oh, my, what a lovely room." Came from the door, interrupting their conversation.

"_Duncan_?" Slade said, raising his head. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Am I interrupting, Sir? William sent me in." the young man said, and walked up the steps to the bedroom until he spotted his boss. "Oh. Oh, sorry Sir! William _said_…"

Robin groaned quietly and was thankful that Slade was more or less covering him.

"Duncan! Don't go in, I was just- Oh _damn_…" Slade's assistant came running into the room and stopped dead just behind Duncan.

"Fucking hell." Robin muttered so quietly that only Slade heard him. "No, don't even _think_ about getting up!" he added in a hiss as Slade moved. The man only pulled the covers up though, making both of them slightly more decent.

"William, would you care to explain-" Slade started, using his very patient voice.

"Will? Will, honey, are you in here? I brought the sweater you forg- oh!" Rebecca became the third in line for the show.

"Why does everyone keep saying 'oh', but no one has enough decency to _get out_?" Robin hissed again.

"If you _would _excuse us?" Slade said dryly, giving the small group a glare they finally understood. As one, they fled.

Robin sighed so deeply it almost sounded like a sob.

"I take it all back. I don't like _any _of them _at all_. Let's escape to some cave somewhere and become hermits?"

"You can't become hermits _with_ another person; that rather contradicts the whole concept." Slade chuckled.

"Then we'll get a cave each and become hermits with benefits." Robin decided. "Let's go pack."

"As happy as I am that you are including me in this plan," Slade started, "I have to decline… it also seems that I have to go have a word with my assistant."

"Don't be too hard on him?" Robin asked, and then frowned. "What am I saying? Kick his ass!"

"Will do." The man chuckled again and got up.

Robin found himself admiring the man's body as Slade started to collect his clothes, which were strewn pretty much everywhere.

"You'll do it quickly, won't you?" the teen leered.

"I swear you're just using me for sex." Slade snorted.

Robin laughed, but silently wondered if it was true.

* * *

Slade was back only ten minutes later.

"It seemed Duncan misunderstood." he said as he came in, closing the door behind him this time. "William was a bit upset and had muttered something along the line of 'might as well go right in, they won't mind' and when he looked up, Duncan had already taken him literally."

"Duncan_ should_ take him, _literally_." Robin smirked. "Well anyway; good, I was sure Will was making signs and selling tickets. What about him yelling at us and calling us animals?"

"Well, I rather thought he had the right to." The man shrugged

Robin smirked and stretched under the covers. "Coming back to bed?"

"Guess." The man's grin turned almost feral as he started to undress. "I like this… you waiting for me… naked, eager and ready…"

"Well, if you're not going to feed me, you might as well fuck me." Robin smirked, letting the sheets slide down even more until he was barely covered.

"I've already ordered dinner. Pasta. Seems the kitchen is very Italian-inspired at the moment. They have even requested Italian cook-books from the archives."

"I think I'll have to give up the chicken-farm and move into the culinary arts instead…" Robin chuckled as Slade yanked the covers away completely and more or less pounced on him. "MMhhh…" he moaned into the kiss. "Do we have time? I don't want half the kitchen-staff to walk in on us too."

"How long does it take to boil pasta?" Slade asked with a smirk.

"I don't know… depends… around ten minutes?" Robin answered.

"That's enough time." The man promised, and rolled Robin over.

"Some brands only need to boil for three!" the teen objected weakly as he was coaxed up on his knees.

"That will be enough too. I'll hurry." The man chuckled.

"You really know how… how to… oh… how to make… someone feel… ooohh… feel special!" Robin tried to tell the man off, but doing that while the man's cock was rather effortlessly sliding ball's deep into him, was quite a chore.

In fact, Robin found, it was exiting, feeling rushed, like they were on a deadline, racing to finish before the knock on the door. He reached down for his cock, but Slade was there first, fisting it almost brutally as he slammed in him. Robin whimpered as he felt the heat starting to coil in his groin, winding tighter and tighter- he cried out as he came. Unfortunately the expected knock came at that exact moment, and William, who was bringing them the dinner as a way of apologizing, interpreted the muffled cry as an 'enter'…

**

* * *

**

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm more than willing to walk in on you and Duncan." Robin offered with a grin, later that evening. The teen had decided to stretch his legs while Slade worked, and he had found William in the reception, all dressed up. "You have another date now, don't you?"

"No! … Yes… maybe." The assistant's face had been red since that afternoon, and now turned a shade darker still. "We are going to see another exhibition, and then Duncan wanted to show me something…" the rest of the words were a mutter Robin couldn't make out.

"Pardon?" he smiled innocently.

"He wanted to show me something… in his apartment." Will repeated, just a smidge louder. Robin tried not to burst out laughing but failed miserably.

"That's a new one! His stamp-collections perhaps?"

"Stamp?" William asked. "Oh, those things that used to be on letters? No, I don't think he has any of those."

"No, I…" Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "It used to be a corny pick-up-line… you know, 'won't you come up and look at my…' and then you could pick anything, like paintings, aquarium, train-set… pet monkey… anything you thought might do the trick…"

"Oh. Oh! Do you think that's what he's doing?" William looked more than a little nervous. "I mean, I thought… well… _something_ might happen, but… you know… you think he _planned _it?"

"Duh!" Robin snorted. He never uttered that sound normally, but he felt the moment called for it.

"But I don't know… I mean, I'm not sure _how_…"

"Oh, come on, you are not stupid, and you've seen enough of me and Slade to draw some conclusions, haven't you?" Robin chuckled. Then he remembered the conclusions the man had drawn about how to make pizza, and hesitated. "On the other hand… just do what he tells you to, okay?"

* * *

"Duncan's gonna have his way tonight, I'm pretty sure." Robin grinned as he came back into the apartment.

"Really?" Slade said, looking up from his computer.

"Yes. I just gave William 'the talk'."

"Dear lord." Slade mumbled and got up from his chair. "Well, I'm sure Duncan will reeducate him."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Robin snorted, but Slade only smirked in reply as he stretched.

"Ready for bed?" the man asked.

"Didn't we spend enough time in it today?" Robin asked, not really tired.

"Then what would you want to do? Go for a swim? A massage? Maybe visit the Wintergreens? Mary and Liam are probably asleep by now; they usually go to bed very early. It's their age, I think… Rebecca and Randolph should be up, though."

Robin glanced on the coffee-table where the grapple-hook was waiting for him, but decided it was too late to start on that anyway; it could wait until tomorrow.

"No, I don't want to intrude on them… a swim sounds really nice, though." Robin smiled.

"Fine. But no racing." Slade nodded.

"You are just afraid to lose again." Robin claimed.

"It still keeps me awake at night." The man admitted glumly.

* * *

Swimming was wonderful, even though Robin mainly played in the water, diving and floating, looking out onto the dark city. A line of lights caught his attention and he peered down. There was a large crane on the plot next to the Empire State building, and although work had ended for the day, lights were illuminating it, almost making it look like a strange but rather beautiful Christmas-tree.

"What are you building there?" he asked Slade when the man slid up behind him.

"The foundation of the former building is being removed and the materials recycled for another project. I thought I'd make that plot into a small park."

"How sweet of you." Robin grinned, looking up at the man.

"Not at all. I merely don't want any too tall buildings near this one." Slade shrugged. "It's a security measure."

_Or to stop me from just jumping over to another roof?_ Robin asked himself, before pushing that small voice away. _Stop it. Don't think about it… I… I don't want to decide!_ he realized and turned to his biggest distraction, kissing Slade deeply.

"Do you have a thing for parks or what was that about?" the man smirked as they parted. "You are being very… _obliging_ today."

Robin drew back slightly, uncertainty flashing across his face. _Great! You made him suspicious! Idiot! You can't let him know that you're thinking of… and you can't let him know you know he LIED…_

"Don't look so worried, I quite like it." Slade purred. "You are just settling in, aren't you? There's nothing wrong with doing what you like…"

"No?" Robin mumbled. _And what if I'd like to escape?_

"No. Don't feel embarrassed." Slade kissed him again and Robin wound his arms tightly around him.

"'Kay" the teen whispered, wondering what the man would say if he knew about his real thoughts, and hoping Slade wouldn't find out until it was too late.

* * *

That night Robin dreamed that he was standing on the edge of an enormous canyon. He _had_ to jump to the other side, he _knew_ that. Everything he wanted was there, and on this side… Robin turned back. He saw the Wintergreens, mostly their eyes; watching him carefully, hopefully. There was a shadow beside them which Robin realized with a jolt that he recognized: William Wintergreen Senior stood there. The ghost took a step forward.

"He is your responsibility now."

"He's not a baby!" Robin objected. "He doesn't need to be looked after."

"He's immortal. He does." The man said. "He chose you, Robin."

Rebecca came forward as well.

"Robin, honey, don't leave! You don't know what' he'll do, he might go insane! He might kill us all!"

"No, that's… that's stupid!" Robin moved closer to the edge, wary of the hands that stretched out towards him.

"I thought you protected people." Rose said coldly. "Thought you were some kind of hero… but you're just running away."

"You are happy here, I've seen you!" William junior tried. "You are, you are just sulking because you can't have it all."

"Not yet you can't." Randolph agreed. "But soon. Be patient. He will give you everything and anything."

"You haven't seen the horrors of war, child." Mary said.

"You should be grateful." Her husband agreed. "Slade took a world wrecked beyond recognition and gave it order."

"The stability is fragile. It needs him to stay strong." William Senior's ghostly voice said. "Stay."

Robin looked over to the other side. A city spread out there, looking very much like Jump. There were masses of people, faceless, unknown people, but he knew they needed him.

"We need you too." Rebecca's voice was close. "We're family, Robin."

"You are just afraid!" the teen hissed.

"Aren't you?" Rose snapped back.

"He won't hurt you! If anything he'll hurt me!" Robin shouted, but he didn't know if he was trying to convince the Wintergreens or himself.

"Yes. " Randolph agreed. "When he catches you. And it won't take long. You can't run, Robin. He'll find you."

"Imagine what he'll do to you." Rebecca pleaded. "You'll be begging for death."

"You'll never make it to the other side, my little bird." The Wintergreens seemed to scatter and Slade was standing in their place.

"I have to try!" Robin yelled now.

"Why? It's expected? Come." The man reached out for him. "I love you."

"_LIAR!_" Robin turned and jumped, but a hand caught his arm.

"Let me go!"

"You were about to fall out of bed."

"I'm gonna- huh? What?" Robin blinked and realized that he was awake.

"You were having a really bad nightmare, muttering and shouting." Slade explained, frowning at him. "You were thrashing around so much you almost punched me in the face."

"Oh. Sorry. What was I saying?" Robin asked carefully.

"I couldn't make out much… Something about a stupid baby?"

"Oh. Well… I used to dream about arguing with Bruce…" Robin admitted. "I really don't remember anything…" the teen lied.

"As long as I don't get hit or kicked in my sleep, I really don't care." Slade said with a small smirk, showing he was kidding. "It's over. It's almost dawn. Want to go up and watch it?"

"Yeah." Robin nodded, relived about not having to go back to sleep. His heart was still pounding. Why had he tried to jump? He _knew _he couldn't make it, it was impossible! He shook his head at his dream-self and took the robe Slade was handing him. It seemed they both had fallen asleep naked last night, probably after another round of sex; Robin wasn't sure, as his mind was still a little hazy from sleep.

* * *

As the spring winds and the first rays of the morning sun washed over him, it soothed Robin's mind and he felt better. He had a decision to make, but he didn't have to make it today. Or this week. Or even this year. He frowned. No, that wasn't true. He would have to do it soon, or he'd go crazy. But not today. And tomorrow was Liberation Day. And then it was Sunday, Slade's day off… well, he couldn't escape with the man's full attention on him anyway, so… Monday. _Yeah,_ Robin told himself, _I'll decide on Monday._

"Slade?" he said, arching his head back so he could glance up on the man standing close behind him.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go find out what's in the rest of the presents?"

* * *

A/N: In my latest drabble in "Delightful Drabbles", a b-day gift for GraysonGirl, I tried out a new pairing: Slade/Red X. Did you like it? Nooooo you didn't… -lol- and how do I know this? Very few reviews! Those who left one mainly said "didn't think I would like it, but I did!", though, so I'm happy! And personally I loved the story… I really liked letting the bad boys play a bit on their own for once… and to spite you all I might do it again! Ha! –evil grin- But, seriously, if you don't like something I write, it's perfectly okay to tell me! I'm interested in if it's 'just' personal preferences (I wouldn't read a Snape/Hagrid story to save my life) or if it's something else… I never bite, although I might ask stupid questions! ; )


	29. of Bitches and Brothers

A/N: Surprise! Early posting! Well, since the story is finished, there's no need to hold out for a WHOLE week… I just need time for editing… A piece of hot toast with the jam of your choice for pointing out the things I missed… ;)

Oh, incidentally, I've finished the Halloween-fic! Talk about early! I usually forget the whole thing until the last minute… now I just have to remember to post it… ; )

My b-day is on November 7th , by the way… I'm not gonna beg for drabbles or pictures (although I would love them, of course!), but updates would be nice! (hint-hint!) I will be busy writing the Christmas-drabbles, and I will need encouragement and every excuse for taking a break… ;).

**2060**

**Chapter 28: of Bitches and Brothers**

While the sun was really getting started for the day, Robin and Slade had occupied the couch. They were both now dressed, and half buried in an ever growing pile of wrapping-paper. Slade was snorting, chuckling or leering, depending on what he opened at the moment, and Robin did the same.

"Okay, this I don't get." The teen said and held up a small silky thing. "Why bother to make a pair of underwear when one's things are supposed to hang out?" he showed the man the hole in the front of the garment.

"Idiotic." The man agreed. "This one, however, has the hole in the _back_…"

"Oh, yes, that _would _make more sense to you, wouldn't it?" Robin grinned.

The man chuckled and then glanced down at the parcel he had just opened.

"Hmmm…"

"That sounded ominous. What is it?" Robin sat up on his knees to peer over at the man's find. "Oh, no."

"Hmmm…" Slade said again, and held up a pair of, what looked like, leather panties, but mounted inside them was a rather large butt-plug. "Imagine… you being ready for me all the time."

"I'll wear it, if you wear it _first_." Robin said.

"That's not a nice way to treat my presents." The man tutted.

"I told you, these are not your_ real_ gifts! You'll get yours tomorrow." Robin sighed.

"It vibrates." Slade demonstrated.

Robin eyed the thing, a smidge more interest in his eyes now, but then shook his head. "You first."

"Sharing sex-toys? How dirty of you." the man leered.

"Then get another one." Robin shrugged. "Besides, you don't want me to prefer a toy over you, do you?"

That seemed to make the man reconsider, and he put the thing aside.

"Very well. Hmm… feathers. You've never worn feathers. Fitting for my little bird…" he said and held up another garment.

"I'll gladly wear that, and to complete it, I'll _sing_ for you as well." The boy grinned and then cleared his throat. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on a wall! Ninety-nine bottles of beer!"

"Thank you. No need to get nasty." The man muttered and put the feathered thing away as well.

* * *

A knock on the door meant it was time for breakfast, but it didn't open, even when Slade called out. The man sighed and went over to open it himself.

"Sorry, Sir. Wanted to make sure." William said, as he swept into the room with the usual tray of food and files for Slade. "I thought I heard some sort of horrible alarm go off just now…"

Slade chuckled.

"Just my little bird, expressing his feelings towards me through song."

"I'm sorry to say this, Sir, but he must really hate you." The assistant deadpanned.

Robin burst out chuckling.

"I like new William. Now… how _was_ it?" he asked flippantly, clearly not talking about his own performance, as he got up from the couch.

William's face exploded in color.

"We… we didn't… we just… we fooled around, okay?" he hissed, like he thought his boss wouldn't hear him. Slade did, though, naturally.

"How sweet. He's taking it easy with you." The man grinned.

"Yes, isn't it romantic?" Robin chimed in. "I'm jealous."

"Oh, didn't I take it easy with you?" Slade smirked. "As I recall, I waited for about ten days."

"Yes… I'm very grateful not to have been woken up by getting fucked." Robin snorted, before ignoring the man. "So, when will you see each other again?" he asked William.

"At the Slad- at the Liberation Day party tomorrow night." The assistant said. "Those who work in the building are invited, as well as the board-members and a few others."

"Do _we_ have to go too?" Robin asked, looking a little worriedly at Slade.

"Yes, we have to make an appearance, but if you don't enjoy it, we'll only stay for a few minutes." the man answered.

"Thanks." Robin mumbled. He felt insecure about being surrounded by a crowd after what had happened last time.

"And remember, you have the right to defend yourself if you need to." Slade told him, apparently having a clue about what the teen was feeling. "As long as you don't exploit it, of course."

Robin smiled a little, feeling somewhat better.

William coughed, looking for his boss's attention.

"Sir? Rose has asked to see you and Robin, preferably this morning. I haven't scheduled anything else until this afternoon."

"Good. You can tell her to come in here. And yes, we'll stay decent." the man added with a smirk.

"Don't give promises you don't know if you can keep, Slade." Robin snorted. "Anyway, William? Thong?" he held up a frilly pink thing.

"Err... no? Thank you?" the assistant declined politely.

"You sure? We have plenty, and Duncan might like them." Robin grinned.

"Show him the leather-thing." Slade suggested.

"Better not. He'll go straight again." Robin snickered.

"Horrible thought." Slade nodded.

"If I may be excused?" William said dryly.

"Of course. Send Rose in when she gets here."

"Sorry about the teasing." Robin said, not managing to look really sorry at all.

"I'll live." The blond muttered and stalked out.

* * *

"We should quit being mean to him… but it's hard..." Robin chuckled quietly.

"How about I give him a weekend at a luxurious spa as a holiday-bonus?" Slade asked. "For two, of course."

"Sounds great. I'm surprised spa's exists, though… are they really a necessity? Do you indulge in a little pampering, Slade? A mud-bath, perhaps?"

"Is this going in the direction of me being a pig?" the man snorted.

"I was kinda getting to that point, yes." Robin said smugly.

"For your information, I endorse many things which bring people pleasure, as those are used for rewards." Slade let him know sternly. "Fifty years ago you could buy people's contentment with a big Christmas-bonus, or a raise, but now there's no money to shove down their throats."

"I see. Do good and you get a gift certificate for a whore or a manicure?" Robin smirked.

"Or both. At the same time." Slade smirked back.

The teen chuckled.

"Your system is weird and insane… but it seems to work."

"Glad you realize that." the man agreed smugly.

Robin just snorted and shrugged, reaching for a new parcel.

"Breakfast first, before it gets cold." Slade said and got up from the couch.

"Fine, I think I've seen enough lingerie for a lifetime." Robin said and followed Slade to the table.

"Don't say awful things like that." Slade rebuked him as he buttered a slice of toast.

"Sorry Master." Robin lowered his head and glanced up at the man from underneath his lashes.

"You are only doing that because you know Rose is on her way, and so I can't take you up on the offer." The man called the bluff immediately.

"Yes. Damn. So no need to play footsie with you under the table, right?" Robin sulked.

"Didn't say that." Slade purred.

"Aw, such a sweet little domestic scene I'm interrupting. Shouldn't you be in an apron, Robin?" a somewhat snide voice came from the door.

"Oh, look, the bitch is back." Robin smiled pleasantly at Rose.

"Robin." Slade warned him. "No need to be rude. I'm sure Miss Wintergreen was only teasing."

"Yes, sure, that's it. And me not sleeping since I got the blood-sample was also a part of it." The woman sighed and slammed her briefcase down on the table. "And not being able to talk to Micha-"

"Now _there's_ an excuse which will _not_ be tolerated." Slade said, using his best 'stern father' voice, a voice which sounded very much like his 'stern headmaster'-voice and made Robin's stomach tingle.

"Sorry, Sir." the woman immediately said.

Robin blinked and then noticed Slade glancing at him. It was apparent that this reminded the man about their little game as well, and Robin blushed horribly as the man leered. Rose, on the other hand, glared at them both for obviously keeping her out of the loop.

"Apology accepted." Slade nodded. "Now. What about Robin's blood?"

Rose straightened up and became professional at once. She opened her briefcase and withdrew a file.

"When comparing the sample to what I had left of the old ones, I immediately noticed a difference. The level of the longevity-drug has dropped. Drastically." She handed Slade a paper with numbers and graphs. Robin glanced at it, but, apart from them apparently comparing his blood-status, he couldn't make much sense of them.

"Any idea why?" Robin asked, feeling he ought to be informed since it was all about him.

"Yes, that's what I spent the rest of the time figuring out." Rose answered dryly. "Without testing, I can't be sure, but my hypothesis is that when the other drugs 'Truth' and then 'Lust', were introduced, and 'Longevity' fought them, it burned itself out almost completely. It is only designed to last a month, but it seems that the more it has been 'called on' if you know what I mean, the more depleted it had become." She paused and frowned down on her notes. "The drugs, but also the flu and physical exhaustion, like from rigorous training that is…" she added with a little smirk in Robin's direction, "have added to the strain of keeping his body in aging stasis. The next injection was planned to be in almost two weeks from now, but it needs to be refilled now instead, that means the effect has decreased by half."

"I see." Slade muttered, looking over the paper and reaching for the rest of the file, which he got.

"I'm sorry, Sir, that we didn't predict this before, but it _is_ a unique experiment… there are bound to be… hiccups."

"Yeah, well, you are not the one who might wake up dead." Robin muttered. "'Hiccups' indeed."

"What are these?" Slade asked and pointed to two small little lumps on a graph.

"Those are worrisome too; they appear to be residue from the other drugs."

Both Robin and Slade stiffened and looked at the woman.

"What- What does that mean?" Robin asked.

"Is he still under any influence?" Slade asked at almost the same time.

"No, no, not at all. There isn't nearly enough, it's more of an… echo."

"Echo… hiccups…" Robin muttered. "I want a new doctor…"

"Well, look at the bright side; that means you're just naturally horny." Slade grinned.

Robin hissed something under his breath and blushed again.

"I'm happy for you, Sir." Rose smirked. "Anyway, there are two options I would like to suggest; give him a dose of the old 'Longevity' or…" she withdrew two small bottles from her case, showing of one of them in particular, "the improved recipe."

"Improved?" Slade asked.

"Yes, I've been working on it for the last twelve hours. It doesn't differ from your concept, Sir, but it's not as diluted."

"So it's stronger?" Slade asked.

"Yes, and lasts longer… for up to a year, I believe." Rose said, gesturing when Slade was about to speak. "I know that that is not what you wanted, but the strain on Robin's body as he has been waking up and adapting, has been greater than we thought. This will take care of that and also flush every last trace of the 'echoes' away. It's also possible that he becomes almost completely resistant against other drugs, at least for a while."

"Let me see the details." Slade said and then read in silence for a few minutes. Robin wondered if he should point out to the man that he was reading at the breakfast-table again, but thought better of it.

"It seems in order. Well, Robin. It's up to you." The man's eye met his, and the teen blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes. You heard her. It will last longer, it will be more potent… It's your choice."

"What if I don't want any of it?" the teen's eyes narrowed.

"Judging by your readings, that's not an option this time. What Rose meant by strain is that your body would actually be quite weak without it. You might get seriously ill. Next time, if you are completely recovered, we'll talk about it." When Robin gaped a little, Slade continued. "Make no mistake, I will not allow you to really age. But you are young, still, so there's no risk of that. A few more years of growth, stretched out over a few decades, would be completely acceptable… if that is what you want."

Robin nodded. That… well, he wouldn't mind that. Being trapped in a teen's body forever might sound like a dream to some, but to not ever find out what it was like to grow up? To mature? Robin didn't like the thought of that. He quickly assessed his options.

"I'll take the improved drug." he decided. "I want those 'echoes' gone."

Slade nodded, and gestured for Rose to continue.

As the woman prepared the syringe, Robin frowned.

"Hey, I thought it could be swallowed as well."

"It can, but not this batch. And it's easier to give a precise dose this way." The woman explained.

"And you love to stab me in the arm."

"… and I love to stab you in the arm." The woman repeated with a little smile.

Robin snorted and tried not to wince as the needle went in.

"Do you really have to jam _all_ of it in there?" he asked as the woman was apparently ignorant of the fact that his blood vessels were already full of blood, and it felt like his arm was about to burst as the drug was added.

"Isn't that what you say to Slade at night?" she snickered.

"Young lady!" the man in question exclaimed.

"Ha! I'd be lucky if it was just _nights_." Robin shrugged. "Finished yet?"

"You usually say that too?"

"Well, he's old and slow." The teen grinned. He knew Rose could be nice when she wanted, but the bitchy-ness was just a part of her, and apparently surfaced more easily when she was tired or stressed. He could choose to get offended or to give back, and the last thing was more fun.

"How are you feeling?" Slade asked him, apparently deciding to ignore the discussion.

"Fine." Robin said and started to nibble on a sandwich.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," Rose said as she was packing up, "I have to speak to my brother. He seemed suspiciously chipper this morning." she added and left them to their breakfast.

Robin cleaned his plate and then stole a piece of toast from Slade's.

"I'm hoping this hunger has nothing to do with the drug?" Slade asked.

"No, I felt it before the shot." Robin shrugged. "You just wore me out last night I guess."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say thanks."

"I know you meant to."

Robin rolled his eyes and then escaped to the bathroom to use a Denta-Tab. Slade joined him and started his own morning-routine, including shaving, while Robin brushed his hair and secretly enjoyed the scent of the shaving-gel. They had just finished when Rose sauntered back.

"Okay, lads, time for the test."

"What test?" Robin asked suspiciously, and took a step back when the woman dug through her briefcase and came up with, not a needle, but a scalpel. "Slade? She's gone insane! Stop her!"

"It will just be a little nick, Robin." the woman sighed. "It's necessary to judge how well the drug works."

"I'm not going to let you cut me. Forget it!" Robin snarled.

"She's right, it is necessary. You will hardly feel it. I can do it, if you'd like?" The man offered.

Robin glared at the two of them and then sighed.

"Fine. You do it." he said and held his hand out to Slade. He couldn't help to notice the pleased look on the man's face.

They had been right, Robin barely felt it, and when Slade wiped off the few droplets of blood, there wasn't even a scar on his skin.

"That's fast." Slade nodded.

"He heals even faster than you now, but only for one to three days, before the drug settles into his system properly. I'm going to draw some more blood on Monday to check." Rose told them.

"Yippee." Robin muttered but was promptly ignored.

* * *

"Well, that was fun. What's next?" Robin asked wryly as Rose left.

"We have more gifts to open?" Slade suggested.

"I'm pretty tired of them." Robin shrugged. Then he spotted the grapple hook on the table. "Oh, I forgot I was going to fix this." he said. "How about that tool-box?"

"Ask Wintergreen if he has any screwdrivers." Slade suggested. "Otherwise ask him to have maintenance send up a set."

"Will do!" Robin grinned and hurried towards the door.

* * *

"Come to torture me again? I always wanted a younger brother, but I take that back." William grumbled as Robin jumped up to sit on his desk.

"Sorry." Robin said, a bit stunned that William would think of him as a brother. "I'll be good from now on."

"I've heard_ that_ before." The man muttered petulantly.

"I only came to ask if you have a set of screwdrivers, and I have Slade's full permission to do so." Robin said, a bit hurt. "And I _am _sorry, Will. You are vulnerable right now, I understand… it wasn't long ago I felt something similar, remember? It's just that… well… _you _have a choice… it's kind of hard for me to understand what you are whining about."

"I don't believe he would have made you do something completely against your will." The blond said seriously.

"I wish I could be so sure." Robin glanced away for a moment, before looking back and straightening up. "Well, that's in the past now. Screwdrivers?"

"One moment… I have a set in my apartment." Will said and disappeared for a while. Robin sat still, waiting. He didn't touch or even look at anything. He _wanted_ to get behind the desk and try to figure out how all the functions William could control worked, but it was a breach of trust he wasn't willing to commit. Right now.

"Here you are; all kinds of different sizes. Let me know if you need anything bigger or smaller." William said and handed over a roll, small enough to fit into his palm.

Robin unrolled it and found a handle and multiple interchangeable bits.

"Thanks, I will!" the teen grinned. "And… just _one _morething about Duncan?"

"Yes?" the man asked warily.

"He has had a crush on you since before he left for school."

"Really? I thought I was just the closest he could get to Slade." William looked doubtful, and now Robin understood his hesitation.

"No. Okay, Duncan has a hero-worship-thing when it comes to Slade, probably always will, but he loves _you_. You gave him a pen. He still has it."

"So _that's_ why you were talking about…?"

"Yup. Sorry again." Robin rolled his eyes. "He thinks you are this gorgeous, kind man, though god knows why…" Robin smirked, "but he does… I hope you like him too, because you seem great together."

"I do… it's just the little matter of the family name." William shrugged. "We might seem like a rather unorthodox family, but we do have strict traditions."

"Not _that_ strict. Adopt. Slade's on your side in this. Or will be, when I'm done with him." Robin decided.

William laughed and shook his head.

"Thank you… let's just see if we even make it to bed first."

"Just do what he tells you to do." Robin repeated his earlier advice. Then the teen remembered about a particular thing the young man liked, and blushed. "That doesn't mean you have to do _everything_, though!" he added quickly. "Just… just the parts you are comfortable with."

"What aren't you telling me?" the blond glared at him suspiciously.

"N-nothing. Trust me. You don't want to know. Bye!" Robin made a quick dash for the apartment.

* * *

As he took apart the grapple-hook he marveled at the small but significant changes which had gone into it. The jump cord itself was thinner, but strong enough to hold Slade's weight without any problem, and probably a lot more. The casing was sturdy, but light, and Robin wondered if it was a new kind of plastic. From what he had seen of new inventions, materials seemed to be in the lead. The unbreakable glass of his cage, for example. It wasn't just the strength of the glass that was new, but also the fact that it, and the more normal glass, could become opaque or one-way with the push of a button.

"Do you normally whistle and mumble under your breath when you work?" Slade asked from his computer.

Robin looked up from the dinner table he had occupied and smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know. Never noticed. Was I bothering you?"

"No, it was rather adorable. I'll throw something at you if I need silence." The man smirked.

"That's nice. Thanks." Robin snorted and was soon immersed in his work again. The cord-wheel was easily fixed so it wound the cord in a more even way. As he looked at the hook itself, he realized, rather disappointedly, that it was somewhat weak and lightweight. As it was only made for the obstacle course, with its rather soft cement-buildings, that wasn't surprising, but it wouldn't be able to grab onto pure stone or metal like a more powerful one could.

_I can exchange it, though…_ Robin thought to himself. _With the right tools… still, it's usable, I just have to aim for things it can easily hold on to, or wrap around, like softer stone, railings or fire escapes. Plenty of those. No problem._

He put the thing back together again, and aimed.

Slade raised an eyebrow as the back of the sofa was pierced.

"Oops." Robin mumbled.

"Care to explain?"

"I was aiming for a cushion, but it went right through." Robin winced at his own stupidity. "I'm sure I can fix it!"

"No, if you try, it might explode next time we sit down." Slade snorted. "I'll arrange to have it repaired. Now put away your toy."

"Yeah... I'll take it back later, okay?" Robin said and placed the grapple-gun and the screwdriver-set by the door, in what he hoped was an inconspicuous place, because he had no intention of returning the gun quite yet. He had a decision to make first.

_Monday._ He reminded himself. _Don't have to think about it until Monday._

"There. Wrecking things make me hungry. Lunch?" he suggested.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather dull, Robin thought. He had to play the perfect pet again for a meeting lasting the whole afternoon, about plumbing of all things. Well, really it was about city planning, the rebuilding of parts of Chicago, but it mostly seemed to be about plumbing. Apparently it was quite important.

"You were fidgeting quite a lot in there." Slade said sternly as they entered the elevator up to the apartment. The meeting, needing a lot of visuals, mainly of plumbing, had been held in a conference-room on the lower floors. "I thought I told you to pay attention."

"I did. I tried." Robin muttered. "It's just difficult when you can't ask questions or even sit down."

"I will remember that; you can't listen standing up." the man snorted.

"What was that?" Robin cocked his head to the side, holding a hand to his ear.

"Ha-ha." the man didn't seem amused.

"Come on, Slade! If you were in my situation, you would find it hard to concentrate as well!" Robin glared at the man.

"I doubt it."

"Oh, of course. Because you are such a _god_." Robin drawled sarcastically.

"Well, that's what you keep calling me in bed. Must be true." The man shrugged.

"You really think just a _tad_ too highly of yourself sometimes." Robin sighed.

"No I don't. I_ know_ I can do anything."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Well then…" Robin said with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Wink at me."

* * *

"Ow, that bloody _hurt_!" Robin complained as they walked out into the reception, the teen rubbing his behind.

"It was meant to." Slade stated in a businesslike manner and continued on towards the apartment.

"What did you do now?" William asked Robin, feeling like he had asked, or thought, that question quite often lately.

"He spanked me for 'making fun of the disabled' or something." The teen growled. "Hey, it's Liberation Day's Eve, or whatever, isn't that against some law?"

"Making fun of the disabled? Yes, it might be." The blond said with a straight face.

Robin snorted and hobbled after Slade instead, as it became clear that he would get no sympathy from William.

* * *

Late that night Robin and Slade came out from the bathroom. They had enjoyed a bath, and not the one spectator - one participant kind, but together, and both of them were now in a somewhat raunchy mood. As they were kissing next to the window, Robin happened to glance out, and froze. There was a large lit-up area, far away, filling him with cold.

"Mongrel hunting? But I thought-" Robin bit his lip, as he had been close to telling his secret. "I thought… it being Liberation Day…" He had, somehow, gotten it into his head that Liberation Day meant peace for the mongrels as well, and that that was what the man in white had come to ask for… hadn't he been granted anything?

"That's tomorrow." the man said, and as the teen's eyes didn't leave the scene, he continued. "And that's just a new building-site being developed. They light them for security reasons."

"It is?" Robin asked, squinting. It was really too far away to see. "Oh." he added. His inner voice told him not to question the man, not to raise any suspicion or get in trouble. It might seem like the coward's way out, but it was also a surviving-technique, even though Robin didn't consciously think along those lines. "Well, I guess they don't want anyone to fall down any holes." he shrugged, validating the man's explanation.

"Exactly. Now... talking about holes which need to be filled…" Slade leered.

* * *

Robin lay awake for a while that night, head resting on Slade's arm. He felt worried. He really wanted to wake the man up and confess everything to him, and then come back from the edge of that canyon, to a safer place. He frowned. He hated this weakness. He recognized this feeling, though, from the time right after he had lost his parents. Suddenly he had had nothing, nothing at all, and he had clung to the pillows in the bed in Wayne's manor, terrified to even leave the room. Now, once more in his life, everything had been taken from him, so maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so cowardly after all, just wanting to be safe.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: My favorite joke of the story was in this chapter, I think… although the whole "I killed Rob." thing is pretty high on the list too… ;) What it was? Okay, I'll tell you… it was the wink-joke… I just desperately tried to think of something Slade really couldn't do… rolling his eyes would be difficult as well… ;) I don't claim to have thought this joke up! I'm sure I've heard it in some stand-up or something… I can't remember, I just, as usual, don't want to take any credit in case I haven't earned it… ;)

I wish I could see the look on Slade's face… it would have been the LAST thing I'd ever see, but… -sigh-

I'm reading the Deathstroke comics on my computer now, and I was thinking of writing a few things down about my observations... you know like "things I've learned about Slade from...". It wouldn't be like a drabble, but is anyone interested anyway? I'll do it and post it in Delightful drabbles if you are... Slade is now worried I'll be poking fun at him... and I will... ;)


	30. Of Admirers and Liars

A/N: Second-to-last chapter! Bacon-slices for corrections! The chapters are coming somewhat faster now, since they are done… sorry to spoil everyone's weekly plans!

Some 2060 news: I'm working on a family-pic for **KaliAnn**'s b-day the 14'th of October, the 2060 family that is… although, not all of them… it's Slade, Robin, Rose, William, Duncan and Rebecca… they are the ones who are mostly mentioned, and too many people makes things too messy… things in my head, for one… ;) but hey, most of them are there! I'm thinking of putting in Randolph too, but Rebecca seemed very happy on her own right now… we'll see… If YOU want to see, check out DA on the 14'th of October (or around there… might be a day early, depends on what day of the week the 14'th is… haven't checked that out yet… ;))

_More_ 2060 news: **JoshtheMonkey** is working on a 2060 foursome! Fun, huh? –grin- the first drabble is up, so go look for "**The continuing Drabbles of Wynja's 2060". **We have a guy writing slash here, girls… you _know_ you are curious...;)

**2060**

**Chapter 29: Of Admirers and Liars**

Robin woke in a much lighter mood than he had fallen asleep in, and also to the smell of breakfast.

"Mmhhh…?" he mumbled as he sat up and yawned, looking towards the small kitchen. "You're_ cooking_?" he gaped as he heard bacon sizzling.

"Well, yes. It's Liberation Day, remember? Everyone's day off, including the staff's." Slade reminded him as he flipped the meat over.

"Really?"

"Yes and no. Traditionally no one _has_ to work, but a core-staff is always needed, both in the kitchen, in maintenance, and in security, but they are offered compensation. Still, I thought we'd fend for ourselves today. At least for breakfast."

"I'm surprised you didn't take me to Central Park to shoot something." Robin smirked.

"Good idea. We can do that for lunch." Slade chuckled.

"I heard McDonalds has a special today…?" Robin tried.

"Strange, since there _are _no McDonalds'…" Slade snorted. "All right. No hunting."

"You have an amazing ability to take a hint." Robin deadpanned. "Hey, it's Liberation Day! Time for presents!"

"Breakfast first. I didn't slave over this stove for hours for the food to get cold." Slade growled.

"Hours? You fried some bacon and eggs. I bet the rest of it was prepared." Robin grinned as he walked into the kitchen, shrugging into a robe.

"Really? Why so?" the man asked in a too innocent voice.

"Well, all the containers from the kitchen standing on that trolley is a bit of a clue." Robin said dryly.

"Ah."

"Don't worry. I'm impressed. You didn't burn the bacon." Robin chuckled and sat down at the table.

"I'm not completely incompetent." the man snorted.

"Let's not discuss that this early in the morning." Robin smiled sweetly, and stole a crisp slice of bacon from Slade's plate.

* * *

The breakfast was absolutely lovely, and Robin was a bit surprised that the robe still fit as he was done.

"Is it time for presents now?" he groaned.

"Yes, why not?" The man smiled. "Seems like I should have gotten you some stomach-medicine. It looks like you'll need it."

"It's not _my_ fault that you are an amazing cook." Robin pointed out with a grin.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Slade muttered.

"Yes it will." Robin stated. "Anyway, I'll go first!" he dived under the bed and retrieved the gift he had gotten for Slade.

The man opened it and chuckled.

"I _can_ take a hint. I'll read it."

"To be fair, I think you've gotten better." Robin smirked and looked down on the book. The title read 'The Cambridge Handbook of Violent Behavior and Aggression'. "Besides, I'm not completely sure if it's supposed to be a book to help _with_ or _against_ violent behavior…" Robin frowned. "The title is a bit unclear."

"I'm sure it will give me some advice either way." the man smirked.

"I know it will." Robin grinned. "Happy Slade-mas, Master."

"You didn't happen to pick up a book on manipulation as well, did you?" the man asked dryly.

"No, that comes naturally to me." Robin admitted.

"I suspected as much. Now. For your present… I have arranged a group of trusted tutors for you. Every afternoon, six days a week, for the next two months, you will have classes with them."

"I got _school_ for a gift? How… nice…" Robin arched an eyebrow.

"I think you'll like it, and there's a reason. They will teach you about the history of the last fifty years, how society works now, you will learn about management, planning and development as well as geography, science and math. Much has changed, as you can imagine. When the months are over, we will go to Europe and Asia for a few weeks, so you can apply what you have learned. When we come back, I'll introduce you as my trainee. You will no longer be a pet then, Robin."

"Thank you." Robin made himself smile, but on the inside he felt the chains tighten around him. Slade was shaping him into a perfect companion for himself, and Robin couldn't see that the man had any real regard for his own wishes. "Does this mean I have to put the chicken-farm on ice, though?"

"For a little while." The man chuckled quietly. "You'll have more time for _hobbies_ in a few years."

"Yeah. Never liked the smell of chickens anyway, unless they were fried." Robin shrugged, making himself grin again.

"Good. I hope that you understand that I gave you this opportunity because I can see progress in you. I could have kept you on the figuratively leash for decades, but I think you are better than that. Don't you?"  
Robin swallowed and nodded, unable to say anything.

"I have something more, though…" Slade told him and went to the hidden closet, withdrawing a rather large, white box. He handed it to Robin with a small smile. "Because you complained…"

Robin opened the box and his eyes widened as he withdrew the garments from inside. A black long-sleeved top and a black pair of trousers, as well as a pair of boots, but these were no ordinary clothes. The material was very light, but seemed tough, and it felt padded, almost molded, and not sewn.

"Is this…?"

"Your new training-outfit. Maybe not for the gym, but this will be very good for sparring or the obstacle-course, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's amazing!" Robin didn't have to fake his smile this time. "Can I try it on?"

"Please do. It should fit, but will also shape itself to your body."

Robin disappeared into the bathroom, not because he was particularly shy in front of Slade, it was just that he wanted to see the result for himself in the mirror first.

The clothes and the boots fit perfectly, of course, he hadn't expected anything less. He glanced at himself in the mirror and, well… he looked hot. The suit looked painted on, but at the same time it enhanced his body as well, especially in the chest and shoulder-area, and the padding wasn't visible, it looked like he was just slightly more built than he really was.

* * *

When he came out, he grinned as Slade whistled under his breath.

"I'll regret this. With you looking like that, you'll win every match." The man muttered.

"Oh, don't blame the suit, old man." Robin grinned. "It really feels incredible, though."

"It should. It is strong enough to withstand almost anything, including bullets and those flame-throwers. It will keep you warm when it's cold and cool when it's hot. The material is a fairly new invention, just recently developed, and we are going to test it to the limit, aren't we?"

Robin grinned. "Yes. You have one too?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to have _too_ much of an advantage." The man chuckled.

"Well, if you wear yours, and I mine, we are never going to finish a single course." Robin snickered.

"You might be right. We'll take them with us on our trip, too… It will give us a chance to try them out in the cities we visit as well."

"I'd like that very much." Robin smiled, and had to remind himself that that little reward came after months of indoctrination into Slade's way of ruling this world. He ran a hand over his abdomen, feeling the material and wondering if the small blessings he had been looking so hard for, could turn into small curses.

* * *

Later in the morning Robin noticed a lot of people creating what looked like a small sea of white below the building, and worriedly asked Slade what it was. The man chuckled and took him down to the fifth floor so he could get a better look. There were stands with food, street-artists and what looked like an outdoors cinema being set up for later that evening.

"All the food is free, of course, and anyone, slave or free, can have anything they want." The man explained.

"The Mongrels too?" Robin asked.

"No." Slade answered firmly.

"Why not?" Robin objected. "Isn't this day for everyone?"

"They don't _contribute_ to this society, so they are not allowed any _rewards_ either." The man stated.

"But maybe they _could _contribute if you _let_ them?" Robin tried.

"I do appreciate your naivety, it's quite refreshing, but you'll understand in time." the man promised.

Robin didn't think he _wanted_ to understand.

* * *

Dinner at the Wintergreen's started at three, Robin had been informed, and then the 'party' they would be forced to attend was at eight. They didn't bother with lunch, since the dinner was so early, but merely had some slices of fruit. Partly off each other's bodies.

"I hope you have arranged for someone to come and clean, or we better fix this mess before we go…" Robin frowned down on the bed, sheets rather soaked in fruit juices and… other juices.

"It will be taken care of." The man promised with a grin. "I think the cleaning-crew has doubled for this floor only, since you woke up... and after you broke Rob."

"You really haven't been able to fix him yet?" Robin snickered.

"As I told you before, it took me months to program him, and filling in the blanks you made will take almost as long… but I'm not bothering much with it, I must admit… he is not needed, is he?"

"He was handy to have around in the sheet-changing department." Robin admitted. "But maybe that only worked with paper-sheets…"

"It would be rather awkward to be forced out of bed every time they were soiled even a little… we would need to take breaks." Slade nodded.

Robin chuckled and shook his head, as he was looking through his wardrobe, trying to figure out what to wear.

"White is traditional." Slade told him from across the room, where the man was donning a pair of light gray slacks and a white dress-shirt. "But light colors are fine as well. Of course you can wear black, I don't care… although Rebecca will ask you about it."

"Okay, might as well overdo it." Robin nodded and reached for a pair of white, fitted jeans. He also pulled on a white, long-sleeved sweater of the finest, thinnest wool he had ever seen. The neck was a loose turtle-neck and it flared out just a little at the wrist and bottom, but the rest of it was made to follow his body-contours. The sweater came down to the middle of his bum, showing that off without being inappropriately short.

"Will the Wintergreen's let me in?" the teen asked as he was finished and threw his arms out.

"Let you in? I'm worried they won't let you _leave_." Slade admitted approvingly.

* * *

"Robin! Honey, you look amazing!" Rebecca squealed as she opened the door. The dinner was being held at their place, since Liam had come down with a bit of a cough and would need to withdraw to rest after dinner.

"You look great too, Rebecca, that dress is beautiful." Robin smiled. "Yours too, Rose, watch out or people will think you are as angelic as you appear."

"Thank you. I think." The blond smirked.

"Mary, very nice to see you again." Robin smiled at the old lady. "Rose and Rebecca have to forgive me, but I think you are the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Slade, have you been teaching the boy how to charm the ladies?" Mary snorted, a small pleased blush on her cheeks.

"I should hope not!" Slade pretended to sound affronted. "Robin, get away from them at once, or I'll never have you back."

"I'm sorry. I have to go. If he gets jealous he might start to throw things." Robin grinned at the women, and hooked his arm under Slade's.

* * *

At dinner he was placed between Slade and William again, just like the first Sunday dinner he had attended.

"Isn't Duncan invited?" he whispered to Will, who looked anxiously around before answering.

"We'll meet at the party tonight. I really don't want anyone to find out yet... besides, it wouldn't be safe for you."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked quietly.

"Well, Michael was under a very real death threat not to tell anyone about how you were not a pet, and he was considered far enough from any real influence to contain the damage if he should blab, but… well… Duncan is a dear, but he wouldn't know a death threat if it was written down for him in block letters… he would probably just be happy about the situation, and want to share that happiness… and since he is a board member… well, let's just say I don't want to lose him quite yet."

Robin snickered, and nodded.

"I'm afraid you might be right."

* * *

The turkey was just as big, golden brown and juicy as it used to be in the commercials and TV-shows Robin remembered. Slade had the honor of carving it, which made the teen want to snicker, but you never laughed at Slade when he had a knife in his hand. Still, Robin was thinking of a few father-jokes when he glanced around the table and saw the looks on the other people's faces.

There was a mix of love and pride there, as they were looking up on the patriarch of the family in a way Disney would pay handsomely to be able to film, had they still been around. Robin's laugh stuck in his throat. This wasn't funny. This was real. This was family. Rebecca met his eyes and smiled at him and Robin hurriedly looked down on his plate and blinked rapidly. He wanted to be a part of a family again; he wanted it so much it hurt.

He wished he had never spoken to Rose. She had unknowingly pulled him out of a situation he was just beginning to accept and even be comfortable in, to one of suspicion and deceit again.

"Cranberry sauce?"

"Oh, um. Yes please." Robin answered whoever had asked. Rose, he thought it was, as she passed him the dish. "Thanks."

Somehow turkey had appeared on his plate, and as he continued to fill it with whatever passed his way, the delicious smells soothed his senses and he started to feel like his normal self.

_Monday_, he reminded himself once more._ Monday_.

* * *

"Are you nervous? You've been very quiet since dinner." Slade said as they were preparing for the party. Robin had changed into a white dress-shirt and grey-blue trousers, much like Slade's outfit. The man was still wearing the same things he had at dinner, _his_ clothes hadn't been ripped off in the elevator on the way up.

"No, I'm just… I'm okay." Robin was starting to get rather good at fake smiles. "There. I'm done. Shall we go?"

"This too. I'm sorry." Slade said.

Robin looked back at the man, wondering what on earth he was talking about, until he saw the slim white collar in the man's hand.

"So you finally got me a white one, then?" he smiled tightly, his eyes colder. He took the thing and fastened it around his throat with a click. "I thought on Liberation Day…" Robin let the rest of the sentence hang in the air, but Slade understood what he meant.

"People are more equal on this day, it's true, but I can't let them see you without a collar, not yet."

Robin sighed. It wasn't like Slade was doing this to be cruel to him, and he already felt guilty enough for thinking of betraying him and the others. He walked up to the man and leaned against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I know. I guess I am a little nervous after all. Don't leave me alone tonight, all right?"

"I won't." Slade promised him with a smile of his own.

* * *

The party was a quiet, dignified affair. A small string orchestra was playing classical music, even_ more_ classical by now, Robin figured with a little smirk at the silly thought. There were lots of servants with trays of bite-sized nibbles and drinks for the guests as well as a buffet in an adjoining room for the ones who weren't still stuffed after dinner.

Robin took the opportunity to observe those he recognized in this social setting, especially the members of the board. He smiled as he saw Duncan and William slip out after only a few minutes, going god-knew-where to do god-knew-what.

Watching the board with the rest of the Wintergreens was interesting, though. One would have thought the women were queens for all the attention and compliments they got. The men, and a few women, flocked around Rose, and Robin suddenly felt a bit more respect for her. She could choose anyone as her partner, because getting into the Wintergreen family was obviously something everyone wanted to do, but instead she had fallen for a man she met at work… Robin briefly entertained the thought of if the status was what was behind Duncan's intentions, but quickly dismissed the idea and snorted at it. Duncan couldn't be that shrewd to save his life. He was probably only alive in this cut-throat world because of his connections to Slade, a connection he was very open about.

_Hmmm…_ Robin thought with a small grin. _He might not be a complete air-head after all… _Still, the teen had trouble believing there was even a single bad bone in the man's body, even though he _did_ help Slade control the world through different drugs. Duncan probably just considered it helping his hero.

They were talking to Mary and Rebecca at the moment, and Robin felt relaxed. This wasn't at all like the other party; he didn't feel threatened nor had he had any flash-backs of those events.

"Excuse me, Sir? May I have a word?"

The man who had approached the group to speak with Slade was faintly familiar to Robin, but he couldn't quite place him.

"Robin? You will stay with Rebecca for a while?" One had to know Slade very well to hear the question in that sentence; otherwise it would sound like an order.

"Yes, Master." Robin smiled a little to show the man it was fine.

"Very well, there's a room down the hall where we can have some privacy." Slade said and led the way.

Just as they turned the corner, Robin saw the unknown man's profile, and he suddenly remembered where he had seen him; he was the supervising guard watching over Slade's 'gifts'.

Robin immediately knew that he wanted to hear whatever the man might have to say.

"Rebecca, William waved at me over there, can I go?" he asked.

"Of course. I haven't seen that boy all night, what_ is_ he up to?" the woman said and looked around. "Where is he?"

"Some people just got in the way. I'll tell him to go talk to his mum, okay?" Robin grinned.

"You do that." The woman said sternly, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Robin hurried quietly down the empty corridor until he saw a door which was slightly ajar. He snuck closer until he heard voices.

"No need for secrecy, really, Sir, I just thought the matter was a bit unappetizing to discuss around people."

"I understand. Where's Roberts, by the way?"

There was a short guffaw before the guard answered.

"The idiot actually managed to fall off a truck during Mongrel-hunting last night. He broke his leg."

"I was wondering why I hadn't received a report from it. An injury like that… and over the holiday too. I'll see to it that he receives a gift-basket."

"Really, Sir? Maybe _I _should try to fall off a truck as well?"

"Just tell me if there's anything he hates or is allergic to and I'll fill the basket with those things." Slade chuckled, with the guard joining in.

Robin, in the mean while, had grown cold. There _had_ been a Mongrel hunt last night and Slade had _known_ about it? He didn't have time to dwell on that fact, however, because the conversation continued.

"We've placed all the children now, except the two vegetables. I wanted to put in a request for termination; it really is a waste of resources keeping them alive." The guard reported.

"There's been no improvement?" Slade asked.

"Barely. Even the specialists say it can take years, and even then they might not be able to do even simple tasks."

"Permission granted. Have the paperwork sent to me on Monday, and then proceed." Slade decided.

"Thank you Sir. Never really had it in me to be a nanny."

Robin didn't stay to hear the rest. He rushed back and only slowed down a little when he came back to the party. He pulled an unsuspecting Rebecca to the side and made sure no one could hear them.

"Rebecca, I need you to do something, something very important."

"Robin, dear, anything! What is it, why do you look so upset, did something happen?"

"No... yes… just listen! You remember the 'gifts' Slade got, right? The children?" When the woman nodded, looking puzzled, Robin continued. "Two of them are catatonic. They need someone to care for them, someone warm and loving. A mother, like you. You have to go to Slade and demand custody, or these kids will die on Monday!"

"Yes. Yes of course I will! Poor children! I'll go right now!" the woman said, her back straight and there was a fire in her eyes Robin had hoped to see.

"Thank you, but there's another part of the favor: wait a while. Half-an-hour or so… It's very important."

"I… I see?" Rebecca said, not understanding at all.

"Thank you." Robin kissed her cheek. "It's just that I don't want him to think it was my idea, you know?" Robin grinned.

Rebecca smiled back, obviously forgetting that she was never supposed to know about the children's fate in the first place, thinking this was just another game of manipulate-your-husband.

"I'll do that, Robin, and don't worry; I won't mention you at all!"

Robin gave her another hug and then straightened.

"Oh, there's Slade." he said, pretending to spot the man over her shoulder. "I have to go."

"I'll see you soon." the woman whispered conspiratorially.

Robin smiled stiffly back. He very much doubted that.

* * *

He took off once more. He would leave, now, tonight, or… well there wasn't any other option, He refused to be surrounded by lies any longer, lies hiding nothing but suffering and death.

He knew he could be spotted and called back at any moment, but he still headed towards the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief when Slade's opened immediately. He didn't think he would be missed quite yet, Slade and the guard might still be talking, but he knew that time was running out by the second. As soon as the little meeting was over, the man would start looking for him, and as soon as he spotted Rebecca… well, all hell would break loose.

Robin knew what he was doing, though; he already had a plan. He pressed the button for Slade's floor. He needed the grapple gun, for one, and, if Slade thought he had run away, he probably wouldn't look there first.

_Unless he activates the scanning-system…_ Robin thought darkly. _Which he probably will as soon as he suspects anything… I really have no time!_

As the doors opened he dashed out and into the apartment, he grabbed the gun, and, because it was there, he slipped the screwdriver-set into his pocket. As he was about to leave, a black bundle caught his eye. His new training-outfit. Did he dare take it?

_It's unlikely that Slade has put any tracking device in it… it's only meant for training, after all… _Robin made a quick decision and took the risk. He kicked off his dress-shoes and put the boots on, while keeping the rest under his arm for now.

* * *

As he stood in the reception again, he was about to call the elevator when he had an idea. If Slade's first step was to see where the elevator was, and he would find that it was here, the man might believe that Robin had just felt unwell or stressed enough to go home, and therefore not raise all the alarms at once. Robin knew that was a long-shot, but he was more than willing to grab at straws, especially when he remembered the mention of stairs.

He soon found the door marked with an exit-sign, and pushed on it. Locked.

"I want to know what the fire-security would have to say about this…" Robin muttered to himself.

William ought to be able to open the door from behind his desk, though, but as Robin rounded it, everything seemed to be locked down. He didn't dare to press anything, in case that alerted security, and nothing was labeled. Robin growled. There was no way of opening the door, unless… the teen saw two images in his mind at once; the key-card circuit stuck on the ceiling in his cell, and his cell-phone which maybe, with some luck, would provide the perfect power-source.

He rushed into the office and grabbed the closest chair. The door to his cell was open, as it usually was now, but Robin still felt a shiver as he went inside, dragging the chair with him. What if the door would suddenly slam shut? Logically, he knew only someone with clearance could open or close it, but it still made his heart beat faster.

* * *

Even with the chair, Robin had to balance on its back and then jump from there to reach the ceiling. He managed it, however, and soon clutched the small piece of plastic, wires and circuits in his hand. He left the office in a pretty straightforward way, looking down on his booty and his cell phone, which he clutched in one hand, while he had the clothes and gun under his other arm. He realized that it might take a while to get the gizmo to work. He was optimistic, however, and hoped he could rely on his almost instinctive feel for electronics.

* * *

He was almost across the reception when he heard a slamming sound behind him, and then the shuffling of feet. Robin knew there were only moments until he would be spotted, no time to get the opener to work, and he was too far away from the door to the stairs anyway. What he was close to, however, was the elevators, and as he heard mumbling voices and more movement, he pushed the button. As he did, two people appeared from behind the partition of the reception. Robin held his breath as they completely ignored him, in favor of each other. William and Duncan were kissing rather passionately, and Robin recognized the sound as the blond slammed the brunette into the wall next to Slade's office door.

_Well, he finally grew some balls… but did he have to do it here and now?_ Robin thought desperately, and then the elevator door opened. William's head turned, shocked, and stared at the teen.

"Robin?"

"Sorry." Robin tried to smile teasingly. "Didn't mean to interrupt." He stepped backwards into the elevator and blindly pushed a button. He needed to get out of here before Will started questioning him.

* * *

If he thought he would get away with a grin, Robin was sorely mistaken, however. Something must have given him away, maybe his eyes, maybe the fact that he was up here, alone, holding a grapple hook and a black bundle of clothes, when he was supposed to be at a party with Slade. Whatever the reason, William's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and as the doors closed, Robin saw him hurrying towards his desk, abandoning a rather confused chemist.

* * *

The elevator started just as Robin saw what button he had pushed. He swore. Top floor. The observation-deck. Why hadn't he looked first? With William probably already on the phone with Slade, however, this elevator might not be a good place to be.

When the elevator reached its destination, Robin had difficulty to decide whether to stay or go down. His decision was made for him, however, as the doors opened, but then, strangely, just as they gotten a bit over half way, stopped and started to close again. It was clear that the elevator was being controlled, and Robin threw himself out, the steel door almost catching his foot.

The teen's heart was pounding. What now? He shivered in his thin shirt; the short corridor leading to the observation-deck was much colder than the living-quarters. He dropped the bundle of clothes and then started undressing. It made no sense to carry the outfit around anymore, when it could warm his back instead. Used to dressing quickly he was done in only a few moments, and then he started to look for the staircase. It was the only way down now, and, after finding an empty cupboard, the next door he tried was locked. He hooked the grapple-gun into a loop on his upper thigh, which was obviously made for it, and took out the circuits and his phone from one of the suit's many pockets, where he had also placed the screwdriver-set.

Right then the phone rang.

Robin almost dropped everything and then snorted at himself for being so easily scared. He looked at the screen. Slade. Should he answer? Not answer? Robin chose the first one; it might buy him some time.

"Yeah?"

"I might start with 'where are you?', but I already know that. I might continue with 'why?' but I know that too. I just spoke to Rebecca. You overheard something you shouldn't have." Slade's voice sounded rather dry, not angry, not apologetic or even worried. It _did_ sound dangerous, though.

"_I_ think I should have." Robin answered.

"No matter. I'm on my way." There was a click and the line went dead.

Robin could already hear the faint whirr from the elevator, which meant that it was close. He was in a dead end right now, and had only one way to go: outside.

* * *

"Don't be so dramatic, Robin, come back and I promise a mild punishment… since it's Liberation Day." Slade growled.

"It is, isn't it?" Robin murmured, and stared out over the city. "Liberation Day…" He had climbed down the tapered top of the building, and was now standing on the edge, about three hundred meters above the ground. The air felt clean and crisp in his lungs, the wind whipped around him, like urging him to play, and the water surrounding Manhattan glittered like gold as the sun was beginning to set. It really felt like spring; the time for new beginnings.

Slade was getting closer, slowly, and Robin turned towards him, his back against the void.

"Stop." he ordered, making the man snort.

"Or what? You're going to jump? You are not suicidal, Robin. I see you have the grapple hook, but I warn you; it's too weak. It won't find a strong enough hold, and you are too far up… come here. Now."

"You are right. I'm not suicidal… but I've been battling with myself… I've been trying to make a choice… between doing good deeds through you, or on my own, between people who have almost become family and total strangers, between safety and danger… I thought I could have a bit of both, if I could only forsake other things, change just _enough_… and yes, I know the grapple hook won't work, but…" Robin took a breath, watching the man seriously. He then raised his hands and removed the thin, white collar, dropping it on the roof in front of him. "Slade, you are trying to make something _more_ of me, but I am starting to feel like _half_ a person. I'm sorry. I just can't live a compromise…"

With that, Robin took a step back and fell.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oh-oh? –runs and hides-


	31. Of Hunters and Hunted

A/N: Ta-da! Last chapter! I know I said Saturday, but the hike I was going on today got cut short due to heavy rains… yay for bad weather! FF has been acting up a bit today, though, so I hope this works…

I'm reading a story now where the writer has discovered that she has readers all over the world, and wanted those who reviewed to tell her which country they were from… I also have hits from all over the globe, though it was a while ago I checked last, but I think that was a fun idea! If you are from the US, you could (if you want) tell me what state… I once knew them all… but that was in high school for a geography-test and it's long gone now… ;)

So, for the last chapter, please tell me where you're from! You don't even have to say anything else, just "hi from (insert country here)" ;)

Enjoy! Take it slow… it might be a bit confusing…

* * *

**2060**

**Chapter 30: Of Hunters and Hunted**

As Robin had been forced outside, and then climbed downwards, a story he had read in one of the books about the Empire State Building came to mind. Many had taken their lives by throwing themselves off the building, in one case even before it was completed, but it was the events about a failed suicide attempt Robin now remembered. In the late seventies a woman named Elvita Adams had jumped off the tower, but the strong winds had blown her back onto a ledge below, and the fall left her with only a broken hip.

As he fell, Robin hoped for another miracle like that.

There were a few problems though. The woman had only fallen from the eighty-sixth to the eighty-fifth floor. He was higher up, and had already fallen quite a lot further.

The side of his body suddenly slammed into something, a ledge, he saw, as he all but bounced off it on his way down, pain exploding in his shoulder and side. He noticed, almost absentmindedly, another, wider one, coming up quickly, and if he hit that one straight on, it would crush him. He needed to slow down. Robin grabbed the grapple gun, but didn't bother to fire it; he just held on to the metal hook itself and swung it against the building's façade.

The noise of the metal against the limestone was horrible, but at least the stone was actually soft enough for the hook to dig in a little.

_Oh shit, I just KEYED the Empire State Building…_ Robin realized just before he crashed onto ledge. He heard, more than felt, bones snap, and clung desperately to a slightly protruding window-frame as he felt himself starting to roll over the edge. For a second he wasn't sure he could hold on, but then he willed his body to stop.

* * *

The ledge was wide enough for him to lie on, hell, under normal circumstances it was wide enough for him to do cartwheels on, and he straightened out. Just then the pain washed over him. There was something strange about it, however, and as he carefully stretched, the agony didn't rise; it slowly died away.

_I'm healing._ He realized, and hurriedly made sure that all bones had set properly. It seemed he was in luck, and he slowly stood up. He silently thanked Rose for the new dose of Longevity and started to take stock of his situation. He was facing a window, and beyond it was an abandoned office environment. He didn't recognize the floor, and had no idea where he was, except that it was _very_ unlikely that this was another building than the one he had fallen down from.

* * *

When he looked closer at the window, he discovered that it was the kind which could be opened. Of course that could only be done from the inside, and no one had been kind enough to leave it open for him. Robin's fist took care of that problem; although he winced at the racket he made doing it. It couldn't be helped however; ironically he needed to get inside the building to escape it. He was still far too high up, and even if he would be able to climb down, inch by inch, it would take Slade only a few minutes to reach the ground and stand there waiting for him.

Thinking of Slade, he glanced up, but the several ledges he had passed, and the one he had crashed into, blocked his view to the top. If he couldn't see the man, that also meant that he couldn't be spotted himself, however, and he guessed that was the bright side.

He watched in fascination as the cuts the glass had made on his hand were healed in seconds, and then reached in to open the window. The glass pane slid to the side effortlessly and Robin drew a huge sigh of relief as his feet finally touched the floor.

If the window hadn't been the kind which opened, he would have to have made a big enough hole to climb through, and Robin knew he had made too much noise as it was. Still, he had to be grateful that this wasn't the type of glass his cell consisted of, or he would never have been able to break it at all.

The lack of shouting and running told him that the floor was probably abandoned for the holidays, which suited him perfectly. He still needed to go down, though, and he still only had two choices: elevator or stairs. Using Slade's elevator again was out of the question, for obvious reasons, and the other lifts needed key-cards. The remains of the one from Rob might do it, but the teen felt the stairs was a better option; an elevator might quickly turn into a trap.

* * *

He found the door leading to the stairs, and this was, again, locked. Withdrawing the circuits and his phone once more, Robin studied them both carefully. He opened the back of the cell with the help of the screw-driver set, but did it carefully. Maybe, he figured, he should destroy the thing, but, somehow, he had the feeling it might come in handy. He had no doubt it could be tracked, however, but as long as he was in the building, there were other, more efficient, means to do that. He glanced up at the ceiling, and, yes, the holes were here as well. As soon as he got out, however, he would have to do something, but he could decide what, later.

* * *

Robin soon found the right wires, crossed them and held the circuits up to the wall panel next to the door. He thought the battery would be able to have enough power this way, but it also meant hotwiring the thing, which would most likely fry the opener. He had one shot and one shot only. He touched the wires to the battery, and the panel lit up. Pushing at the door, it opened, and Robin let out a quiet hoot of glee. The smell of burning plastic made him look down on the key-card circuit, and, yes, he was pretty sure that this part of the dear Rob was now dead as well. He still put the bits in his pocket, put the battery back in his phone and checked so that still worked. Amazingly it did, even though his uses for it were pretty slim at the moment. Maybe he could call the kitchen and ask them to send up some mousse? No… and calling the emergency-number Slade had pre-programmed as well would probably be an even worse idea.

Robin smirked at the thought of calling it, demanding that they get him out of the building, but then shook his head. No time for fun and games. He turned the phone off and started his climb down.

* * *

The stairs were winding down into what seemed like eternity. Robin wasn't sure what floor he was on, he hadn't seen any indicators as of yet, but then again, he couldn't remember ever seeing one. He thought it might be something in the eighties or nineties, however. He had fallen quite a long way, but nowhere near half of the building, thankfully. He wasn't sure Rose's drug would be fast enough to save him from _that_.

He started running down, because even though he didn't exactly know where to go, the _direction_ was a no-brainer. The problem with the building, Robin figured, apart from the fact that Slade ruled the world from it, was that there were no other buildings close to it; he would need a jump-cord twice as long, or better yet a glider, to make it across to another roof. Robin was cunning and a bit of an inventor, but even he gave up the thought of building a glider with nothing but a cell-phone, a screwdriver and a grapple-gun. Even if he was lucky enough to stumble upon a supply of airtight cloth and a lightweight aluminum frame, this was not a MacGyver episode. If he could get down far enough, though, he might be able to climb, or jump and trust his healing powers. Anything would have to do, really.

* * *

Robin eventually slowed down a little. Even running downwards was taking its toll, but maybe the healing drug helped him now as well, because he was merely a bit out of breath. He had passed so many levels, marked by the same kinds of doors and a little landing. Half way down another set of stairs, a door a few floors above him opened.

"Keep your eyes- there! There he is! Secure the stairs, floor sixty-seven!" Robin heard the guard yell, and he cursed, starting to run faster.

Another door slammed open a floor down, and Robin stopped for a second before throwing himself at the door on the landing he was on. Locked. The thunder of shoes from above told him he had to move, and he did, trying to run silently, close to the wall, to avoided being spotted. As he dared to look down onto the next landing, he saw an open door and a guard peering down over the railing, obviously looking for him. Robin was above him, right across from the center gap between the stairs, and only hesitated for a second. Then he grabbed the railing and swung himself over and down, his feet hitting the man's shoulders, knocking him back.

The guard only managed a small, surprised, noise before his upper back hit the wall behind him. His head snapped back from the impact, colliding with the wall as well. The man slid down, unconscious, and the teen responsible didn't even pause, as he rushed through the door and closed it behind him. Hopefully the men would think he knocked out the man and continued down. By now they should know he couldn't open any doors or he would have done so already.

* * *

Robin's good luck so far seemed to be running out, however. He immediately spotted, and was spotted by, another guard, who had just stepped into an elevator. Robin couldn't afford for the man to raise the alarm and rushed him, slamming into his body just before the doors closed.

"Sorry, nothing personal." Robin let the man know and punched the side of his head. As the guard crumpled, Robin noticed that the elevator was moving and looked at the row of buttons, searching for the one which would be lit up.

"Fuck! I'll never get into a bloody elevator ever again!" Robin cursed. The guard had chosen the ground floor. "Fuck-eli-fuck-eli-FUCK!" Robin repeated under his breath as he hurriedly searched the man's pockets. "Ha! Got you!" he grinned as he found the keycard he needed to activate this thing. He tried it. It didn't work. "What the hell?" he muttered, but then realized that, as with Slade's lift, once a floor was chosen, there was nothing to be done to change it. "Stupid…damn… stubborn… piece of _crap_!" Robin kicked the wall, which made him feel slightly better. On the other hand, the doors would soon open up to a lobby full of guards. Robin kicked the wall again.

* * *

He suddenly found himself wishing that he was going up to Slade's floor instead. He would just sneak into the apartment, undress, slip under the covers and fall asleep. Waking up, however, would probably be rather unpleasant… but more than what was about to happen? Robin honestly didn't know. He sighed, glanced up, and saw the maintenance hatch.

* * *

A moment later, Robin was balancing on the hand-rail, steadying himself with a hand on the ceiling, as the other one pushed at the hatch. No luck. It was screwed shut. Robin grinned and thanked William this time, withdrawing the screwdriver set.

* * *

The first screw soon fell to the floor, bouncing off the guard's nose.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Robin mumbled, and carried on. There were too many screws and too little time, however, and when the lift stopped, he was only halfway done.

* * *

He had hoped that everyone might be off chasing him, but no. As the doors opened, someone glanced in the elevator's direction, and then the air was filled with shouts and orders. Robin quickly swiped the keycard across the panel, however, and pushed the button for the third floor. The doors obediently closed before anyone had reached them, and started upwards again, but then it came to a sudden stop between the second and third floor. Robin cursed and continued working fervently, until the hatch finally was open. He took hold of the sides of the opening and was about to hoist himself up when a hand grabbed his ankle.

* * *

He looked down onto a now very awake and diligent guard, who had apparently decided that he should earn his keep and possibly a higher rank as well.

"This time," Robin said, and kicked the man in the face, "it _is _personal."

The man swore as his nose was crushed, but the pain was more than enough for him to let go of the teen. Robin nimbly climbed up into the shaft and withdrew the grapple gun. It was dark, so he couldn't aim, he just fired it upwards, hoping it would latch onto something. It did. He let the jump-cord lift him into the air, and then he was flying through the dark. He kept a hand on the cables so he could cling to them if needed be.

* * *

He was so busy focusing on getting away that he didn't realize that he had been travelling much higher up than he had intended. When he _did_ realize this, he muttered a few choice words under his breath, but by then he had already almost reached the place where his hook had attached itself.

Robin grabbed onto the cables and unhooked the grapple, climbing downwards until a sliver of light told him that he had come to another floor. Clinging to the wall, he jammed the screwdriver into the crack between the doors and forced them open. When he couldn't see or hear anything suspicious he put more effort into it, and soon the doors were open enough for him to squeeze through.

* * *

After forcing the doors shut again, trying to cover any obvious tracks, he leaned against the wall and panted, wondering dryly how long he could run around this building without getting caught.

_Not long if those scanners really work…_ he reminded himself and kept on moving. He noticed, a moment later, that he actually recognized the floor; it was the one he had been on when Slade had told the board about the age-limit. The tenth, Robin's memory supplied. Since it was a conference-floor it would probably be empty, but Robin tried to keep quiet as he entered a room and looked out.

* * *

It was dark outside now, normally a good thing, but for Robin it made it more difficult to see any way down. New York was much darker than it used to be, the teen realized. Sure, floodlights could light it up, but many buildings were blacked out and there were no neon signs or commercials. A flickering light, seemingly coming from around the corner of the building, drew Robin's interest, and he hurried over. He almost let out a little laugh as he saw that the movie had started, a reason to keep the surroundings even darker than normal, he supposed.

Something about lights kept nagging the back of his mind, though. Lights he had seen… he suddenly gasped and ran all the way across the building. His hands touched the glass-pane as he looked out onto the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; the crane. It was still there, quite a bit away, and slightly lower than he was, but definitely within reach of his jump-cord.

* * *

A minute later he was soaring through the air, the thrill filling him with such joy that he had to bite his lip to not burst out in a shout. He was out! Free! He was flying through the night again, and he had never felt so alive.

The long swing allowed him to land on the roof of a low building, and as soon as he unhooked the grapple, he was off running. He needed to get as far away as possible. He stopped cold when he felt a weight in his pocket; the phone. He should throw it away. He really should. But he didn't. He found a loose brick in a half-crumbled wall and hid the phone behind it. He stared at the spot for a moment, wondering about this strange reluctance to simply get rid of it, and then he kept going.

* * *

There were many people out in these parts, so Robin kept a very low profile. He was slowly making his way towards the ruins of Manhattan, knowing that that was where he needed to be. Little by little the people became sparser and the silence started creeping in. It felt wrong, to Robin. A silent city. A silent _New York_, for goodness sake! The City That Never Sleeps was surely more than slumbering now. Still, his senses picked up things, faint signs of life, from a weak flickering light behind a boarded up window, to the sound of a baby crying, which was quickly hushed.

* * *

His eyes had become accustomed to the twilight, which grew darker the further he went. As Robin travelled deeper into the world of the Mongrels, he carefully paid attention to every possible way to escape, should he find the need to. It was easier to move from building to building here, but he missed the use of a bo-staff. He decided he would have to find something to use for one as soon as he could. A retractable one he could forget, of course, but he could get by with a piece of flexible wood or lightweight metal, as long as it was fairly straight and just sturdy enough to hold his weight.

For now he would have to make do, however, and in this block he could even jump between many buildings by himself, although he risked having the whole thing collapse under his feet. The bombs which must have wrecked this place, around fifty years ago, had leveled some buildings but seemed to, strangely enough, only have taken out the top floors of others. Maybe, Robin pondered, some bombs had exploded in the air, creating a very powerful pressure-wave, but he had no idea what kind of force would be needed to do something like this. He pictured death himself, towering over the city and sweeping his scythe across it, the pale face showing the constant grin.

_Not unlike Slade's, that smirk…_ Robin thought to himself. When he thought of the man, he still felt conflicted. There were things about him… things Robin… things he _liked_. He had almost come to hope that, maybe… but then the man had shown his true face again, the side which thought with nothing but his brain and not an ounce of his heart.

Robin had, briefly, entertained the idea of trying to change the man, but he knew it was futile. Slade could change rules and manners, but how did you change another human being's way of _thinking_? That was linked to the very core of who he or she was, and that core was more or less indestructible… when it broke… well… Robin thought that was what had happened to several of Slade's 'gifts', not only the two unresponsive cases.

The thing that frightened him was that he could almost, _almost_ understand the man's point of view. Pure logic was something which Robin was attracted to. On some level he _understood_ that a couple of children, in that state, in a world like this, were less than useless, but he would never be able to condone any actions based of such an argument. When he was younger he had thought that the world would be better if ruled by logic. Ironic. Now he could only laugh at his own naivety.

* * *

The ruins continued, but they didn't bring Robin's spirit down, because there were signs of rebellion here and there. Old crushed surveillance cameras, with no sign of new ones, as well as broken floodlights. At one point Robin came across a cable, leading to one of those lights. The cord had been stripped and another one attached to it, leading off to power something else, something Robin didn't think Slade had intended his power to be used for. He shivered at the thought of doing that kind of work with a live wire. How had it even been successful? It seemed to be, though, and Robin stepped around it, keeping his distance. He didn't want to step on a thing like that in the dark.

* * *

He kept moving, having no choice in the matter. He hadn't seen a live camera for quite some time, making him think that he had overestimated the control Slade had over this part of the city, but the man was full of surprises, and Robin knew that as soon as he let his guard down, one of them would almost certainly pop up and bite his ass.

He understood that he would probably have to spend the next twenty-four hours, or so, on the move, and hoped he had the energy for it. Finding a safe place to hide before he had explored the area was simply impossible, and he was wary of approaching the Mongrels quite yet, having no idea how he would be received. They would most likely be suspicious. He wished he knew the name of the man they had sent to see Slade, so he could use it to gain their trust, and maybe see him himself, but he didn't, and there was no use in dwelling on the matter.

* * *

Suddenly there was a sound like gravel being crushed, and Robin just had time to duck before a search-light sliced through the night, grazing the rooftops and passing him by inches.

He crept forwards as the light traveled on, and glanced down. There was a jeep there, of the open, military kind, but as it traveled on, Robin's eyes widened at how quiet it was. The only sound was the wheels rolling over the somewhat uneven street surface; the gravel Robin had heard. The engine powering this thing must be a new invention, and probably electric.

It was foolish to marvel at technological wonders, however, when people were obviously looking for him… or possibly someone or something else, but Robin didn't think these streets were usually patrolled. His instinct told him to run in the opposite direction, but his brain vetoed that. If he fled, he might run straight into another patrol, but if he kept close to _this _one, that was more unlikely.

Robin started following the jeep, making sure to stay way out of the light as he did. They then reached a block where the buildings were much lower, only one or two floors, and the teen had to be extra careful. It was more open here, less shadows to hide in, and he was closer to the jeep. As the vehicle stopped at an intersection, Robin found himself close enough to hear the men talk.

"You think he really made it this far?"

"Nah, but I'm surprised he made it out of the building at all… Did you see Slade?"

"God, no, was he pissed?"

"Hard to say… I was there when the boss told him that a citizen saw the boy swing out of a window. I swear that for a second there, Slade smiled."

"Lord, that kid's dead. What do you-"

The man talking was hushed by his colleague, who pointed at something half a block away.

"There's no way we are gonna catch the kid, might as well do some good, what do you say?"

"I say the Mongrel hunt is on!" the other man chuckled, and suddenly had a gun in his hand.

* * *

The car jumped into action, shooting down the road in its still so eerily silent way. Robin felt like he was watching a movie where the sound was a little bit unsynced; he expected the roar of an engine, but it never came.

* * *

Two men in tattered clothes, who were suddenly caught in the floodlights, were just as surprised. Robin knew how this would end, and he couldn't allow it. He swung across the street and then leapt over two roofs before throwing himself into thin air, landing in a crunch on the hood of the car, which screeched to a halt. Robin just managed to hang on by grabbing the top of the windshield.

"Sorry, guys, hunting season is over." he smirked and punched the guard with the gun right through the glass. The driver barely had time to reach for his own weapon before Robin swung over the front and kicked him in the head.

He stood, balancing on the back of the seats, and for a moment the teen thought it was over. Then a light hit his back.

"You there! Stop! Hands on your head!" he heard a voice bark.

"It's the fugitive!" another one said.

Robin whipped around to see another jeep which had silently rolled up to the scene.

"Damn, those things should wear bells…" he muttered. He glanced at the Mongrels, but the men seemed frozen solid.

_Well, been there, done that… _

"What's his latest status?" one of the new guards, the driver, asked. This car also held two men, and the passenger was armed with a rifle. A rifle pointing very much at Robin's chest.

"Hurt, not kill… but he's supposed to be able to take a bullet. Has some special power or something." the armed man answered.

"Well, shoot the freak then." the driver shrugged.

"It's not very polite to talk about a person like he's not there, you know." Robin smirked. A bullet in his shoulder was the answer he got, or should have gotten, had the thing managed to penetrate his suit.

"Ow, that almost stung." the teen pouted. "Your turn!" he added with a grin, and reached down for the gun the driver had failed to get his hands on. He lifted it, seeing the men stiffen. "Oh, don't worry. I won't shoot you." Robin promised and tossed the thing up in the air, catching it by the barrel. The men seemed to relax, the shooter taking aim once more. "No, I like throwing things." The teen continued, unfazed. "I'm childish like that, I guess." The gun went flying, hitting the armed man between the eyes. Robin leapt over the windshield of the first truck, to the hood and then whipped out his jump cord, firing it straight into the other vehicle, and used it to fly across to it. The driver had gotten up by now, but wasn't fast enough by far, and Robin's feet slammed into his chest. He fell backwards over his seat, and Robin then landed on top of him, pinning him down.

"You are going to take a little nap in a moment, won't that be nice?" the teen started explaining to the wide-eyed man. "I just want to ask you a little favor. Would you like to do me a little favor? Here's a hint; you might want to nod now."

The guard nodded, quite enthusiastically.

"Good man. You see, I want you to tell your friends that you are not welcome here anymore… and if you come back… _you _are the ones who are going to get hunted. Understood?"

There was another nod.

"Good. Sleep tight." Robin knocked the man out with the butt of his grapple hook gun.

* * *

He stood up and looked around. No one else seemed to be around to cause trouble. The Mongrels were still behind him, however, and Robin nodded shortly at them.

"Well, seems like I got myself a car… or at least car-parts." The teen said to no one in particular. "Oh, and a cookie!" he added, finding the guard's sugar-stash.

"Who… who are you?" a voice asked carefully.

"I'm Robin." The teen said, looking over his shoulder at the men and giving them a small smile. "I'm here to help."

_The End._

Well…

Except for the Epilogue.

* * *

A/N:

Oh, lord. The last chapter and Slade wasn't in it! Only mentioned! That's strange… well, he'll be in the epilogue, don't worry… ;) It will be posted in a day or two, and it will explain a few things, I'm sure…

Speaking about lords… ;) I've gotten a few warnings about Lord Kelvin (I'm gonna call the person a he, but I'm not sure) and the "RedBootton"-thingy (that's how they spell it. Not my fault), which can search trough stories and have them reported for abuse… look him up by searching for authors on this site, and you will find more info… if you manage to read through it all…

Anyway, if that little program finds me, I'm so kicked out… I'm rather sure I'm often oover the M-rating, )although what is and isn't is a bit fuzzy to me as a Swede...) but so are most of the authors I read… If worst comes to worst, look me up on DA (usename: wynjas) and I'll tell you where I plan to post in the future (It will probably be AFF).

The thing is, I kinda respect the INTENT behind RedBootton… If I owned this site and had put up rules about what it should contain, I would not want anyone abusing them, of course… I just think this site will be very empty if everyone who is, disappears.. .;) I DO think they should have over "M" ratings, I mean, why not have an "I'm over 18"-button for those stories or something? That should let them off the hook, legally, right?

And, sure, some people might be happy if we smut-writers would disappear (although I'd like to believe that my stories aren't all about the smex, but entertaining in other ways too… right? –looks around- Why are you all looking away?)

The Lord himself, seems to be a very serious writer… I mean, he goes on and on about it in his bio ( I dare you to read it and get through it all! I couldn't) and after all he is working in a very sophisticated fandom… he writes… wait for it… Wait for it some more, it's worth it... Twilight and SONIC THE HEDGEHOG STORIES! -bursts out laughing- Okay, so Teen Titans might not be very mature, but SONIC! Isn't that just a spiky smurf? –smirk-

If think there's something seriously wrong with a person who can get all high and mighty about fan fiction… I DO take my writing seriously, I love and respect my readers BUT it's ONLY fan-fiction… Fan-fiction will always be second class to writing original stories where you have to build everything up from the ground… we get so much things for free, and we, in different fandoms, also accept our own internal "truths"… As TT Slash readers/writers, for example it might be that Slade is hot. Period. We never have to really convince anyone about it, we all accept it… but try to write an original story where a young hero falls for a villain about three times his age (and the other way around!)… It is doable, naturally, but the credibility-issue needs to be addressed, taking many chapters to build up, and here it might be enough with a single line… I hope you see the difference I'm trying to point out here? I think fan fiction should be FUN to write and read, no rules apart from common sense, it should be a **playground** for when the time comes to maybe try your wings at an original story, maybe even in the "real" world… and I don't like bullies on my playground…

Love

/Wynja

And if you managed to read through my rant: I'll post the ep tomorrow, damn it! ;) IF this site is working...


	32. Epilogue

A/N: have you any idea how scared I was after posting the last chapter? I read the first couple of reviews with one eye closed and hugging a pillow… I hate endings! I know I will always disappoint some, and I just hoped that most of you at least wouldn't yell at me too much… so far you have been pretty nice. A few was a bit annoyed because they wanted Robin to be caught and the story to go on, but I kinda see that as a good thing… ;) Thank you.

As I'm writing this, this story has gotten 995 reviews! That's simply amazing! That means it will, very likely, break the 1000-limit like "Delightful Drabbles" but with only one third of the chapters! I'm all… I don't know… wow… THANK YOU!

Also a big, final THANK YOU to **The Darkest Half** who has been my beta-muse during this. I haven't let her read the ep, because I wanted to keep SOMETHING a surprise… well… maybe not THAT surprising, but… Here it is! It's very short, because it's only an epilogue…

**

* * *

**

2060

**Epilogue**

"I don't know what to say, Sir, it's the usual pattern: everything happened in an instant, the cargo was stolen and none of the witnesses or guards were hurt." William said as they stood at the site of the robbery. He felt slightly exposed as the darkness started to settle over the city. "It was very efficiently done."

"Of course." Slade answered, with a small, almost proud, smirk. The man was watching a particular stretch of roof, and as William glanced up, he almost jumped, meeting a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Forgive me, Sir, but it's been nearly three months. I _know _you can stop him, you have all the resources in the world… instead the Mongrels have claimed whole blocks as their own, and whenever we send in any troops…" William didn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to. The state of the men and women who returned from having dared to trespass on the Mongrels turf had been pathetic. Most of them had been found bound just outside the borders with notes saying 'Return to sender', 'Not Wanted' or 'Please pick up your trash'. None of them were ever badly hurt, however, and there had been no attacks on guards or citizens outside the area. It was clear to everyone involved that the Mongrels didn't want to provoke any violence; they just, almost patiently, shooed away anyone not respecting the boundaries, and now and then they stole materials or food with startling precision.

As Slade remained silent, William glanced over at him, noticing how the smile had widened somewhat. As he looked up at Robin, he thought he saw, even across the distance, the blue eyes glitter with mirth. Then the teen gave them a small wave before he, swiftly and silently, disappeared. Will found himself returning the gesture, and quickly lowered his hand.

"Err... Sir? Are you sure you don't want him captured?"

"William, William, William…" The man said, placing a hand on the blond man's shoulder. "You, _and _Robin, have yet to realize something; he's not free. I have made sure that there is no way he can leave Manhattan, he can't even _swim_ across without me knowing about it…" Slade told him confidently, before frowning slightly as he continued. "The thing is, I kept him in a cage, and I realize now that it was too small. A bird like him needs an _aviary_. He needs to stretch his wings and learn what it is like to live, and _lead_, in this world. If he hasn't returned in a year, I'll have a sniper inject him with another dose of Longevity. We have all the time in the world to play, but he'll return to me eventually, if only to yell at me for a while…" the man chuckled at this thought. "And I will let him. I tried to force him into a mold of my own design too quickly. He could have broken and accepted this, but he didn't, so I need to start again. I'm patient. He'll come to me, perhaps with his anger first, but then for advice. Soon enough he'll stay for good."

The man's eye left the now abandoned roof, studied the small empty van, and the guards who were milling around looking helpless and irritated. A few apprehensive glances were cast his way as well, and with good reason.

"William, I'd like the men responsible for the planning and execution of this delivery to patrol the Mongrel-blocks tonight. I don't think they should be too heavily armed, do you?"

The assistant grinned at his boss and nodded.

"It will be done, Sir… but apart from punishment, why do you keep sending men in there?"

"Robin needs the practice." Slade shrugged. "And I'm sure he enjoys it tremendously."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Will said dryly. "No other actions against him now, then?"

"No…" Slade shook his head. "For now, I'm going to let him fly."

_And so it… Begins._

* * *

A/N: You thought this was the end? –grin- No, no, no… Although there won't be a sequel of the usual kind; there will be a drabble-collection sequel! Be ready for "2061"! ;)

When the first one will be posted depends on how busy I am, and you'll find out more then… if you don't want to miss it, join the 241 who already have, and put me on author-alert! (-grin- yes, I have re-discovered the statistics-page…)

You'll also see more from the 2060 universe in the Christmas-drabbles this year, although they are 'what if's' stories.

As usual, you are more than welcome to play in this universe as well, but let me know if you post anything from it so I can read it! Why not write an alternative ending, if you didn't like this one? You can start with Robin falling... ;) (And Scade, suddenly discovering that he is half chameleon, shoots out his gigant, sticky tongue to catch Robin and- no? I thought that was a great idea!)

All my love to you, thank you for all your edits, reviews, shouts, laughs and everything else… you make it worth writing!

Love

/Wynja


End file.
